Hyperdimension Neptunia: Tactics
by Meanjojo
Summary: A boy finds a book in a school library. Though it had no cover, he opened it to find it blank on the inside. Something strange happens as he suddenly gets transported to another world and a certain heroine of justice is the first ally he meets. Now he has to find answers and a way back home. Though hopefully, he wishes the book would find a way to provide him with some.
1. Chapter 1

A boy let out a sigh as he sat down in his school's library. He's got to get some ideas. So far he's been reading a couple of short stories to gain inspiration. He has to turn in an original short story for English.

Granted he would normally be able to think up something, since he does write fanfiction. However he's been on an imagination block recently, so he's trying to gain some inspiration. The boy adjusted his glasses, taking a glance to the side.

His glance would stay as he saw something hidden underneath a shelf. He got up and walked over to it, bending down to pick it up. There was nothing on the front.

He walked back to the table he was sitting at, setting the book down upon it. Curiosity peaked he opened the book to the first page.

'Please sign name here:'

He raised a brow, usually that would be where you would keep track of the time you checked the book out, but here it blatantly says that. No one has even signed it. The book doesn't look new either.

For some strange reason he was inclined to do it, he may as well be the first one to check this out. Grabbing a pencil he had on him he signs.

'Please sign here: Tyler Jordan'

He wrote his full name, well only his first and last name. Turning to a random page he was ready to read a random passage. Only to find the contents to be blank.

"Huh?" He voiced.

He turned to another random page to find it also blank, another, another, they were all blanks. He was obviously wondering why a blank book was in the library. It was not a book like 'What Men Know About Women.'

He turned back to the first page, then flipped to the next one. There was some text on the left, but empty everywhere else. He was prepared for it to say something like 'Haha, you fell for it!'

He began to read the text inside his head.

 _Gamindustri. A land ruled by four goddesses. Four nations reside within Gamindustri. To the North resides Lowee, to the East resides Lastation, to the South resides Leanbox, and to the West resides Planeptune._

 _I did not know why I was sent to such a place. I guess it started when I found a mysterious book in the local library. That's where it all began. I was looking for something to inspire me and found the book under a bookshelf. And that's how my adventure started, but I do not know how will it end._

 _My name is Tyler Jordan. And this is the story of my travels in another world._

The boy's mind went blank as he finished. Why is his name in the book? He only wrote it one one page.

Before he could do anything else the books in the library started to come out of the shelves, as a mysterious gust of powerful wind came through.

He fell back in his chair, obviously not expecting any of this. He backed away on his hands, slowly leaning up against the wall. His eyes filled with fear as the books scattered all around him, he could see the book he was reading start to rise above the table with its pages glowing.

He wanted to let out a scream, but he couldn't. The last thing he saw was the glowing book, before reality distorted and plucked his existence out.

…

Gamindustri. A land ruled by four goddesses called CPUs. Four Nations reside within Gamindustri, each ruled by the the four CPUs.

To the North resides Lowee, ruled by the reserved CPU White Heart. The region is blanketed in snow all year. One would think no one would be able to reside there, but for those who do enjoy it. It's somehow calming there.

To the East resides Lastation, ruled by the lonely CPU Black Heart. The city of Lastation is mostly industrialized, with pollution that covers the sky. This promptly earned the nation the nickname 'The Land of Black Regality.'

To the South resides Leanbox, ruled by the gaming CPU Green Heart. It is isolated on an island with clear tropical skies. Many people vacation there.

And finally to the West resides Planeptune, rule by CPU Purple Heart. The land is known for it's incredible advancements in technology. This earned it a nickname. The Land of Purple Progress.

These four watch over the land, as incidents have occurred over their reign. Powered by the faith of the people they oppose all those who wishes to destroy Gamindustri's peace….. But that's for a different story.

Today we travel into Planeptune, where a fateful encounter is waiting to happen. Involving a boy and a Heroine of Justice.

….

A woman was breathing heavily, her strange zipper costume was showing some rough patches of dirt. She was backed up in an alleyway.

"To think you could get me on the ropes." The blue haired woman said.

"So much for being the so called Heroine of Justice." A thug of a woman said

Another thug laughed this one male, "So this is all the pathetic, Nisa, the Heroine of Justice has to offer."

The one named Nisa clenched her fist, "You scoundrels! You gained an unfair advantage over me!"

"Oh….. would you mind telling us this 'unfair advantage' then?" The female cracked a smile.

The heroine blushed a bit, sinking her face into her red scarf.

"Got nothing to say?" The man antagonized.

The heroine clenched her fist tighter.

"Alright. I guess you're just a sore loser, you fl-"

Before the man could finish a ball of light descended down into the alleyway. This caused the trio to cover their eyes due to it's intensity. The thugs let out a scream as they were blinded.

The light soon touched the ground and faded, revealing a teenage boy. He was wearing a grey hoodie, blue jeans, blue shoes, and glasses. His hair was a bit on the short side, clearly showing that it gets shaved, he did have a growing mustache though.

The boy looked around clearly confused at what happened. He looked down at his clothing before inspecting his hands. He gave a quick look around too.

"Who the hell are you?" The thug woman growled.

"It doesn't matter, we'll just finish off this-" The man was once again interrupted as he was hit in the back knocking him down.

Nisa took the opportunity to jump on the walls and land by the boy.

"I thank you for the save." Nisa told the boy. "I want to ask more questions, but it'll have to be done later. Do you have weapon to fight with?"

The boy took a couple of seconds to respond as he was completely confused. Fight? He could only shake his head.

Nisa pulled out an orange sword and a gun painted to look like a blue penguin. She handed the gun to the boy.

"Take this. I know it's not much. It's loaded with non-lethal flame rounds, so don't fret if you think you killed somebody."

She forced the weapon into the boy's hand. He gripped handle of it, though his hands were a bit shaky. "Wait. I don't know what's going on." He finally voiced.

"Later. They look ready for a fight!" Nisa pointed her weapon at the duo, one was helping the other up.

"Say your prayers!" The female said.

…..

 **Main Mission 1: The Heroine of Justice, Nisa!**

 **Objective: Defeat all enemies.**

 **Defeat: Nisa or the boy fall.**

…

"I'll take the man, you take the woman!" Nisa yelled as she charged the male.

This left only the boy and the remaining female thug. "You're out of luck kid!" She pulled a bat out if somewhere and started to charge him.

Panicking he fired off a round from the penguin like pistol. It missed its intended target, hitting the wall a small flame appeared and disappeared.

Not wanting her to get anymore closer the boy once again fired, he got lucky and hit her leg causing her to stumble. This would only last for a second though.

The woman was stubborn as she immediately got up and dropped her bat, intending to use her body to tackle the boy. She succeeded as she grappled the boy and brought him to the ground with her.

She squeezed his body lifting him up, before bringing him back down.

He let out a grunt of pain as she did that, almost letting go of the penguin gun. His grip tightened around the gun as he pointed at the woman again. Unfortunately he was already in the air while that happened, causing him to be slammed once again.

He let go of the gun making it fall to the ground. He tried to get out of the grip of the woman who was beating him. A small struggle would occur as the woman wouldn't let go. He did the next best thing though pull the woman's hair.

"Ow!" The woman immediately let go, freeing him from her grip.

He quickly picked up the gun pointing in the general direction of the woman. He closed his eyes as let loose with the weapon until he ran out of ammo. He opened his eyes to see she was relatively unharmed, only two small burn patches on her shirt. Yeah turns out firing blindly doesn't work out very much.

The woman raised her fists as she was about to close the small distance. He tried to fire again only to hear a small click.

"Oooohhhh, shit." He realized how screwed he was, seriously he's never held a gun before.

He had to quickly improvise, as soon as the woman got close enough or too close he threw the gun at her. She wasn't expecting that as she immediately got whacked in the head with the weapon. Somehow this did the trick as she fell down, unconscious.

He let out a breath of exhaustion, holding his hand above his heart. He looked over to where Nisa was, to see her finished with the male, it appears that she was watching him for a little bit smiling. He immediately picked up the penguin painted gun and walked over to Nisa.

"Good work. The side of evil shall never prevail." Nisa posed a bit.

He held out the gun for Nisa to take. She delightfully took it back.

"Now then would you mind gracing me with your name. A heroine should always know who to thank."

He was a bit taken back by her demeanor. "My name is Tyler Jordan. Nice to meet you. I guess..."

"Jordan, huh? Well I have to thank you, you kind of got me out of a pickle. My name's Nisa by the way."

Tyler just stood in silence for a couple of seconds, having nothing to say after that.

"So what was up with that light show? It was a cool entrance and all, but what was that?" Nisa asked the boy.

"I…. Don't know actually."

"You don't know?"

He nodded his head, still as confused as he was earlier.

"Well, what was the last thing you know?" Nisa continued to prod.

He explained the events to his best of memory

Nisa brought a finger to her chin, "A book you wrote your name in, then you appeared here…. Hmmmm…. Well I have no ideas for you, Jordan."

The duo stood in silence. Though just for a little bit.

Nisa slapped her hand into her fist, "Tell you what Jordan. Why don't you be one of my first members of my guild. Maybe we can find out what happened to you!"

He raised a brow at that, "Guild?"

"Yes! The Heroes of Gamindustri! Come on we'll meet at guild agency! I'll see you there!" Nisa suddenly jumped out of the alleyway, using the walls to her advantage.

He would've called out for her, if she wasn't so fast. He gave a sigh as he started to walk out of the alleyway. He's messed around with idea of going to a different world in his head, but not actually expect to happen. The first thing he sees outside the alleyway is purple.

…..

 **Main Mission 1: Complete.**

…..

He really should've ask where he was when he had the chance with Nisa. If he asked anyone on the street he would've probably be called an idiot or something. He's probably been wandering for about who knows long. At best five minutes.

He should probably head to that guild agency place. Pulling up to a weirdly gray skinned woman wearing some kind of mouse hoodie he asks, "Excuse me, do you know where the guild agency is?"

The gray skinned woman was slightly aggravated at the fact that a stranger came up to her, but obliged. "Yeah. It's just up ahead, big letters that say it too. Now is that all?" Her features scowled.

"Yes. Thank you." Tyler said as he walked away

"..." The woman silently took in his words.

"No one's ever said 'Thank You' to me before…. I kinda like it."

"Hey what are you smiling for Chu?!"

"I wasn't smiling rat!"

"Was too- Chu!

"Can it, before I cook up a nice rat stew."

….

 _I was teleported into a random alleyway and was met with a girl who was fighting thugs. We ended up defeating them, but I'm pretty sure it was just pure luck._

 _She invited me to join her guild. The Heroes of Gamindustri she called it. To which she immediately went to a place called the guild agency. After wandering about and asking a random stranger for directions I'm heading towards it, hoping to find some answers._

…

 **Well here you go. I wanted to try again with the self insert business, realizing my first one was not something I wanted. I deleted don't try searching for it.**

 **If the title didn't give you a hint, this is kind of based off of Final Fantasy Tactics, so yeah. The book should also give that away.**

 **I would also like to try to make my self insert as realistic as possible. What I mean is that, due to not being a resident of the current universe he will not get more power (I.E. Level Up) as he fights, only everyone else. That doesn't mean he'll be useless, I just hope some of you understand what i'm saying. Mostly rely on his brain, reaction time, and luck. He can get things that can help him survive, though. I think I lost my train of thought.**

 **I may consider adding some OCs to fill the guild numbers, though I'll probably screw them up.**

…

 **(Meaningless Character Thing)**

Tyler Jordan.

Class: Civilian (Possible Gunslinger, though bad at shooting one)

Skills:None

Level: None?

Passive: Military Brat?: Has no home territory, will not suffer any negative effects when in a different nation. 

Otherworlder?: Can not and will not level up. 

…..

 **Next Main Mission: First Guild Mission. Clear out Dogoos.**

 **Guest Fighter: ****


	2. Chapter 2

The front really did have a sign in big letters saying, 'Guild Agency.'

He stepped inside as the doors automatically opened. Inside the walls were aligned with purple streaks. He had to stop for a second to actually get a good look around. There were screens that floated in the air and some people that stood in front of the desks. To him it was pretty cool, as he almost voiced his thought.

"There you are." A familiar heroine called out to him.

She was waving her hands at him, sitting at a table. He obliged walking towards the seeker of justice. He would the seat across from her.

"Glad you showed up, but I had a feeling you would've come no matter what."

Honestly, yes. She's the only person who knows of his predicament right now and if he told anyone else he would've been deemed as crazy.

Not hearing an answer from him she continued, "Anyway, I formally welcome you to, The Heroes of Gamindustri."

"No job is too tough or too small for us. As heroes we must be willing to do any job to keep Gamindustri's peace." Nisa did a pose, pointing her finger towards the air. Somehow this didn't garner anyone's attention.

"Our first order of business is to find a suitable location for our guild. We can't come to the guild agency with a bunch of members all the time, can we?"

She didn't hear an answer as usual. "Come now, Jordan. The sooner we find a place to set up, the sooner we can find out what happened to you."

She lept out of her chair doing an unnecessary backflip. "Let us try the closest place, see if it satisfies our interests."

Tyler got up and followed the heroine as she walked out of the door, brimmed with excitement.

…..

The boy yawned as they've been walking around for a couple of hours. They've been trying to find suitable location for hours now. They few they've seen they didn't like, mostly because it was in a shady part of the town.

That did remind him, "Hey, Nisa. Where are we?"

The heroine continued walking forward, "I believe we're in the Neptuna District."

It appears that she didn't catch his drift, "No. _Where_. are we?" Putting more emphasis on 'where.'

"Planeptune. Did you forget which nation was mostly purple?"

The boy could only stay silent, not finding the right words to counter. Crap, did he forget to mention he's not actually from here. All he talked about was a teleporting book. He suppose now is not a good time, as it looked like Nisa didn't want to stop.

Then she suddenly stopped, looking at a small map she had on hand. "We're here!"

The building looked any other warehouse, but it wasn't in a shady part of town.

The two walk in, first being met with the wooden floors of the first room. Literally just a square room made up of polish wooden floors, and nice white walls. There was a unisex bathroom in the back of the room.

The then entered the room they came for, the big empty warehouse. It indeed was empty as the concrete floor gave the impression. The tops had wooden beams scattered about. Outlets scattered around. Concrete pillars, giant windows that one normally can't reach. Yep this is a warehouse alright

"Hmm…." Nisa audibly looked about. "This is perfect!" She suddenly shouted.

It looked like every other warehouse they've been to. Guess he can't argue with the leader of the guild. Though he could see this working out, set a few tables here, set some chairs, a board of some sort, maybe a T.V would be cool to have.

Nisa quickly made a phone call to the guild agency, telling them she wants to set up her guild in this location.

Nisa gave a fist pump as she hung up the phone, "They'll come to our location to set up some equipment."

"Equipment?"

"Basic things like a quest moderator, a communicator in case of emergencies, and a free poster."

The boy nodded kind of understanding a few things, though he didn't expect a free poster. The two stood idle for a couple of minutes, having an extremely awkward silence.

"I'm not from here." He bluntly said.

"Blunt, but I could tell." Nisa waved it off.

"No. I'm not from here. As in not from this world."

"What are you speaking of?" Nisa raised a brow.

Tyler contemplated his next words. How to put this right? "You know those stories where the main hero goes to an alternate world?"

"Yeah."

"That's what I mean."

Nisa stood there in silence, trying to piece together his words. She slammed a hand into her fist, "Of course! Why didn't I realize sooner?"

This time he had to raise a brow.

"The way you asked about where you were earlier. I knew I should've asked something else! The book you talked about also confirms that suspicion. I've played many video games and I failed to recognize a simple plot."

"You're…. taking my word very well."

"Of course. I saw you appear out of nowhere with my own eyes."

Well this certainly made things easier. Though it unnerved him a bit, how she easily believed him. Absent-minded he pulled a small book out of his

.. hoodie pocket.

"What's that? A journal?" Nisa asked as she got closer to the boy.

Tyler recognized the feeling of the book, yet it was smaller than last time. Opening it he saw where he signed.

Nisa quickly caught on due to his widening eyes, "Jordan? Is this the book you were talking about?"

He nodded his head. Opening to the second page the text from earlier was gone and instead replaced by a completely different passage. Giving a brief summary of events of recent.

"I didn't write this." He said, giving a small hint towards Nisa.

The two silently read the passage detailing of their walk here and them finding out about the book writing itself.

"Most peculiar." Nisa raised a finger to her chin. "The book writes itself."

Tyler closed the book gently, putting the book back in his pocket. Honestly a bit confused.

"If only I could get a hand on one of those books….Nisa contemplated.

He couldn't let things like this keep him down that's for sure. One thing he's learned from just about any medium is: If you're down, you won't see the obvious solution.

….

It took an hour or two, but they've finally set up, mostly by the entrance of the place. A small purple triangle of sorts was projecting a screen that was holographic, yet touchable. It displayed quests or an available quest menu. The communicator was just a telephone, placed on the ground due to having nothing to hold it up. The poster had an idol on it. 5pb, they called her? They just placed it on a nearby stone pillar.

Well it wasn't much, but a hideout is a hideout.

Nisa was already on the quest moderator. She took a couple of minutes, just looking through before she chose something relatively easy. Clearing a field of Dogoos.

…...

Since he is from a different world entirely Nisa gave a quick summary of the world they're in, Gamindustri. He took in the information as best he could. Noticing parallels to the Gaming Industry of his world. The nations were obvious. They do have physical goddesses that are powered by faith, called shares. Also monsters that roam around, because why not?

Though right now they were in a weapons shop, trying to find a weapon for himself. A strangely wide variety ranging from simple knives, to freaking rocket launchers. Nisa walked by him giving him some recommendations.

"What about this?" She grabbed a curved sword.

Tyler shook his head for about the twelfth time. Nisa placed it back before wandering about and coming back with a shotgun.

"How about this?"

He's pretty sure he'll be blasted to another side of a field if he used that. So he shook his head. Nisa sighed as she went to place it back.

They probably took eleven minutes trying to find a weapon for him. Out of a lot of weapons though, he chose a metal bat. Plain and simple, plus there's always the chance of playing a game of baseball. At least it was cheap too.

…..

The duo arrived in a field on the outskirts of Planeptune. In the distance they could see a couple of slime things with dog faces.

"These are Dogoos?" Tyler asked the heroine.

"Yep. The weakest of monsters. Don't underestimate them though. They may be weak, but many have lost their lives to these things."

He nodded his head, gripping his bat.

"I actually chose this mission to give you some training."

"Training?"

"Yes. Your fight in the alleyway was….questionable at best. So why not fight some low level monsters to give you some training?"

He took a look at the bat he was holding, then at the Dogoos.

"I'll let you deal with them yourself. Don't worry I'll watch over you in case you're overwhelmed." Nisa sat down on the grass, intent on watching his performance.

He tightened his grip around the bat some more. If he has to fight to get home, then so be it. That's how it works most of the time anyway, right?

….

 **Main Mission 2: First guild mission. Clear out Dogoos.**

 **Objective: Defeat Dogoos.**

 **Defeat: Tyler falls.**

…

He approached a lone Dogoo. It separated from the pack for some reason and was just hopping there. It noticed the boy when he got too close, as it quickly began to bounce towards him.

Not expecting the aggression. He swung his bat low at the pile of goo. He swung right below it as it jumped. The Dogoo took the offensive as it slammed it's gooey body into his, knocking him onto his rear.

He quickly got up and swung again, this time just slamming it onto the monster. He slammed again, just for good measure. When it stopped moving he assumed he defeated it.

Just for it to slam into him again, making him land on his rear, again. He got up again to hit the little monster. As soon as he slammed the bat on to it, it disappeared into nothingness, numbers scattering around.

He looked at where the monster once stood, making sure he was seeing things right. He wouldn't have a chance to ponder anymore as he was hit in the back.

Landing on his hands to stop him from completely hitting the ground, he got up. He turned around to see two Dogoo have decided to team up on him. Taking the initiative, he swung at one of them knocking off to the side a bit. The second one took this as an opening to jump and latch onto his face.

He dropped the bat, focusing on the one that got on his face. He grabbed it the best he could, feeling his fingers slip about the goo. He pulled once to get if off, but it wouldn't. He pulled again this time with more force to it.

Success was abound as he immediately threw it off. He stumbled a bit, before seeing his bat. Quickly grabbing it, he got into a swinging motion afterwards. Honestly he didn't expect to even hit anything as he just swung wildly in a direction, but he hit one of the Dogoo. It must've hurt since it disappeared into numbers soon afterwards.

He turned to the remaining one as it once again bounced at him. He was ready this time as he stood his ground, resisting the urge to clutch his stomach in pain. He lifted the bat up and swung down, again, again, and again.

This took the other one out. He was about to let out a sigh, but-

"Ahh!" He let out in the middle of his sigh. It would appear that a Dogoo got him once again.

Luckily he stumbled a bit, not going face first into the ground. Turning around his body tensed a bit. The rest of the Dogoos decided to come over and say 'Hi.'

He counted at least seven of them left, so…. can he take them on? His grip tightened around the bat, almost ready to swing at them. The Dogoo looked at each other, not attacking for now. Tyler could've sworn that they were smiling or something.

What happened next completely surprised him. Five of them suddenly got together and merged. That's right merged together. And out came a giant version of a Dogoo, with two standing in front as if they are guards.

He tightened his grip around the bat, though he wasn't sure if he could win against something that big.

"Justice Kick!" He heard Nisa yell.

She flew into his field of vision, kicking one of the poor Dogoo that was standing in front of the big one. It disappeared into numbers. Nisa flipped in the air landing next to the boy.

"It appears that I have to help you anyway. I don't think you can take this one on by yourself, Jordan."

She pulled out her sword ready to fight.

"Take this!" A pair of yo-yos appeared out of nowhere and killed the other Dogoo.

The two turned their heads to see a red haired woman, wearing some kind of red, chinese style, clothing, and a small golden dragon on her shoulder. Should it be mentioned that she was small? And the fact that such a small person is well endowed?

The woman put the yo-yos away… into somewhere? They weren't small, they were the size of the girl's body. The male could only assume hyperspace or something. She ran up to Nisa.

"Hey there!" She shouted right in front of Nisa.

"Hey…..?" Nisa tilted her head at the small red woman.

The woman smiled, giggling as if nothing was happening. "Aren't you the heroine, Nisa?"

"I am. The protector of justice of justice, Nisa! What can I do for you, citizen?"

Tyler looked between the two ladies and the giant Dogoo near them. Are they forgetting it's there of something? He swears the Dogoo is also looking at him with the same confusion. Nevertheless it's just bouncing up and down.

"Yes! I knew it! Now I've found a heroine wifey!" The little red girl bounced up and down.

"A wifey?" Nisa tilted her head.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm RED. R.E.D all caps RED! I'm on a quest to collect a harem of wifeys! You're another one to add to the list."

Nisa blinked, "What?"

"Worry not my wifey! I shall assist you!" RED turned her gaze towards the male, "You there! Be our meat shield. While my wifey and I deal with this!"

Tyler blinked, just what is up with this woman?

…...

 **Objective Changed: Defeat giant Dogoo.**

 **Defeat: All allies fall.**

 **Guest Fighter: RED**

….

No time to think about it now! The Dogoo was bouncing towards RED!

"No you don't! Take this!" RED lowered her shoulders. The golden dragon on her arm suddenly shot out a red beam of light, forcing it back a bit. "Only my wifeys can touch me!"

He had to resist shouting cool. Well it was to him. Gaining a bit of adrenaline witnessing the attack he ran towards the giant Dogoo. He took a swing at the giant blue blob.

….Only for it to bounce off the Dogoo, like a rubber ball. Okay maybe a second time will- it bounced off again! The Dogoo just looked at the boy, almost as if it felt sorry for him. Key word 'almost.'

The Dogoo 'bumped' into the boy. "Gah!" He let out a small cry of pain as his body felt like it was hit by a car. Not completely lethal, but it's still painful! His body hit the grass, but he could still get up. Entire front a bit sore, having to adjust his glasses a bit. Probably shouldn't try that again.

Nisa came in slashing at the monster with her sword, adding a few kicks just for good measure. RED came into double team the beast, hitting it with a red hammer. Their attacks came down fiercely. Gaining another boost in adrenaline he decided to try and triple team it.

Ignoring some of his body's stinging reaction he quickly got up to the beast and swung at it. This time it struck true, but it kind of got stuck in the monster. Planting a foot firmly on the ground he pulled, pulled, pulling harder each time. This wasn't working was it?

He backed away from the beast, leaving the bat inside it. His focus was now on the two women fighting the beast. Although the giant Dogoo was big, it was slow. The girl's kept doing circles around it.

RED pulled out a yo-yo and twirled it around the beast. The string wrapped the beast, allowing the girl to pull on as tightly as she could. Through some kind of amazing feat she lifted it off the ground, and began spinning in circles. She continued to spin faster and faster, till they both looked like a blur

"Dai-Ten-something-something-Orashi" The strings released the Dogoo. It flew into the sky, before coming back down with a wonderful 'thud' sound. The earth shook at the impact.

Nisa immediately followed up, "Hold monster! For the protection of Gamindustri you must be defeated." She jumped high in the air becoming a silhouette in the sun. "With the power of love and justice!" She extended both her legs downwards, "Lightning Justice Kiiiiiick!"

The heroine quickly came down upon the Dogoo. Lightning was crackling at her feet as she aimed at the unlucky monster. Her feet connected with it, by which she actually went straight through the monster, a trail of some sort following her. She stopped in her tracks a few feet away from the Dogoo. To which it promptly disappeared into numbers once again. Though it didn't drop his bat.

"That was awesome." He couldn't resist saying it.

"With that our quest here is done!" Nisa posed lifting an arm in the air.

"Yay! We win!" RED shouted.

The trio walked towards each other.

"I thank you for your help, Citizen." Nisa proudly pumped out her chest.

"No problem. Anything for my Wifey." RED smiled proudly.

Nisa turned to the boy, "Splendid work for your first time fighting monsters! Though we should work on your finesse."

"It could've gone better." He said shaking his hands in a so and so kind of manner. He looked at where his bat should be, but no, it's not there. He just got that bat.

"Don't worry, Jordan. I once started out as a newbie just like you. Now I'm a keeper of justice! With enough training, soon you'll be able to hold your own even against the toughest of enemies!"

He really doubts that. Not even a doubt to doubt the doubt. He just really doubts that would happen, but that's just the pessimistic side of his thoughts. He'll probably get stronger, that's how it's always been for centuries. If something is tough, just try harder. A lot of robot anime would tell you that.

He gave a small smile of appreciation, "Thanks, Nisa."

"No problem! The Heroes of Gamindustri will always have eachother's backs! In fact!" She turned to RED, "Citizen, RED."

"Yep, that's me!" RED was excited as she shouted.

"I graciously offer you a place in our guild. The Heroes of Gamindustri!"

"You have your own guild?!" RED continued to shout.

Nisa nodded, "Yep. Though a sub clan to The Guild, it's still a guild! We even have our own warehouse! So what do ya say?"

RED took a couple of seconds to ponder this question, "Joining a guild means joining a wifey, which equals more wifeys! Yes, I'll gladly take your offer!"

"Excellent! I already found a third member!" Nisa pumped her fist in the air.

"oooo- who's the second?"

Nisa pointed towards the boy, "He is."

"Who is he anyway? He makes a great meat shield though."

Tyler tried his best to just ignore the last bit, "I'm Tyler Jordan. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Instead of reply the RED girl started to think loudly, "Hmmmm…. A male. Usually the only male is the main protagonist, but he doesn't look like an attractive-feminine-like boy."

He couldn't tell if he should be offended or just shake his head at this display.

"The only other reason there would be a male would be- ahah!" RED quickly dashed at the male, clamping his arms with her hands. "You can be my wingman!"

He tensed a bit, both from the shout and the fact that she gripped a little too hard. He body still feels sore after all.

"As we go out, you follow in my wake. You would praise about how great I am, directing all attention towards me. You are not interested in anyone, but you'll do your best to get me hooked up. Yes my wifeys may flock to me, but I shall always remember you as my wingman. Depending on the game there may even be a romance option for the wingman." RED dramatically envisioned, letting go of the boy.

"From now on you're the wingman to RED. R.E.D full caps, RED!"

Nisa let out a small chuckle, "Come on. We have to collect our reward at the Guild Agency. It was a simple mission, but due to our sub-guild status we get payed more. I also really need something to eat." Nisa rubbed her stomach, which let out a growl.

"You heard the wifey! Let's go, Wingman." RED walked ahead of them all, some reason not looking back.

The remaining two just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders

….

 **Main Mission 2: Complete.**

 **New Guild Member: RED, The Wifey Hunter.**

 **Current Members:**

 ***Nisa, The Heroine of Gamindustri. Leader.**

 **Tyler Jordan, the Otherworlder. Second member. Wingman.**

 **RED, The Wifey Hunter. Third member.**

…..

After getting the payment, to which he found out was fairly easy just say you completed a quest, the trio ate at a fast food restaurant. A place called Goddesses' pudding stop. Although it was named that there was a variety of food to choose from, including pudding (obviously).

They ended up getting different food. He got a cheeseburger, RED opted to get chicken, and Nisa chose something called The Prinny Delight. It was a sandwich that had blue coloring and shaped to make it look like a blue penguin. It was big too. He is still unsure if it's safe, but if it's not shut down then it may be okay.

They ordered pudding soon afterwards. Once again they ordered different kinds of them. He chose just plain vanilla, RED chose chocolate, and Nisa chose cherry. They came in bowls.

As they were eating their desserts he realized something. "We have have two thousand, eight hundred credits, right?

"Yep." Nisa swallowed some of her pudding.

"That was a lot for a small clearing mission."

"Don't need to question it too much. Usually fighters are valued more, so they're paid more. Actually, working for The Guild is one of, if not the most highest paying jobs for humans."

Tyler scooped up a small portion of his pudding, "Do you think we can use it to get some things for the warehouse? Like chairs, tables, a T.V?"

"I was thinking along the same lines too. We can't have an empty warehouse, we need to get decorative. Make it more warming and welcoming." Nisa smiled, pudding around her lips making them red.

As for RED she was just gobbling her pudding down.

….

"You have three hundred credits left. The items you requested will be delivered by tomorrow."

Not so soon after, Tyler exited the shop holding a purple blanket and a blue blanket.

It was decided that he should be the one to order the items, which was conveniently right next to the weapons place. He could've bought a new one, but nah. The sun has already set and street lights were starting up.

Nisa and RED would head to the warehouse. Just so Nisa could show her around, albeit what's little of it.

He wasn't paying attention as he bumped into someone. Now if this were anything else, 'something' not specified in particular, this would be a scene where two people would meet for the first time and fall in love. Or an upskirt shot then the boy freaking the heck out.

Anyway they didn't fall down. The person he bumped into was wearing black.. everything. Her hair was black with pigtails, black shoes, and some kind of black dress with blue highlights near the bottom.

" Hey, watch where you're going." The girl immediately said.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing out here at this time?" The girl seemed suspicious of the boy, out at nearly-night, alone.

"Getting supplies. You?" He quickly answered, not expecting her to ask a question.

A slight blush appeared on the girl's face, "Just got done visiting a friend." She quickly said.

He started to walk again, waving a hand to signal 'bye'.

….

He was back at the warehouse and after entering the main building was treated to the sight of RED sleeping on the ground and Nisa leaning on a pillar sleeping. Honestly he doesn't want to sleep on the cold ground, but it'll have to do. Can't wait for that couch tomorrow.

He took a look at RED she was sleeping with the golden dragon wrapped around her, though she was noticeably shivering. He placed the purple blanket over her.

"Look at all the…. Wifeys….You're the best wingman ever….." She spoke in her sleep.

He only raised a brow, before heading over towards Nisa. She was crossing her arms as she laid on the pillar, eyes shut in a peaceful bliss. He gave her the blue blanket. Nisa seemed to smile a bit after that.

Now he knew there weren't enough blankets, but that's because he couldn't buy another one. So he bought two with the intention of using his jacket as his warmer.

He unzipped his jacket to reveal just a white shirt and placed it on the ground. He fumbled a bit to get in a comfortable position, folding one side onto his body and another on the ground. He was shivering a bit, but he was also too tired to care.

…

 _Took my first quest today. It was to clear out a field of Dogoos. Nisa considered it training for me so she decided to watch me fight. It took me awhile to do anything, but I defeated one. Just for it's buddies to show up and after defeating them more of them showed up. The Dogoos merged into a giant Dogoo and Nisa came in to help._

 _A woman named RED pitched in too and we ended up defeating the monster… well Nisa and RED did. Nisa asked RED to join the guild and RED said yes._

 _There is also a high pay rate for warriors too._

…...

 **Didn't realize that I wrote 4,000+ words. Never underestimate the power of imagination then. I think I did pretty good with this chapter. There's kind of a focus on Tyler's attacks more than the others due to it being mainly his perspective of things. Also shows his not so skillful prowess.**

 **Try to spot two obvious references or more, just in case I put in references and didn't that realize myself.**

 **A certain character and him meeting was just a coincidence for them. I mean I wrote it, but it was just that. A small accidental meeting.**

 **I just want to know how his interactions with the world and people inside of it look like to everyone else.**

 **See ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler awoke to a beam of light coming from the upper windows. He was still wrapped up in his jacket. Letting out a small yawn, he maneuvered his hands on to the cold hard ground. He got up and did a small stretch, before picking up his jacket to place it back on him again.

He took a quick look around, it would appear that RED and Nisa were up and about. They were currently sitting on the floor, eating burgers with fries. He could see a bag clearly labeled, 'WcFondals.' One could only imagine what it was based off of.

Nisa noticed him, "Good morning. RED and I woke up a while ago. So we decided to get some food." She grabbed the bag and shook it, "There's still a burger in here."

Doing what anyone would do he walked over to the two and sat down next to RED. Nisa handed him the bag. He took a peek inside to see there indeed was one burger left in there. He took the burger out and unwrapped it. As expected from a fast food burger it was tasty, but in an artificial way.

RED turned to the boy, "Thank you for the blanket, Wingman. I'll be sure to treasure it. For when you think I don't care about you- BAM! - I present the blanket, proving I do."

He let out a slight chuckle, amused by RED's imagination.

"I humbly thank you for the blanket. For last night it was cold." Nisa dramatically thanked the boy.

He quickly finished the burger. It wasn't much, but it would satisfy his stomach for a couple of hours. The other two were finished as well.

RED was the first to jump up, "What will we do today, my heroine wifey?"

Nisa got up from the ground as well, "There are a few quests we could do. Mostly just deliver a few items from one side of the city to another. I believe we can get them done quickly if we split them evenly."

"How many quests are there?" Tyler asked, getting up from the ground as well.

"Six."

"So we'll split it two each?"

"Yep. No more wasting time! For a better Gamindustri, we must fulfill our duties!" Nisa lifted her finger towards the sky.

"Maybe I can get more wifeys while delivering!" RED pumped a fist in the air.

…...

 **Side Mission: Deliver medicine to the local hospital.**

 **Side Mission: Deliver books to the library.**

… **...**

If anything were to be said, it was that he loved delivery missions. Most people would probably find it tedious, having to go back and forth from city to city, coast to coast, land to land. Not to him, a delivery mission in an RPG was usually free money and experience. Two thousand away from getting that expensive and powerful sword? Just do a delivery mission. It's not as bad as people make it out to be.

He had to go to a warehouse to collect the medicine. To which it wasn't much of a hassle, all he had to say was just he was there to collect the medicine. They gave him a small and tiny box however. One would assume that they would have something bigger, but who knows? Maybe that could be a cure for something in there.

Nothing of note happened as he walked to the hospital. Sure there was restaurants and other shops around, but he wouldn't be going in them.

He entered the hospital, just to be greeted by a girl who seemed to love the color pink.

"Hello, are you here to deliver the medicine?"

He nodded as he presented the box towards the girl.

"Thank you, Mr. I would've gotten it myself, but I'm kind of busy at the moment. The staff will sure be grateful for this." She walked away.

He did the same, exiting the hospital.

…...

 **Side Mission: Deliver medicine to the local hospital. Complete.**

… **...**

For the books he had to go to another warehouse and get them from there. They gave him a rather light cardboard box, big enough to fit under his arm.

There was a slight problem though. He didn't know where the library was. The only reason he could find the hospital was because there was signs that pointed towards it's direction. He's pretty sure they would not put something up just for the library.

The conflict was resolved quickly as he asked a random citizen. He just realized this, but he's mostly seen women walking around. Granted he doesn't pay attention much to random people, but he just noticed that. Where are all the men?

He would enter the library a few minutes later. The librarian there was you typical old lady. "Thank you, sonny. These bones just aren't what they used to be."

He kindly waved, as he walked out of the library.

…...

 **Side Mission: Deliver books to the library. Complete**

… **...**

The delivery missions _were_ easy money. He got paid two thousand credits, just for delivering the items. The funds were going to go to the guild, but still easy money.

He began to walk out of the agency, but someone called out to him.

"You there. Young man."

He stopped in his tracks and turned around. A woman stood there in a brown duster, wearing a cowboy hat, and shoes to match. She also wore a device on her arm, which glowed a slight shade of amber. He could see two small circular scars on her forehead. Her eyes and hair were brown. She basically looked like an old western cowboy or cowgirl. Needless to say, she stood out completely.

"I'm looking for a girl named, Wenny. The reason why?" She pointed towards her head, where the two scars were. "Shot me and left me for dead. Would you know where I could find her?"

He shook his head, "Why would you ask me?"

"I don't see a male walking about often. So I guessed, 'why not talk to you?' Who knows, maybe you would've made my search easier." She pulled out a lighter before stopping, "Oh, right. No smoking." She put it away.

"Well, I got to go continue my search. If by an off chance you find a girl named Wenny, just ask the agency for, The Courier. That's what many people call me." The woman kindly walked away, while waving.

He just stood there pondering the name, Courier. It sounds similar to one of his games he used to play. Which one was it though?

"Hey Wingman!" RED snapped him out of his thought.

It appears that she was done with her quests. She stood there swinging from side to side. Her small dragon's eyes were closed.

"Did you find any wifeys for me?"

He shook his head.

"Darn. You should try harder, preach about me as best as you can." RED did a small stretch, "Those quests were easy. I just had to go across the street for one and deliver food to a restaurant near the agency."

"It's easy money." The boy told her.

"I know, but can't people just deliver it themselves."

Honestly that's a good question. Why ask someone to deliver something in the same city you want it to be delivered? It would be understandable if it was the next town over, but the mailman is also a good choice. Though they are easy money, they don't make sense often.

So the boy just shrugged his shoulders.

RED also shrugged them. She quickly turned seeing something, "Oh, hey! It's Neptune and Nepgear" She quickly ran up towards two women. Both had purple hair, but one was taller than the other.

One of them wore a cracked red an yellow heart in her hair. She also wore some kind of black dress, with some bits of purple thrown in.

The other one wore a black hoodie, also with some purple. She also had two white circular clips in her hair.

The tall one turned and snickered, "Fool! Did you think I was Nepgear? Wrong! It's me, Nepugia!"

The short one turned to Nepugia, "Why are you always so rude, when someone mistakes you for someone else, big sis?"

"It's fun. Now let's get out of here, Neputunia." Nepugia quickly walked away.

The one named Neputunia quickly spoke to RED, "Sorry, she's always rude for some reason." She quickly dashed off for Nepugia.

RED just stood there, while Tyler got close to her. He gave her a small shake to get her out of her small trance.

"Those two were weirdos." RED said. This would garner a small stare from the boy, "What?"

…...

The duo would return to the warehouses. When they got inside, they noticed a slightly big change. There was chairs, a table, a T.V and a couch scattered about. This kind of unnerved the boy, they were in the spots that he thought was good placement. Nisa was nowhere to be seen.

"Cool! The things you ordered came in!" RED instantly went for the couch.

"Why are they already inside?" The boy asked, his eyes widen.

"Don't you know? They come in and place it themselves. They're known to place it where a client envisioned it to be." RED stated, as if nothing was wrong with that.

So essentially they break in and have a scary-like accuracy to place items. That's not completely unnerving at all. That does remind him of something however. He hasn't told RED his small story.

So he quickly told her, taking a seat on the couch right next to her.

RED's arms were folded. "So a book sent you here?"

He nodded.

"And it writes itself?"

Another nod.

"Where can I find one?" RED said, eyes filled with excitement.

He did a quick double take, "What?"

"Where can I find a book like yours? It'll make keep track of my relationships with wifeys easier!"

"I'm pretty sure I just told you I came from a different dimension."

"Yeah, but that's nothing interesting." RED told the boy.

Coming from a different dimension is not interesting. Neat. He just had to lie his back in the couch for a bit, just to understand that logic.

RED turned on the T.V, tuning to whatever interested her. It looked like they were nice enough to give them cable.

About an hour would pass, just watching whatever was on the T.V.

"The heroine, Nisa, is back and- Hey, the items came in." Nisa made her presence known and it being an empty warehouse, it echoed.

"Welcome back, my heroine wifey." RED got up and ran towards Nisa. She stopped in front of her and sat down, "Would you like dinner, a bath, or me?" RED bent backwards a bit, after saying the 'me' part. "Though we don't have dinner or a bath, so just me."

"I decline." Nisa waved a hand in front of her. "Though it does remind me. We need to clean ourselves, somehow. I propose we get a bathhouse for the other side of the warehouse."

"That's a great idea! I could earn more relationship points with my wifeys with one."

"A bathhouse?" The boy got up and turned towards the two. He knows what a bathhouse is, but why would they want one inside the warehouse.

"Don't tell you don't know what a bathhouse is?" Nisa's eyes widened.

"I do."

"Oh."

"Though, can't we just get some kind of shower system?" It would also be less expensive than a bathhouse.

Nisa's eyes widened once again, "Nonsense. A bathhouse is where a heroine would relax her muscles after a long and tiring day. The hot water would be what I waited all day for." Nisa's eyes seemed to go off into la-la land.

"My wifeys and I would wash each others' backs. The steamy atmosphere would let us lose ourselves in bliss. Maybe a love confession." RED was also in this mystical land.

"We must have it as one of our goals to get one. It probably costs something in the hundred thousands, but we won't surrender until we get that bathhouse!" Nisa shouted doing a pose.

"Yeah!" RED also did a pose.

He just went back to sitting on the couch, while the two continued to fantasize about the mystical bathhouse.

…...

 **Main Mission: Purchase a bathhouse. (8,000/600,000 credits)**

… **...**

 **There we go a short chapter. Won't do book entries every chapter either. All Main Missions will be written, but not all side missions.**

 **Not related to the story, but found out that CFW Judge's English voice is by Kyle Herbert, who also voiced Kamina from Gurren Lagann. I was honestly surprised to find that out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler once again found himself in a familiar weapons shop, courtesy of Nisa. Since he lost his weapon to a giant Dogoo, they just have to find a new one for him. For some reason Nisa insisted he branch out and try new weapons, see if he can get comfortable with it. RED is also helping, saying something about her wingman needing to be able to defend himself. She can't get more wifeys with a dead wingman

Nisa came to him with a giant hammer, to which he immediately shook his head. He'll probably break his own bones trying to lift that.

She came to him with a rapier, "How about this one? It's elegant to wield and you mostly need to focus on stabbing."

"I'm pretty sure a sword is not for me."

"Hmmmm... Usually a sword is what most adventurers go for, but suit yourself." Nisa went to go place it back where she found it.

He was also looking for weapons himself, but he's pretty sure he doesn't want to use a fist based weapon. Sure it might be cool, but his arms will probably get more tired than having a weapon on hand. Granted he'll still feel exhaustion. They did have a variety of them however, ranging from claws to a rocket assisted power glove.

"Hey, Wingman. What about this one?" RED came up and presented a helmet with a horn on it. It was pretty obvious what the horn was for, so he quickly denied.

"Come on we can't be here forever. My wifeys aren't going to find themselves."

"How about a small and compatible Uzi." He heard the shopkeeper say behind them.

They both turned to see the female keeper of the shop holding said weapon. It indeed was small and compatible, "Small, but powerful. You can shoot about fifty bullets before reloading. Though you would probably take out whatever was in front of you if you fired all of them." She took out the magazine to show the bullets inside.

Intriguing, but he's never used a- well he did yesterday, but that was just a pistol and he was bad with it. He was going to reject, but-

"We'll take it!" RED suddenly shouted.

"Here we go, a stun knife!" Nisa jumped in presenting a small knife.

"That's a popular combination. A gun and a stun knife." The shopkeeper said.

"We will also take that." RED shouted again, much to his disagreement.

"I don't want those." Can't he just get a bat again?

"We'll probably be here all day if you keep rejecting weapons."

It doesn't look like he'll have much of a choice this time.

…...

The total amount was three thousand credits. Two hundred fifty for the knife and seven hundred fifty for the Uzi. They also paid five hundred credits each for four magazines that regenerated ammo themselves. Surprisingly cheap for _regenerating_ ammo, though they have to be out of the gun and it takes a while for it to completely regenerate. They're not all the same either, it can take from a couple of minutes to half an hour to regenerate it. So... just use it sparingly. Now where is his bandanna that screams, 'I have unlimited ammo.'

The stun knife was just a knife that had a chance to stun opponents with a small electric current, but wouldn't being stabbed stun anything?

Though it was expensive, Nisa waved it off saying three thousand credits was nothing. Which was fortunately true. It was nothing, they could just do another delivery quest and be back up.

Now what were they doing again?

"Hey... what were we doing again?" RED asked unknowingly saving the boy from having to say it.

"Monsters have blocked a convoy route heading for Lowee. We accepted the request. Now other heroes of justice! We must make haste!" Nisa pointed in a random direction.

"Okey, dokey!" RED ran off in that direction.

Nisa had to quickly put down her finger, "Wait! I was just posing! It's that way." She pointed towards the right direction.

"Okay!" RED came back and ran the other direction.

"Follow her, Jordan! We must follow RED's heroic example!" Nisa ran off in the direction RED went.

He soon followed after, making sure it was safe to run. Since he is carrying a gun possibly meant for trigger happy people. He's highly worried an accidental discharge would happen. Anyway he's falling behind.

…...

Tyler took huge breaths of air after they stopped running. He doesn't know how, but he was at least able to keep up. He hasn't run like that in... never. What's more they arrived at a forest-like area with an obvious road going straight through.

He was still taking heavy breaths as he looked around. The city was still in sight, he ran for a long while! Honestly he didn't know he had it in him. Though he was impressed with himself for running so far he took a quick glance at his fellow guild members. Nisa just wiped sweat off her head, giving a sigh. RED just pumped her chest giving out a loud breath of exhaustion. They don't even look tired!

"How? Are you-" He took another deep breath, "Not...tired?" He quickly sat down on the grass to try to cool off more.

"This distance is just a small jog! A heroine must always have endurance!" Nisa brought a closed fist to her chest.

"I just have good endurance." RED stated.

He let out an exhausted sigh, before continuing to breath heavily.

Nisa pulled a water bottle out of her backpack, "Here, have some water."

She tossed it over to the boy. He caught it and untwisted the cap, before chugging about half the bottle down. He got back up, revitalized.

He let out a sigh of relief as he stopped chugging the bottle, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"I think I see the monsters, right over there!" RED pointed down the road to show a bunch of monsters just standing there.

"Nice eyes, RED." Nisa complemented the little red wifey hunter.

"Thanks, this should increase some of my points with you." RED mumbled the last part... loudly.

Down the road there was some assortment of monsters, one of the types looked like a blocky bird, another looked like a female, but with plant parts, and another set looked like something from Space Invaders. Needless to say they were strange, but there was just one obvious thing that they all saw.

"That is a dragon..." Tyler's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Nothing to be afraid of, it's just a lowly ancient dragon." Nisa readied her fists, while practicing some kicks.

"Pssssh." RED spat out, "I've faced tougher opponents than that."

"But.. it's a giant dragon." He visibly shook a bit.

"Well if you wish not to fight it, then RED and I will take care of it!" Nisa said.

"Let's go Wingman!" RED shouted as she grabbed a hold of his arm and walked him towards the group of monsters. Much to his displeasure of possibly facing a dragon, but his legs just went with the flow.

Nisa led the way as they calmly walked towards the group of monsters, who just now noticed the three.

Nisa held her hands at her hips, her scarf was softly blowing in the wind. "Behold monsters! For this day shall be your last! The Heroes of Gamindustri have arrived! You wish to terrorize peace? Then we shall deliver the fist of justice! The power of love, the power of bravery, and the power of justice, shall wipe your evil off this land!"

"Yeah, you go girl!" RED shouted.

Even though the boy was shaken by the appearance of the dragon, one would not say he wasn't motivated by the speech. Sure there was still the dragon, but that speech... it reminded him of a certain sword that cleaves evil, or any hot-blooded character.

Welp even if the speech gives him a slight boost of confidence... it'll do. He brought out the stun knife, holding it in his left hand. In his right was the compatible weapon. He gave a nod to RED, who pulled out her hammer.

"For the sake of justice, we shall defeat you!"

…...

 **Main Mission 3: Evil shall be cleansed.**

 **Objective: Clear road.**

 **Defeat: All allies fall.**

…...

RED and Nisa charged straight ahead, taking out a few of the monsters on the way towards the dragon. Tyler just walked ahead, cautious of the monsters in front of him that didn't decide to follow the duo.

One of the bird-thing came up to him running. To which he aimed his gun and pulled the trigger.

Three shots made it out of the weapon, before he let go of the trigger. The bird was defeated, but, "Shit." He hissed as his hand numbed from the rapid vibrations. He knows shooting games aren't a good source of gun knowledge, but he should've known it was going to possibly break his hand.

A space invader wannabe came up to him and enlarged it's body to smack him. He dropped the Uzi causing a random discharge. He rested his hand on his side, before looking at the space invader. He looked to his knife as he took the initiative. He performed one stabbing motion, cutting into the invader. It did come out of the other side of it's thin body. He could see electricity spark off the knife, before the invader disappeared.

He quickly picked up the rapidly firing gun, before turning to be met with the weird plant women. At least three of them were in front of-

"Look out!" RED shouted as she crashed into one of them, killing it. She immediately got back up and charged at whatever just flung her.

Two stood in front of him. Each of them lifting up vine-like whips. One immediately struck his right hand, causing him to drop the Uzi once again. The other gripped the blade end of his knife, pulling it out of his grip. It would proceed to snap it in half as if it was just a weak twig. There goes weapon number two.

He had no time to cradle his hand. He quickly picked up the sub machine gun and gripped it with two hands. He pulled the trigger and held down. The bullets kind of went all over the place as he continued to fire, not letting go until it would empty. He got at least one of them, the few bullets that hit it worked at least. Though now he was out of ammo and his hands were numbed once again.

He looked at the remaining female plant to see it start to turn...purple? A small flash of white appeared as the monster's color went from many vibrant colors to a menacing purple. He didn't have to time react as the two vine whips quickly approached him and grabbed his legs. He held on tight to his weapon as he was dragged over to the plant-girl.

He was then suspended upside down in the air. Not many choices to do as he quickly thought of something. Using his free hands he tried to bash his weapon at the monster. This didn't work as it was obviously unaffected. He found himself being brought higher until his face was looking at the monster's face. The female plant licked it's lips. It was obvious what it was thinking of him.

Another pair of vines entangled around his neck. It took a small squeeze, then it tightened. He would once again try to use his free hands to bash his weapon against the monster, but he would not get the opportunity as it's gripped tightened around his neck.

"Ga-" He dropped his weapon. He looked straight into the monster's eyes as he felt the grip getting tighter and tighter. He couldn't breathe at all. He tried to grab the vines around his neck, but each time he pulled it's like the monster was pulling tighter. He tried his best to wiggle free, but no it would just tighten.

His vision was starting to fade out. So this is where he dies, being choked to death by a monster. One cliché is that one would smile as they were dying, noting the ridiculousness of the situation, but here he couldn't feel anything right now. Just fear.

"Justice Kick!" He heard, before he felt the vines let go of him or rather disappear.

He fell onto the ground, before lifting his head and looking around. There was no other monsters around, even the dragon was defeated. He looked up to see his savior standing before him, lifting him up.

"Jordan! Are you alright?" Nisa got the boy back up on his feet, concern was etched on her face.

He reluctantly nodded, picking up his remaining weapon on the ground. He took out the magazine from it, before placing one of the three other ones in it. He took one long look at his weapon.

"That's good. We can't lose you, not until you get home." Nisa sighed in relief.

"Another victory for us!" RED shouted, jumping up and down.

It looks like their job here is done, so now to just walk back to the city.

…...

 **Main Mission 3: Complete.**

…...

The walk was quiet as they returned to the city.

The boy however wanted to be alone for a bit, "I'll meet you back at the warehouse." He said, not listening to the other two.

He slowly wandered throughout the streets. No one was out and the sun was setting. His walk quickly became a stagger as he had no directions in his steps. He continued to stagger throughout random streets, before turning down into an alleyway.

He bent down on his knees, before placing his back against the alleyway. His mind would remain blank for a couple of minutes, before he looked at the weapon in his hands. He let go of the weapon, causing it to fall to the ground. Looking towards the sky his mind once again drew a blank.

Clouds were forming in the sky. Though that doesn't stop his mind from being blank.

"I... almost died..." He finally let out.

His breathing became rapid as he slammed a fist into the concrete wall of the alleyway, it stung, but that didn't matter. He almost died. Almost by a monster. His hand would droop down the wall.

He brought his legs closer to his face, placing his arms over them. He let his head rest on his arms as he looked at his legs.

That was a real possibility. If Nisa didn't come in to save him... he would be dead. The real possibility of him dying. Thinking back to it, Nisa was the one to save him from the giant Dogoo too, RED as well. Was he... weak?

Too weak to fight. The two at his side were the ones to take care of most of the monsters. There were at least thirty of them in that mob, but all he could manage was kill three of them. Three out of thirty just one tenth of them. Should he even be fighting in the first place?

He knows that in stories of the protagonist ending up in other worlds they're usually supposed to be relatively unaffected by it, but... Just why can't he? The protagonist is supposed to be brave and strong, but here he is sulking up the fact that he almost died. He thought he could just go on through just like his games, but the more he realized how weak he was the more he wishes he didn't sign that stupid book.

That damned book. It was the one to caused everything, but he was the one to sign it. Maybe it was supposed to be someone else that would find it, but he just had to look for it. They would probably fair off better than him here. Maybe he accidentally took over someone else's adventure to be the chosen one or something. This could just be one long and horrible nightmare that he would awaken from. Screw it he knows he's denying. He just wants to go home!

A single tear rolled down his cheek. He can't fight, he's powerless, he's not a chosen one, he-

"Oh, it's you from yesterday." A voice said.

He stopped drooping his head and looked at a familiar gray skinned woman with a mouse hoodie. "The hell are you sulking up in an alleyway for?"

Letting out a breath he said, "I almost died."

"That's it?" The woman took a seat right next to the boy.

"No. I'm beginning to question my usefulness."

The woman gave sigh, "Well, I don't know what to tell ya man. However sulking about here won't help."

"I know that, but-"

"Yeah, yeah, but your still going to kick yourself down. Listen all angsty people do this. Just remember it's what you can do."

He was pretty sure he's not angsting, was he?

"I'm not angsting." He denied.

"Well what you call dropping your head in your knees and calling yourself useless?"

He kept silent, damn she was right.

"Speaking from experience, if you're about to lose just try to go down fighting like hell. Who knows maybe you'll win."

He let his legs fall down, as his arms were placed by his side. That... made him feel better. He's watched so many shows about not giving up and he just gave up. For goodness sake he's memorized some amazing quotes about not giving up.

He let out a sigh as he smiled a bit, "Why are you helping a stranger like me?"

"Who knows? Probably because you were the first person to say thanks to me, without any sarcasm." She said having a smirk on her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I do a shit load of work and not even one measly thank you."

He got up, "Well... thanks for cheering me up a bit."

"Linda. My name is Linda." The girl smiled.

"Thanks Linda. I guess I'll be seeing you around." He started to walk away, but remembered something, "My name's Tyler Jordan by the way."

"I guess I might see ya around too, Tyler."

He smiled as he heard his first name being said. He was kind of getting used to be called by his last name and Wingman. The boy walked out the alleyway a bit revitalized.

…...

 **Main Mission: Buy a bathhouse (9,000/600,000)**

… **...**

 **Here is my attempt at drama in any story, as you could see I suck at it. However it was there to test my writing skills with it. It was resolved quickly too, so... yeah. Please go easy on me.**

 **I'll try to make the chapters a bit better worded. So yes... this was rushed. I think I should switch writing platforms. I can tell this would be people's least favorite chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A short chapter today._**

 _..._

 _There is nothing much to note, but did some delivery quests and had a run in with a girl named The Courier at the agency. She was looking for someone named Wenny. I best keep that in mind. RED was there too and after a small incident of mistaking two people for another set of people we went back to the warehouse. The things I purchased came in and apparently the people decide it is a good idea to just place it inside without telling the owners. Also RED and Nisa had made it apparent that they want a bathhouse._

 _I almost died! So the small party of ours decided to do a quest today to clear out a group of monsters blocking a trade route. So we arrive and Nisa makes a heroic speech, there was a dragon there too. So I fight off about three monsters and then I was choked and started blacking out, but Nisa saved me. After returning to the city I decided to separate from the other two and sulk in a random alleyway. I know all things die eventually, but it is still scary to experience something like that. A girl named Linda helped me snap out of my short dilemma, she just reminded me of certain quotes about not giving up. It turns out she was the one I asked for directions yesterday._

 _I arrived back to the warehouse to see a concerned Nisa, to which I told her I was okay. She didn't continue after that…. It would appear that they found the bed function of the couch and set it up already. They weren't concerned with sleeping in the same bed, Nisa because she's not embarrassed by such matters, RED because she gets to sleep with her wifey, and I didn't really have any objections due to sharing a bed with my brother and sister for years. Until they got their own rooms of course._

…

The boy awoke on the edge of the couch-bed. It would appear to be morning as the sun wasn't up enough to produce a beam of light to go through the window.

He maneuvered his body to face the direction away from the window, without a second thought he maneuvered his hand to grab something soft. He gave it a slight pinch, noticing the smoothness of the texture and plumpness. He rubbed his fingers a bit, tightening his finger grip. He pulled a bit and-

The hell is he doing? It would be easier just grab and shake. He let go of Nisa's face and maneuvered his hand towards her arm giving it a slight shake. When she didn't wake up he shook a bit harder.

This did wake the heroine up as she opened her eyes with a bright smile. "Good morning."

"Morning."

He maneuvered his body to get up and off the bed-couch. He did a small stretch to hear some satisfying crackles and stopped. Nisa did the same, leaving a still sleeping RED. She immediately put a hand to her ear however.

"I hear a distant cry for help! I must be off!" Nisa ran towards the exit, but quickly turned around, "I shall also bring back food!" This time she did leave.

Now what are they supposed to do now? He never realized it until now, but they really don't have much to do around here.

The boy gave a sigh as he crossed his arms.

…

 _I believe it has been around a month since I have arrived here. Been doing a lot of delivery quests here and there. Haven't really done a fighting quest in a long time either, I can't tell if I should be glad or worried that something major may happen. We have a temporary fix for getting clean and that is composed of a hose and some soap. Not the best system, but it'll do._

 _We haven't gathered any new members, but that's only because no knows us yet. We almost got two new members, but they…. Let's say they weren't exactly worthy._

…..

Tyler and Nisa were at the meeting place for the possible two members.

They arrived to see two men with each one dressed as, someone might call, casual adventure clothes and red hair.

As soon as they saw the duo however, they immediately changed their minds, "Never mind, we don't want to join your guild anymore." One of them spoke.

"Why not?" Nisa asked.

The boy would raise a brow.

One of them pointed at Nisa, "Well you don't exactly seem to be leader material."

"One must have the most magnificent of sizes to be one we would follow. It is obvious that you fall flat on that."

Nisa's fist clenched in anger, to which she immediately went to pummel the two for their audacity to say that.

After she was done she immediately turned to the boy, "Let us go. And Jordan, I advise you never end up like these two."

The boy nodded, not knowing why she decided to rage at the two, but he's not going to question it.

…

 _Yeah there is nothing much to note. It is really boring around here. If this pushes my luck then so be it. This book is my only ticket back home and I still haven't found any answers!_

…..

"Are you sure? A Grimoire in Planeptune?"

"I can feel it's presence."

"You sure you're not feeling that oracle? Histoire was it?"

"Positive."

"Where in Planeptune?"

"Don't know. I can't pinpoint it's exact location."

"Want me to send Wenny?"

"Please. She's the best information gatherer we got. Though I hear a courier is looking for her."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."


	6. Short trip to Lowee

It was a rather cloudy day in Planeptune, providing a rather cool day for the nation. There was no reports of possible rain, so business would go on like usual.

The Heroes of Gamindustri were going along steadily. The income was reasonable, what with all the delivery quests they've been doing for about a month. About thirty thousand credits was obtained. One would think they'd get paid more, but again, they've mostly been doing delivery quests.

Nisa has been helping random citizens with her super hearing and making herself quite known around Planeptune.

RED meanwhile was still on the hunt for wifeys, but not much progress was made. She believes her wingman isn't doing much to help either. He really isn't though.

Tyler was just doing whatever he wanted, exploring the city, eating some food, just bored. They really haven't fought anything, except for Nisa who fights random thugs.

Today was a day to do another delivery quest. This time however it was to deliver a package to Lowee. To which one of them had take transportation to get there.

Tyler was up for it. So now he sat in the back of a bus, holding a package. It did scare him a bit with how easily he could just bring his weapon on the bus, no one gave him a second glance.

….

The boy awoke after feeling the bus jolt to a complete stop. His mind was still disoriented, but he could feel the air was a bit chilly. He took a glance out the window to see pure white outside. From what he understood it snowed all year in Lowee.

The buildings looked simple and the atmosphere radiated a calm demeanor. The buildings were covered in snow and the sidewalks were hard to see, but more in a controlled sort of way. There were random patches of ice scattered about. If one were to look up one would see the Basilicom, sticking out like a sore thumb. Behind it were mountains in the distance, covered with snow.

It kind of reminded him of Alaska in the winter time and late spring, though it has a huge misconception that Eskimos lived there while riding polar bears and living in igloos. Alaska is pretty modern and the mountain views are amazing. He didn't go outside much, but the view from his room was amazing.

He gave a sigh, the feeling of homesickness was evident. Though he has lived in many different states, Alaska was just special.

He adjusted his glasses and checked his Uzi, which was held by a long strap dangling off his shoulder. He grabbed the package, to which he had to find the agency in Lowee and drop it off.

He got up from his seat and exited the bus, making sure to check the schedule. It was around one in the afternoon, so he had two hours to spend. By three a bus would leave and he should be able to get back to Planeptune by midnight.

He had to get up real early to make this delivery, around six.

He gave an uncovered yawn as he wandered about the snow covered city. Surprisingly there were a lot of elderly walking around, a somewhat familiar sight to him.

He stopped in his tracks as a little girl dressed in baby blue bumped into him. Her hat almost falling off as she did.

"I-I'm sorry. Mister." The girl softly apologized.

"It's alright." He replied, it was an accident.

A girl in pink appeared right behind her and quickly put her hand on the one in blue. "Tag you're it Rom!"

"H-Hey, no fair." The blue girl turned to the pink one and quietly retorted.

The pink one immediately retorted, "It totally is fair. I just-" She stopped as she looked at the boy, "Hey! You're a guy!"

Yes he was, the guy would just silently stare and nod. Though it did unnerve him when she just blurted it out

"You're totally normal. I mean normal than most guys we meet. Seriously most we meet are giant pedophiles, unnaturally handsome, or even weird robots."

What….. was this girl on about….? Seriously, what?

The girl stopped and grabbed the other girl, "Come on Rom let's play some more! Bye normal guy!" The pink girl ran off and said a farewell.

"Bye, Mr. Normal." The blue one managed to say as they exited his sight.

A shrug of the shoulders was his reaction, as he continued on his quest to deliver this package.

…

He entered the guild agency building, kicking off the bits of snow that were on his shoes and dusting off some snow that got on the package.

He placed it on a wooden counter, to which an attended happily took it.

He took a glance around the agency, it looked a lot like the Planeptune's agency, but more white.

Well now he had two hours to spend, so he looked at the local quest.

They were mostly just battling a specific monster, or kill a bunch of monsters…. He's not very confident he'll live if he does it alone, or if he can it may take more than two hours.

"Hey, have you heard of someone called the Sunlight Hunter?" A female voice gossiped

"No." Another voice gossiped.

"Well I heard-" The voice began to quietly talk.

The boy could only wonder why? Why did she just talk in a loud voice, then go down to a whisper? That's when he thought of something.

Did just hear an NPC moment? Sure gossip is not unusual to hear, but you have to be very close to understand what someone is saying. Though…. they wouldn't be NPCs in this sort of instance.

Even if he's in a different dimension, like a lot of video game plots do, this is still very real and very dangerous.

He gave a small sigh as he decided to walk outside.

….

Christ, the cold was getting to him. The boy held his arms close to his body, while doing little bits of shaking. It wasn't entirely significant, but he doesn't want to stay cold.

He has about an hour to do something now. Earlier he was just wandering about, looking around the town. Though it was cold, it was peaceful.

He would enter a small coffee shop and instantly felt the warmth inside. Now he doesn't drink coffee often, but when he does he kind of doesn't like the bitter taste of it, but he'll still keep drinking due to certain flavors. He did order one though, one filled with cream and sugar. He would take a seat by a window.

After a few minutes his coffee would arrive. He gave it a non-caring sip of it, while he looked out the window.

His eyebrows would perk up a bit. The coffee tasted great, though it was hot. He blew inside his mouth to cool down his tongue. Then he did it to the coffee.

He took another sip, this time savoring some of the flavour. While he did ask for cream and sugar… this didn't have the usual bitterness. It kind of was still there, but holy crap the coffee was just good.

After taking a few more sips he would glance towards a clock placed above the counters. It was around two thirty, so now would be a good time to head to the bus station. With the energy he's gain from the coffee he stands. He held the styrofoam cup in his hands and walked out the small coffee shop.

As soon as he stepped outside he felt the cold come back to him, but his hand still kept warm with the coffee in his hand.

He took a sip and let out his breath, a cloud trail of white coming out as cold and hot air met.

Maybe it's that he's never noticed the texture of coffee before, but he thinks he might get addicted to this if he gets more coffee like this.

….

Tyler stretched his legs, he finished his coffee a while ago on the bus and now he has a long eight to nine hours to head back to Planeptune. Though he did fall asleep on the first go around he doubts he would be able to once again.

He really wishes his psp was with him… or his ds… or 3ds. Any portable system to play and not stay on a bus bored for eight hours.

He took a look at the Uzi on his strap….. nah nothing to think about, he's not a gun nut.

He opted to pull out the little magic book he kept in his pocket and take a look at the current progress. He's filled one page of it. That's got to be a record of some kind.

He gave a sigh as he adjusted his sitting arrangement… well time to just pass the time with his imagination, this time however he can't just pace back and forth.

He would take a glance out the window to see the snow all around… and a random cardboard box just in the snow. They did quickly pass by it though.

"Careful out there Snake." The boy jokingly said to himself.

Well boredom here he comes!

…..

 **Just a fun little chapter I decided to do.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Come my companions!" Nisa shouted as the party of RED and Tyler ran through the woods. She opted to jump in the trees. "The village is this way!"

For their current situation they received a quest from The Guild. It was around the start of the afternoon when they received it. The Guild received message of a burning village, possibly caused by monsters. Instead of sending other guild agents they've sent it to their small guild to 'prove themselves.'

They would immediately make way for the village, Tyler made sure to grab a nearby small pipe for a melee weapon.

He wasn't sure he was going to make it, he was trying his best to keep up. He did not want to left behind. He was breathing heavily as he was running and came to a mild jog as he noticed them slow down.

The smell of smoke would make itself evident, now it was going to be harder to take deep breaths. He stopped when they stopped and his eyes widened.

A small village was burning right in front of them. Granted they were expecting this…it was still a bit frightening. Though there was no screams of terror. Did everyone evacuate? It would be the obvious choice.

He was still taking breaths, but not as heavily this time because of the smoke. He looked over to his two companions that stood there, looking upon the destruction as well.

Nisa held her hand to her ear, her eyes widened. "I hear the cries of a young girl!"

She jumped high into the air and disappeared into the village, fire all around.

"I can't leave my wifey alone in there!" RED panicked as she charged headfirst into the fire, using her hammer to wipe away debris that was in her way.

This obviously left the boy alone. He took a water bottle out of one of his pockets and took a swig of it to try and calm his beating heart, plus he was a bit parched.

After checking his weapons a small pipe in his left and a Uzi in his right, well it was kind of on a sash strapped to his arm but no difference. He slowly walked towards the village, doubt clouding his mind.

The fire caused one of the houses to fall down.

"Screw that, I'm going around." With that the boy would try to find a safer way around.

…...

It would appear that the middle of the town was relatively untouched, but a lone girl sat there crying. She held her hands up to her eyes, wiping away the tears that were quickly falling out of her eyes.

She was a young green haired girl, wearing a blue dress and a white sash around her young frame. She was bawling out of her green eyes.

"Mama!" The girl let out.

Nisa entered the fray as she landed near the girl. She ran up to her, putting a hand on the girl's back. "Are you alright!?"

The girl stopped crying for a moment to look up at the heroine. She gave a loud sniffle.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Nisa began to look all over the girl.

She looked okay by the looks of it, a few specks of ash on her dress, but she was fine overall. This doesn't account for her psych though.

"Th-They- They took my mommy!" The girl once again bawled out holding her hands to her eyes.

"Hey. It's going to be alright. We just need to get you out of here first."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

Two women made their appearance, somehow they came out of the fire unscathed. They both wore black trenchcoats and black masks. One had a small blue collar, the other a small red collar.

The girl's eyes widened seeing the two.

"That girl is coming with us." The two proceed to pull large daggers out of their trenchcoats.

Nisa whipped around to face the two. "And who are you to decide that!"

"None of your business. That girl is coming with us whether she likes it or not."

The girl began to crawl backwards.

Nisa clenched a fist and raised it, "Dastardly villains! You dare threaten a young girl!"

"NOT any of your business! Come let's dispose of this wench!" The two simultaneously got into a combat stance, lifting one dagger above the other.

"Not on my watch!"

RED quickly got next to Nisa holding her red hammer.

"You leave that little girl and my wifey alone!" RED screeched raising the hammer to her chest.

"Looks like the odds are even! We won't allow you to touch this girl!" Nisa was filled with heroic determination. She proceeded to slam a fist into an open palm. She clenched her other hand and got into a stance.

"The power of justice triumphs against all things evil!"

….

 **Main Mission 4: The little girl.**

 **Objective: Protect little girl**

 **Defeat: Little girl is captured/all allies defeated.**

….

Each of them came after the other respectively. The red one went after RED and the blue one went after Nisa.

Nisa immediately held the blue one's hands in place. She was so close to stabbing the heroine of justice. Nisa twisted her hands, lifted her in the air, and threw her to the side. Nisa bursted after the thrown villain.

"Take this!" RED shouted as she launched an attack with her hammer.

The attack was blocked by the other woman, holding the hammer in place with both her daggers. The two would retract from each other, but the red collared woman would be back to attack. Swinging her daggers she tried to slash at RED, who held up a box to defend herself. Well the box didn't rip apart so it worked.

RED used her box to bash at the enemy causing the other woman to stumble back a bit. RED threw a pair of yo-yos at her. She would jump out of the way and once again charge at RED who was still in the process of pulling out her hammer.

"Not so fast!" RED was still in the middle of pulling out her hammer, but she clicked a small part of the hammer and something came out of the bottom, forcing the woman to dodge.

"Force bullets." The woman's grip tightened around her daggers.

Nisa meanwhile was just dodging about her attacker.

She would once again go to stab Nisa who was ready to grab her arms once again, but something hit her and forced her to the ground. She immediately got up, only to receive a punch courtesy of Nisa.

The woman once again got up, throwing one of her daggers at Nisa. Nisa did dodge the attack, but received a quick slash from the woman. Grabbing the woman's hand Nisa brought her closer to punch her in the face. After the attack she threw the woman onto the ground.

RED would continue to shield bash the woman that was in front of her. She wouldn't stop attacking with the daggers, so she wouldn't stop shield bashing her. The woman would still continue until RED put down her box and sidestepped. The woman tripped, allowing the wifey hunter to hit her with her hand.

Slapping wasn't very effective. The woman quickly brought up one of her daggers and stabbed RED in the stomach

"Ah!" Not exchanging any words RED brought up her hammer and swung to the side, hitting the woman as far as she could.

She held on to her stomach as she brought up a healing item. She took a swift drink from it, feeling the instantaneous effect of her stomach patching up the wound.

Nisa was holding the blue collared woman down on the ground. She didn't have anything to detain her, so her best bet was to see if she got tired. After a few seconds of struggling the blue collared woman looked like she gave up as she rested her hands on the ground.

This would be short lived. The woman gained newfound strength and lifted Nisa off her, throwing her off. Nisa got into a stance ready to fight once more.

"No! Stay away!"

Nisa and RED turned to the source of a voice.

The red one RED knocked away was currently approaching the little girl.

"I'm only going to say this once. Come with us or you'll never see your mother again."

"NO!" Crystals started to appear around the girl. A sudden cold breeze made itself known, "I HATE YOU!" With a loud scream ice formed everywhere, putting out the fire and freezing the people around her.

Unfortunately this would include Nisa and RED. The girl stood tall for a few seconds before letting out a deep breath. She widened her eyes as she realized what she just did.

Blue was all around her, everything was turned into ice. The grass below her was ice, the buildings, and the people fighting were turned into ice. But… where did the ones in black go? Just ice was around her. She took a small look at her hands, they were trembling. Not from the cold, but just fear.

She placed herself into a fetal position on the frozen ground, breathing in and out trying not to cry. She was too scared to cry, but she just wanted to.

"Mama….." She quietly let out.

Her head snapped up upon hearing footsteps. Her gaze would go towards a boy who was coming into the village. His eyes were widened as he looked around.

Tyler looked around at the suddenly frozen village. Everything was just frozen in place. His eyes would land on a green haired girl, slowly getting onto her back and looking as though she was going to back away. He would slowly walk up to the girl. Thankfully she didn't immediately back away.

He crouched down next to the girl, looking all around her. She was okay by the looks of things, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. "You alright?"

The girl only stared at the male. A few seconds would seem like minutes as they silently stared at each other, she did give in though. A brief nod is what it was.

Tyler got up and once again looked around. His gaze would fall upon his two teammates frozen in place. He walked over to the two possibly frozen in time. He looked around Nisa, noting the ice was clear and she was holding out her hand about to shout something. Red looked like she was about to throw a direction they were pointing to was where the little girl was. He turned around.

He jumped a bit not expecting said little girl to be right behind him. The girl did back away a bit seeing him jump. He put a hand over his chest and let out a small breath he was holding.

He would once again look over towards his teammates. Just standing there frozen…. Ok enough repeating thought processes, he's got to find a way to get them out. The main problem is, how?

Whack the ice?

No, that may or may not shatter them…. Or his hand more than likely. Ice is stronger than one would think it is.

He doesn't have any heat sources either…. What can he do? His hands were cupped on his face. He adopted a small thinking pose to try to find a solution.

He felt small hands tug at his side. He got out of his small pose and diverted his attention towards the small girl. The girl only looked down though, she was struggling to say something.

He calmly stared at her, waiting for her to spit it out. He does know what it feels like to try to talk to random people.

"Th-This is all my fault….. I-I'm sorry." The girl quietly said.

He did hear her clearly though. Only confusion would go through his head at the vague statement. Was she talking about the ice? He took another look around…. Everything was still frozen.

So he just nodded indifferently. He kind of has to worry about freeing his fellow guild members.

Suddenly the sound of ice cracking could be heard, before it could also be heard shattering.

A yo-yo was thrown into empty space and Nisa continued her shout, "Leave her alo-... huh?"

RED and Nisa would go about looking in all directions. Their gazes saw the ice all around them and their gazes ended on the boy and the little girl.

"Where did?" Nisa started.

"Where'd those two go?" RED jumped up and around.

After a few seconds of confusion Nisa's attention went back to the little girl.

"Little girl, are you hurt? Do you need any medical treatment?"

The girl shook her head.

"Do you know who or what caused this?" Nisa followed up with that question.

Tears formed in the girl's eyes, "They took my mama."

"Where did they go?" RED followed up.

The girl sniffled as she pointed towards the north. The three guild members looked towards the direction to see the opening of the village, which was burned, and a road that leads outward.

"Alright!" Nisa slammed a hand into her fist. "RED and I shall pursue these evil doers and return with your mother. Jordan, can you please escort this young girl back to Planeptune?"

The boy nod- "NO!"

"Huh?" RED, Nisa, and Tyler questioned.

The little girl was standing firmly in place, unlike her demeanor earlier where she was cowering in fear.

"Please…. Let me come with you." The girl's stance faltered slightly, but she was still firm in her thoughts.

"Sorry, but it's dangerous. You could get hurt." Nisa crouched down to meet the girl at eye level. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm still coming with you. I want to save my mommy." The girl paused shaking a bit for what was about to come next, "Even if I have to do it alone." One could tell it took all of her courage just to say that.

The two locked eyes the each one giving an intense stare.

Nisa smiled, shutting her eyes. "Well… I can't stop a heroic resolve such as that… Alright you can come to save your mother with us, but stick behind us, okay? Don't want you getting hurt now you hear?"

"I-I'll try." The girl smiled as she was able to come with them.

Nisa got up as she pointed towards her two companions, "I'm Nisa, that's RED, and That's Jordan. Together we shall punish those who wish to destroy Gamindustri's peace. We are The Heroes of Gamindustri!" Nisa clenched a fist, holding it in the air.

The girl seemed to smile a bit, "Hello, my name's Lydia." The girl introduced herself.

"Onwards my companions! Let us save Lydia's mother and bring those evil doers to justice!"

The group headed towards the area Lydia previously pointed at.

….

 **Main Mission 4: Complete**

 **Lydia: The Unstable Young Mage. Will be a guest until further notice.**

…

"Please you already have me. Just leave my daughter alone." A woman pleaded to someone, she was tied up.

"You are mistaken to think we actually have any use for you. Sorry, but your luck ran out when you gave birth to her." Another woman spoke, pulling a lighter out of her checkered suit.

The woman let out a small puff of smoke.

"Please…. She's just a child!"

"A child that my boss wants. A dangerous one at that. Plus we'll actually be killing two birds with one stone."

"What?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned with after all…." The checkered suit woman began to walk towards the tied woman and stepped passed her, "No hard feelings, but…" The woman could feel metal touching the back of her head, "It's just business."

A loud bang could be heard. Meanwhile atop of a tree top, a woman familiar cowgirl was looking through binoculars on to a large brick warehouse.

"I found you. Hmmm?" The woman shifted the binoculars to see a party of four arriving onto the warehouse. "Looks like they'll need some help."

The woman pulled a large sniper rifle out of the device on her arm. She looked down the scope to see a the first room they were possibly going to enter first had a lot of monsters in it. She checked to make sure she had her suppressor on.

"I'll be down there in a few minutes."

…

 **Here is something… there you go.**

 **You can all give a big applause for Draen for giving me an idea for this chapter. Honestly those who played Final Fantasy 4 shall know who Lydia is obviously based off of.**

 **I really got to remind myself to write more longer chapters, but hopefully you'll enjoy this one. Again sorry for the lackluster chaps.**

 **Here have an Omake:**

…...

Alternative Fate:

Tyler awoke to see a tan skinned fairy dressed in black or something.

"Woah, you're awake."

The boy just sat up and looked around.

The little fairy smirked, "I noticed you have a grimoire."

The boy looked at his hands to see the book that led him here. "So it seems."

"This is great. A grimoire! You have to complete it! Nothing is more powerful than a completed grimoire. The history I could record would be freaking more interesting than ever!" The fairy coughed, "Anyway kid, What's your name?"

"Tyler Jordan." The kid replied.

"Mine's Croire."

The small fairy managed to shake his hand in excitement. She was smirking the entire time, "Let's make history interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hah. Hah. Hah." The woman was breathing heavily a few seconds after the bang.

Wait… she wasn't dead? She only felt a small prick on her head. What's going on?

"What did you do?" She absent-mindedly asked the checker coated woman.

"I just gave you an experimental monster serum."

"Monster serum?"

"Ring-a-ding-ding. It's pretty much self explanatory. Why would I do it though?" The woman walked away from the woman on the ground and opened the door. "Well….Let's just see how your daughter will handle it."

The woman's eyes widened as the door closed. She immediately got up, her hands still bound. "Wait!" She tripped onto the ground, but not because of a mistepp. She could feel her body….. changing…. Her mind was blacking out.

"Lydia!" She let out a final shout.

….

The four were lined up by a large door. Nisa and RED took one side, while Tyler and Lydia took the other.

"I can hear monsters on the other side of this door." Nisa said as she was pressing her ear against said door.

"Let's get in there and beat them up!" RED yelled behind the heroine.

"Splendid idea my compatriot! I was thinking the exact same thing!"

"Yeah! Understanding leveled up!"

Tyler held his small pipe and mindlessly checked his Uzi. He made a small turn to Lydia to see her summon ice in her hands before it disappeared.

Nisa stood out in front of the door with her leg extended, "Let's go!"

With a swift kick she knocked the giant door off it's hinges and into a random monster.

This earned a surprised look from the boy. He has got to start remembering that everyone else is more powerful than him here. By a wide margin…. A very very large and wide margin.

Yeah he'll just hang out in the back with Lydia… let the two main fighters deal with this. Said two main fighters charged into the fray. While the other two just followed closely behind.

…

 **Main Mission 5: Darkest Intentions**

 **Defeat all enemies.**

 **Defeat: Lydia falls**

…

A stray dogoo made it past the two monster killers. He took a swing at it with his pipe and killed it….. Aaaaand his pipe is already broken….. What is his base luck stat? Seriously… What is it?

A random flower looking thing popped up too, but Lydia was quick to take care of it as she froze it into an icicle and shattered it. He looked at the ongoing chaos that was going around the two battle oriented people. He could see they were mostly occupied with them… which was good, but you know it's good to have some experience.

He turned to notice a monster sneaking up behind him and Lydia, but it disappeared into numbers. He wouldn't question it right now as he turned to watch the onslaught.

He took aim with his Uzi as he fired off a controlled burst. It wouldn't do much, but you never know. Though this time he didn't feel the intense vibrations from his earlier use. Were his hands just weird or something? Who knows? Maybe it was an instinctual reaction at trying something new?

He held down the trigger longer this time…..His hands were numbed again. He's also pretty sure he missed a bunch of times, but that's probably because he is farther away than intended for his weapon.

He could've sworn he was seeing more and more monsters disappear for no reason. Is someone helping them? That would most likely be the answer, but who?

…

On the tree the cowgirl was shaking her backside back and forth as she picked off the monsters, humming a tune.

"I got spurs that jingle jangle jingle~" She started then continued to hum.

She was easily helping the four inside. The rather large windowless window gave a good view, taking a out a few dogoos or whatever else was inside.

She once again pulled the trigger all she got was nothing, "Jammed, again?"

She whacked the large long range weapon with her hand. She once again looked down the sights and was able to once again pick off the monsters.

"Got to repair this soon. I think I got an extra varmint rifle."

…

Tyler picked off another straggler with his Uzi.

"I think I'm starting to get used to this." He gave a quick look at his weapon, admiring it.

His admiration would be interrupted as a stray dogoo was sent flying out of the horde of monsters and hit him. This sent him flying onto his backside as he let out an audible grunt of pain. The monster was turned into data after it hit him though so it must've been weakened, hitting him is what must've finished it off.

The pain was quick, but quickly left. He felt a little sore after that… mostly his back. He did hit the ground pretty hard.

Lydia was right next to him as he brought his body up. Her hands were extended out towards him. After a second he felt a warm feeling embrace his body. The soreness quickly disappeared and he felt a little bit chipper. Is this what it feels like to be healed?

"Thanks." He said as he got back on his feet.

He would once again looked towards where RED and Nisa were fighting, just to see them in two different poses. RED was crossing her arms as her golden dragon was slightly raised higher and Nisa clenched her fists as she was in some sort of position where her legs were bending slightly. Kind like she was powering up ki or something.

"That's what I'm talking about! Yeah!" RED gloated as she patted her dragon. It gave a small huff through it's nose.

"Justice shall always prevail!" Nisa was obviously excited.

A small series of claps echoed throughout the abandoned place. Footsteps could be heard with the claps.

"Good job. I should've known these things weren't enough to handle you." A woman in a checkered business suit with long flowing brown hair made herself known.

Lydia backed away.

"Who are you?!" Nisa raised her fists and her voice towards the newcomer.

"The name's Wenny. Pleasure to meet ya, baby." The checkered suited woman pointed a finger pistol towards Nisa.

"Hey! Don't go trying to swoon over my wifey!" RED shouted.

"The reports were right. You are just as I envisioned you to be." Wenny looked towards RED.

"Huh?" RED tilted her head at the confusing statement.

Wenny looked at each and every one of the current party. "Nisa, the Defender of Gamindustri, the Heroine of Gamindustri, and the founder of The Heroes of Gamindustri."

"You know it!" Nisa slammed a fist into her hand.

"Though she has all the traits of a heroic hero of justice she does have one flaw. Her bust size." Wenny smirked after hearing that.

"I implore you to take that back!" Nisa's eye twitched. She was ready to pounce at any minute.

Wenny shifted her attention towards RED, "RED, the Red Emperor Dragon, the Wifey Hunter, the third member of The Heroes of Gamindustri."

"Ummm…. Where's this leading to? Do you want to be my wifey or something?" RED questioned the woman.

Wenny's eyes shifted towards the boy, "Tyler Jordan-"

"Hey! I don't get a second line from you?!" RED shouted at Wenny.

Wenny chose to ignore her. "That One Guy and the second member of The Heroes of Gamindustri."

The boy silently stared at the checkered woman.

"I couldn't find much information on you, but an interesting piece of info on you was: 'You carried some sort of book in your pocket.' Also the fact that you help out with delivery quests, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that book."

The book? What was important about the book? He pulled said book out of his pocket.

"Yes, that one. Now be a good boy and give it here."

He shook his head as he returned it to said pocket.

"Guess we'll have to do it the hard way then, but not this moment."

Her gaze shifted towards Lydia, who was visibly shaking. "Why hello there Lydia. How's home? Last I heard it was doing great."

Lydia was still visibly shaking.

"No answer, huh? No matter. Let's-"

"Hold it right there!"

A new voice boomed into the room. By the entrance a certain cowgirl was standing there her coat flapping in the wind.

At least two people recognized her.

"What in the?" Wenny's demeanor instantly broke upon seeing her, "You!? How are you still alive?!"

"Oh I'm just best buddies with death. We'll be grabbing a few drinks tomorrow." the woman sarcastically quipped.

"Who are you?" Nisa questioned this newcomer.

"Most people know me as The Courier. We'll just stick with that for now. You can call me T.C for short." The woman pulled out a revolver and gave it a small twirl before putting it back.

A loud roar could be heard throughout the warehouse.

"Well. It looks like I can't stay long. I'll be back to collect your corpses." Wenny said as she walked away.

"Stop right there villain!" Nisa yelled as she was ready to charge.

With a snap of her fingers a silver dragon came down upon the group. It once again let out a roar as the checkered suited woman made her escape.

Everyone got ready to fight in their own way. Nisa held out her orange sword in a defensive position. RED pulled out her red hammer and a yo-yo just in case. The Courier summoned a spear and a revolver. Lydia focused on creating ice. Tyler backed away with Lydia and tried to keep the distance.

The two opposing sides stood silently, waiting for one or the other to make a first move.

The beast let out a roar and three out of the five charged at it.

Tyler took aim and squeezed. A small clicking sound was heard. He was out of ammo.

While the boy was fumbling around the mage next time him threw her ice at it. It hit the beast's body, but no one could tell if they hurt it.

Nisa jumped in front of the dragon's face and took a quick slash. She would immediately come back down, just in time for a spear to be lodged into it's nose.

T.C readied her revolver and took three shots, before moving to a different spot to dodge the beast's fist.

The dragon would proceed to pull the spear out of it's nose and snap it like a twig.

RED managed to jump behind the dragon and brought the full force of her hammer down onto it's head.

"Leave! My! Wifeys! Alone!" She brought the hammer down with each word. After dealing a small beating to it's head she allowed gravity to bring her back down.

The dragon turned to RED and opened it's mouth. She didn't have time to dodge the incoming breath attack so she did the next best thing.

She lowered her shoulder and let her golden dragon open it's mouth.

What happened next was a clash of two different breath attacks. RED's golden dragon was firing off a large beam of energy, whilst the silver dragon let out fire. The two breath attacks met and simply cancelled each other out.

A shard of ice hit it's head and it turned around. It's eyes found the assaulter and charged head first.

Tyler and Lydia immediately backed away, Tyler opting to blindly unload onto the beast. It kept getting closer and closer. Lydia was trying to quickly summon more chunks of ice. A click was heard as Tyler ran out of ammo and Lydia threw her ice at it. Though the bullets he fired did hit everywhere but the face, it wasn't very effective. The chunk of ice however did stun if for a little bit.

It would've charged again if it wasn't for a swift kick to the face, a pair of yo-yos wrapped around it's neck, and a rocket being shot at it's legs causing it to fall down.

The beast taken down, a sigh of relief came from the boy. Though something was happening to the beast.

It began to shrink and disfigure an aura of light bathed around it. It shrunk and shrunk until it became a human like figure.

A naked green haired woman was down on the ground in place of the dragon.

"Lydia…." The woman weakly cried out.

Lydia's eyes widened as she ran towards the woman, "Mama!"

Everyone made a run towards the woman crouching down next to her. Lydia weakly came down to her knees and grasped her mother's face.

"Mama? Mama?"

"Lydia….. you're….okay….. I'm so…. sorry." The woman shut her eyes after seeing her daughter.

"Mama? Mama!" Lydia tried to keep her mother's eyes open.

One could see energy gather around her and small bits of ice beginning to form.

"Holy- We have to get her to a hospital! Here help me get her up!" T.C grappled the woman and brought her up holding one arm over her shoulder.

Nisa instantly complied as she grabbed the other arm.

Seeing as Lydia was too scared to stand up herself the boy picked up the unstable girl and jogged alongside the others as they tried to quickly bring the woman to the hospital. Lydia was sniffling all the way.

…

 **Main Mission 5: Complete.**

…..

Silence filled the hallway right next to the room Lydia's mother was currently stationed in. No one uttered a word as they waited.

As soon as the small group made it into the hospital they were able to procure a doctor and are currently waiting for some results of some kind.

Lydia was opting to stare at her own shoes trying her best not to burst into tears. Everyone else just stood around in silence, with the occasional cough or sneeze.

The sound of a door opening caught everyone's attention. They snapped their heads towards the female doctor with the last name 'Christoff.'

"The patient is ready. You can see her now." Dr. Christoff reported.

Lydia was the one to take the lead. No one objected as they slowly followed the doctor into the room.

As soon as they saw the woman Lydia was the first one to run up to her and wrap her arms around the woman. "Mama. You're okay."

"I should be the one saying that to you sweety." The woman replied as she returned the hug smiling with the warmest of intentions.

The woman was on the hospital bed wearing a gown.

"I'll leave you alone for a while." The doctor walked out of the room.

This left the other four to silently stare at the two hugging on the bed. Each of their reactions would be summarized as a strange warm feeling in their chests. Some kind of feeling, happiness? Not exactly, but it's just a warm feeling.

The woman continued to hug her daughter and looked up to see everyone else.

"Hello over there. Thank you for helping my daughter out. You don't know how much it means to me." Somehow the woman's grip tightened around her daughter, just a little bit though.

Nisa was the first to respond, "No problem Miss. It was a pleasure to serve justice for you." Nisa then gave a quick smile, "How I wish to have a child of my own one day. I shall fight alongside them and teach them the ways of justice."

The woman gave a smile back, letting Lydia onto the bed. "Believe me it's harder than it looks to raise one."

"Sorry to bust the subtle conversation, but do you know what happened? You were like that weird silver dragon and stuff." RED bluntly asked the woman.

The woman sighed, Lydia managed to hug her a bit tighter. "I was injected with monster serum, by that checker coat wearing bi- person." The woman took a look at her daughter.

At least every person in the room went wide eyed at the words 'monster serum'

"Her name's Wenny and holy crap! Monster serum?! It appears that Wenny is involved in something to get a hold of something like that." T.C said.

"Whoa…. How did you make that deduction?" RED asked.

"Well it is a basic plot point in most media."

"Hmm…True." The boy took a moment to agree with the mailwoman.

"We have to stop her before anything else happens!" Nisa raised her fist in the air.

"We don't know where she is." The boy immediately replied.

"That does pose a problem….. However there is a matter that also needs to be addressed." Nisa once again turned towards the woman. "What happened to your village?"

A small sniffle was heard, before Lydia dug her head into her mother's arm.

"Don't cry baby, mommy's here." The woman put a hand over her daughter's head. Giving her hair a slight stroke.

She would return her attention to the small party.

"It's not much to tell, but out of the blue monsters started attacking the town. Everyone was evacuating and trying to escape the monsters, but Lydia wouldn't leave my side even if I told her to. I quickly dealt with the monsters, trying to protect my daughter. These three women came to me, one of them being Wenny. She told me that they were here for my daughter and one of them immediately aimed for her. I quickly allowed myself to be captured in exchange for my daughter's life. Though as I was being dragged away Lydia…." The woman turned to her daughter, who kept silent, "She let out a scream and flames appeared all around. I guess you can figure out the rest."

A small silence made itself known throughout the room. "So…. she was the reason the village was burning?" Nisa solemnly asked

One could see Lydia dig her head deeper into her mother's shoulder. Her mother just nodded.

T.C immediately stepped up to ask, "Do you know of any reason why Wenny would go after Lydia?"

The woman took a deep breath as she nodded, "It's because she has a high magic potential. Wenny told me herself. If I had to guess, it must be where they want to use her at a young age as untapped power is more dangerous than tapped into power."

"You seem familiar with the concept." RED stated.

"Well…. That's because it's happened to me before. Though nothing major happened, I'm just glad I had strong protection. Lydia however might not be so lucky." The woman looked at her daughter.

A small slap to the forehead could be heard, Nisa just realized something. "We're extremely sorry, but we haven't introduced ourselves yet."

"Oh, yeah. I kind of forgot about that too." The woman gave a slight chuckle lightening the mood somewhat.

"I'm the Heroine of Justice, Nisa! I am a true defender of Gamindustri!"

"I'm RED. R-E-D all capitals RED!"

"The name's The Courier. Your average courier just doing what's right! You can call me T.C."

"I'm Tyler Jordan….." The boy kind of felt awkward, due to the fact that everyone else seemed to have their introductions sound as cool as possible. Here he was just introducing himself and nothing more.

The woman gave a small chuckle seeing the four introduce themselves. "My name is Medea. I once again thank you all for helping my daughter out."

Medea frowned, "However I do have one more request for you. Would you mind watching over my daughter for a while? I won't be able to get out of this hospital for a little while."

…..

"Take this evil doer!" Nisa shouted at an arcade cabinet.

"Hey! I needed that power up! You have more strength than me." RED said next to her.

The two were playing some side scrolling beat'em up.

"Sorry. First come, first serve." was Nisa's retort. "Hey! I needed that health item!"

RED gave a small snicker, "First come, first serve."

"Oh, it is on!" Nisa had a sudden heroic(?) boost.

T.C was currently helping the owner of the establishment fix a cabinet. "You see this wire right here should go here and….. There." The cabinet came back online.

"Thank you. Here's some credits, I don't know how to thank you enough Miss…?

"You're welcome ma'am and just call me The Courier, Courier, or T.C for short."

"Hate to ask, but can you repair more of them? I'll pay you of course."

"No problem. Let's check them out, shall we?"

Tyler and Lydia were focusing on a claw game.

Lydia was at the controls. She placed the claw in position and pressed the button. The claw lowered towards a rainbow colored Dogoo plushie. It missed and came back up. She tried again, but it once again missed. She maneuvered out of the way and looked at the boy. She was basically telling him to get it for her.

He gave a small shrug as he moved up to the machine. He put a coin in and carefully maneuvered the claw towards the target. Steady… Steady… He pressed the button to make it go down. The claw barely grasped the tip of the head. It was time to try this again. Steady…. The claw went down one more time. This time it got a grasp of the Dogoo, but as soon as it got up it slipped in between the closed claw.

He would try to do this another twenty-something times. He wasn't sure how many times, but he was getting slightly annoyed at this game of… whatever.

'Come on steady.' Were his thoughts as the claw once again went down. It grasped the Dogoo one final time. The claw lifted the Dogoo up and slowly brought it over to the hole. He could see the Dogoo ever so slightly falling… he was praying that it didn't fall. The claw could not get any slower. The Dogoo was slowly getting faster at trying to escape the claw. He could only stare intensely at the claw and the Dogoo as if he was saying he'll kill them if they mess up.

A moment of silence passed as the claw finally made it into the hole and the Dogoo fell into it.

The boy clapped his hands together, "Yeah!" He thrusted an arm at the mission success.

He opened where the prize would be. He grasped the small rainbow Dogoo and quickly pulled it out. He gave it a small flip in the air before turning his attention towards Lydia.

Her eyes were full of life as he handed the plushie towards her. Lydia quickly held it in her arms as she squeezed it towards her chest. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She jumped up and down a bit. A sight one would not expect to see so soon after the….. Never mind.

The boy gave a small smile as he walked over to an arcade cabinet.

 _Aliens Invade_ was the simple title. It was a unique cabinet as there were four separate screens with four different arcade pistols. It was quite obvious this was a four player game.

"This seems interesting." The cowgirl came to the cabinet she picked up one of the pistols.

Nisa and RED also came up to the wonderful cabinet.

"Alright. Let's try this out." Nisa said as she picked a screen and a pistol.

RED did the same. "My affection levels will rise with two wifeys!"

He picked up a pistol and turned towards the other three. They were ready to fight some (virtual) aliens.

He also found Lydia standing by the side ready to watch them play.

 _Do you have what it takes to defeat the alien menace? Yes you do! Now let's rock and roll!_

The boy smirked at the small introduction, but now it was time to have some fun killing some aliens.

…..

 _Took on a quest to save a village from monsters and arrived just in time to see it burning. I don't know much of the details after my party separated from me, but as soon as the fire went out I saw ice and a little green haired girl. Nisa and RED were frozen as well, but they soon thawed out. The green girl identified herself as Lydia and told us about her mother being kidnapped._

 _We managed to track her down to a warehouse filled with monsters. After dealing with said monsters a woman in a checkered suit made herself known. Her name is Wenny. I was honestly surprised to find out that she took an interest in this book. Has this been the fabled answers I've been looking for? I wouldn't know however as that courier woman came into the warehouse._

 _Wenny made her escape bring down a silver dragon to deal with us. We did deal with the dragon with the courier's help, but to our surprise a woman appeared after we defeated it. Lydia bursted after her calling her mother. We had to quickly take her to the hospital after that._

 _In the hospital the two had a touching reunion… Not that I'll ever admit it was touching, but not in a way someone would think. It was more of a warm feeling in my heart, but not happiness._

 _It would appear that Lydia's mother is named Medea, I hope her father's name isn't Jason. It would appear that Wenny was trying to use Lydia as she was young and unstable magic was more powerful than tapped into magic? She even gave a brief explanation of how she was in similar circumstances….. I have no words for that._

 _She asked us if we could take care of Lydia for a while and Nisa said yes. I think it was agreed that no one wanted to have a serious discussion after that small ordeal, so we decided to hit an arcade. One thing does linger on my mind though. Just how important is this book? That Wenny girl even wanted it. Hey I just remembered! The Courier is similar to the one from Fallout: New Vegas and so is Wenny. Lydia seems familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it._

…..

 **Temporary member and New member found.**

 **(Temp) Lydia the unstable mage.**

 **(New) The Courier. THE Courier**

…..

 **Some reason I took a lot longer than I should have to complete this chapter. I had so many ideas. I'm not sure why I couldn't express them.**

 **Though one of my many ideas is to have a crapton of conspiracies near the end of this. The Guild is one of them. Also I hope to incorporate some forgotten makers into our heroic Heroes of Gamindustri guild, but also add some expys ( , but expys of other companies, games, or flat out whole characters from one. As is tradition for this game series.) Also might steal some of my favorite generals from Hyperdevotion Noire. For villain or other uses. Though that sounds a bit too ambitious when written down.**

 **I think I ranted for a might too long, so here is some things for Omakes.**

… **..**

 **Omake 1: S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility, and Luck**

 **Nisa:**

 **S:8**

 **P:6**

 **E:7**

 **C:9**

 **I: 5**

 **A:10+**

 **L: 5**

 **RED:**

 **S:7**

 **P:10+ (Gotta be on the lookout for wifeys.)**

 **E: 8**

 **C: 4 (Perceived as a 10 by RED)**

 **I: 4**

 **A: 8**

 **L: 8**

 **Lydia:**

 **S:1**

 **P:5**

 **E:2**

 **C:9 (Child=adorable= swayed easily)**

 **I:10+ (Them mages though.)**

 **A:4**

 **L:6**

 **Courier:**

 **S:5**

 **P:7**

 **E:9**

 **C:9**

 **I:8 (Pretty smart for just a mailwoman.)**

 **A:6**

 **L:10+ (Shot in the head and survived. Nuff said.)**

 **Tyler Jordan:**

 **S:3**

 **P:1 (Without glasses) or 5 (With Glasses)**

 **E:3**

 **C:2**

 **I:6**

 **A:4**

 **L: ? Either 1 or a 10… depends on what fate has in store for him.**

 **Omake 2: In RED's vision**

 _Hello! I'm RED! R-E-D all capitals RED! Welcome to my wifey hunting visual novel! Well It's not out yet, but here are some characters that we'll more than likely meet._

RED: Hey Wingman!

Wingman:... Yeah?

 _This is my wingman. Now I know what you're thinking. A dude? I thought we were going to hunt wifeys? Don't worry he's just my wingman he'll make getting wifey's easier. Also there's something about a book, but this is my story._

RED: Nothing just wanted to know if you were here. Hey Nisa!

Nisa: You called, RED?

 _This is Nisa, one of my many wifeys. You see I totally saved her and she was instantly attached to me like a sticky substance. We'll totally get more wifeys, but got to make sure to raise my affection rate with my current ones._

RED: Nothing just wanted to see my wifey's face.

 _In my visual novel you gotta collect all the wifeys and make sure to keep a balance, or you can just focus on one and try to get to the H-scene quickly ya pervs. There won't be one for the wingman, because this is about wifey's only! I hope the programmer doesn't cave in to pressure for an H-Scene with my wingman, he's my wingman!_

 _Man I'm talking about my wingman more than my wifeys! Got to get it out of my system! Oh Wifey's here I come in the game:_

 **RED's The Wifey Hunter's Fantabulous Wifey Hunting Adventure.**

 **10/10 Famitsu**

 **Nep/10 The mysterious Nep**

 **7.8 out of 10 Not enough wifeys.**

 _Hey! Who put that here?!_

…

 **Whew. Out of my system, now I got to do something for the anniversary of one of my fics. See ya'll next time.**


	9. Just a day in Planeptune

It has been a few days after the 'Wenny' incident. Business has been slow as usual nothing exciting for the unlucky boy. Courier has been doing some investigating to find Wenny, possibly to enact revenge. Nisa did what she usually does and stops random crimes around Planeptune. RED was….doing whatever she did sometimes taking poor Lydia with her. He still did the standard delivery quest.

Might it be added they got a wealthy sum from The Guild. They're now up at least ten thousand credits. They should at least have fifty thousand credits by now.

….

Somehow he found himself sitting in an alleyway right next Linda. They really haven't exchanged words yet, but nothing was actually wrong.

"So how's life been treating ya?" The mouse hoodie wearing girl asked.

He took a moment to ponder how it _has_ been treating him. "I don't know actually." He shook his hand in a so and so manner.

Linda did get the message though. "Yeah, life can be a bit of a bitch like that. Can't tell if it wants to kill ya or something else."

A small pause would occur as the two continued to sit down in silence. Linda couldn't help but smile at the situation.

"You know what? Let's go get something to eat. You're treating me though."

The boy would have no argument there. He's hungry as well.

….

Linda smirked as she leaned back in her chair. An empty plate was before her and she was satisfied.

She gave a small chuckle, "Haven't eaten anything like that in a while."

The two ended up eating at a small burger stop. Needless to say the food was delicious. Linda gave a thumbs up towards the boy who in turn returned it.

"Thanks for the food. And yes, go ahead and feel special about that. I don't say thank you to just anyone."

The boy gave small nod of uncertainty.

Linda took a quick sip from her drink, letting out a small burp. Linda smirked as she looked at the boy, "I'm probably the least girl-like 'girl' you've ever met."

The boy shook his head, "Nah, that goes to my sister."

"Sister, huh?" Linda said the 'sister' part with a bitter tone. She immediately realized this and coughed. "You sure you want to be telling strangers you have one?"

"I never gave her name. And who said I only have one?" The boy decided to have a little bit of fun.

Linda raised a brow at that question, "How many do you have then?"

The boy wordlessly lifted three fingers into the air.

Her eyebrows lifted, "Wow… umm…. I can't imagine living with three other siblings. Especially 'sisters'" Linda said the end bit once again in a bitter tone.

The boy didn't question the bitterness in her tone. More like he didn't _want_ to question it.

Linda suddenly got up from her chair. "You know what? I think I'm just going to leave."

"Alright. Bye, Linda." The boy waved to the girl.

"See ya around, Tyler." Linda quickly left the area.

This clearly left the boy alone he gave a small sigh. He will get some time alone today. He sat down in the chair thinking about a random thing he just thought up of.

"Hello, Jordan!" Nisa appeared and landed right next to him. This action would of course get a small jump from the boy.

The boy quickly recovered from the shock, "Hey Nisa."

"I am quite famished and unfortunately I forgot my wallet at the warehouse." Nisa gave a small 'guilty' smile. "Would you mind paying for my lunch?"

….

The boy mindlessly contemplate if he felt like a sugar daddy or not. Then again he's not really a daddy. Nor is he carrying sugar. Though that's just taking it too literally.

"Thank you once again Jordan. You're a lifesaver." Nisa took a bite out of her sandwich.

The two were currently situated on a rooftop. Nisa got here by jumping, but the boy opted to find a nearby ladder to get there.

They both sat near the edge, legs dangling off them. Nisa took the time to enjoy her sandwich and Tyler was just thinking.

He wasn't thinking of anything particular just random thoughts whilst sitting in silence next to Nisa.

'I wonder how things are back home?"

Sure it may be a bit cliche, but seriously what's happening back home? Is his family trying to search for him? Did they find out what happened to him through the school cameras? Is there a scientific investigation going on? Did his world simply disappear? Did it just stop everything just for him and when he comes back everything is back to normal?

There are just so many questions. His head was resting on a closed fist.

Nisa took notice of this and slightly nudge his arm, "Thinking of something? What's on your mind?"

"Nothing much. Just thinking of home." He casually replied.

Nisa smiled as she took a bite of her sandwich. "What's it like?"

The boy took a few seconds to come up with an answer, "It mostly depends on who you ask. Though the snow usually comes as early as fall and doesn't leave until summer"

"Kind of like Lowee?"

"Kind of, but that's just one state…" He lost his voice as he got lost in thought more.

"So what nation do you live in?" Nisa shifted the topic as she continued to eat her sandwich.

"The United States of America. Or just America."

"Who's the CPU of 'America'?"

Tyler just shook his head, "We don't have one."

Nisa raised a brow at the statement, "What happen to the CPU?"

"We never had one. CPUs don't exist in my world." The boy simply stated. (At least not in her context of the word.)

"CPUs don't exist?... I guess I can see that."

He gave a sigh of mental exhaustion.

Nisa once again smiled. "Hey, Jordan? I have to thank you."

It was his turn to raise a brow, "For what?"

"For joining my guild and staying in it."

A moment of silence would pass as he decided to just nod. He can kind of see where she's coming from, but he's kind of useless in combat. He's obviously the weakest, but a smile crept on his face hearing her words.

….

Just his luck! He was expecting to do a simple delivery quest, but no! Some random assortment of monsters just had ambush him in the woods.

It wasn't so much as a random assortment, more like Dogoos and Pixelvaders…. Still he should've expected danger.

He aimed his weapon at one of the Dogoos and let it burst. Then onto another monster, again, and again.

There's a bit too many of them to continue doing the one at a time thing…. And the fact that he can't perform acrobatics or some other super person feat.

Deciding to try something new he aimed to a random side of the monsters. He held down the trigger as he swung his arm to another side….. well it kind of worked, but he missed a majority of his shots.

A pixelvader managed to get close to him. It grew in size and hit him, causing him to stumble backwards a bit. It didn't hurt him too much, but man did it still hurt. With a small grunt he kicked the pixelvader and destroyed it.

He would celebrate, but there was the fact that every other monster were surrounding him. By the looks of it he didn't have many options of escape, he may have to go guns blazing and hope for the best. Luckily he didn't have to do that.

"Volley!" Someone shouted.

It was literally raining arrows on the weak monsters and before long they were all vanquished by the arrows.

The male gave a sigh of relief as he didn't have to go all Rambo. He perked his head up hearing footsteps behind him. He quickly spun around to see a male walking towards him.

He wore a grey and purple jacket with a purple hood, grey jeans, and some black and white shoes. There was a little unique zipper on him too, a power symbol. It was nothing significant, but to the boy it looked a bit interesting. That was just his clothes he also had spiky light gray hair and purple eyes. To his side he was holding a bow and on his back were arrows made out of some kind of energy… Plasma?

'Hey another guy.' Was the boy's immediate thought, but first. "Thanks for the save. Who are you anyway?"

The other male gave a sigh as he placed the bow on his back. "Who am I? The name's O.C. I'm an explorer and an agent for The Guild in Planeptune. Who are you?"

O.C, really? Who the hell would name their kid O.C? The boy kind of resisted the urge to raise a huge brow at this, but he gave his name. "My name's Tyler Jordan. It's nice to meet you."

O.C closed his eyes for a moment to think, "What were you doing out here?"

Straight to the point, "Delivery quest….. You?"

"As of right now saving your ass after I mapped out a dungeon. You're lucky I was here, or you would've been dead or close to it."

True he was lucky he was there, but he was unlucky to get ambushed by a bunch of monsters. Also he's pretty sure he could've taken some of them out and make a run for it.

He just opted to nod, not wanting to make an awkward silence situation.

"Do you need an escort? Don't worry about paying, it wouldn't be good on my conscious knowing someone got killed because I was greedy."

The boy nodded as he doesn't like the idea of getting ambushed again.

"Alright. You lead the way, I'll cover you."

….

The walk the delivery point, a small farm, was a quiet one. Tyler wasn't starting any conversations nor was O.C. They've ran into a few monsters, but they were quickly dealt with by O.C's bow and arrows. So just a smooth ride.

After a quick delivery to the farmers the boy was escorted back to Planeptune.

"Here we are, back in Planeptune. Now don't go into the forests until you have all the supplies you need to survive the monsters."

Tyler nodded…. Though it was supposed to be a simple mission.

"You're not much of a talker are you?"

"It depends on my mood or what I find interesting."

O.C gave a thumbs up and a nod, before deciding to check his phone. "Shit…." The boy heard the other male say under his breath. "I'm going to be late for my date." He turned to a random direction, "I guess if you're lucky I'll see you around. Bye." The other male walked off into a random direction. In that direction there were mostly food stands, food shops, and restaurants.

It's already sunset? He didn't think he was out here all day. Better head back to the warehouse.

….

"Howdy partner." T.C greeted the boy on his return.

"Hello." The boy nodded.

It was currently just the two of them in the warehouse right now. Any guesses to where anyone is as good as any.

Laid before T.C was just a random revolver she was modifying. Parts and pieces were scattered about on the table.

The boy decided to take a seat at the table, just intent on watching… nothing much for him to do.

"If I can modify the barrel then… there we go! This should be able to do more damage and pierce armor."

In a span of a few moments she managed to set the revolver back to it's proper form… though the boy did raise a brow at the cylinder part.

T.C easily caught that, "Wondering how modifying the barrel causes it to do more damage and pierce armor?" She stopped and soon after she saw a nod, "You see it is as simple as just putting a little 'something' in the barrel. Well it's not that simple, but simply put it as 'I placed an extremely tiny piece of a wind stone in the barrel.' As soon as the bullet gets out it'll be extremely fast, enough to penetrate armor."

… The boy just absentmindedly nodded he didn't understand a word she just said. And it still kind of doesn't make sense either. A wind stone?

"Mind if I see your Uzi?"

The boy gave it to the cowgirl. She gave it a quick feel up, "Nice. Very Nice. What I'm thinking of doing with this is adding a laser sight which allows some of my rockets to follow it to it's destination or I can modify it to shoot lasers instead of bullets. OR I can add a kickass grenade launcher to it. So what do ya say?"

She gave a small look towards the boy… Well he's not entirely sure on what to choose, but he definitely doesn't want the laser sight. While it would be cool to shoot lasers he doesn't believe it would do the same effect as a bullet. Sure a laser would be quick, efficient and accurate it probably won't be a nearly as painful as a bullet stuck in your wound…. Or a monster's wound. Sure call it him being some sort of sadist, but a bullet being stuck in you can be pretty distracting and painful… er.. Well he's heard. He's obviously never shot a person before….. Except that one lady in the alleyway a month ago, but she just shrugged them off.

Sure it makes him sound sadistic, but perhaps causing the enemy to be in the most pain would be the most sufficient… so a shrapnel launcher it is.

"Grenade launcher."

"Good choice! I see you'd rather deal with multiple enemies then than waiting for someone else to fire a rocket. I guess I can just add a laser sight to the rocket launcher instead… makes it easier for me to know where I want the rocket to go. Not a laser person either, huh? To be honest nothing sounds more satisfying the sound of a loud bang and smoke coming from your barrel. I'll get this back to you when it's done."

The boy gave a smile and a nod as he got up and went over to the couch-bed to watch T.V and probably go to sleep soon afterwards.

….

 **Buy a bathhouse 61,000/600,000**

 _Mayhaps you complete a certain quest… maybe you'll get a discount._

….

 **Sorry. No Halloween Special from me. O.C was submitted by Draen, though he won't be joining the adventure yet… at least not until he finds a reason to join their small group. Sorry Draen…. Just not yet.**

 **So uh…. What does everyone think of Tyler right now? I really just mean give me your opinion on him… though some of you might not have any on him since it's only in the beginning phases of this fic. Also sorry if there is not much action... just slowly getting into this.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Here you go kid. Extra explosive power at your command."

The Courier handed the boy back his Uzi, plus a small barrel underneath it.

"Now a grenade launcher for this type of weapon is not usually seen or created. That'd be like turning a rocket launcher into something that shoots bullets."

She handed him a couple of the launcher rounds, to which he put it in one of his jacket pockets. Was it safe to do something like that? No, but he doesn't have anywhere else to put it.

T.C cracked her knuckles at the job well done. "Hey."

The boy gave his full attention towards the woman.

"I think I found out where Wenny is hiding. I need you to stay here until everyone else gets back."

The boy nodded.

…

He found himself with RED and Lydia, sneaking around in a bush. Waiting for a signal to move in.

In front of them was a large looking compound, but apparently that was just the face of the building. The rest of it was below ground. Tamed monsters apparently acted as guard dogs.

"Now Lydia. To get great wifeys like mine, you need to be heroic, brave, and good looking." RED spoke to the little green haired girl.

Lydia nodded clearly taking notes.

"You got to hit all the right flags. Take me for example." It would appear that some sort of corruption was going on here.

"For me all you gotta do is point out how awesome I am. 'Great job RED.' 'Excellent work RED.' You're the best of the best RED.' Woo the girl to be affectionate towards you. Make sure to keep a close eye on their personality as you got to adjust your answers to what they like."

Lydia nodded once again.

The sound of an explosion rocked the area. One side of the compound had a huge chunk of the wall missing, smoke was emanating from the blast site. Well it was time for them to go through the front door, while Nisa and T.C deal with the sides.

There was no resistance at the front as all attention was towards the side. The trio easily entered the building and surprisingly it was well lite and nice at the front desk, but no one was there.

"Nice place they got here." RED idly commented.

The sounds of fighting could be heard from the outside.

"Too bad it belongs to someone evil. She could've been a potential wifey candidate."

Lydia was shrinking back a bit, noticing the scale of the place.

"Hey, hey, hey! You got to look strong to attract the wifeys, my apprentice."

Lydia nodded, "Okay!"

The boy just hummed while listening to the conversation, but he immediately tripped over something. He landed on the ground with a loud thud, he wasn't hurt too bad, but he just had to check what he just tripped over.

A small crack in the floor by the looks of it, but it just didn't look natural.

RED was on the case as she inspected the crack, put her fingers in it, and pulled.

Turns out it was a hidden door that was leading directly underground, with a hidden staircase to boot.

"Found the secret floor! Good job, Wingman!" RED shouted.

"Good job, Wingman!" Lydia also shouted, but she added a small salute.

"Infiltration Division, GO!" RED shouted as she quickly went down the hidden set of stairs, followed by her apprentice, Lydia.

The boy gave a sigh as he followed the duo down the staircase. Wondering how the other two are doing.

…

Outside T.C and Nisa just finished up a batch of monsters. Nisa did a heroic pose, while the cowgirl was reloading her revolver.

"Justice is like the wind! Quick and Swift!"

"The odds were in our favor, you were just dealt a bad hand." T.C taunted.

The duo were ready to head into the hole they created, but something landed right in front of them. Dust formed around the figure and quickly dissipated to dramatically reveal power armor holding a rather large minigun. The sounds of the gun whirring was immediately heard.

"I don't suppose we can talk about this, right?" T.C held her hands up.

To their absolute surprise the whirring stopped and lowered the minigun.

"Speak." The voice was identified as a female.

"Look. We just want to see your boss named Wenny."

"And apprehend the criminal of justice!"

The figure tilted its head or her head. "Wenny? OH! You mean the one downstairs. She's not my boss. I thought you were attacking us."

T.C had a small bead of sweat crawl down her cheek, "Oh….. uh…. Sorry for the misunderstanding? If it means anything to you I'll fix that wall for you."

"It's alright as long as you aren't attacking 'us' we're cool."

"May I interject on who this 'us' is?" Nisa interjected.

The figure shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing much, we just supply weapons and armor to The Guild. Since you're going after Wenny I'll lead ya to the elevator."

"Thank you?" T.C said still unsure about the situation at hand.

"The sooner we apprehend this criminal the safer the streets of Gamindustri will be! Lead the way!" Nisa heroically boasted.

…

At the end of a long flight of stairs they found a single door. Small bits of light was penetrating through the cracks. Instead of slowly opening it like a sensible person RED decided to kick the door open.

Now one would expect to see a lot of guards aiming their weapons at door. Maybe add a few high tech computers here and there and be led to the boss directly before they gave a monologue.

This was clearly not one of those moments. No. Before the trio lied a torn apart room, scorch marks here and there, computers smashed in, tables were flipped, and some kind of dust was still bellowing about. The sound of someone breathing heavily made itself known.

The trio entered the destroyed room and found the person they were looking for. Her checkered coat was covered in scorch marks and blood was flowing out of an open wound.

"Oh. It's you." She said as the trio approached her.

"What happened here?" RED spoke for everyone there.

"Shit happened that's what. They came in here wrecked the place and scampered off thinking I was dead. Showed those idiots. Shows that you can't trust a robot to finish the job." Wenny held a hand towards her stomach.

"Robots?" The boy crouched near her.

Wenny smirked, giving a small chuckle. "Damn right! Came in and destroyed this place. I even recognized the brand, Av-"

Wenny stopped talking as she noticed Lydia or rather what she was doing. A glow surrounded the checkered suited woman and a she felt a warm feeling. She stopped clutching her stomach as the wound was gone.

"Thanks Kid. It won't do much, but it helps. Almost makes me regret trying to kidnap you." She gave a small chuckle once again, "What was I doing again?"

"Ummmm…. Robots and something about a brand." RED reminded the woman.

"Damn, Avenir."

"Avenir?" The boy questioned.

"Some company that uses robots instead of people for the majority of their workforce. They're based in Lastation."

The ding of an elevator was heard as all of them looked towards the direction.

"Evildoers beware as I-" Nisa entered the room and simply stopped, noticing the destruction. "I see there is no need for my help." Somehow she was a bit disappointed.

T.C stepped in, "Geez. Did you blow your whole load? Didn't have to use all your shots." She was looking towards the boy.

RED was the one to inform the duo of their current situation.

"I have to say. I'm a bit disappointed we didn't get a proper duel with you. I wanted to see what you had in store."

Wenny smirked at this, "Trust me it wasn't a lot."

The boy now chose the perfect time to ask, "Hold it." He raised a hand, feeling a bit giddy saying the words, but now's not the time to be giddy. The time is for questions. "So…. what's so special about this book? You know, besides the fact that it writes itself." He pulled the small book out of his pocket.

Wenny raised a brow, "You don't know what you hold in your hand? It's a grimoire something that a lot of people like me would want. Listen kid you chose the wrong time to get your mitts on that book. There's a hidden war going on and I don't think your little guild can do anything to affect it."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yeah, yeah. You just complete it and apparently you get a free wish, absolutely nothing can oppose it."

'She said that so nonchalantly, but holy shit!' The boy flipped through a couple of pages through the book.

"You said a 'hidden war.' Care to elaborate on that?" Nisa asked the checkered woman.

"I don't even know myself, I'm just another pawn in this war. If you could only follow my advice it's this, 'Do not get involved.' I don't think your little crew can handle something like this."

Nisa would not have any of that, "If there is something amiss we can not just ignore it! Evildoers shall not be allowed to hide in the shadows! If we don't try to stop it, no one else will!"

Everyone in the room stared at Nisa. The checkered suited woman just chuckled. "Your funeral." She began to stand up and raised her hands above her head. "I'll go without a fight. Do with me as you will. Be it killing me or something else.

…..

 **Main Mission 6: …**

 **Kill Wenny or Keep her alive.**

… **..**

Everyone looked towards the Courier, it was basically her hunt. She had to decide what to do with the woman.

"You're coming with us." Was all she had to say.

…..

 **Main Mission 6: Complete.**

… **..**

 _Well this took an interesting turn. I found out the true use of this book. From what Wenny told me it can be used to grant a single unparalleled wish. So basically if I complete it I can wish for anything I want… now that I think about it, I really don't want anything other than to get home. So I'll just wish for that._

 _Wenny did mention something akin to an 'hidden war.' I can only imagine what that means. What, like, a war on power? Information? A literal invisible war? There's only so much that I can think of. Well Nisa certainly seemed excited wanting to stop this 'war' and all. I'm certainly interested too. I just hope I don't get killed._

 _T.C was the one to decide Wenny's fate. She chose to bring her to the basilicom as she does have a bounty, unfortunately there's no reward… well a substantial award. She's not even known as a dangerous criminal, just a gambler that's all._

 _RED is training Lydia from what I could tell. Lydia has been calling me Wingman on some occasions. RED's also been telling me to pick up the slack and get more wifeys for her. Meh… guess I'll play along. Anything I learned from my siblings is to just play along for a bit to avoid arguments. Granted it's not ideal. You have to still learn how to just say, no._

…..

The boy found himself and Lydia sitting in Medea's room. Lydia was happily playing with her mother. The boy opted to sit back and think about the past few days. Suffice to say they were really freaking exhausting. Who knew that having a situation like this can be really exhausting. He let out a sigh as he pinched in between his eyes.

He glanced towards the side to see a certain rainbow colored Dogoo plushie. It was sitting on the desk next to the bed. He didn't even realize he was staring at it for so long. "Lydia is fond of you, you know?"

"Is that so?" He idly answered.

"Yes. She won't stop mentioning how nice you are to her."

"I'm pretty sure everyone's nice to her."

"I know, just wanted to make conversation." Medea giggled, keeping her daughter in a tight grip.

"Once again I have to thank you and your friends for taking care of my daughter."

The boy nodded.

Only the sound of Lydia playing with Medea was heard throughout the room.

"You're the older sibling aren't you?" She suddenly asked.

He raised a brow at the question.

"I can tell by your posture. I had a friend that was the eldest of her siblings. I guess you can say I can tell who has siblings and who doesn't."

"That…. Doesn't make any sense." He deadpanned.

"It does to me."

They both gave a slight chuckle.

"So how many do you have?"

"Five." Was all he gave.

"Must be a pretty loud house."

"You don't know the half of it."

The boy gave a sigh as he decided to stand up. Lydia seemed to get the message as she gave a final hug towards her mother and hopped off the bed. Medea motioned towards the boy to close in.

"You and your friends should visit more often. It gets kind of lonely in this here hospital." Medea whispered in his ear.

"I'll be sure to keep note of that." He replied.

…

The boy felt a tug on his sleeve. Lydia was pointing at a woman in a maid outfit.

"Wifey material." She simply said.

The boy raised his shoulders and held out his hands. It was similar to saying 'What?'

The duo was approached by the woman, "Hello Mister." The maid made a bowing motion. She was a bit on the busty side as well.

"I am looking for a job to work as a personal maid. Not the perverted kind mind you, but just a regular maid. Would you be so kind as to accept me?"

One look at Lydia and she was nodding her head.

Well it wouldn't hurt to have one. So why not? Well not for him, but Lydia and by extension RED would allow it. With a bit of hesitation he nodded.

The maid jumped in joy, making something obviously jiggle. "Thank you masters. I will be sure to serve you well. Please take care of me." She did have a sudden realization at that moment too. "Oops! I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ance Xila Scott. Pleased to make your acquaintance masters…..?"

"Tyler Jordan."

"I'm Lydia."

"Master Jordan and Master Lydia. I am pleased to make your acquaintance"

"We kind of aren't going to be the last people you call that." Tyler spoke.

"Huh?"

…..

"Welp at least you are wifey material!" RED exclaimed after hearing the small story from Ance.

"A maid, huh? I guess I could use some extra hands for my revolvers."

"Justice must always have a tidy place to rest. I welcome you nonetheless, Ance."

"Thank you for having me masters." Ance bowed.

"See what happens when you get off your lazy bum, Wingman? You should really be helping me find some more wifeys."

On second thought maybe her was a bad idea. Too late to change it now.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Ance raised the question.

On another thought maybe this was a good idea.

…

 **Member Found:**

 **(NEW) Ance Xila Scott: The Maid of THOG (The Heroes Of Gamindustri) non-combatant.**

… **...**

 **Don't have much to say for this chapter. Though I have a distinct feeling I may be taking things too fast, that's just me though.**

 **For some reason I just found the idea of Wenny being defeated already so intriguing. I guess to me it shows that they aren't the only ones working out there.**

…

 **Next Main Mission: Leanbox, HO!**

"Wait, why are there no defenses for sea monsters on this boat?"

"The sea is relatively safe!"

"Pirates off the port bow! No wait! Ninja Pirates off the port bow! Wait! Monster Ninja Pirates off the port bow!"


	11. Chapter 11

"You have….strange sleeping arrangements."

The boy could only raise an eyebrow at the statement.

"Four people sleeping in one bed, three out of four are women and one out of three is a child."

It would appear that Ance was talking to herself. He was the only one around as everyone else left to go do whatever they do. It did set out as a good reminder to get more stuff for the warehouse.

Ance turned around and jumped back a bit. Not soon after she immediately calmed down, "Sorry Master, you startled me. I didn't even realize you were here."

He does have a tendency to do that. Just ask some of his teachers they'll tell you a couple of stories. Getting back on track he simply waved a hand at the working maid.

"You don't seem to talk much Master Jordan." Ance pondered a bit too loudly. She realized she said that aloud, "Sorry! I didn't mean to say that aloud. It must be a complicated piece of history that you don't wish to share."

"There is no reason. Simple as that."

"Huh?" It was the maid's turn to raise a brow.

The boy stood up and simply walked out of the small warehouse, leaving a confused maid. He just needed to get some extra stuff for the guild. Granted he did know it was kind of a dick move to do that.

….

After a rather quick request for more beds he was once again walking down the streets of Planeptune. It really wasn't that large once you got the feel of it.

You know what he just realized? He hasn't played video games in over a month. Granted he was having fun delivering things. He'll honestly have to look at whatever games and systems they had in stock.

"There you are." A somewhat familiar voice called to him.

He turned and saw Linda just standing in an alleyway. A small smile adorned her face as she walked up to him. "Been looking all over for you, now let's get some food."

He had a distinct feeling that he'll more than likely pay for it. By all rights he should be able to refuse and say no, but he let her lead the way for some food. He was hungry as well. It is possible that a part of his brain is thinking he might 'get some' in return for this act. If he didn't have a sense of restraint he possibly would've let out a perverted smile.

It actually didn't take long to find a suitable location for the duo to eat. It was just a simple fast food restaurant, nothing much to gush over. Linda was clearly enjoying her food as she was simply wolfing it down. They would eat in silence as neither had anything to say.

Tyler was just thinking into space, not realizing he was staring at Linda.

She raised a brow and stopped eating, "Something you want?"

He blinked a bit, surprised at her question. He shook his head and returned to looking into space. Linda gave a shrug and continued eating. Nothing of note would immediately happen after that, other than a quick farewell of course. Though Linda did mention that she'll find him when she's hungry again.

…..

Tyler gave a long gaze towards the open sea. The boat that he was on was smoothly and steadily drifting along the sea.

Not even immediately after he got back he was told that they had all agreed to head to Leanbox. He was prepared for any possible threats, mostly because he wanted to fill the pages of the grimoire as quickly as he can. To his surprise it was actually a trip to the beach in Leanbox. He didn't even need to ask a question as RED was the one who shouted out, _"Mostly to get my levels up with my wifeys also something about relaxing after that serious thing….."_

The plan was to take a boat to Leanbox, buy some swimwear, relax and have fun. The only ones who didn't want to go were Lydia and Ance. Lydia didn't want to stray too far from her mother and Ance….. What was her reason again? He kind of forgot when RED wouldn't stop pestering her to come with them. Was it something about being new? Someone had to watch Lydia? Embarrassed to be in a swimsuit?

Whatever the reason was, it's long in the past. He gave a small sigh as he laid back on the bench he was sitting on. The rays of the sun felt warm. Is this why people praise the sun?

He felt another presence sit itself on the same bench he was at. He gave a small glance to his side to see a man who possibly looked in their fifties, perhaps their sixties. He wore a simple green polo shirt and jeans.

"Hey Sonny, beautiful day today isn't it?" The man spoke in an almost cliche old person way, Honestly it reminded him of his grandpa.

The boy gave a nod to the man sitting next to him, to which the man smiled.

"It's good to see youngsters enjoying a beautiful day, this may be an overused phrase, but it reminds me of me when I was young and hip." The man gave a smirk and a snicker escaped his mouth, "Back in my day we didn't have The Guild, when trouble was-a-brewing people solved it and hoped they got a reward out of it." He slipped into a kind of southern old man accent.

The boy smiled at the joke, it wasn't enough to garner a laugh, but it was good.

The man extended his hand towards the boy, "Name's Mark. Recently retired tactician and general for the Leanbox Army, ground forces. Alas my age has made me forget most of my tactics, but I still know how to fight."

The boy grasped the hand of the man named Mark, "Tyler Jordan, your average teenager." He gave the hand a firm shake.

Mark smirked, "You don't look like the type to get all the ladies without even trying."

This time the boy let out a small snort of laughter.

The two would continue to have some small talk with Mark leading the conversations. It was mostly the man reliving some memories of close encounters with monsters, some kind of rivalry with a few seamen, bragged about not having anyone die on him, and was able to meet the Goddess Green Heart herself. Suffice to say this man has lead a full life.

"-anyway I had to spend the day in a prison cell in Lastation, because the cake was poisoned and since I was the one who delivered it I was the main suspect. That was not a fun day, I hope Robin didn't think it was me, because-"

He didn't finish his sentence as the boat made a sudden stop and the two met the floor.

"What the hell? I've seen a tank stop more softer than this." Mark commented as he rubbed his body a bit, "You alright kiddo?"

The boy nodded as he simply stood up and dusted off his clothes.

"Please excuse the sudden stop. It appears that we're being stopped by some sea monsters, nothing too major just a bunch of giant crabs. Anyone who can fight, fight. Anyone who can't get to a safe area until the coast is clear." The female voice of the captain told over the intercom.

"Wait… why are there no defenses for sea monsters?" 'There are sea monsters too?' Tyler asked Mark.

"The sea is relatively safe! No matter, though. I may be old, but I _can_ still fight!" Mark summoned a lance.

'Cool.' The boy still couldn't get over the fact that people are able to pull weapons out of hyperspace. He couldn't, but you know….

The boy just readied his Uzi, not awesomely pulling it out of hyperspace however.

"Pirates off the port bow! No wait, Ninja Pirates off the port bow! Wait! Monster Ninja Pirates off the port bow."

The duo looked out towards the clear ocean to see a wooden ship flying a black flag with a skull on it. It did definitely scream PIRATES!

"It has come to my attention that there are 'Monster Ninja Pirates' near our vicinity! As I said before those who can't fight get to a safe area. All crew I issue out the order to fix bayonets! We're not letting these bastards take this ship!" The captain sounded a bit more alert than when she told about the crabs.

"Well this is going to be interesting. Haven't had a good fight in a long while!" Mark shouted.

The boy turned around to see Mark suddenly in armor. He was decked head to toe in heavy metal platings with an overall green palette. Mark looked menacing as he held his lance and gave it a twirl. Forget monsters this guy was ready to take on an army. Mark took a small step forward and the sounds of the platings clanking together made itself evident. The boy could've sworn that the boat shook a bit with the small step.

A giant crab like creature hopped up to face the fully armored man and swiped a claw at him. A small chink sound could be heard as the claw hopelessly hit the armored man. Mark thrusted the lance straight into the crab's shell and caused it to instantly disappear into pixels.

"Let's go kiddo." Mark simply said as he began to walk towards the possible pirate entryway. The boat did shake every step he took. Forget the pirates and monsters, the boat would be lucky to withstand the armored Mark.

…..

 **Main Mission 7: Leanbox, HO!**

 **Defend the boat.**

 **Defeat: The boat is sunken, taken over, or something inbetween./ All allies defeated.**

 **Guest fighter: Mark (AKA clutch character for this. If you lose that's on you.)**

….

The boy didn't have to do anything really, a bunch of crab monsters show up, then BAM the armored man took care of it!

Oh look a small bird monster. The boy took aim at it and fired a small controlled burst….. Okay that was an actual bird… stop wasting bullets. To his side a small octopus creature hopped up on the rails. Fire started to appear from its circular mouth, but the boy wouldn't let that happen as he did it in just like the bird, at least this time it exploded into pixels.

The two continued on, Mark obviously taking the lead. They happened upon a familiar cow girl finishing off a crab monster with a shotgun. She got onto the back of the creature and unloaded, the creature quickly went down and disappeared into pixels.

"I've seen a bull more aggressive than you." She momentarily took off her cowboy hat to wipe some sweat off her brow. She turned to meet the boy, "Hey kid. Pirates huh? Exciting isn't it? Nisa and RED are currently occupied with some monsters below and helping some civilians get to safety, it'll be a while before they show up."

She took aim towards her side and shot a monster that just hopped up, "Probably a few minutes before they get here, for now let's just deal with these guys." She then shifted her gaze towards the armored Mark, "Howdy, it's nice to meet you. People call me The Courier or T.C if you want to keep it short."

"The name's Mark, retired general and tactician. I may be old, but I can still kick some ass."

T.C gave a small smirk, "I like you."

Hopefully it wouldn't take long for all this to be over and done with. Tyler did have to wonder how things were going back at the warehouse.

…..

Ance was currently sitting down on a hospital chair, looking towards a bed with Lydia and her mother in it. She couldn't help, but smile at the scene before her.

"So a maid, huh?" Madea asked the maid.

Ance nodded her head, "Yep, recently employed too."

Medea smiled as she then picked up her child, "You are starting to become a spoiled little one aren't you?" She pinched her daughter's cheeks, who giggled in return. "Getting your own maid, are they giving you gifts, or perhaps something else?" She gave Lydia a large hug, "Don't worry, Mama will be out sooner or later."

Medea offered a gesture for Ance to come over. She did just that and leaned down to hear Medea whisper in her ear, "Would you mind doing me a favor? Do you mind taking her to Waysub? It's her favorite place to eat."

Ance smiled, "I'll see what I can do."

"Also would you mind getting me some meatballs. The food here isn't extremely likable."

"Okay." Ance smiled and nodded

"Okay, Lydia. Ance here is going to get you some food at Waysub. Make sure to get whatever you like."

Lydia smiled and hopped off the bed, she followed the maid out of the room to get some food, but not before waving a 'bye' of course.

….

After a few minutes of dealing with crab monsters, the pirate ship was nearly on them. The ship was filled to the brim with 'Monster Ninja Pirates' mostly Dogoos' wearing ninja uniforms and pirate hats.

"Yar-goo!"

"Aww, I want to pet them" T.C cooed, before pulling out a rocket launcher.

This reminded the boy that he did have some grenades that needed to be put into a launcher. After a quick bit of fumbling around he loaded one of them into the tube.

T.C fired off first, then him second, resulting in two different explosion's that obviously damaged the opposing ship.

"Yaarrrgh, they be trying to sink us, board them men!" A female voice shouted some commands to the monsters.

A resounding "Yar-goo!" occurred and a bunch of pirates prepared to board the ship they were on.

"The fires of justice shall never be put out!" Nisa jumped out of a doorway and was soon followed by RED.

Without any words to be exchanged Nisa managed to jump across the water and onto the boat filled to the brim with pirate monsters, RED followed suit.

"Yarrgh! They be boarding us!"

Mark gave a hearty laugh, "Those girls are crazy. But that's nothing!"

The armored man twirled his lance and threw it at the boat. To the surprise of the boy and T.C a long chain was on it. The lance made contact with the boat and with one mighty tug from Mark he managed to pull the boat right next to theirs.

They would have no time to think about the amazing spectacle as Mark stepped onto the other boat, taking charge and wiping out many of monster crew. T.C and Tyler's eyes met, each gave a smile and a nod as adrenaline flowed through their veins. They quickly boarded the pirate ship.

It would appear that the crab monsters had an idea to board the pirate ship as well. The crab monsters were fighting against the small party and the Monster Ninja Pirates.

Nisa was kicking monsters left and right, RED was throwing her yo-yos around, Mark was swinging a lance around, T.C was taking out enemies left and right with dual shotguns, and Tyler was also taking out a couple of enemies, making sure to stay behind Mark. Honestly it was kind of fun to the boy, just the right amount of crazy.

After a few minutes of the crazy 'fun' fighting giant tentacles appeared out of the ocean.

"It be the Kraken!"

Everything stopped fighting each other to try and take out the Kraken. It was grabbing monsters left and right, but on a certain few monsters. Dynamite was strapped to the chests of a few monsters, including the captain, and they let out a 'Yargh!' as they were pulled into the depths of the ocean

A few resounding series of explosions underwater later and the tentacles disappeared into pixels. The fighting continued on for several minutes, until there was nothing left of the monsters.

The boy let out a sigh as he slowly walked back towards the boat he was previously on, boarded it, and sat on a bench and slouched down. He gave a small giggle at the situation, if he ever had to admit anything it would be that battle was actually fun. Sure it strangely escalated extremely quickly, but it was the amount of craziness to be considered fun.

A nap would be in order for him as he somewhat comfortably laid down on the bench and lost himself to sleep.

….

 **Main Mission 7: Complete**

….

Well…. Leanbox sure was different. The building were some shade of white and green, but what's up with that one box like structure… it seemed to take a lot of space. The sunny skies and humidity reminded him of a certain place called Florida.

After a quick farewell to Mark, he and the small guild were just walking around Leanbox. Though… uh… it would appear that he has gotten a tad bit lost. One second he was looking at some food in a window the next they were gone.

Meh… he's a big boy he can take care of himself. He did find a pair of swim trunks with a floral pattern, but has no idea where to go. The three others could be anywhere on the island of Leanbox….. Maybe he should've stayed back at Planeptune, he probably would've gotten some game consoles or something like that.

…

 **This was supposed to be a fun and short chapter. Nothing too serious, may seem out of place, but for me it was fun to do. I wonder how many will get who Mark is a reference to?**

 **No beach for Tyler as he got lost.**


	12. Chapter 12

The boy popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth. It's been a couple of hours since he got lost and he's just been exploring the city of Leanbox. They had a lot of seafood restaurant locations, which isn't surprising. He has been exploring some of the gaming shops, but was holding off on buying the local consoles. A lot of temptation was there, but it would suck to have to buy it and literally carry it everywhere until he gets back to the warehouse. That didn't stop him from buying a bunch of candies though. Unhealthy, but delicious.

He took a look at the large boxed building. From what he understood that was the Leanbox basilicom. He hasn't actually been to the one in Planeptune at all… sure he hasn't had a reason to go into it, but it wouldn't hurt to visit it at all. With a small yawn he marched towards the building known as a basilicom.

After a few minutes he entered the large building and took a look around. The walls were mostly white with random lines of green scattered about. The front looked pretty much like a front desk to a large company. It was exactly that as a woman was busily typing away at a computer.

The woman at the desk stopped typing and gave a smile. "Hello. Are you here to see Lady Green Heart? I'll check to see if she's available."

The woman quickly got up from her seat and rushed off somewhere…. The boy didn't even have time to protest, he just wanted to see the basilicom. Maybe he still has time to get out of here.

The woman immediately came back, still holding a smile. "If you would please follow me I'll gladly bring you to Lady Green Heart."

Well now he can't get out of here, lest he be a rude douche…. granted this woman here just assumed he wanted to see the lady so by all means he can just walk out. He didn't walk out though. He followed the woman to wherever they were going.

"We haven't been getting any visitors lately." The woman made idle talk as they walked down a hall. "So I must thank you for supporting Lady Green Heart by visiting her."

He was about to say something, but she suddenly stopped and turned. "This is the visiting room, Lady Green Heart will be with you shortly. I must ask you to relinquish your weapons. Don't worry they'll be given back to you when you begin to exit the basilicom."

'Screw it' was the boy's thought process as he handed his Uzi to the woman, plus the extra ammo and grenades. He has nothing better to do so why not?

The woman opened the door to the visiting room and he stepped in. The door closed behind him and he got a good look of the small room. There were two chairs that sat opposite of each other with a small table in between them.

He took a seat in the one that had a clear view of the door and leaned back. He was about to meet a goddess….. honestly he should be freaking out internally, but is there a reason to? Sure people freak out if they're in the presence of a high authority figure, but he's never been in a situation like that before. Would he embarrass himself without realizing? Would he make a bad impression?... now he sees why people freak out about this stuff. Okay maybe he should stop before he actually freaks out. What if-

His thought process would be interrupted as the door opened. What can only be described as a beautiful woman stepped into the room. Her posture spoke of some regality, her blonde hair and blue eyes adding to the affect. She wore a green dress with golden markings, along with white gloves with similar markings. Should it even be mentioned she is _v_ ery well endowed.

'Damn.' was the only word that went throughout his brain.

The woman smiled as she treaded towards the seat opposite of him. She took a seat and crossed her legs never letting up the smile from her face.

"Greetings. I am Lady Green Heart, but a few call me Lady Vert. I understand that you wished to see me?"

The boy sure hoped he didn't have a blush on his face. Though he didn't end up a babbling mess being in front of a beautiful lady. "Not… really…" He managed to get out.

Lady Green Heart gave a sigh as if to say 'not again.' "I told her not to pressure people into visiting me." She rubbed her temple and then once again recomposed herself. "But since you're here would you like a cup of tea?"

The boy nodded, earning a small smile from the Lady. She got up and walked towards a corner of the room that was almost like a kitchen.

The boy took a deep breath through his nostrils, he must keep himself composed. Just don't freak out and everything will be fine.

"I take it you're the silent type, huh?" The Lady was placing a small kettle over a small heating plate.

"I guess…?" He's not really super silent, he just usually has nothing to say…. Okay maybe that is a silent type.

A minute of silence passed. "There are not a lot of people like that, but I do have a friend that is one."

The lady brought back a plate holding the kettle and two small teacups. She poured the tea into each of the cups and offered one to the boy. He accepted it and took a small sip.

Hot tea wasn't usually his thing, he usually prefered it cold, and perhaps some bits of sugar in there. Though he did have to know what type of tea this was.

"What type?" He just now realized that he probably should've worded that better… since uh… not everyone would just be able to understand how he speaks and the fact that it might be rude to have the Goddess of the land to continually ask questions to get a straight answer out of him.

"A Darjeeling blend." The Lady answered without any need for questions… she did know a silent type after all.

A bit surprising, but didn't show his surprise as he looked at the Lady, who was keeping up a took another sip of the Darjeeling tea.

"I noticed you have a book in your pocket. Do you perhaps like books?"

Well he doesn't read many books to be honest, he reads a lot of fanfiction however, but does that count? He does like to go into the lore of various games and get a deeper understanding of their stories…. "I like to read." That was his simple answer.

"I see, you would probably get along with someone I know." The Lady gave a small giggle with a hand over her mouth.

Now he knows he can just show the grimoire and tell about it, but he'd rather stay on the cautionary side. Who knows what might happen if he shows it to an authority figure like her? The grimoire could be considered an outlawed object, an object thought to be destroyed a long time ago, maybe she might imprison him for having it, or maybe some kind of chaos would ensue and that would end up with him being a prime suspect for the murder of a Goddess.

Suffice to say showing an authority figure a book that can grant any wish might be a smidget bit dangerous.

"So what was the last video game you played?" The Lady slipped in and placed her teacup down.

"Super Robot Wars." He unconsciously said. He quickly realized what she asked and slightly raised and eyebrow.

The Lady wore a smile that said, 'I knew it.' She simply clapped her hands together and the wall behind him changed. He leaned out of his chair to see a T.V with a large rectangular gaming system, kind of looked like an Xbox. Not surprising since this place is call Leanbox.

'Woah'

"It's been awhile since a fellow gamer has come to visit me. I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to play with me." The Lady presented him a controller, which he graciously took.

Not…. what he was expecting for a Goddess to do. Granted he was expecting a divine being that would only speak in cryptic messages and only help when the land is truly in danger….. Maybe he should stop trying to find logical conclusions to shit and just do whatever everyone else does.

A turned the chair around to face the television. If someone was asking him to play video games then sure why not, he loves video games. No one would expect to be asked to play video games from a Goddess of all people. Though given the way she asked it's not that special. The boy can probably take a gander and say something like twelve other people have played video games with her, if not then at least four or five.

He can probably kill a few hours if he doesn't think about it, just play the games that's all.

…

"Hey where did the kid go?" T.C realized as she was sitting out in the sun on a beach chair. She wore a floral pattern bikini.

"I don't know, Jordan wasn't with us when we came here." Nisa was practicing heroic poses in the sand, "I was going to teach him the basics of truly heroic poses." She wore a blue one piece swimsuit.

"Don't worry about Wingman, he's probably getting me some more wifeys." RED was building a sand castle while wearing a red bikini.

On top of the said sand castle was a familiar bikini top to T.C. She suddenly felt a breeze blow across her chest, she felt a bit bare. She suddenly jumped up from her beach chair and ran towards RED who was starting to run with the bikini top.

"Give that back!"

"You got to catch me first~" RED taunted as she held the bikini top high in the air.

Nisa watched the scene unfold, but also heard a bit of rustling in some bushes. She very heroically snuck towards the bushes.

Inside the bushes two boys were giving off some kind of perverted laugh.

"They're hot. I love the little one her breasts are huge." Boy one said.

"I prefer the tall one, moderate sized breasts and they're exposed. It's like the heavens are hearing our prayers. Doh, I wish I had a camera." Boy two said.

"What about the blue haired one?"

"Nah, not interested."

"Yeah a bit too flat for my taste. Shouldn't be showing off her body in the first pl-"

The duo turned to see something terrifying. They saw the heroine of Gamindustri slowly cracking her knuckles with a fake smile on her face.

"Little boys like you shouldn't be peeping on girls in the bushes. Prepare to face justice!" Nisa let out as she launched herself towards the two.

….

The boy and the Lady kept their eyes glued to the screen as they continued to play a co-op game. The plot was a cliche rescue the princess type of game, but the gameplay was extremely fun and it didn't take itself seriously. A few bumps in the road here there, some micromanagement of who gets items, etc, etc.

The boy gave a sigh of relief as the end credits showed and took a look out the window. It would appear that the sun was setting….. No wait the sun was rising!

Has he really been here all night? He blinked and his eyes were burning due to sleep deprivation, that answered that question. He immediately got up and put the controller down.

"Leaving so soon? I was hoping to play a little more." The Lady stretched her arms out that were filled with fatigue and yawned, "But I guess I'm tired as well. Unfortunately even I need some sleep from time to time. It was fun playing with you however."

He kind of forgot he was playing with a Goddess after a while. He stretched his back and allowed it to release satisfying cracks and pops.

"You know? I never got your name. Don't you know it's rude to never introduce yourself to a lady?" The Lady gave a slight chuckle at that fact.

Oops. That was an honest mistake. At least she's laughing about it. "Tyler Jordan."

The Lady gave a smile as she crossed her arms, "After proving your skills to me as a gamer I shall gladly grace you with my gamertag, Lady_Vert. Add me sometime so we can play with or against each other online."

"Will do." He vocally replied as he started to walk towards the door.

"I hope to see you again."

She'll probably forget about him sooner or later. That's what most people do for people they've met for only a day. Being Goddess and all she must be busy with a lot of other things. Strange how he can think about a Goddess like that. One would think that people would revere such a being and never speak her name unless praying or for something important. Hell maybe he's looking too much into this by a video game standpoint. No one would blame him.

He found his weapon on a tray near the exit of the basilicom and grabbed it. Well guess it's about time to get out of Leanbox and head back to Planeptune. He's sure the others already headed back without him.

….

After taking a nap on the boat, thankfully there were no sea monster or pirate attacks, he would try to make it back to the warehouse to get some proper sleep….And here comes Linda to ask him for food.

Okay so he was hungry so get food then go to sleep. The two found themselves at some pizza joint.

"You look tired as all hell." Linda started a conversation after seeing the boy let out a yawn.

"Video games." Was all he said as he let out another yawn.

She nodded in some kind of understanding, but he was too tired to care. All he wanted was some sleep. He took a bite of the cheese pizza he had.

"So how are you doing?" The boy was the one to ask.

Linda let out a small smirk as she swallowed a piece of her pizza, "Pretty good. Nothing much going on…." She paused, but he was still too tired to even care.

His mind started to wander somewhere else, mainly just to avoid sleeping face first into pizza. Maybe he should go visit the Planeptune basilicom maybe he'll meet the Goddess there. Maybe she'll be just as beautiful as….. Down boy. Seriously though would the grimoire suddenly gain some things if he met all the important figures of the land? Maybe he can get a free micro-wish or something? He'd like to learn some healing magic or something.

The snapping of fingers caught him out of his temporary trance. It was Linda, apparently she was saying something. "You alright there? I know you're tired, but you're spacing out a bit too much."

The boy slightly shook his head, "I'm fine."

"Whatever you say." Linda shrugged as she wolfed down the last of her pizza. Hell the entire box they ordered is gone and he only had one slice. How long did he space out for?

He got up from his seat and exited out of the building, Linda followed close behind. It would appear that she wanted something else.

"Would you mind getting some ice cream. I heard there is a really good one across town."

Across town? That's farther away from comfy beds than to his liking. Is she experimenting on how much food he's going to buy for her. Next thing he knows she skips town with all of his money. His mind however was still too tired, plus he really likes sweets so his sugar tooth won the day for this. If she asks for anything else he'll have to decline.

"Alright, where to?" He let out another yawn as she walks alongside him carefully leading the way.

After a few minutes of walking she pointed down an alley, "There's a bit of a shortcut over there."

Makes sense cutting into alleyways on foot were decent shortcuts, but one must always- _always_ have to be weary of the homeless and muggers. He can probably take _a_ mugger, but he's not too confident in taking a group of muggers. They began to make their way throughout the alleyway.

"Sorry kid." He heard Linda say behind him before his vision went black.

Linda lowered her bat and took a long winded sigh as she watched the boy hit the ground, his glasses falling off of his face. A job was a job, but that doesn't mean she had to like it, especially this one. A moment of hesitation occurred before she lifted the boy over her shoulders, taking a bit of time to grab the glasses that have fallen off and pocket them.

"A job is a job….. Sucks that you were the objective, eh Tyler?" She gave another sigh and closed her eyes, not sure if she should really go through with this as he was possibly the only person that treated her with some amount of respect. Calling her by her actual name helped in that claim… plus continually buying her food. No, she's only met him on a few occasions so she shouldn't feel bad for him. Should she?

Underling shook her head and made a new conviction to follow through and ignore the doubts that plagued her mind. She wasn't a good girl, no she was a full on bad chick. Having friends would just kill her reputation, you know? Who needs them anyway? She can't be getting soft. Not now, not ever. The boy was a good food source that's for sure… Why the hell is she feeling remorse? She shouldn't be… this is just another job.

Underling once again shook her head and decided to focus on something different for a while as she lifted a manhole cover and threw the boy down there, she climbed onto the ladder and pulled the manhole cover back into place. She at least made sure no one was following her. To which no one was.


	13. Chapter 13

**To start off I would like to thank everyone who favorites, follows, comments, or views this story, or all for reading this little (O.C centric) story of mine. It wasn't actually something I was trying to take seriously, but ideas just naturally flowed to my head. Thank you to those who sent some to fill in for some guild members. (Let me tell ya I was surprised at some of the recommendations. I forgot that some games existed. Even if it's just a few) The name of the story may be unimaginative and unoriginal, but thanks for giving this the time of day. This may as well be another generic self insert, but I'm glad people like it.**

 **Sorry if a few canon characters seem a bit OOC, I'll take my bets on RED though. Also I don't know why I spell Red's name in full caps. I think I just like it that way.**

 **I do have a goal to create at least 20 plus Main Missions. The chapters may be rushed, some things won't make sense, or something else weird, but I'll try to make that goal. 20 plus missions is usually the length of a Fire Emblem game too… even though the beginning was based off of tactics (Namely the grimoire…which is from Advance and A2.)**

 **Is it wrong for me to want some sort of criticism… more of a negative, but not too negative way or is that just me?**

 **I think I also made it clear that literally anyone else could've found the grimoire instead of our unlucky protagonist. Hell I could've easily made this about any of the CPUs finding the grimoire. The grimoire is literally more important than the boy…. Even if he's the unlucky protagonist of this story.**

 **Alright enough of this A/N you came to read a story, didn't you? However, today we're shifting focus…. just for a little bit**

…

If there is anything to be said about a certain male named OC. It's that he gets the job done. He is known by many members of the The Guild as 'The Lone Wolf.' Granted people working by themselves is nothing new, he just has a high success rate working alone. He has no problems working with others, but it is easier working by himself.

He does have another nickname as 'The Dungeon Mapster.' He earned that nickname after mapping out more than fifty dungeons for other explorers to use. He still does maps out new dungeons with fine and exquisite detail.

One shouldn't let things such as nicknames or titles fool you into thinking he is of high status and isthe elite of the elites. OC is a friendly person in general and many others can account for that, his girlfriend can especially account for that.

OC gave a sigh and dusted his hands at another job well done. He has just finished mapping out another dungeon making sure to find every little nook and cranny. One would think he would go crazy from all the mapping, but it just comes second nature to him. The pay was good too as not many people would be willing to map out dungeons

The dungeon wasn't very far from Planeptune so he made it back in about thirty minutes or so, give or take.

"Thank you once again OC." The receptionist took the map and gave him his credits for another job well done.

OC smiled, "Just doing what comes naturally. I just want to help people as best I can." He's probably said that a million times, but it's the truth.

OC checked his watch, he had enough time to make some more money before going on a date. A delivery quest should do, those are easy as pie. OC scrolled through the selection of delivery quests, there was a few, but he could probably take them all if he wished. Though something else did catch his eyes.

 _Top Three Delivery Questers:_

 _T.C (The Courier) (THOG)_

 _Tyler Jordan (THOG)_

 _Nepgya_

"What's this?" OC has obviously never seen that before. He also recognized the second name, as 'that one kid he met.'

"That's just a new leaderboard system we set up. It'll display any of the top three people for that specific type of quest. However, the leaderboards are setup to display only those in Planeptune as of now."

"That's neat, so two of the three are in the same guild….. neat." OC said to himself. He quickly found out that he can look through all of the leaderboards. It wouldn't hurt to try.

 _Top Three Battle Questers:_

 _IF_

 _Nepgear_

 _Sanshiro_

'I shouldn't be surprised.' OC mused. IF is a well known person around The Guild and Nepgear is simply the CPU Candidate of Planeptune.

 _Top Three Mappers:_

 _OC_

 _N/A_

 _N/A_

"Nice, first place." OC smirked a bit at the fact he was the only one on the leaderboard… they probably made it just for him.

 _Top Three Harem Makers:_

 _Narukami_

 _Corrin_

 _RED (THOG)_

'That's… a strange one…' OC thought. A very strange one indeed, who wants to keep track of someone else's harem? He's not going to act all high and mighty and say that harem's shouldn't exist, because it's usually consensual and the one with the harem has to love everyone equally. He better stop that train of thought before he actually gets one, Goddess knows how one can jinx themselves if they think about something for too long.

OC shook his head and looked at his watch…. He was going to be late for his date at this rate! He didn't even realize he was looking at the leaderboards for so long. He started his quick walk to the park with a swift exit out of the guild building and possibly a little jogging.

'I know she won't get pissed, but I don't want to upset her by being late.'

It took about a couple of minutes just to get to the park, the sun was as high as it could ever be.

"Hey you here?" OC said as he turned around the corner. She was supposed to be on the bench, but she wasn't there. Normally one would think she went home after possibly being stood up, but on the ground next to the bench was a broken laptop.

OC's eyes widened as he quickly got to the broken laptop and inspected it. From the looks of it it was purposely beaten. Quickly checked the insides, "Yes, the insides are still okay! Whoever did this wasn't very good at checking."

He noticed something else on the ground though and picked it up, his fist trembling as he did. He held onto the object as tight as he could, his fist was basically trembling with anger. It wasn't that hard to put two and two together, the beaten laptop was also an obvious sign. OC quickly picked up the smashed laptop, "When I find out whoever did this, they'll pay." He gave a deep sigh, "I'm sorry I wasn't there when it happened, but I'll save you, that's for sure."

….

 _If people were to ask me, 'Why do you fight?' I probably wouldn't give them a straight answer. Why me, a teenager who is way the fuck out of his league would still continue to fight? Anything in this world could literally bitch-slap me and I will die. I could simply shout, 'I choose to fight!' That wouldn't answer anyone's questions, now would it? I simply don't know the answer myself, short and simple. I even have the distinct impression that someone else was supposed to pick up the grimoire. But, Nooooooo. Instead my curious dumbass picked it up and was teleported to a different dimension where there are monsters and super human people._

 _I guess the only reason I'm alive right now is due to luck and people that are willing to help me out, Nisa obviously stands out. I am weak as hell! I am completely thankful for everyone that decided to take their time and lives to at least work with me and try to get me home… Now I'm thinking, 'What if that wish thing was bullshit?'... No it has to work, if this thing brought me here it can sure as hell take me back. God Damn it! I just want to get home!_

…

"Gaaaaaaaaaah!" The boy awoke gasping for air. His body shot straight up from the cold concrete floor, his vision blurry from his recent awakening and from his glasses missing. He slightly rubbed his eyes and looked around.

The room was cold as light seeked out from the metal bars that aligned in his vision. He could barely make out a shadow creeping on the wall next to the bars. He looked around some more to see a green uncomfortable looking bed, a woman was sitting on top of it. She had black hair, wore a red bandanna on her head, a red cloak and black pants, and had a rather peculiar symbol on her hand. He couldn't see clearly, but he knows there is something weird on her hand.

"I see you're awake." The woman said in an aggressive tone, "I don't know who you are, but keep a look out for an opening." Straight to the point.

The woman turned her head towards the bars, someone was there. The boy also turned his head to see a rather familiar shape, it was Linda. "Hey, kid. How are ya doing?"

How was he doing? Well he woke up in a cell of some sort and his glasses were missing, what the hell does she think… matter of fact why is he here again….. He was walking with Linda to go get some ice cream and he felt a quick pain to the he- oh that bitch.

His facial features maneuvered to frown, or at least try his best to and not look like he's squinting.

"Hey, you were the objective so that's your fault…. Actually all they did was take that book and threw you in here, didn't have to knock you unconscious." Linda was trying her best to not show any remorse.

Objective, wait! The grimoire! The boy quickly checked his pockets and to his utmost dismay the grimoire was gone, along with his weapons for obvious reasons.

"Hey! No fraternizing with the prisoners- Chu." A voice came into play.

He wasn't sure what he was seeing, but he sees something small and gray. Looks a little chubby too.

"I can do whatever the hell I want rat!" Linda retorted to… the rat?

"An underling shouldn't be saying that to their superior- Chu!"

"The hell you are my 'superior!' Don't call me Underling you filthy sewer dweller!"

"I'm no 'sewer dweller' I'm Warechu! Look at you 'Underling' you're becoming soft!"

"The hell did you say?! I'll show your ass 'soft!'" Underling looked like she was ready to strike with a bat.

"Hey, you two stop!" A female voice came in to break up whatever was happening, along with the rush of a couple of footsteps coming to the cell.

The two stopped fighting and stood tall, or at least Underling did, the 'rat' stood short.

A couple of female guards came into view they were all wearing hoods of some sort that were red in color. They kind of looked like cultists, "New orders kill the boy."

Tyler's eye widened as he heard that and he backed the hell away from the cell door. Underling's eyes did a bit too and she quickly got in front of the door, "Whoa, no need to be hasty! Why do you need to kill him?"

"What the hell are you doing- Chu!?"

"None of your business, now stand aside Underling!" The guard pushed Underling out of the fished out some keys to open the cell.

Tyler was trying his damndest to back as far away as possible, however the woman on the bed was getting ready. She silently tightened her bandanna and cracked her knuckles a bit in the confusion.

The guard slowly approached the boy and pulled out a knife. He could've sworn he saw a sadistic smile on her as she approached. Time almost grinded to a halt as the woman approached. 'I'm going to die. I'm going to die! I'm going to die!' Maybe he can disarm her before…. No! she'll probably see it coming a mile away. He can try to fight back, but there are others coming in as well. Oh, Shit! What can he do?

"No one fucking calls me Underling!"

"What are you doing? Chu!"

In a swift motion a bat connected to one of the guard's skull causing them to turn around. The woman on the bed sprang into action and punched one of the guards as well, before she turned around and punched the one that was approaching the boy. In the span of a couple of seconds they were simply knocked out.

The boy gave an extreme sigh of relief and slid down the wall. It was obvious he was extremely relieved to be alive. The woman approached him and held out a hand, he graciously accepted.

"The name's Noma Kasshu. Let's try to get out of here." She said as she lifted the boy on to his feet.

His next course of action would turn to mild anger as he launched himself at Underling and had his fist connect with her face. She cupped her cheek and stumbled back a bit, his hit was hard and fast.

"Okay, I deserve that. Nice punch by the way." Underling rubbed her cheek, while giving a compliment.

The boy shook his hand a bit to relieve the slight sting he had punching her cheek.

Noma was on the side adjusting her outfit, ready to fight whoever got in her way.

"What the hell were you thinking- Chu?! Now you're going to be executed for becoming a traitor and I'm going to be guilty by association."

"I didn't like these bastards anyway." Underling went ahead and fished something out of her pocket.

The boy breathed through his nose a bit to calm his racing heart, strange how it was racing from fear that turned into anger.

"Here." Linda gave him a familiar set of glasses and he quickly put them on to see the world clearer.

The boy quickly diverted his attention to one of the unconscious guards and grabbed the knife off of one of them, better to be safe than sorry.

"Where's the boss? I have a few words with her." Noma asked in a forceful kind of way.

"I do too, I'll actually lead you to her." Underling offered to which Noma accepted.

"I'll come with you too- Chu! You got me into this mess and you'll be the one to get me out!" The rat obviously feared for his life.

Tyler simply nodded and kept a wary eye on Underling, for that reason he'll simply trail behind them a little bit…. Perhaps stab her if the time comes…..nevermind he knows he can't do that.

…

 **Mission 8: Jailbreak**

 **Find the grimoire and get out of there.**

 **Defeat: Tyler falls**

 **Guest fighters: Noma Kasshu, Warechu, and Underling**

…

He once again found himself walking in the back with everyone else doing the fighting. Though it was mostly just Noma attacking anyone who comes near her with a small semblance of rage. Linda was taking on any who dared to call her 'Underling.' The weird rat/mouse thing…. He can't tell what it's doing as it trails behind the very very unlikely group.

"She should be up… here?" Underling turned the corner and stopped in her tracks. Everyone else had to stop as well as there was a line of guards just standing there with shields and lances.

Noma didn't have time for that as she ran straight towards the shield guards. "Out of my way!"

In a swift motion she quickly punched the ground and grabbed a piece of rubble that floated up from the shock. She threw the rubble at one of the guard's shield. This caused the guard to stumble back a bit, giving a perfect opening for the red cloaked woman. She jumped on to the shield and punched one of the guards next to her.

In a few swift motions she hopped off the shield, slammed her body into one guard, grabbed his shield, and threw it at another with one hand. She grabbed the lance of a guard that was about to stab her and snapped it in two before delivering a quick kick to the side.

She finished off the last guard by headbutting her…. The guard was wearing a helmet too.

With a low growl Noma quickly sprinted down to the other end of the hall, quickly being lost from sight.

"Hey, wait up!" Underling managed to let out, before being tackled to the ground by a random guard, luckily without armor.

The boy possibly would've helped if it wasn't for another one showing up and kicking him in the back. He stumbled forward and quickly spun around to meet his opponent. He held the knife tightly as he pointed it towards his assaulter.

The guard quickly charged at him, his response was a quick jab with the knife. The guard leaped back a bit from the attack before she made a quick punch to his chest and then his stomach. He let out a small grunt of pain, but mostly ignored it due to adrenaline, he still did hope back though.

"Yeah get them!" The rat thing was cheering at least two of the four on, wouldn't be surprise if he was cheering for the guards to sound inconspicuous.

Unfortunately for the guard that tackled Underling this wasn't her first scrap, nor would it be her last. She quickly rolled the two of them around to where she was the one on top. With an almost psychotic smile she began to wail on the guard. Each fist rapidly hitting the head of the guard.

"You call this a fight?!" Underling taunted the guard she was beating.

The boy slashed at the guard, thankfully the attack connected this time drawing a bit of blood across the assailant's arm. The assailant recovered quickly and grabbed his hand, sending a fist towards his face.

The fist connected and his glasses went flying off his head, no time to think of retrieving it however as the guard used her body to slam into him. Okay he's starting to get a _little_ pissed off. He jumped back a bit and started to go on the offensive, unfortunately his poor eyesight didn't help in his offensive front.

The guard snatched the blade right out of his hands and simply pulled it apart. Is it too late to start apologizing? If she can do that then she's obviously holding back…. Or was that the cheapest knife in existence.

Having no other options the boy slammed his body into his attacker and wrapped his arms around her legs. The guard wasn't heavy as he lifted her up and slammed her into the ground. Okay he had to pin her down and keep her in place, but her legs managed to slip through his grasp.

He quickly pushed himself up from the ground and faced the woman, waiting for her to make a move. The guard ran up to him and kicked her leg towards him. Whether due to instinct or luck he managed to dodge the kick aiming towards his head.

Underling was still mercilessly beating the guard she was on top of, it was amazing that she wasn't going down easily. It was also a complete surprise that the guard managed to grab Underling's head and bash it with hers.

Underling had to get off the woman and hold her nose in pain. With a small growl she picked up the bat that had fallen on the ground and slowly walked up towards the guard that was getting up.

"Heads up!" Underling yelled as the guard turned to have a face full of bat, knocking her out.

The boy breathing was starting to get heavy as fatigue had already gotten to him. Has anyone mentioned that blocking with your arms hurts like hell? The only experience he had with fist fights was with his little brother… and a kid back in elementary school…. and his little sister from time to time… and another kid in the beginning of middle school. Holy crap, he used to get in a lot of fights when he was younger!

He saw a small hope spot as he noticed the guard didn't cover her chin… neither did he, but the internet better not fail him now! He brought his fist down and quickly, but slowly and sluggishly brought it up towards the chin of the guard.

The guard fell backwards and his fist was still hanging in the air. He felt a rush of excitement as he won the fight, he kept himself from letting out a laugh, but he did always want to say a victory quote of some sort.

"Don't mess with an American."... good enough.

The boy let out a sigh of relief as he sat back down in exhaustion. Seriously it's been awhile since he's fought another person and he actually punched someone out for the first time. He let out a few heavy breaths as he let his system cool down.

He looked up once again to see Underling's hand extended towards him to pick him up….. He didn't feel like he needed her help… and the fact that he has every right to be pissed off at her.

He ignored her hand and tried to get up by himself, but his legs gave in to exhaustion. He's really out of shape. Underling was helping him stay on his feet as they walked towards the hall Noma ran off in.

"Looks like that rat ditched us." Underling said after taking a small look around.

The rat thing did ditch them during their small scrap with the assailants. Like hell he was going to stick around.

The two continued to move down the hall with Tyler using Underling as a support. He also made sure to find his glasses and put them back on

"Hey, Linda?" Tyler asked the green haired girl.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Why did you do this?"

Linda stayed silent, not wanting to answer. "I got an assignment from a gal in an alleyway. Normally I wouldn't just take assignments from anybody, but the pay was good. The objective was to simply capture you and that was it." Linda deeply sighed and continued, "I tried to think of it as another job, but for some reason I was feeling remorse for even accepting it in the first place. I think I'm becoming too soft if I was feeling remorse."

The boy's animosity towards her lowered, it's just not in his nature to hate people, younger experiences aside. She even said she felt remorse for it so in his mind he would has less of a reason to….. What's the word he's looking for….? Let's just go with 'less of a reason to hate her.' Strong word, but he couldn't think of anything else as he was still fatigued.

The boy smiled as he realized something. He was starting to get used to crazy shit. It could be his mind adapting, his naivety, some kind of self denial, or he was prepared for it all along. He did want to get home as soon as possible, but first he needed to accept crazy things. He doubts he won't have any other scratches with death, but he's got to keep moving on or he'll never get home. 'I wonder if this how a soldier feels like? Staying overseas and waiting for the day they'll finally get home.' He wasn't saying he was similiar to a soldier. Anything forbid him comparing himself to a person that'll die for their country, unlike some crazy politicians.

The boy gave some kind of sigh of happiness as he continued to be supported by Linda. He really needs to discuss his family with someone sometime. 'Hopefully they don't think being a military brat would equal training from my father.'

"The hell are you smiling for?" Linda raised a brow at his facial expressions.

"Just thinking of my family."

"Family, huh…" Linda decided to stay silent after saying that.

This didn't go unnoticed by the boy as he felt Linda shift her weight a bit uncomfortably. He didn't pursue.

The two arrived upon a scene where Noma was fighting a golem of some sort. It was mostly made of stone. There was also a bunch of unconscious guards lying around. Did she even need help to get out of here?

Noma's fist struck the golem causing a small crack to appear on it, before the crack simply patched itself up. With a growl the woman jumped up to take the golem's head off. A swift punch did the trick, but it quickly reformed the head.

Noma jumped back a couple of feet, "I got no more time to play with you! Eat this!"

Noma's hand started to glow, "This hand of mine glows with an incredible power! It's burning grip tells me to defeat you!"

She once again jumped up and launched herself at the golem, "GLOWING FINGER!" The two stood in place for a bit as though time has stopped, before the golem simply exploded.

Noma cracked her knuckles at a job well done. She noticed Linda and the boy and simply motioned her hand for a 'follow me.'

At this point Tyler could stand up on his own, but his legs still kind of felt tired….. He still decided to use Linda as a support, better save as much energy as he could.. Either that or just laziness.

The trio arrived in a dark and circular room.

"I see you have arrived." The lights suddenly turned on to reveal a woman in a purple chinese-like dress.

"Master!" Noma shouted at the woman.

"Yes, Noma! It is I your master."

Linda and Tyler kind of had a feeling that this feels like an old action flick or something similar.

"Master, you have to listen to me! None of this is of your own free will! It's the D-Cells that are controlling you!"

"You're still as foolish as ever, Noma! I am doing this of my own free will! You're just too naive to realize that! Speaking of which-" The woman pulled out a familiar book and threw it towards the boy, "You can have that back, I don't actually need it. The D-Cells are all I need."

"Master, it's the Cells that are making you say that! Please, come back to me!" The red cloaked woman was trying her hardest to bring her master back.

"Enough talk, Noma! Only through our fists can we understand each other!"

The woman charged Noma, who tried to punch her in return. She caught the fist and waved her finger, "Ah, ah, ah." She then kicked Noma onto the ceiling, creating a large crack, and jumped up to try to punch her through it.

Noma was quick to get out of the crack and launched herself towards her master. A quick flurry of blows and blocks was too fast for the naked eye to see. The master punched the student in the stomach and quickly slammed her into the ground.

"Come on, Noma! I've taught you better than this! Show me what a pupil of mine can do!" The master jumped back and crossed her arms.

Noma got back up and clenched her fist, "FINE! GLOWING FINGER!" She launched herself towards her master.

"Not so fast! DARK FINGER!" The master's hand started to glow, but opposed to Noma's light hand, her's was glowing with a dark purple aura.

The two hands clashed and the two were struggling to push the other to their scene quickly exploded into dust. After the dust cleared Noma was on the ground unconscious.

This…. Absolutely terrified the boy and Linda. There was no way in hell they could take someone like that on. For Tyler it was just instinct. For Linda it was experience from… similar people.

"You're still too weak. When will you learn to tap into your full potential?" She turned towards the two who didn't want to fight. They didn't want to know what she was going to do to them.

She snapped a finger and a wall opened to revealing four crystals of some sort. "This place is going to collapse soon, the crystal on the far left will go to Planeptune, after that Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox."

The two slowly approached the crystal to the far left, but made sure to keep a close eye on the woman.

"Boy, make sure to pick up your weapon on the table."

Right next to the wall was a small table and low and behold his Uzi was there. He checked to make sure everything was in order, by that it means making sure there was ammo. Well there was, but no grenades…. What the heck?

"This won't be the last time we meet, neither is it the last time you'll meet Noma." She said as they entered the teleport crystal to Planeptune.

"Now then." The master looked down towards her student and picked her up. "Come back stronger next time!" With a single arm she threw her student through the roof and out to who-knows-where.

She proceeded jumped through the hole to get out of there.

…...

 **Mission 8: Complete.**

…..

OC made sure to at least be one hundred-twenty percent sure that this was the right call. He usually didn't need help, but he needed to request it, least he never sees her again. He's checked the files and he has a slight idea on where he needs to go, but he just needs help. He knows how to make requests at The Guild, but never really needed it. Now was one of those times where he did need it.

These people were the ones who could help him the most. At first glance, for a normal person, they don't look impressive, but to him they were perfect. Others would choose people that looked reliable and possibly well organized, but him. He chose a group that was just starting out and were the definition of misfits.

However, if one were to be savvy to the genre, like him, they are the perfect choice for the request. It's usually the misfits that can get things done around here and he was willing to test that.

 _The Heroes Of Gamindustri_ they were called. A small guild that was just starting out filled with a couple of misfits, such as a heroine, a cowgirl, a boy (Whom he recognized), a wifey hunter, a child, and a non-combative maid. It didn't look like the list would be stopping soon.

Now all he needed to do was send the request to them exclusively and hope they actually accept it.

…

Tyler and Linda climbed out of a manhole that they were teleported beneath. It looks like they were in another alleyway in Planeptune.

"I guess this where we part ways….and never see each other again." Linda looked down at her feet. "I've always been such a screw up." She sniffed. "I've finally found someone who could possibly treat me with respect and I blew it. Someone that I could actually…. possibly call a fri- Someone who actually called me by my name and not a horrible nickname. He trusted me, even if it was a little bit, and I squashed that trust like a bug. L-listen if it means anything to you….. I'm sorry…." Her voice kept cracking down as she continued on.

By all means he shouldn't easily forgive her for what she has done. He can simply walk away and never talk to her again. What she did could be unforgivable to other people, she did betray him, but she said she was sorry and obviously felt bad. This is one of those moments he was kind of glad that he doesn't charge first, ask questions later.

There is also the fact that he would feel like a huge dick if he did that. Now he wasn't sure if this was appropriate to do, but-

"Huh?" Linda quirked as she felt the embrace of the boy….. It was a completely foreign gesture to someone like her. She's never actually had a gesture like this before. It was a gesture that someone like her would call someone out for, calling them soft and weak. It was a strange feeling. A strange, yet comfortable feeling and it felt like it was going to last forever…. Not that she was complaining of course.

Unfortunately it couldn't last forever as the boy let go and began to walk out of the alleyway to go back to the warehouse. He needs a nap and some food, the grimoire would probably explain things more easily than he could… unless it didn't record, but he'll cross that bridge sometime.

"Hmph, Asshole." Linda said as she quickly turned to go about her business.

She stopped in her tracks as a smile appeared on her face. It was one of the happiest smiles one could give. She tilted her head towards the direction where Tyler was long gone. A small blush appeared on her face and her smile didn't fade.

…

 **Sorry in advance Draen.**

 **Interpret that last scene as you will, but please feel free to share your opinion. Linda just needs a hug that's all (I mean in general)**

 **Take a wild guess on what Noma is referenced to.**

 **I already said what I needed to say at the beginning, See ya next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

Nisa was leaning on a chair, watching the boy sleep. After he had returned, he gave the grimoire to Nisa and went to sleep on one of the new beds. She read the quick entry detailing his imprisonment and escape. Suffice to say she was a bit surprised that happened and the fact that he easily forgave this 'Linda.'

She has to get him home as quickly as possible.

She gave a sigh as she got up. She maneuvered towards the small terminal or whatever it was called. She was honestly a bit surprised and excited to see a request for them specifically. She wasted no time opening the request for their services.

 _Hello, The Heroes Of Gamindustri. I request that you help me. You see not long ago my girlfriend was kidnapped and I may have a clue on her whereabouts. I do have to say though, do not mistake this just as a request to save her. I could've done it myself, but here's the thing. You're going to have to help me uncover a conspiracy. Now before you write me off as a paranoid conspiracy theorist, hear me out. There is something going on, away from the eyes of the public. There were shipments of large and various products sent to unknown receivers, a subtle increase in the weapons market, a large company suddenly went out of business without any reason, and smaller businesses getting large increases in profit for seemingly no reason._

 _I can tell you more in person, but you have to accept my request. If you do accept my request, then meet me by the heart district, by weapons shop. Thank you in advance if you accept this request and I hope to meet you there._

 _Requester's name: O.C_

Nisa was a bit surprised to see a well known guild member ask for a request to them. A legendary map maker, she hopped to meet him in one of her travels, but was surprised it was this soon.

Nisa brought a hand to her chin, 'A conspiracy, huh? Adding to the fact that there is a damsel in distress we really have to do something. It be really un-heroic to straight up deny this request!' She clenched her fist as she raised it towards the air, "Be it a simple underground ring, a damsel in distress, or a kitten lost in the sewers, The Heroes Of Gamindustri must always be there!"

Her voice echoed in the empty warehouse, no one was in there, but herself and the sleeping boy. He wasn't awoken by the noise however.

She would immediately try and compose an email back towards the requester

 _We humbly accept your offer! We will try to meet you at your requested location! After the team gets together of course! We swear upon our lives that we will save your beloved and bring justice to a conspiracy! - Nisa of The Heroes of Gamindustri._

….

 **Main Mission: Hidden Agendas, Hidden Goals. Justice shall expose the truth!**

 **Uncover the conspiracy, put a stop to it, ?, Profit (If you can, accounts for all the steps)**

…..

A message was returned not long after.

 _Thank you. I was a bit worried that you wouldn't accept, but that doesn't matter now, does it. Once again I'll fill you in on the details when you get here. - O.C_

Nisa smiled as she prepared herself for her assignment, making sure everything was okay, dusting herself off, and such.

It has been about four hours since the boy took a nap anyway so she can wake him up with ease. She roughly shook his arm, "Rise and shine, Jordan. We just got a request."

He popped out of the bed quickly, almost as if it was an instinct. He immediately calmed down, realizing he doesn't have five minutes to get to the bus stop.

"What?" He didn't quite hear what Nisa said.

"We got a request."

"Already?"

She quickly told him of the details and asked him to wait until everyone else got there. It actually didn't take long for everyone to get back, whether due to crazy coincidence, or whatever reason they were here…. Except Ance. She had the day off.

After a quick rundown of the situation they were ready to go.

…..

"Thank you for coming." O.C told the small group of misfits.

He gave a small nod towards the boy, who nodded in return.

"So we're going to be uncovering a conspiracy?" T.C asked.

"Don't forget we're also saving a damsel in distress!" RED shouted in excitement for a possible wifey. Key word being possible, as she wouldn't force anyone to break up with someone to be with her. She's not low like that. NTR leaves a bad taste in anyone's mouth.

O.C nodded, "Yes, to both, but mostly uncovering a conspiracy. As I stated in the request I sent you, there has been a strange series of events that have been either subtle, or out of nowhere. One of the first steps to expose these events to the public is to take to the sewers of Planeptune."

"Gross." The small mage, Lydia, exposed her disgust.

"Though what about your girlfriend? Isn't she a priority? I know my Wifey's would be at the top of my list for saving."

"I do not know of her current whereabouts, if I did I would've done it in a heartbeat."

Nisa clenched her fist, "Do not fret, O.C! I swear upon my life we'll find her and bring swift justice to her kidnappers!"

O.C let a smile form on his lips after hearing the reassurance, "I don't doubt that for a minute, after all I wouldn't have requested you if you didn't."

The boy could only stare on in confusion, not because he didn't understand, but because there is one key thing.

O.C seemed to notice his eyebrow go up and a confused look on his face, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah….. What's your girlfriend's name? Seriously, you've been only saying pronouns." If he could sweatdrop he would be doing it right this second.

O.C gave a somewhat nervous smile, "Oops. Sorry about that." He gave a small cough into his hand before he continued, "Her name is Neputunia and yes she does look like Lady Neptune. I don't think any of you should be surprised, there are at least a couple of Lady Nepgear look alikes, so why can't there be a Lady Neptune look alike."

A small silence passed between the group, until T.C broke it that is. "You must get that a lot."

"Believe me when I say it does happen more often than one would think."

"Well what are we waiting for, we got a girl to save, and a conspiracy to dissolve!" RED was the one to deliver a, somewhat, heroic push.

…

"It smells down here!" RED shouted as she got into the sewers.

"Oh, really? I think it smells pretty nice." T.C responded with a large serving of sarcasm

After the short bout of conversation the small group walked in the sewer system. Like any unnecessarily large sewer system there were sides that allowed people to walk cleanly and safely out of the sewer filth. With nothing else to do, why not get do what any sensible person would do while walking a long distance, bond, or talk that's fine too.

"I'm from another dimension by the way." The boy randomly started out, testing his luck.

"Oh, you are? Neat." O.C casually complimented.

This was further cementing in some sort of proof, for the boy, that being from a different dimension isn't really hyped up around here… now to just find some sort of nail to put in some sort of coffin.

"You are? Cool!" At least a certain young mage was excited.

"So…. why a sewer of all places?" T.C questioned the use of having someplace hidden in a sewer, starting a new conversation all together.

"Don't ask me. I'm not the one trying to hide my agenda away from the public." O.C responded.

"It is a good place to be located when you think about it." Tyler said.

"If you don't want people stumbling upon your location, then pick the most disgusting place anyone would dare not to go." RED added.

"Still… can't some, obviously evil, organization pick a nice place for once? I don't know, something like a fancy hotel, a mansion, or even a some kind of fancy restraunt?" T.C questioned the priorities of organizations.

"Not sure if I want to face the Mafia…" The boy slightly joked.

"Hey, no need to face them. They're legitimate businessmen. I swear on me Ma." O.C adopted a slight italian accent to join in on the joke.

"The Godmother appreciates your support." Nisa joined in as well.

'So it's call The Godmother here?' The boy quickly thought.

"You mess with the Corleonas, we mess with your life, Capiche?" RED couldn't help but join as well.

T.C looked like she was about to say something, but stopped. "Damn it. I forgot what I was going to say."

This left a very confused Lydia, she could only look on in confusion as everyone made some kind of reference. "Ummmm…."

T.C noticed this behavior and immediately understood it, "Don't worry, you'll watch The Godmother sooner or later. Maybe we'll rent a copy, if we have enough time that is."

The small group continued to walk for a little while, but then a giant sewer rat appeared before them!

"Whoa, holy-" The boy, somewhat, accidentally discharged his Uzi. The sewer rat fell into the sewage and dissolved into pixels after that.

"Oh." The boy deadpanned.

If any monster can be easily defeated by him of all people… then they're really not that impressive.

The group would continue on, killing sewer rats in one hit along the way.

"Okay, where are we going?" T.C questioned.

"Towards the hidden hideout in the sewers. Shouldn't be that long till we get to it."

"You've been saying that for five minutes.

"Don't worry I won't say it anymore, since we're here." O.C stopped as he pushed open a hidden door.

Inside the door there were boxes that were stacked around, reaching towards the ceiling. The room looked pretty spacious, compared to the sewers right next to it.

"Whoa. There's a lot of stuff in here." RED pointed out the obvious.

"They must be devices to carry out evil deeds." Nisa tried to guess.

As soon as they stepped into the… sewer… warehouse… place, they began to hear a couple of voices speaking to one another. O.C put his finger to his lips and motioned for them to follow him quietly.

They all managed to find a small opening where they could easily see the conversation happening and the people talking about it.

"So how are the preparations?" The one with blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing an overly long duster wearing only a bra under it, said.

"Swelling, with this we should have enough to supply an army." A dark haired woman, with red eyes, a black jacket, and black pants said.

"Man talk about cliche." RED whispered.

"Shush." Nisa whispered back to RED.

"An army of machines that is. I don't trust simple people to carry out a simple task of being an army." A man with brown hair, glasses, and a brown business suit attire said.

"That one is Ganache." O.C quietly relayed information to the group, "Head of Avenir, doesn't have much human workers, has a lot of machines to do the dirty work."

"What about the other two?" Lydia was the one to whisper back.

"No idea."

"You and your damned machines. Who do you think were the ones to create them? Oh… that's right other people." A hint of venom was in the red eyed lady's voice.

"Our machines are created by other machines thank you very much."

"And how were those machines created? Other people, seriously get the hell off your high horse."

It was obvious that some tension was between the two.

The blonde woman merely chuckled, "Of course machines can only go so far, super soldiers are the way to go."

Ganache glared at the woman, "Tell us, are they still wondering whose footprints are in the snow, even though it's obviously theirs?"

"Or the fact that they easily leave their post to follow a suspicious sound and never coming back, with no one raising a brow." The red eyed woman added.

The blonde woman crossed her arms, "Anyway, is this enough to take over?"

"The weapons yes, but we still need to make adjustments and time everything accordingly." Ganache said.

"Satisfactory results indeed. My master would be more than pleased." The red eyed woman said, "I shall take my leave for today."

In a flash of light she was gone.

"Always have to make a flashy exit dontcha?" The blonde growled.

"I don't know how I even got into a partnership with her. A boss we never see, a mysterious past, and a mysterious company. All red flags to not trust her." Ganache wondered aloud.

"Speaking of flags. Come out here, Lid!" The blonde woman shouted as she turned.

"I knew I shouldn't have underestimated you." A woman popped out of a _very_ out of place cardboard box. She wore a bandana, an eye patch of some sort (ala a solid eye), and an outfit that honestly looked like it didn't fit her.

"Only fools would fall for that trick, sister."

"You mean like your super soldiers." The woman, Lid smirked.

She held a stun knife and a pistol aimed directly at the blonde haired one. She was exercising caution as she slowly maneuvered left and right.

Ganache smirked, "If we're exposing people. You lot over there, come on out."

He was pointing at the group's general direction. In response T.C was the one to come out first, with a revolver in the air. Everyone else followed soon after, weapons drawn.

"Alright, expose yourself villains!" Nisa shouted at the duo.

"No." Ganache replied.

"Please, tell us your evil plans." RED smiled, hoping it would work

"No."

"Well you tried." T.C saw the bright side.

"It matters not whether we hear your plans or not, we're taking you down one way or another." Nisa heroically shouted.

"Careful, I wouldn't lower your guard seeing only him. He's obviously got something up his sleeve." O.C advised

"I must be losing my touch if that much is obvious." Ganache said.

He pushed up his glasses, "I see the grimoire holder and the child are here. One hold the potential to change all of gamindustri, the other holds unimaginable, untapped, power." Ganache smiled, "Quite a perfect scenario, if I do say so myself."

The boy slightly backed away from him.

"That's the boy who holds the grimoire?" The blonde haired woman smirked, "Should be easy getting it off of him." She cracked her knuckles to add some flair.

The boy once again stepped back, he could see Nisa's hand extend outward. She looked back, "Don't worry, I won't let them lay a finger on you." She turned her head towards the small mage, "Nor you."

Ganache held a hand towards the blonde, "Now, now. It's only a rumor, but the grimoire might reset if we kill him. Who knows how close he is to completing it? It would better to be safe than sorry, correct?"

If the boy didn't have any sense of danger, he would've said 'nowhere near.'

The blonde crossed her arms as she turned towards the one known as Lid. "As for you sister!" A few brief moments of silence passed as everyone waited for her to finish, "Bye!" Like some kind of invisible force she jumped onto the ceiling, then used it to find an exit in the nearby air ducts.

"Quid!" Lid dramatically shouted, her attention quickly shifted to Ganache.

"It would appear that I'm surrounded. Why don't I call a little backup of my own?"

With a snap of the fingers a large large mechanical monster appeared, "Killachine, annihilate all enemies. Leave the grimoire holder and the mage alive though, they still have their uses." The Killachine let out a mechanical roar, as Ganache teleported with a flash of white. Everyone got their weapons ready for the battle.

…..

 **Mission 9: Kill the Killachine!**

 **Destroy the Killachine**

 **Defeat: Allies defeated.**

 **Guest: Lid.**

…..

Lid started out by punching a nearby wooden container, the content spilled was an RPG.

"Let me join in." As soon as T.C noticed this she pulled out a launcher of her own, 'Da Bazuka' was written on the side of it.

They both fired off their perspective rockets, hitting the intended target as it immediately stumbled… in the air.

The Killachine would immediately retaliate, swinging downward with its axe-hand to strike Lid. She rolled out of the way of the incoming attack. This was followed up by a swift punch from Nisa.

The boy opted to hide behind some boxes to take potshots at it, the bullets were as effective as a plastic toy against a robber. At least he gets an 'A' for effort.

The small mage fired a fireball at it, heating the killachine. Unfortunately Nisa punched it while it was being cooked. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" She could feel it through her gloves.

"Sorry." Lydia managed to yell.

"Use electricity!" O.C yelled as he shot a plasma arrow.

Lydia casted a bolt of lightning from… the ceiling apparently… wait a second it's magic. The lightning hit and it stopped functioning completely.

"Awesome that was qu-" RED managed to squeak out before getting hit by a quick jab from the killachine. She would end up hitting the boxes right next to the boy, spilling out a plethora of grenades.

"You alright?" The boy quickly asked.

"No…." RED groaned as she got back up, she quickly drank some kind of liquid and she sprang into action. "All better!" She quickly ran back to the scene.

"I think the electricity made it faster." T.C observed.

"Sorry about that, that never usually happens when electricity is used on robot type enemies." O.C apologized. Usually he doesn't want to make these kinds of mistakes.

Two more rockets from Lid and T.C appeared, hitting the mechanical menace. RED threw a pair of yo-yos to wrap around it, but they missed. She retrieved them and switched to her small hammer, just in time as the giant axe came down upon her. She managed to block it with the small hammer, keeping it in a standstill.

A torrent of water shoved it to the side. RED looked towards her saviour, "Thanks, apprentice!"

The boy managed to procure one of the many grenades that were on the ground. He immediately chucked it at the robot…. It didn't explode though. He smacked his head. He forgot to pull the pin, didn't he?"

"Hey, kid! The pin comes off when you throw it!" T.C shouted.

Once more unto breach! This time he pulled the pin off of one of the many grenades, unfortunately when he threw it it hit a pole and bounced back to him. Not wasting a second he got the hell out of the blast zone. A large explosion would occur, but no one had time to focus on it as they were fighting the Killachine.

The Killachine set its sights on Lid once again. It tried to swing at her, but she easily kept rolling to the side, despite the increase in speed it gained. She actually did manage to get a few shots out of the RPG while she was rolling from side to side.

She was a bit too late to dodge one more however, it would've hit her… if not for the fact that she dropped the RPG and held the axe-hand in place. O.C gave a helping hand as he shot plasma arrows at the menace's arm.

The result was the axe-hand detaching due to the destroyed arm being useless to the machine.

"Justice Kick!" Nisa kicked the Killachine to the side.

This action would allow an opening for RED, Lydia, and Nisa to try something. The three got together side by side. "Ready RED, Ready Lydia?"

"You got it, Wifey!"

"Yeah!"

"Team Attack: Icey Assault!" Nisa shouted.

Lydia waved her hands in the air as the floor suddenly became an ice rink. Nisa and RED immediately started skating towards the Killachine. RED used her yo-yos to wrap around the Killachine, this time it worked as intended.

She gleefully dragged it behind her as she skated around. Nisa opted to ride on top of the fists continuously punched the Killachine as RED continued to skate around, ending in a kick which broke the ice. The Killachine was stunned on the ground for a moment

RED replaced her yo-yos with a hammer, "Whabam!"

Nisa pulled out a sword and planted it inside the Killachine. After a few seconds she pulled out.

They both jumped out of the way as a giant ice spike slammed right into the Killachine.

A few seconds of silence would pass as the machine had sparks flying all around it's body, before it simply exploded.

Nisa heroically posed, RED crossed her arms and stood back to back with Nisa, and Lydia was breathing heavily, that took a lot of energy from her.

…

 **Mission 9: Complete.**

…

"Justice shall always triumph!"

Everyone gathered back up in the center of the room.

"I appreciated the help." Lid immediately said.

"As did we, citizen!" Nisa held her hand to her chest, "I know this may be sudden, but is it too much for me to request that you join us?"

"You seem to have an interesting party already."

"The more wifeys the better~" RED chimed in.

"This is no ordinary party, we are The Heroes Of Gamindustri!" Nisa posed heroically.

Lid crossed her arms, "A guild huh?... Tell you what. You help me take down someone…. And I'll gladly join your crew."

"Alright."

"Her name is Quid, the one who escaped earlier, I just need to take her down."

"She called you 'sister' earlier, what's up with that?" T.C pointed out.

Lid crossed her arms, "As far as I know my sister is dead. I don't know who that imposter thinks she is, but I'll end her."

Nisa tapped her fingers on her elbow… thinking of her response…. She smiled, "We'll help you as best we can."

"You will? Tank you." Lid slipped up a bit.

"Tank you?" RED questioned.

"I bean, tank you. I knean-... Bye." Lid activated some sort of cloaking field and ran in some direction as no one could see her, "I'll keep in touch!"

"Bye, Sneaky Wifey!"

…..

 **Side Quest: Help Lid**

 **Reward: Lid**

….

"Soooooooo, what now?" RED mused.

"We destroy the supplies. Obviously this isn't all of it, but it'll be good to destroy it anyway." O.C informed the strange group.

"Guess you got a head start kid." T.C smiled as she pointed towards the smoking pile of rubble that was a box of grenades and a ton of other items.

"We could speed up the process by using remote controlled explosives." O.C thought up.

"Got some right here." T.C pulled out a bunch of explosive satchel charges.

"Where do you get all your weapons?" RED asked the obvious question.

"I found them. You'll be amazed at what people would leave in an old abandoned locker."

It would take quite a while to set the explosives up, as it should as they needed to be handled with care.

"These explosives should be enough to destroy the supplies, but not enough to cause a cave in." O.C informed the group.

…

"Thank goodness, fresh air." RED happily breathed in the non-waste filled air.

Everyone else was in agreement to that, as they savoured the freshness of the air.

"This is where we have to part ways for now, the next trip is going to need a bit of planning to do. I'll contact you later." O.C walked off to… who knows where.

"I'm going back to the warehouse, work on my guns." T.C said as she walked off.

"I'll go visit my mama." Lydia said

"I'll go with you." Nisa offered.

"I'm going along too." RED followed after them.

The boy just stood in place for a while, wondering what to do. It wouldn't hurt to do a couple of more delivery quests, right?

As soon as he started his walk towards his destination to get quests he was stopped by someone that looked like a guardswoman of some sort.

"Excuse me. Are you….. Tyler Jordan?"

"Umm….. Yes?" The boy already didn't like where this was going.

"Oh good. I finally found you. I have an urgent request for you" She coughed into her hand.

" _Lady Histoire would like to speak to you._ "

The boy's heart sunk a bit, he's starting to get a bit nervous. "For…. what exactly?"

"She said it concerns a certain _item_ you have in your _possession._ Now if you would please follow me."

His heart sank a little deeper… 'Oh, God.'

..

 _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT! I think the worst scenario has come and an authority figure has discovered I have the grimoire! A certain item in my possession? That's obvious! What are they going to do?! I'll probably get some kind of charge for having an illegal as all hell item. Seriously a book that grants any wish upon completion? How is that not illegal or banned?! Okay, I just got to calm down. Maybe they'll just go easy on me, or medium…. I hope everything is going to go well…. Just got to stay calm and not fuck anything up._


	15. Chapter 15

The boy slowly trailed behind the guard. His heartbeat slowly rising each step. It may be his completely pessimistic side on this, but there is no way this is going to end well. He usually has no problem with authority, but if he's seen enough stories about having a dangerous item on hand…. It'll probably not end in a good way for him.

Either A. They'll send him on a long and tedious quest that'll more than likely kill a person like him, probably not their intention. Or B. Try to execute him for having an item of extreme power. There is also C. Where be can just ditch the guard and become a wanted criminal…. None of those options are in his favor at all.

There is also the possibility they'll take it for themselves, leaving him no chance of going home.

"We're here. I need to ask you to relinquish all your weapons, for obvious reasons."

He was freaking out too much to notice they were already here, without a word he complied.

"Thank you. Sorry to tell you, but the elevator is currently out of service. I don't know when it'll be fixed, but you're free to wait or take the stairs."

Well they did say this Lady Histoire wanted to see him immediately or something like that…. He'll take the stairs thank you kindly.

Wait… this is a tower…. Oh well it'll probably be similar to the time he went up the stairs of a hotel.

Not even ten minutes later at the entrance someone came out of the elevator.

"Elevator's fixed."

…

Back at the warehouse T.C was simply 'practicing' her silver tongue on a certain maid.

"RED has a burning desire to murder you, you know?"

The maid stopped her cleaning and dropped her broom, "R-really?"

T.C didn't even last a second as she bursted out laughing, "No. I can't believe you fell for that!"

Ance would immediately get back to brooming as her heart calmed down, she gave a small pout as it wasn't funny to her. She almost had a heart attack!

"You seem like a fighter, you know that?"

"I'm not really a fighter… I have some sword practice, but that's about it."

"You had sword practice and you chose to be a maid… neat."

Ance had to pause for a second, "You know most people wonder why I would choose a job such as being a maid after that. I mean that they freak out and wonder if I'm sane."

"Take a big look at me, I own this arsenal of weapons and I choose to be a courier. The world is full of strange things, this is not one of them. People will be people, even with past experiences." T.C gave a small bit of advice.

"I guess you kind of understand me?"

"Eh. Give or take." The Courier pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Uh…"

T.C raised a brow, "Oh don't tell me you're worried that I smoke. It's an addiction yes, but you shouldn't tell me how-"

"I wasn't going to ask that."

"Oh."

"I was going to ask what's your real name?"

"Oh…" T.C backed down, "I guess you saw through my 'clever' fake name….. I…." She gave a small pause as if to reflect on her choice of words, "I just really don't want to tell anyone my real name, if I do it could mean hell for me and anyone around me."

Ance's eyes narrowed a bit, "Why's that?"

A small silence resounded throughout the warehouse, "Let's just say I was not a paragon of good, not a hero, not a good person. Getting shot in the head was my excuse to start over, where no one knew who I was."

Ance realized her mistake for asking, "If I knew it was that personal I wouldn't have asked."

"No, you wouldn't have…. But thanks for asking, it ain't good to keep all these secrets bottled up forever."

With that Ance got back to cleaning.

"But…."

Ance turned back towards the cowgirl. "I would like for you to participate in some fights, I usually like to know my allies capabilities. Don't want those sword skills to get rusty do you?"

She smiled, "Alright, I'll tag along next time, don't get used to it though."

"Hey, you're the backup incase anyone tries to infiltrate while we're gone." T.C puffed out, "T.C is my actual initials though, I'll give you that."

….

"Mama!" The small mage jumped into her mother's arms.

"It's great to see that you're up." Nisa said.

"Yeah, it's great to finally be out of the confines of that bed." Medea replied.

"So what are you going to do now?" RED asked the obvious question.

"For now it's trying to find a new home… if it isn't too much to ask… can we… 'crash?'... at your place?" It was clear that she wasn't well versed in the lingo.

"Yep!"

"Sure thing!"

"Thank you."

…..

He definitely should've waited for the elevator, but he's finally here! It was really stupid of him to take the stairs! He let out a breath of the 'finally' variety.

His legs were exhausted, but at least he's at the top now. Jesus, it probably took him about an hour to mount those stairs. Along the way he contemplated if he should head back down, but in the end he decided not to.

He opened the door and the first thing he saw was a fairy… on a book… floating on it…. He's probably seen stranger things by now, but it's still pretty cool.

"Greetings." The fairy spoke, "I am Histoire, a tome and the Oracle of Planeptune." She smiled as she placed her hands at her side, "I am surprised that you actually took the stairs, had you waited you wouldn't have endured the pain of climbing such a large structure."

The boy kept silent on the matter.

"Now, Tyler Jordan, I am sure you're wondering why I called you here? It is really the simple matter of a certain item you hold in your possession."

Seeing as she already knows of what he was holding, there was no use trying to hide it and lie. He simply pulled out the grimoire from his pocket and presented it to the tiny fairy.

"Thank you for being cooperative. If I may, where did you manage to obtain such an item as this?"

The boy let a deep breath in and out. He's trying to keep himself from freaking out, but he really doesn't have a choice in the matter. So he quickly explained where he got it from.

Histoire had her eyes closed as she processed the information, "I see. You simply found the grimoire in the library and you were teleported here." Histoire repeated the facts.

A nod should suffice from the boy.

"And what do you intend to do with this?" It was a simple question, but something that he feared she would ask. Depending on his answer…. He doesn't even want to think about it.

"Use it to get home." Honestly he could use the grimoire to wish for whatever he wanted, but he doesn't really _want_ anything. He just needs to get home, ideal fantasy world or not he's got people that would miss him. Sure there might be people who would love to be in his position, but he was not those people.

"Get home….. You would use an object that would grant you any wish and you use it to get home?"

"Yeah."

Histoire let out a sigh of relief, "That takes a large burden off of my chest. You see there are people who would wish to use the grimoire for malicious purposes."

Yeah, he kind of got the gist of that. If there is something powerful, someone is going to try to use it for an evil purpose.

"Did I mention I'm from a different dimension." Oh, wait! He probably shouldn't have said that!

"No, but I figured that out after finding no previous records of you."

….. Okay he was at least in the clear….. wait she actually did research on him? He couldn't help, but feel a bit flattered at that. Still though he should probably not blurt that out to everyone he meets.

"Though if you are wanting to get home… I could be of assistance."

His demeanor couldn't have changed any faster as his body hopped up, and stared directly at the fairy in excitement.

"I could be able to establish a link to your dimension in at least three days time." Histoire told the boy.

He was trying his best not to jump in joy, must resist all temptations. Could she really be able to send him home that quickly?! Sure it's three days time, but that's absolutely nothing! Goodbye fighting and hello to lazing back in his own room! Though how is he going to explain his disappearance? Screw it, he's going back home!

"Just need a description of the Histoire from your world."

And there goes his hopes and dreams…. Though honestly he should've expected this, it was simply too good for him to be true. Well screw you too universe.

"Um… there isn't a Histoire in my world." The boy dejectedly said.

Histoire frowned, "O-Oh, there isn't much that I can do for you then. Unless there is a rift in space time or an object of extreme importance or power from your world, I just can't help you. I'm sorry if I got your hopes up and can't be of help to your return home."

Well she shouldn't feel too bad, he is used to that feeling of getting one's hopes up. Though she is technically helping as the grimoire is possibly being filled by Histoire's 'attempt' at quickly getting him home.

The boy gave a low hum and shrugged his shoulders.

"There is something that I can help you with." Histoire raised a finger in the air, "I can teach what I know about the grimoires."

The boy leaned back on the wall, he may need it.

….

 _A grimoire, by definition, is a magical book. I may be, what one would consider, a grimoire. Grimoires can range from a simple book that holds a curse, shoot out magic from its pages, or me a sentient tome. But ones such as me are rare._

 _The ones we'll be talking about today are the self writing, blank, grimoires. I do not exaggerate when I say that a completed one is the most dangerous object in Gamindustri. It can grant any wish without any drawbacks. If you want to rule over Gamindustri, the grimoire will do it, no questions asked. Be invulnerable? No consequences._

 _Luckily these types of grimoires are few and far in between. Luckier is the fact that CPUs of the past banded together to try to demolish every single self writing grimoire that they could find._

…..

"The fact that you appeared with a grimoire could spell misfortune…. If you were to use it for misdeeds I would've had you arrested on the spot and put you on trial for trying to endanger the peace." Honestly that sounded reasonable, "However, your deeds speak volumes for your intentions, to which I trust that you are telling the truth about going home."

He actually wants to go home, no doubts about that.

"Remember there are people who would wish to grab a hold of the grimoire themselves, no matter what do not let them have it. The grimoire shall only be filled by the first person who wrote their name in it, until their death that is. I wish you the best of luck and stay safe on completing the grimoire."

The boy blankly stared at the floating fairy, "That's all?"

"Yes. Do you require any further assistance?"

The boy shook his head, he didn't want to prolong his stay. He looked around to find the elevator and walked over to press the button. It was already at his floor so he simply stepped in.

Histoire coughed into her small hand, "Remember I only trust you a little bit, so if you do anything that would endanger Gamindustri I would have to resort to drastic measures. Please don't give me a reason to do such a thing. As I said before I do wish you the best of luck." Her voice was both authoritative and apologetic, it did get the point across though.

There truly wouldn't be any hard feelings if she did. Sure his current mindset has no malicious plans, but who knows? He'll probably snap and think of a world ending plan. To her he probably is an outsider, an unknown variable, a wild card, some other reference to an unknown object. It all comes down to the simple fact that he doesn't belong here.

Perhaps that's just his pessimistic side again? Seriously he's really suspicious that things are going his way for so long.

"Bye." He simply waved and pressed the elevator button to the first floor. The doors closed and the elevator made its descent to the first level.

He would've admired the view outside.

The boy placed his head and hands on the elevator bars and exhaled. Honestly, he is just really stressed out, in general that is. He can't find an easy way home that is certain. He knows he doesn't have to fight to fill the grimoire, but it's probably faster if the holder had a life of adventure instead of a simple one.

He did have a lot of questions to ask, but he wasn't sure if he should've asked. In the end he didn't ask any questions. Again, why him of all people? A simple answer is him being a dumbass and writing his name in a blank book!

In a swift motion he punched the bar as hard as he could, letting off some much needed to be released steam. It hurt like hell sure, but if it helps him cool down he didn't mind. Maybe it's angst, maybe it's depression, maybe an irrational thought, it's just been stressful since day one.

He brought his head back up and adopted a calm pose as the elevator reached the second floor. At least he didn't have to take the stairs back down.

"Linda, Nisa, Medea, Lydia, RED, Courier, Ance, Vert, Histoire, Mark, O.C…." He listed off the names that he at least knew here. It kind of calmed him down… he probably forgot a few, but that didn't matter as the elevator reached the ground floor.

As soon as he stepped out he was greeted by the same guard from earlier, who simply apologized for the inconvenience of him taking the stairs and handed him his weapon back. He didn't try to make it obvious that he wanted to get away from there, but he might've.

And he bumped into a person when he rounded the corner to the outside. How many people is he going to bump into?! The person's head hit one of the doors.

"Ow! Watch it, kid." The woman said.

"Sorry."

He would've been on his merry way, but-

"Hey wait, you look familiar…"

He stopped in his tracks and got a better look at the person he bumped into. She had brown hair, a green bow, green eyes, a blue jacket with a lot of phones strapped around, and some weird black clothing with black boots.

She snapped her fingers as she finally got it, "You're that new delivery boy! Congrats on making it to the top three. Delivering mail and other assortments may not sound impressive, but who else is going to deliver stuff that people want to give to others?"

"Umm… okay." Was his only response. Top three of what?

"See ya around, kid. Maybe you'll deliver something for me next time?"

Welp that was his que to get out of there. All he has to do now is get back to the warehouse, take a shower, and go to sleep.

…..

 _Thank, God. I thought I was going to be a goner for sure. I guess I should stop being pessimistic about things, but it doesn't mean I should let my guard down. Still what if she's spying on me this very moment? Or planted a bug or whatever? It reminds me that I shouldn't act careless. I better stop this before I become paranoid and end up murdering a slew of people due to that. If I'm going to be honest, that little fairy, Histoire, just looked adorable._

…

 **Short chapter, but for some reason this length just felt 'right.' Things are going pretty well for our hero, how long will that last? (Hint, Hint. I guess?)**


	16. Chapter 16

A woman stood in front of the door of the warehouse of our heroes. She wore a fairly normal set of all black clothes, wore some red gauntlets, and had some red eyes to match the gauntlets. There was one feature that stood out though, or rather a lot of features, mainly on her head. Now it wasn't unusual to see someone with pigtails, but not only did she have them she has eight! Eight pigtails that simply hang around her head! One could only assume how much hair she could let down.

The reason why she was there was simple. She was bored so she went to find a guild she could join. Now she could've joined any old high profile, high success guild, but she chose a newbie guild that hasn't made their mark yet because of plot- Because common sense dictates (or not) that the one filled with misfits would be the most successful.

She gave a quick look at the map she had on her cellular device, this was the place alright. The Heroes Of Gamindustri was possibly the most cliche name anyone could ever come up with, but so far they've had people do a variety of odd jobs from delivering, finding odd stuff, even monster hunting. You'll never see a guild with that much diversity in work usually. Other than The Guild, but they're the ones who created the smaller guild system.

Now it was simply up to her to decide if this would be the best decision she has ever made or a disaster waiting to happen. maybe a bit of both? Now she would've gone in at this point, but it seems a certain male was standing behind her, possibly wanting to get in due to her standing in front of the door.

"Hey. You came to do a request?"

…..

You know the boy never understood why anyone would say they would be so lucky to be in his position. Sure apparently it's a guy's dream to be in a bed full of women, but they've probably never slept in the same bed with siblings. You usually have to deal with fighting over a blanket, hearing another person snore so loud, wake up in the morning to have someone's feet in your face, or just wake up on the ground as you were kicked off the bed.

He was barely hanging on to the edge as the bed was simply too crowded to sleep on and there were two other beds! The thing he immediately did after a shower was head straight for the couch bed and pass out. There were five people on it, Lydia, Medea, Nisa, him, and RED. There were currently only five people that actually slept at the warehouse, Courier and Ance simply go home.

Eh, screw it. There can be arrangements on who sleeps on what bed later, now was a matter of simply getting up and doing whatever they needed to do today.

"You snore loud, kid." T.C was simply at a table, working on her weapons.

"Been told that a lot." The boy simply stretched for a bit to get rid of his exhaustion.

"She meant really, really loud." It would appear that Ance was here as well.

"So loud that everyone else used it as white noise to fall asleep." T.C finished.

The boy shrugged as he took a seat. He noticed she gave a quick glance towards him as if she did a quick analyzation of him.

"Got to admit, kid, you're pretty brave."

He simply gave a brow that raised.

"It's obvious that you're way the hell out of your element here, but you still persevere. Now I ain't good a pep talks, but you're doing pretty good, all things considered."

"Not that brave." The boy honestly didn't think of himself as a brave person, not to mention the weakest. Hell he's made a front for combat situations and that probably barely holds up.

"If you were a native here, Master Jordan, you would probably be a support type or a healer." Ance added her two cents.

…

It was about time for the afternoon to arrive, everyone was up and doing their own thing in the warehouse.

"Hey, does my chest seem a bit bigger to you?" Nisa absentmindedly asked no one in particular

"What?" The boy gave a look as if to say: 'are you serious?'

Before that line of conversation could devolve any further there was a simple knock at the door.

"Doors open!" T.C managed to yell.

It didn't take long for two people to walk into the warehouse. One was the character aptly named O.C. The other was a woman with eight pigtails.

Everyone came to the center of the room.

"Hello. Nice to see you again everyone, but before I begin this woman right here would like to join your guild." O.C stepped back.

"Hello, I'm Brindle. I would like to join your guild if possible." Her introduction was short and sweet.

"Of course, anyone willing to join us gets an okay in my book!" Nisa gave a peace sign.

"Thank you."

[Brindle: The Burning Diva. Joined.]

…..

The boy simply laid back in his seat on the bus to Lowee. A self driving bus, but a bus no less. There were only six people on that bus and that was him, O.C, Nisa, Brindle, Ance and RED. The reason they were heading to Lowee was simple, O.C possibly found another lead on whatever conspiracy they were tracking.

However a lot of the other members didn't come for one reason or another. Medea and Lydia didn't come due to obvious reasons and T.C didn't come as she said she had other things to do. The reason Ance came was because T.C told her to.

"So what's your favorite food, your favorite song, your favorite anime, your-" It would seem that RED was hounding at the new blood. Brindle hasn't made any type of response yet, other than staying quiet watching RED go on and on, time will tell how it can go from there.

O.C was having a small chat with Ance. Nisa sat right next to the boy, crossing her arms with a smile that never seemed to fade.

"You know, Jordan, I really don't get it?"

The boy raised a brow.

"Why would anyone want to destroy Gamindustri's peace? Sure you got the evil monsters roaming about, but what motivations would one need to disrupt the peace? Sure there are just the people who do it just because, but it's just hard to understand all villains motives." Nisa sighed as she slumped back in her own seat. "Sorry, just needed to let that out."

Now that was a question he could easily answer, "It can be simple greed, misaimed revenge, a show of power, for a religious purpose, or even just the hell of it. There are many things that can factor into what makes an 'evil' person. Remember there are perspectives, so an evil person might be a hero to another." It's strange how lessons in English pay off.

Nisa smirked, "What are you a philosopher? Still, I don't see the big picture in ruining Gamindustri."

"I don't either." Though as far as he knows they're not pointing nukes at each other ready to fire at the sign of a hairpin being mistaken as a declaration of war. In a way Gamindustri can achieve and maintain peace, if they don't develop deterrents for mutually assured destruction.

Sure he can compare his world to this one any day of the week, but that will never deter him from going home. Only those who don't know how to deal with their problems would run away from them in another world.

He didn't notice a scowl appear on his face.

"Thinking about something?"

He blinked as the scowl disappeared, "Nothing much, just thinking about home."

Nisa sighed, "You know? With all your talk of going home you're making me miss mine all the more."

The boy gave a questioning look.

"Ah! You want to hear my superheroine backstory? We'll it's not impressive, but I'll tell ya just to pass the time. In exchange you shall tell me yours." Nisa held out her hand, "Do we have a deal."

If it's just to pass the time, sure. He could hear someone's backstory for a couple of hours. If it comes time to tell his… he'll just pretend he's talking to his uncle.

"Hold it! Wifey backstory time!" RED literally jumped across the bus to take a seat across from Nisa. Since RED did that everyone else was now interested in her backstory.

Nisa took a deep breath as she began.

I was born in a remote village… somewhere in Planeptune, I think. I don't know it's been awhile since I've been there. Ever since the day my mother read stories of heroes and villains I vowed to become a protector of justice myself.

"What was your mother's name?" RED asked.

"I can't remember clearly, but I think it was Nippon something. Why would you want to know?"

RED wrote the name down in her notebook, "Future reference."

Growing up I was a troublemaker, I accidentally destroyed things I wasn't supposed to. But it was all for the cause of justice, even if I broke some things. Then one day it happened. I was old enough to leave the village by myself and I soon became the heroine I wanted to be. I single handedly stopped a few small criminal organizations along the way. I then realized that I shouldn't always do this by myself and I formed The Heroes Of Gamindustri. Everything else just falls into place.

…. He would be a huge dink right now if he said he was honestly expecting more. As tempting as it was, he didn't say it. Guess everyone can't have a complicated backstory. Hell he'll probably finish his in a few sentences as well.

Nisa beamed as she expected the boy to talk about his life. Honestly, it wasn't anything spectacular to him, he just simply grew up, went to school, repeat for fifteen plus years, then he was teleported here due to a truly idiotic thing he did.

Well there was a few more complicated things than that, his uncle, his grandparents, the time he had to cut grass with a pair of scissors, the divor- the fact that he technically is a bastard by definition, his siblings, etc.

"Nisa, do you have any childhood stories?" RED asked. The boy was, somewhat, thankful for the distraction.

"Childhood stories?"

"You know, like mischief, or important bits in your early childhood?" O.C said.

Nisa smirked, "Well this one time I-"

She didn't even finish her sentence as the bus suddenly made an abrupt stop and some kind of explosion occurred as everyone was thrown in a random direction.

….

Mission 10: Somewhere in Lowee.

Find a way to Lowee

Defeat: Giving up.

….

Nisa held her hands to her ears as she could only hear a loud screech. What happened? When she suddenly became more aware of her surroundings she could see that the bus was on fire. She was also laying down in the snow. To her side RED just finished drinking down some healing medicine.

RED's immediate attention turned to Nisa as she quickly brought out some more healing medicine for Nisa. After a quick gulp she was quick to her feet. In their field of vision they could see a dragon currently assaulting the bus.

Without a need for words RED had her dragon charge a beam and it fired upon the opposing dragon.

The dragon made a large roar as it now turned its attention to RED.

"Justice Kick!" Nisa kicked the beast away from the bus.

She saw O.C climb out of the wreckage, arrows at the ready. He gave a thumbs up as he went over to take on the dragon. It seems Ance would follow suit, broadsword at the ready.

She would've joined in on the action if she didn't see a sight that truly bothered her. The boy was laying down in the snow, a stray windshield wiper was poking out of his stomach.

In a swift motion of movements she rushed over to the downed boy, he was unconscious… at least that's what his breathing indicated. It appeared that the new blood Brindle now resided next to the boy as well.

"Pull it out." Brindle said.

Nisa did as she was told as she gripped the stray wiper and quickly pulled it out. She gave an audible sound of disgust as blood dripped down off the wiper into the snow.

Brindle took a second to lightly set fire to the wounds on his stomach. It may have closed it just a bit and stopped the bleeding, but it was still an open wound. It would have to do for now as no one had any bandages they could use on hand. Brindle left the care of the boy to Nisa.

Nisa's next course of action was to carefully drag the boy to the nearby treeline.

A few minutes later the boy awoke to see Nisa holding a bottle filled with liquid. In the background he could see everyone else fending off a dragon of some sort. His body was in so much excruciating pain he couldn't react properly.

"Down the hatch." Nisa said as she forced the liquid into his mouth. It tasted bitter, but he quickly felt the effects of the drink as the pain quickly went away.

His body shot straight up, spitting out whatever remained of the bitter liquid.

"Stay here." Nisa told him as she went off to join everyone else in the battle. He would have no objections to that.

"Fire!" He heard someone shout after a few seconds.

He felt the shockwave of something big firing, an object quickly soared above and nailed the dragon straight on the head, exploding on impact. It immediately turned into pixels.

His ears were still ringing, but if he had to hazard a guess he only could assume that..

His answer would come in the form of a blue brightly colored tank rolling up a couple of feet away from him.

"Hell yeah! Another one down!" A woman yelled in the tank.

"Thankfully we made it in time." Another voice.

"Hey, there's an injured civilian over there!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Go help him! Preston you follow too!" And another one."

He saw the hatch open from the top, two women in some kind of white with a red tint military gear exited out, one had a first aid kit. A brown haired woman approached him and crouched down, checking for injuries.

The woman with the first aid kit, who had blue hair and glasses, quickly asked, "Any injuries?"

"Just a recently cauterized wound, would you hand me the bandages?"

The boy looked down to see a hole in his jacket and shirt.

"I know it's cold, but open your jacket and lift your shirt." The brown haired woman said.

He quickly obliged and she wrapped the bandages around his stomach. He was lifted to his feet by the woman, just as everyone else arrived to the scene. He instinctively held his hand over the bandages.

"We thank you for the save." Nisa proudly said.

"No problem, we were just….uhh…" The brown haired woman took a look at the tank, "Passing through."

The one with glasses gave a snort, "Good try, Pres. But seriously we got lost."

"And whose fault was that, Lia!?" A woman, wearing a beanie, hopped out of the tank approaching the glasses wearing woman.

"Sorry, you can't read a map! It was upside down for goddess' sake, Tag!"

"Both of you shut it!" A black woman hopped out of the tank.

"Who are you guys?" O.C asked.

The black woman crossed her arms as she looked over her squad, "We are Advance Company. The idiot is Taggart, the other idiot is Lia-"

"I'll have you know I have six degrees in-"

"The only other sane person is Preston and I am Milt, the leader of this squad. And an unlucky gal I am."

RED hopped to a question, "What are your relationship statuses?!"

Milt was going to answer, but the one named Preston beat her to it, "I have a gal back home."

Lia smiled in a nervous kind of way, "I'm in love with Ms. June."

"Yeah right, you just love her voice." Taggart snarked.

"Didn't you have a cousin that looked like a deformed hillbilly, but her voice was an angel's?"

"Yep."

"That the one you dated?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

Milt saw it was her turn, "I have a husband and two kids back home."

Taggart's turn was up, "More free than a daisy!"

"Go ahead knock yourself out. Don't say we didn't try to warn ya." Lia warned RED.

So the two would immediately start chatting, taking a seat on the tank.

"What did we just do?" Lia asked, horrified.

"Got Tag a girlfriend." Preston said.

"I fear the horrors that might unleash."

Milt turned to the rest of the misfits, "So what happened here?"

"Bus blew up." Brindle simply answered.

"What she said." The current maid said, before she looked at the boy. "Master, Jordan, are you well?"

The boy took a look at the bandages on his stomach and shrugged. 'There is no way I'm not getting out of here traumatized.' He randomly thought.

"Yeah, what the hell happened?" Preston asked.

"Windshield wiper." Brindle stated.

"What?" Lia questioned.

"A windshield wiper was lodged in his stomach, we quickly pulled it out though." Nisa quickly said, not wanting to talk slowly for something like that.

For some reason knowing that made his stomach hurt a bit more. Everyone else seemed to wince at that.

"Anyway we're heading back to Lowee, do you want to hitch a ride on the tank? It'll probably be a little less hours to get there than walking." Milt asked.

"Yes!" The boy was excited, it's a tank, who doesn't want to ride one?

"As long as we don't walk." O.C gladly accepted.

"Alright. Everyone back into the tank, we're heading out!"

The crew got back into the tank, everyone else sat on the armor of it. The boy did get help from Nisa getting up though. RED did manage to talk to Taggart for a majority of the trip.

Though along the way a group of monsters blocked the road, "Alright, sit tight. Cover your ears when we're about to fire. We'll charge through immediately after." Milt informed the group.

"Lia ready the- Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We're out of ammunition, we only have one left"

"What!? We only fired five today!"

"Well… uh.. you see Tag and I… we may have sort of used most of the ammunition to set off a chain of explosions."

"You damned idiots! Fine, load up the turr-"

"Used that too." Taggart said.

A loud audible growl was heard inside the tank.

"Preston, get topside. Now!"

Preston appeared out of the tank, holding a rifle.

"Change of plans, we're ramming right through! Take out any that gets too close. Try not to get off the tank."

"Interesting people." Nisa stated her mind.

"Trust me that's one of the least stupidest things they've ever done." Preston informed.

"OW!" Two voices said that inside the tank.

"Hold on tight!"

The tank quickly accelerated through the blockade of monsters, ramming through one of the big ones first.

O.C managed to pick off a few with his arrows of plasma. Nisa shot some with her penguin painted gun. Preston helped out as well. RED threw some yo-yos about. The only ones who didn't do anything were the boy, Ance, and Brindle…. Scratch that Brindle pulled out two swords and attached them together to make a bow, she was even shooting flame arrows.

Sure he could help with some shots from his Uzi, but being a terrible shot and all, plus being on a moving tank… he's probably not going to help much.

Inside the tank the trio inside were beginning to have another conversation, "I so don't want to report this to the CO." Taggart remarked.

"We're probably considered AWOL, we'll be lucky to even get a chance to report to the CO!" Lia informed.

"We're not supposed to come back, remember? We're probably considered KIA to them. Do the words: Expendable, suicide squad, or mooks mean anything to you? If we go back we'll just be sent on another mission." Milt reminded the two. A silent few seconds passed, "And, Taggart? When the hell do you ever report?"

"Well, I report when Lia's being a smartass."

Milt sighed,"Kill me now."

Everyone was already done with the monsters that decided to give chase to the brightly colored tank. Try as they might they could never beat the overpowered numbers of the misfits!... Okay it just a few monsters, but at least the tank was okay.

Preston went back inside the tank and Taggart popped out, "So where were we my lovely little RED?"

"I don't know you are the one who's supposed to talk about things as I listen."

"Well, are explosions cool?"

"Totally!"

"Alright it was a warm day in…." The duo would continue to talk.

The boy didn't notice a certain dragon of RED's floated over to him and nudged his side. He looked down at the golden dragon with a brow raised. It would appear that it held an ammo magazine in its mouth. He put his hand near its mouth and it released the ammo.

He checked his pockets to only feel the grimoire and no other ammo. The rest must've fallen out… well, they were in his pocket.

"Thanks." He said to the golden dragon as he pocketed the ammo.

The dragon huffed and quickly returned to RED.

…

A few hours would pass, the snowy city of Lowee was on the horizon.

"There it is, another hour or so and we're ba-" Taggart started, she got back in the tank earlier.

A giant wolf of some sort stood in their way.

"Oh that is so FUBAR!"

"I don't think you're using FUBAR right, Tag."

"What?"

"I don't think you're using FUBAR right. Do you know what it means?"

"What are you talking about? I'm comparing this to a FU-BAR. Those taste like shit. So when i say FU-BAR, this is a piece of shit."

"Ohhhhh. I thought you saying FUBAR- Fu-"

"Both of you, shut it before I make your bodies FUBAR!" Milt shouted.

"The bar or the acr-"

"Shut it!"

A few seconds of silence passed inside the tank, "What a FUBAR conversation."

"Shut it, Pres." Taggart said.

"Alright, prepare to-" Milt was about to give an order, but the wolf exploded into pixels.

In a span of a few seconds a group of blue tanks showed up.

"Oh…. hey, you lot up top, you better start walking. Don't want ya to get mixed up in us getting yelled at." Lia informed the group.

"Goodbye my sweet, sweet RED" Taggart said.

"No, don't say goodbye. We shall meet in the battlefield of love once again someday… hopefully soon." RED dramatically said.

"Ya'll better get out of here. You don't want to be here when everyone is swearing. Hopefully we'll see each other again sometime." Milt said.

"Bye." Preston said. She did however took the time to pop out of the tank, "Kid, make sure to go to the hospital to check that wound. Cauterized wounds and bandages don't automatically make things okay. If you feel anything strange don't hesitate to ask your buddies to help you."

The boy nodded as he got off the tank alongside everyone else. They all waved off as they walked towards Lowee.

…..

Mission 10: Complete

…..

"You sure you don't want to come expose more of this evil conspiracy with us? We can wait until you get checked in the hospital." Nisa asked the boy.

The boy nodded his head, not wanting to slow down any progress. After they had arrived at Lowee he explained that he was going to back out of this one. Sure a wound like his would be minor to someone here, but he isn't someone from here. Call him a wimp, but he'd rather not try to spring into action all the time. Hell maybe it's his excuse to just not go.

Nisa sighed, "Alright, just don't get into trouble."

"Make sure to come back at curfew young man." RED saw an opportunity for a joke, she obviously took it.

"Eat your vegetables." Ance joked.

"Alright, Mom. See ya later." The boy waved them off as he went in a random direction, hopefully to a hospital.

"See ya."

"Bye."

"See ya, kid."

"Make sure to bring me more wifeys!"

"Bye, Master Jordan."

A few seconds of silence passed as the boy wandered off somewhere.

"How are you not cold in shorts or skirts in this kind of weather?" O.C asked the important question.

..

"Hey, you!"

The boy felt a snowball hit the side of his head. He turned to see a group of kids, varying at ages, with forts at the ready. Two kids in pink and blue respectively were pointing at him.

"Come join our snowball fight!" The pink one shouted.

"Hey, that'll be unfair if you have a big kid on your side!" A random child shouted.

"No it's not, you have way more people on your team! That's unfair!" Pink retorted.

"Not fair." Blue spoke up.

"Alright then, everyone against three then!"

….. How long has it been since he's been in a snowball fi- wait he has to get to the hospital first! But he would feel bad if he left the clearly outnumbered children to fend for themselves… the hospital can be put off for a while, right? Yeah.

Looks like the snow was picking up. Guess a couple of minutes or so wouldn't hurt.

Side Quest: Snowball Fight!

Reward: Nothing physical, but the admiration and gratitude of children.

The boy wordlessly joined Pink and Blue behind their snow fort.

"Get ready to lose!" Pink shouted.

"We have more people! A big kid isn't going to help!"

"Not with that attitude!"

This will be a couple of minutes, right? The snow was picking up even more. Hopefully, it's not a storm or a blizzard coming up.

...

 **The tank crew is a double wammy, that is all.**


	17. Chapter 17

"It's mighty rude to not be saying goodbye to the others." T.C said to the mother and daughter duo.

"We know, but we won't be too far away from the warehouse. Lydia can visit any time she wants…. Quests are a different story…. Still can't believe you allowed her to come with you." Medea grumbled the last bit.

"Sorry about that… kind of forgot…"

"It would be common sense to not allow a child into battle."

Lydia whispered into her mother's ear.

Medea gave a sigh as she grasped her daughter's hand, "We left a note for everyone else to read, we'll probably see each other hanging around Planeptune sometimes."

T.C gave a small smirk, "Be careful for those who want to kidnap her."

Medea smiled back, "That's the easy part, allowing them to roam free without their legs smashed in would be the hard part."

"Playing mother hen well I see. Well I'll make sure to put in a word for everyone else. See ya."

"Bye."

"Bye-Bye."

The duo waved off T.C and exited the building.

 **[Lydia, The Unstable Mage, left** ]

The cowgirl relaxed ever so slightly, reminding herself of what she was going to be doing as well. She put so much thought into it and decided. She was going to be leaving as well. Now it wasn't because of her fellow members.. far from it. It wasn't something she could put into words, but it's probably for the best. Some of them may call her a selfish bitch because of it, but this is her own path to choose.

Now it would be rude to leave without a parting letter, so that was just on the table.

"Hang on." The cowgirl said as she pointed one of her revolvers at a cardboard box and opened it, "Lid was it? What are you doing sneaking around here?"

The sneaky Lid put her hands up, "Just came here to ask for assistance in taking down Quid, but it seems your compatriots aren't here."

The cowgirl lowered her weapon and let out a sigh, "Where to? I can help you out."

"Fine if it's just the two of us, we'll have to go stealth. Are you up for the task?"

T.C brought a finger to her chin, 'I guess I can do one more favor for them. A final gift.'

"I can sneak a tank into a car show. This should be easy."

"Then follow me and bring your own box."

The two immediately set out for whatever they needed to do.

…..

Nisa found herself, once again, underground. There is nothing wrong with the underground itself, but would it kill villains to have someplace warm? Well… if it did there wouldn't be that many around so… maybe?

Here we have RED, Nisa, Brindle, O.C, and Ance… just simply following a one way path towards their destination. RED was chatting it up with Brindle, who wasn't responding much, just listening. One would assume that a person not responding verbally was rude, but they kind of already had a quiet person on their team, plus RED had previous experience with shy and quiet wifeys… Though RED did note that Brindle wasn't shy.

This led Ance, O.C, and Nisa to take charge and lead on. This didn't stop from from having a chat though.

"So, Nisa?" O.C got her attention, "How long did it take you to get as strong as you are?"

Nisa put a hand to her chin, "A few years give or take, but I'm a strong believer of 'there is always someone stronger' so I'm always ready to improve myself. I'm not as strong as the Goddesses per say, but possibly on the scale to the average, strong, monster."

O.C nodded, "Always a good idea to improve yourself every step of the way." He gave a cough into his hand to signify a change in topic, "Anyway, I wish to ask for another favor."

"Shoot."

"After we save Tunia, I would like to formally ask to join your group officially. I do have some experience with another guild, known as ATLUS, but I've never formally joined them."

Nisa pumped her chest out and put a fist over her heart, "It would be a great honor to have you join us. Justice can never to have too many representatives for her."

O.C gave a thumbs up.

Nothing of note would happen for a remainder of the small trip. At the end of their walk they were greeted by three young and handsome looking men, though they did look similar eerily similar to each other. They also had weapons at the ready so the party readied theirs.

Suddenly one of the similar looking men held a hand up, "Peace. We mean you no harm."

RED leaned into Nisa's ear, "These guys look like the type to steal away wifeys. Plus they look weird."

"We are merely here to bring you to our boss, if you would kindly-" One of the other lookalikes said.

"Let's kill'em! Humans should grovel before her knees!" The third one shouted. Having everyone get on guard.

"It would seem that our brother is still imperfect." One of the brother look alikes proceeded to stab the aggressive one and pulled out quickly.

"Holy-" RED started.

"What the?!" Nisa finished.

"Why did you do that?" Ance asked keeping her broadsword ready.

"Do not fret _humans_ if he was actually hurt then he wouldn't have made it past testing."

"Dammit! Stop that! It's annoying!" The aggressive one said as the wound quickly closed up.

"Go back to the containment and get refurbished. We'll lead these individual _humans_ to Magus." One of the brothers pushed the aggressive one away and into a random corridor.

"Excuse my brothers, they still don't understand how fragile humans are to these sort of things. Now if you would follow us."

Absolutely no one made a move. They even had an exact good reason, the least one could say is that they're crazy and would probably stab them if they coughed!

Surprisingly, Brindle was the first one to make a move and follow the strange, eerily, handsome men. Still no one said anything as the rest of the group began to follow suit.

As they walked behind the strange men they took a look at the facility they were in… it was in a complete state of disrepair, everywhere they look there was dust everywhere, fallen scaffolding, rotten wood, etc. It was like no one has been there for years. Needless to say, this place didn't seem the ideal place to have a hideout, even villains like cleanliness.

They were suddenly lead into a room, an office fit for a boss. Unlike everywhere else this place was clean, not a speck of dust or sign of decay. It's like they focused all their cleaning resources into this one room. A woman with pale skin, blue-green hair, and blue eyes sat at a desk in the middle of the entire room. Both of the eerily similar and creepy brothers left them with the woman.

"I see you've arrived safely, hopefully Egret didn't give you any trouble." The pale woman calmly, yet emotionlessly said.

Silence filled the room. No one else wanted to make a reply, who could blame them?

The woman continued, "I am simply known as Magus or, as you humans like to call it, Sorcerer. Either one is acceptable." Magus placed her hands on the desk, "To answer one of the questions you may have.. No. We're not humans."

Nisa finally stepped up, "What do you mean by that?"

"We're not humans, plain and simple. However, you may call us The Ancestors. I would like to make an offer."

"An offer?" O.C questioned next.

"Yes, a simple mutual agreement. You're already acquainted with Avenir, are you not? They did try to kill you anyway."

Once again everyone stayed silent on the matter, she seems to know about them. Almost in a stalker like way.

"I'll get to the main point. We'll give you the locations of all of their factories, where their important businessmen hang out, their headquarters, and the location of Ganache, plus his teleport locations. In exchange you'll not harm us in our endeavors."

"R-really?" Ance questioned the legitimacy of her claims.

Magus nodded.

"Well hot-dog! That's more than we could ever ask for. And here I thought you were totally evil with the way you look, what with your pale skin and all." RED jumped at the chance.

"Wait!" Nisa shouted, "What exactly did you mean by 'endeavors?'"

Magus had a frown adopted on her face, "Something that would have no concern for you. It would not harm you in any way. I would not foolishly reveal it right now."

"As much as this information would help…" O.C started.

"We can not be able to accept such an offer without knowing what you would have in store." Nisa finished.

Magus nodded and gave a frustrated sigh, "It was supposed to be a simple yes or no situation, but I see you chose to forfeit your lives."

Everyone got their weapons ready and pointed it at Magus so she wouldn't pull off anything, she simply smiled at the turn of events, not an ounce of fear in her heart.

"Now, now I wasn't threatening you. I was just telling you of your probability of success, but if you insist to fight here." Magus got up, there was still no weapons on her as she turned around, "Come out here. Give our guests some entertainment."

The entire wall opened to reveal a slender woman with green hair, green eyes, and a green dress holding a lance. Everyone gasped at who it was as it was a familiar face that no one has seen for months, especially Leanbox.

"Aren't you-" Nisa began.

"Chika Hakozaki?!" RED finished.

To everyone present the missing Oracle was a pretty big deal for a couple of months. She just disappeared one night and there was a manhunt for the Oracle. It's said that no one was allowed to come to or leave Leanbox for a couple of months until the Oracle was found. Nothing was found of her and she was presumed dead and life continued without the Oracle. The people just went on with their lives after that.

Magus smiled. Chika held her lance forward, "I am Chika. Chika Hakozaki, the lance of Magus!"

O.C found himself getting charged at an alarming speed, he could barely react as he found his head being whacked and a flurry of blows from the lance impacted him. His consciousness would be lost as he was flung towards the wall.

The maid of the group would try to counter with her broadsword, but a swift Hakozaki took quick actions against her two. Ance would find herself unconscious as well after taking a severe hit to the head.

Brindle however was quick to hit Chika with the handle end of one of her swords, hard enough to shake a normal person, "Snap out of it."

Hakozaki's head slowly turned to meet the one who hit her, a flurry of blows from the lance hit Brindle. She finished it with a mighty kick towards RED, who didn't have time to dodge her.

Nisa didn't bother to say any words as she immediately charged the Oracle, opening with a mighty kick. In a matter of a few moves with the lance Chika managed to redirect the heroine towards a wall. Nisa redirected her feet to towards the wall and jumped used her momentum to crouch on the wall and jump right back at the assailant

"Wifeys down!" RED carefully took the knocked out Brindle off of her, making sure to give her a little peck on the cheek to make her feel better, "You'll pay for hurting my wifeys!"

Nisa actually managed to tackle the Oracle to ground and struggled to maintain dominance for a good couple of seconds before she was thrown over to RED, who readied a hammer. Nisa got into a stance that had her hands do a 'come here' taunt. The crazed Oracle stood her ground, not taking any actions against the taunt.

In a matter of seconds Nisa was able to soar towards the sky and extend her leg out diving towards the Oracle, "Justice KIIII-iiiiick?" Instead of her kick meeting its intended target, it did, but not in a good way, the heroine's foot was caught by the hands of Chika. In a second she would find her entire body slamming onto the cold floor, a few cracks appeared on the ground and she spat out a lot of saliva. She wouldn't get a chance to get back up as the Oracle slammed the blunt end of the spear into her head, knocking her out. Foam appeared in Nisa's mouth.

This left RED as the only member left standing. She was clearly shaken at the instantaneous events, but she held her hammer true. Chika almost instantaneously appeared right before the Wifey Hunter and picked her up by her neck. RED grit her teeth expecting to get the life choked out of her, but that wasn't what came next. What came next was a knee straight into her stomach and her being thrown across the room into a wall.

Cracks appeared alongside the wall and an indent stood where she was thrown, RED was still on her feet. She defiantly walked out of the indentation slowly, before her legs simply gave in to pain and exhaustion. She collapsed on her knees, but gave the only question that seemed to be on her mind, "What….about….Vert?" RED collapsed on the ground, completely unconscious.

Those last words seem to linger in the air as the Oracle eye's widened and the grip on her lance tightened, "Lady… Vert."

"A truly disappointing display." Magus commented, "No matter, go rest now, Chika. You'll be needed in the future."

The Oracle's grip loosened, she nodded and went off and out of the room. Leaving Magus with five unconscious fighters. Her face contorted to anger as she pondered on the strange behavior of Chika, "Something that RED woman said seemed to upset her, I knew I shouldn't have brought her out here."

Magus walked over to her desk and opened a panel. She pressed a few buttons and the unconscious fighters disappeared one by one in flashes of blue lights. Magus leaned back in her chair and softly shut her eyes and smiled.

"So instead of outright killing them you sent them to another dimension. Why is that?" It would appear that one of the look alikes, Egret, was in the room.

"There is no need to kill all the fish in the pond just yet. They're still essential to us, even if they don't realize it. I didn't send them very far, this dimension literally connects with it via a gateway that is kept open."

"And if they find the power to defeat us?"

"They won't. If they did, we'll just start over again. We've been defeated before, we'll just rise up again after one hundred years or so."

Egret's features changed to that of a frown, "Why do you keep Chika around? We machinery children are superior in every way. She had a reaction fighting against the small group of heroes was it? So why keep a useless-"

A knife was thrown by Magus which lodged into Egret's shoulder, "Need I remind you who your creator is? I brought you into this world. You know the rest. Now go, get out of my sight."

"Yes." Egret nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the 'Sorcerer' alone.

….

It's probably been a couple of minutes since the snowball fight initiated and now there was a heavy bouts of snow whirling all around the battleground. During the fight he was actually good at holding down the fort as the other kids tried to come over. See they had a 'death' rule in which if you were hit once you were dead. His hands were freezing because he didn't have any gloves on, but the trio of him, Blue, and Pink were doing pretty good. Pink was boisterous from his observations and kept taunting the enemy and Blue was shy in her demeanor, shouting a bit quieter than Pink. The family resemblance was obvious, they were obviously sisters by the look of things.

Now it seems their fun would come to an end as a snow storm was picking in and the other kids were starting to panic.

That was when Pink shouted, "Hey, follow us to the Basilicom everyone! You too, big kid!"

Well… any warm place should do and…. Oh right… he was supposed to visit the hospital, but guess there is not time for that now.

(Side Quest: Complete)

Pink led the group of children, and the 'big kid', towards the Basilicom. It wasn't that far from their snowy battleground. He could feel the warmth as he entered the Basilicom. The other kids, meanwhile, simply ran around playing tag with each other. The boy decided to wander about, away from the kids since playing tag would expose some kind of lameness to them or something and he'll never hear the end of it, but not out of the main room.

"Hello. Who are you, young man?" He turned to his side to see a scholarly looking woman with blue hair and glasses looking at him.

He waved a hand at the woman, "Hello. My name is Tyler. Tyler Jordan." He stuck out his hand.

The woman kindly returned the motion, "It's pleasant to meet you young man. I am Mina Nishizawa. I am the Oracle of Lowee. What business do you have here?"

Before the boy could answer the little Pink wearing girl answered for him, "We were in a snowball fight and the other kids decided to gang up on us! Then this big kid came and we dragged him to us to help us. Though he wasn't a big help on the aggressive front but he defended the snow fort well!"

"I see." Mina closed her eyes, before turning to the boy and bowing, "I am terribly sorry that Ram dragged you into this, she should know better than to drag people into things."

"Hey, I'm right here!"

"It's fine. I had a fun time." The boy said as a waved a hand in front of him, dismissing any supposed wrongdoings.

"Still. It'll be a while before the snowstorm lets up. I can fix you up some hot cocoa if you like? Or would you prefer something more adult, like coffee?"

"Coffee, please? Mind adding sugar and cream?"

"How about I fix you one of my specials?" Mina once again bowed, "Thank you for taking the time to play with the children, young man."

She turned to face the main room that was filled with children, "Please, settle down children. Tommy put Lucy's ring down. Yosuke, stop teasing Josuke. Blue don't hit Green." Mina was naming off a couple of children as if she knew all of them, "Now, who here wants hot cocoa?"

"Me!" Every child's hand rose up.

This earned a slight chuckle from Mina, "Alright, I'll be back with a cup for each and every one of you." Mina turned to the boy, "Young man, would you mind following me? I'll lead you to a friend I was talking to earlier."

The boy nodded as he was led down the corridor and entered a white room with a single table and a couple of chairs around it. There stood a woman with red hair and a white dress with some red in some pattern. There was also a pair of giant scissors that was on the table. Did he find Ryuko or something? Though what was interesting was that she was looking kind of down or depressed… though that could be just him.

"Please, have a seat. I'll be back with your coffee soon." She turned towards the red headed woman, "Do wish to have anything, Cave?"

The woman known as Cave took a moment to think, "I'll just have coffee, no, tea."

"Do you want the usual?"

"Surprise me."

With that Mina left to make coffee, tea, and a lot of cocoa. This left the two occupants left in the room. The boy took his time to take a seat. He followed the woman's example and put his Uzi on the table, clip included. He waved his hand, not saying a word.

A few minutes of silence passed as the two occupants didn't even acknowledge each other, until now, "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Cave. Sorry for the intense silence, I'm used to observing people before I meet them."

"Tyler Jordan." The boy said as he waved his hand to indicate he was fine with it.

Cave nodded before putting a finger to her head trying to remember something, "Where have I heard that name before?..." Cave idly uttered. She snapped her fingers as she put it together, "Yes, I remember. An old Leanbox general, Mark, told me your name once. You even match the description he gave me. He told to tell you, if I ever met you, 'Thank you and your compatriots for helping me take on those pirates. I had one of the best fun I ever had in ages. If you can, Sonny, come visit me sometime in the retirement home in Leanbox. I'm an old man, it'll be great to have visitors.'"

The boy couldn't help but smile. He always had a soft spot for elderly people telling him to visit, it always warmed his heart seeing his own grandparents become excited just because he visited…. Now he's definitely going to visit all of his grandparents when he gets back. Actually now that he thinks about it, he's definitely a softy in general.

"I take it you'll be visiting Leanbox in the near future?"

He nodded, confirming her line of thought.

"I'll make sure to tell him when I get back then." Cave nodded and gave a slight smile, but it soon lowered into a small frown.

"That looks like a nasty case, what happened?" She pointed at the bandages that stuck out from under his jacket.

"Dragon destroyed my bus to Lowee." The boy simply said.

Cave raised a brow, "I guess appearances can be deceiving." She commented.

He raised a brow, but she gave no answer.

"I was going to the hospital to get it checked, but-" He paused taking a look outside, the winds were still blowing high and the snow followed.

Cave nodded, "I can check it, if you wish? I have some experience in the medical field."

He nodded as he lifted his jacket up and unwrapped the bandages. The wound didn't look that bad, but it helps to get even the smallest of wounds checked.

Cave gave it a small check, "Smaller than i thought it would be."

"It's not everyday you survive a bus being destroyed and a dragon that was the cause. You must honestly be tougher than you look. I take it you took out the dragon as well?"

The boy shook his head, "Tank team saved me."

Cave nodded and stepped back from the boy, "Done."

The boy raised a brow before looking down at his stomach, the small wound was stitched up. She did it without him noticing. "Thanks!" He gleamed.

"You're welcome." She quickly wrapped a temporary bandage around the area. "You have to be fast and efficient when dodging projectiles"

The boy shrugged as he kind of didn't understand the correlation.

….

The duo of Lid and T.C were surprised to find absolutely no one inside the base of operations for Quid. They've actually been wandering the halls for a couple of minutes with no sign of anyone. They both had to agree it was an obvious trap.

That was until they entered a room with a boxing ring with a certain-

"Quid!" Lid shouted as she ran towards the ring and stopped just before the ropes.

"Ah. Sister, it's been too long." Quid replied.

"What's going on here?! Is this a trap?!" Lid climbed into the ring.

"If you mean where all the soldiers are, then they're dead. Died by rapid aging." Quid crossed her arms and prepared to take off her jacket, "Though I suppose I left you without quenching your thirst for murder. Face it Lid, you enjoy killing!"

Lid's face scowled as she dropped her weapons outside of the ring and prepared her fists, "I told you I don't! That's why I try to go non-lethal against people!"

Quid responded by throwing her jacket out of the ring and readying her fists, "Then prove yourself, sister!"

It was at this moment that T.C readied her revolver and aimed at Quid, hoping to get rid of all these theatrics. Only to find that the gun simply exploded into dust. Damn it! That was one of her favorites, what happened?

"To do something dishonorable as to shoot an opponent in a one on one match… You're lucky I didn't take your head off."

T.C turned around to see a woman in a completely chinese style purple dress crossing her arms and sitting down on a ledge that overlooked the ring.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am simply called Master by many and I am the Undefeated of Lastation."

T.C's heart stopped, there is no way in hell that she'll be able to take on the Undefeated of Lastation!

"Do not fear, I have not come for you. I am simply awaiting a troublesome disciple of mine, however you will not be here when she arrives. She loves to take a detour fighting strong enemies." The Undefeated of Lastation suddenly pulled a tea set out of nowhere and motioned for T.C to find a way up on the ledge, "Tea?"

It took a couple of tries for The Courier to get on the ledge, but she persisted and was immediately handed a cup of tea.

"Both are fighting to the death, both are equally determined to win, both have a different set of skills, but only one will win." The Master said as she quietly sipped some tea, "Neither of whom can hold a candle, to me of course." She joked.

"I can s-see that." T.C stuttered, how does one interact with a legend such as the Undefeated of Lastation?! Guess she'll have to take a page from someone else's book and only reply when necessary… or at all.

The fight actually started as soon as T.C tried to climb the ledge. Neither of the opponents were tired as of yet, but both already had some nasty bruises.

Lid was sent flying towards the ground, but as soon as she hit it she rolled back to recover. Quid mainly used her arms to taunt most of the time and strike whenever Lid got too close.

Lid would immediately go back up to Quid and try to quickly kick her, just to have an arm stop her midkick and send her flying back.

"Remind me again who was supposed to have the recessive genes here, sister? Cause-"

"You're an idiot." Lid simply interrupted her as she got up.

"Wow. Already resorting to the childish insults, I'm surprised sist-"

"No, seriously do you understand how recessive and dominant genes work? Cause I don't think you do."

"Of course I do! Dominant genes allow you to- Why're we talking about this in battle?!"

It was too late as Quid found there to be a face full of fist, courtesy of Lid. Left, right, left, right!. That was the pattern of the fists that were repeatedly punching her.

Quid would have none of that, anymore at least, as she kneed Lid in the stomach causing her drop to the ground.

Quid placed her foot on Lid's head and applied a lot of pressure on it, "A good attempt at distracting, but your mistake was using non-fatal blows. You shouldn't hold back when fighting to the death!" She shouted as she rubbed her foot all over Lid's head.

The response from Lid was to grab Quid's foot, lift her off the ground and pin her. Lid drew blood as she pummeled Quid with a flurry of blows to the head. Quid suddenly grabbed Lid's fists and smiled, "Yes, that's more like it!"

Quid managed to get the upper hand by rolling her and Lid to switch positions, but she got off of Lid and took a couple of steps back. She wiped the blood off her mouth and gave it a quick glare. "If this blood doesn't prove you're enjoying this-"

"I'm not!"

"Then I'll put my all into this last strike! LIIIIIIIIIID!" Quid charged at Lid.

"QUIIIIID!" Lid charged.

"SIIISTERRRR!" Quid yelled once again.

"QUIIIID!"

Both of their fists matched up to one another, by that it means they punched each other in the face as hard as they could. They both gritted their teeth waiting for one or the other to fall to the ground.

That was when Quid smiled, "I'm already dead, Sis. You gave it your all. You've proven yourself you don't enjoy killing by not bothering to do any lethal blows at all."

Quid slowly maneuvered her lips to Lid's head and gave her a small peck on the forehead. Quid immediately slumped to the ground and Lid checked her pulse, she was dead.

Back with T.C she turned to the Undefeated of Lastation, to find she wasn't there. There was a note lying next to her though.

I left during the battle, where you were too engaged in it. Remember that some battles need to be fought one on one to understand the full picture.

T.C pocketed the note and hopped off the ledge, Lid was standing there already. T.C didn't actually do much, but at least she got to meet a legend. The duo managed to walk out the way they came. At the entrance, the sun was still shining.

"You alright?" T.C asked.

"Yeah, but it's nothing I'm unfamiliar with. I've seen a lot of people die, some by my hand."

"You're telling me." T.C handed Lid a note, "Give this to my friends at the warehouse when they get back?"

"Can't you do it?" T.C said as she looked at the note and slowly opened it.

T.C shook her head, "I was originally going to leave it there, but I guess I owed them one more favor. Make sure to tell them 'I'm sorry.'"

"Sorry for wha-" Lid looked up to find the Courier gone, not a single trace of her was to be found.

She opened the note and it read:

 _Hey, if you're reading this then I'm gone. I know some of you may be heartbroken about this, but hear me out. It has nothing to do with any of you, but it has a lot to do with me. I think the saying, 'It's not you, it's me' comes into play here. I can't pretend to be someone I'm not. I've committed a grave amount of sins, too much for actual good hearted people like you and if someone were to find out and report it, then I don't want you guys to come down with me._

 _Keep your heads held high, I know you guys can do this._

 _I'm not going to say goodbye, that implies we'll never see each other again. See ya around, I hope._

 _-Courier, T.C (Tilda, Connings)_

 **(Side Quest: Complete)**

 **[The Courier: THE Courier. left.]**

 **[Lid: The Sneaky Snake joined.]**

…..

The boy took a sip of his great coffee provided by Mina. He was actually listening to the two friends talk about some political stuff regarding Leanbox and Lowee. Mostly on how Leanbox citizens would love to come to Lowee and vice versa.

Though it did take a dark turn when one of them mentioned someone named Chika Hakozaki, when he asked they were surprised that he hasn't heard of the events.

"She went missing a while ago, I'm still on the look out for her." Cave presented, "I'm even willing to give a large reward if she's found." Cave showed a picture of Chika.

"They've called off the search, Cave. Don't you think it's time to move on?" Mina said to Cave.

"Not until I see a body. It keeps me up at night thinking she is out there."

Mina sighed and turned to the boy, "Young man, I am sorry you got dragged into this conversation, but in any case, if you happen to find Ms. Hakozaki, then immediately come to any of the Basilicoms. Though even the authorities can't find her, you never know who might stumble upon her."

"If you do happen to find her you'll have my eternal gratitude, and the gratitude of Leanbox as well." Cave said as she sighed.

The boy nodded as he took another sip of his coffee, no, he chugged some of it as it cooled down significantly. It would also appear that the atmosphere became a bit lighter.

The boy took his glasses off to clean it with his shirt as some coffee spilled on them, but his hand was stopped by Mina.

"That's an improper way to clean your glasses, young man. You could scratch them that way." Mina removed the glasses from the boy's hand and pulled out a microfiber rag. She carefully wiped off the stains and dry spots that accumulated on the glasses, "Oh, my. these are quite a strong prescription"

Mina handed his glasses back, which were cleaner than he's ever seen them before. It was almost like the world grew brighter as soon as he put them on. He's pretty sure the room wasn't this bright earlier… wait that's the sun piercing through the window, signifying an end to the snowstorm.

"The storm has subsided." Cave said as she stayed in her chair and took a sip of her

The boy got up, drank the rest of his cooled down coffee, and waved as he walked towards the door leading out of the small room. He made sure to grab his gun before he walked back into the main hall.

"Bye." Cave simlly said.

"Bye, young man. You can come to the Basilicom anytime you like." Mina said.

The boy arrived to see the large group of kids disperse and exit the main room, with Pink and Blue waving off each and every one of them by name.

He was going to make a swift exit, but he was stopped by Blue, "Um… what's your name big kid? I'm Rom." She quietly spoke.

"And I'm Ram! I can't believe we forgot to ask you, big kid!" Pink shouted.

"My name is Tyler Jordan." He once again introduced himself by first and last name.

"Thank you for playing with us….. Mr. Jordan." Rom politely and quietly spoke.

"Yeah! Thanks for helping us beat those meanies! Come by again to play with us some more, big kid! Stinks that our sister wasn't here today. You would totally want to see the look on her face when there are a bunch of kids in the Basilicom."

The boy said his goodbyes as he simply walked away towards the bus station, surprisingly there wasn't that many snow on the streets even though there was a storm… well it didn't last that long.. maybe an hour or two.

Sure he can try to find his crew, but that'll take a while, plus he doesn't have a phone on him. The safest bet would be to return to Planeptune and meet everyone in the warehouse… hopefully it was. Let's see it was wait at least three days before wondering where everyone else is… oh forget it three days is a short time.

It seems that busses were making their last trip for the day, he made it just in time. Time for another couple hours of doing absolutely nothing.. at least there was an actual driver and a bunch of old people on this bus. Elders always make things entertaining.

…..

 _Well this trip to Lowee was rather eventful, for me at least. Bus got destroyed. Saved by a tank crew. Separated from my group due to an injury that probably would've been fine. Had a snowball fight with a group of kids, Rom and Ram were two of them. Met Mina, Cave, and learned about a woman named Chika… An eventful day._

 _Maybe I should talk to Histoire and see if there is any progress on anything. She did say she would be willing to help me. Oh well whatever I do it at least fills this grimoire._

 **Buy a bathhouse (200,000/600,000)**


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm home." The boy said to himself as he entered his house. He didn't really say it to anyone in particular as he was usually the first one to get back home from school. He had about an hour to kill before any of his siblings get back so he went to the kitchen to get a snack. He ate a simple meal of ramen noodles, cheap, quick to cook, may give him a heart attack one day. Even though the instructions say to just put in hot water, he cooks it in the microwave to somewhat heat it quickly.

He checked his phone to see if there was any updates to any fanfiction he was reading or if he got a review for one of his stories. Nope, nothing of the sorts for today. The microwave beeped and he quickly got his noodles out of it and did whatever he did to get them ready to eat.

After he was done eating he went to his room to watch whatever videos he had to watch or just play video games. After a while something felt off to him, but he ignored it as he played video games.

It's actually been a couple of hours now, where is everyone? He checked all around the house to try and find some form of life other than himself, "Dee? Lia? You in here? Nicole? Dad?" He called out, "Damien? Savannah? Ashli? Where the hell is everyone?"

His phone made a sound indicating he got a text. It was from his father.

 _Where are you?_

The boy quickly texted back. _At home._

 _Tyler?_

Maybe the message didn't get through, it does that sometimes.

 _At home._

 _Are you still at school? HEY! ANSWER ME!_

The boy tried to text again, worse time to be fucking up, data!

 _I just called the school they said you disappeared. The cameras don't even see you leaving the school at all. Tyler if you can, at least try to call me. I've been trying to, but you never pick up._

What. The. Fuck.

 _What are you talking about? I'M AT HOME!_

 _This is your last chance, Tyler. Please, just give me a sign that you're okay. If you don't, they're going to declare you dead._

The boy tried all he could to text his father that he was okay, but no matter how many times he hits send there is no reply from his father.

 _Too late. I guess we'll have to move on and forget about you. No one will remember you, so why should I? You're just another person who met their unfortunate end, but no one will care as they move on with their lives._

The boy felt a certain emotional pain in his chest, like his heart simply died out and stopped caring. He felt something wet slide down his cheeks. Tears? Why would he be shedding tears? He was a nobody and he didn't know a lot of people other than his family, so what reason would he have to shed tears? After all only the strong should be able to shed tears and the weak should continue on, if they cry they get beaten. He's definitely weak, so for what reason does he cry?

…

The boy's eyes snapped open and he found himself on the bus. Right. He fell asleep on the bus filled with elderly people.

….Did he seriously have an emo dream or something? Seriously, what the hell? His dad doesn't text like that and he sure as hell wouldn't text something like forgetting about him. Seriously, it felt like some kind of emo was in control of that dream or something. What was he going to do next in the dream? Cut himself and write poems about him being dead to the world. He can see it now, 'This world is dead, I'm dead. No one will understand me. No one can see me.'

He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked outside the windows, it would appear that Planeptune was closing in fast.

The dream did reveal a very possible horror, no one knows where he is in his world. Hopefully his world froze in place when he teleported, cause he does not want to explain where the hell he's been for the past couple of months. They'll call him a liar and demand to know everything. Sometimes the truth is too unbelievable to believe. He sighed, hoping that his world froze.

Okay, he's homesick. He just doesn't have to make a big deal out of it… he better get off this thought process before he actually goes emo right now.

"Hey, Sonny, you alright?" The elderly man right next to him questioned. He was wearing a suit for some reason.

The boy nodded.

The old man chuckled, "Silent type,huh?"

"Not completely." He replied.

The old man chuckled some more as he pulled out a chocolate bar, "My special brand, helps you feel less homesick and it's delicious."

The boy raised an eyebrow as he took the offered chocolate bar, "Thank you?"

"You're welcome. Now I've been alive long enough to know when someone's homesick, I can even see it in your eyes."

Again with the eyes. How do they tell something just from looking at them?

"Now I ain't going to pry into your private life so I'll stop right there. We're here anyway."

The bus stopped, the boy kept to his seat and waited for the elders to get off first. He even took a bite into the chocolate bar. Whatever he put in it did make him feel relaxed. Of course that could just be the chocolate.

It would appear that the old man next to him was still sitting down as well and as soon as everyone else got off the bus he spoke, "Now, do you mind helping an old man get to the retirement home? I'm not as mobile as I used to be."

The boy didn't really see a reason not to, must be his extreme soft spot for elderly people. He nodded.

The old man smiled as he stood up… he was obviously taller than the boy that's for sure.

"Well let's go, Sonny." The duo walked off the bus and quickly took to the streets of Planeptune.

…

 **Main Mission: Hidden Agendas, Hidden goals. Justice shall expose the truth! [Aborted!]**

… **..**

Nisa snapped her eyes open and jumped back onto her feet, ready to take on anybody. She was expecting to see a certain evildoer, but here she is…. Somewhere? She looked all around her to find that she was in a field of some kind and her allies were on the grass, unconscious. The sky now held the moon and the stars were there to accompany it.

She quickly woke up her allies and they gathered around in a circle.

"Where are we?" RED asked.

O.C was quick to whip out a phone and check, "We're near Planeptune… in the Ultradimension."

"How did you?" Ance asked.

"Nep maps apparently has a little symbol on the top right of the map indicating which dimension you're in. Since this place is connected to our dimension, we can easily get back."

"Then we should quickly get back as soon as possible. Who knows what might happen? Those evildoers could be doing wicked things as we speak.!" Nisa clenched a fist.

"Not really." Brindle quickly said.

"They seem to be the type to lurk in the shadows and let things play out over time before they strike." RED explained her thoughts,

"Well that doesn't mean we should waste any time!" Nisa shouted.

"You actually may want to reconsider that statement. The portal between our dimension and here is closed off for about a week."

"What?" Ance questioned.

"Why?" Brindle questioned as well.

O.C continued to look at his phone, "Apparently something about pudding. There are no other details other than that."

Nisa let her hands slump to her sides, "Okay, new plan. We waste time to make the days go by faster so that the portal opens up again."

Everyone nodded in agreement to the statement. RED was a bit excited, now she could get other dimensional wifeys. But first they would need to get some sleep. Sure they were knocked out, but it would be good to wait till morning before they try to head back to (Ultra) Planeptune.

All of them wanted to ask about the incident from earlier, but they were too tired to ask right now. They can simply do it in the morning.

…..

The boy didn't even realize it was nighttime as he walked into the retirement home with the old man, Gramps is his name. It was indeed a strange name, but Gramps assured him it was his actual name. Who names their kid, Gramps? He of course told Gramps his name, but who has he met so far that calls him by his first name? Like, one person?

The boy placed his weapon at the front desk, to the young attendant put it away.

Gramps said, "So you use guns, Sonny? Back in my day guns were meant to be used from a distance. Nowadays the youngins are all getting up close and personal with all of them. Seriously, who uses a sniper rifle up close? Never heard of a shotgun?"

Gramps coughed into his hand as he realized he was rambling, "Sorry, just an old man rambling about the good old days. You'll become like this one day as well, Sonny. So enjoy your youth as much as you can."

Gramps motioned for the boy to follow him. The boy followed the old man into his room, where he sat down on a chair. He knows it's dangerous to be inside a stranger's room, especially an old man he just met, but, not to sound disrespectful, what's an old man going to do?

"Thanks for taking the time out of your day to hang out with an old man you just met." Gramps started, "It gets very lonely when no young people visit, especially my granddaughter. She hasn't been visiting very often due to her job."

The boy put his hand up right there, "You sure you want to be telling me this? We kind of just met."

"Sonny, I'm an old man. My time is quickly fleeting as it is. There may not even be a next time for us to meet as I'm buried in a cemetery. If I don't say anything now you'll never hear it." Gramps said in a tone that implied he was a bit angry with the boy.

The boy silently looked down, contemplating on what he just said. Guess he struck some kind of nerve. He really didn't mean to come off as insensitive like that.

That's when he felt two hands roughly land on both his shoulders and a hearty chuckle, "I'm just pulling your leg, Sonny. No need to get all mopey. I ain't afraid of dying when my time comes. Hopefully it'll happen in my sleep."

The boy looked up at the old man and notice his peculiarly pink eyes still had life in them and he was not going to die right this second. This is obviously a man who lived a full life.

"And If I didn't trust you, Sonny, I wouldn't have invited you to the retirement home now would I?"

The boy shook his head in response, but there was one question, "How did you know to trust me?"

"Your eyes."

He swears if he hears anything about his eyes giving away his motivations or something similar again… he might lose it. Seriously how does looking into people's eyes thing work?

The old man chuckled as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Seriously though enjoy your youth while you can, I know I sure as hell did." Gramps looked at one of the shelves in the room, "You see that axe up there? That is my reminder of my wonderful youth, bring it down here for me, Sonny."

The boy got up and went to retrieve the axe, at first he thought he was going to pull a muscle trying to lift it, but as soon as he lifted it off the shelf it was light.. really light. He placed it in the old man's hands and Gramps inspected it, his eyes slowly scanning the axe.

"This axe is enchanted to be lightweight. Don't let the enchantment's name fool ya though, as it could easily cut through a dragon's arm." Gramps smiled as he started to recall a memory, "Ah, I remember that day. It was a crisp afternoon and I decided to take a walk in the woods. The walk through the woods was pleasant, but then an Ancient Dragon appeared out of nowhere and tried to strike me. And you know what I did?"

"Cut its arm off?" The boy said, understanding the context.

"You're damned right I did. I pulled out my axe and the first thing I did was cut off its arm. I then proceeded to slay it, but not before it gave me one of these." Gramps presented a scar on his left arm, it ran the whole length across his arm."

"Ooooo." The boy commented on the scar.

"No wait that's from one of my ex's, she was worse than any dragon I've ever faced." Gramps joked as he concealed the scar.

This earned a slight chuckle from the boy as Gramps presented another scar on his right arm, "There she is." There were five bite marks on his upper and lower right arm, "These were much deeper when I was first bit. You would have to be there to believe it." Gramps continued to give off a smile, "You would not believe how scared a friend of mine, named Robin, was. He held me to the bed for four hours straight with the assistance of his sister, Robin."

The boy raised a brow at that.

Gramps sighed, "Yeah I never understood their parent's mentality when naming their son and daughter. I can imagine it going down like: 'We have twins, let's name them both Robin. Good idea.'" Gramps coughed into his hand, "I was also best friends with a guy named Mark, he later became a general of the Leanbox army if you would believe that… why are you giving me that look?"

The boy gave a short description of the possible Mark he was talking about.

"Yep, that's him. Crazy bastard as always, one time he used a _building_ as a slingshot. He was good in tactics like both of the Robins, but he was a little more _enthusiastic._ "

The boy continued to listen to Gramps as he went on and on about his adventures of his youth, used to be a looker, once got on the magazine of Gamindustri's sexiest men even showing the old magazine to the boy, there was also something about predicting people's lines….

"I can also predict what people are about to say next, by the way your next line is: 'Can you predict this? Demi-Fiend.'"

"Can you predict this? Demi-Fiend." The boy said, "Whoa."

Gramps smirked as clapped his own hands together, "I still got it."

Gramps looked at the clock in his room and then maneuvered his hands towards a pendant on his neck, he opened it and gave the widest smile he could ever give. The boy stayed silent on the matter, but Gramps looked up to him and pulled him in to look at the pendant. The pendant held a picture of a girl with pink hair, a sweater, pink eyes, and a bow in said hair. She was smiling a pure smile and written on the side of the picture it said: 'I love you Grandpa!'

"This is my granddaughter, Compa." Gramps sighed as he looked outside, "I guess now is a good time for you to go, come back again some-"

A couple of bangs and the sound of glass breaking could be heard outside the room, there was also the screams of a woman. "Down on the ground!"

The atmosphere quickly changed to a tense one as Gramps quickly stood up, a scowl appeared on his face as he gripped his axe as tight as he could, "My oh my, let's go see what the commotion is, Sonny." The boy was slightly startled in the change in tone, but complied as he followed the old man out of the room.

Back in the main lobby there were three women in suits, ties, and for some reason wearing full on helmets. They were basically just making sure people stayed on the ground, each and everyone of them were holding knives in their hands. That was until-

"Hey look what I found." One of them said as she held out a Uzi.

"Shit." The boy could only whisper.

"You and me both." Gramps whispered back.

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you, we're just going to steal all your valuables and be on our way, if no one tries to run that is." One of the thieves said,

"This is a retirement home, what valuable items would you."

Three loud bangs could be heard as three bullet holes appeared near the person that was talking, "Any _more_ questions? Good. Just stay still and we can get this over quickly."

Gramps whispered to the boy, "How many bullets is in that, Sonny?"

"Fifty."

"Well this is going to be harder than I thought it would be, come with me, Sonny."

The boy could only sigh as he watched the old man walk right into the main lobby, he was beginning to be disappointed in himself for expecting something like this.

…..

 **Main Mission 11 (T): Retirement Home Robbery**

 **Take down these robbers.**

 **Defeat: All allies fall.**

… **..**

"Look old man you aren't as young as you used to be, so why don't you put the axe down and you get on the floor."

Gramps looked down at the floor, "Oh you're right. I'm not as strong as I used to be in my youth."

"Good, now put the-"

Gramps literally ripped his shirt off revealing well toned muscles, plus a multitude of scars from his youth, "But that doesn't mean I can't open a can of whoopass!" Gramps lifted a metal tray as one of the robbers fired the Uzi at him, the metal tray managed to deflect _all_ of the bullets, due to the robber not bothering to aim a little bit elsewhere.

Gramps threw the tray at the robber and managed to knock her out, "Everyone get to safety, Sonny help me out!"

The boy is pretty sure he can take them on his own, but okay. As soon as he entered the room Gramps was quick to give him a lamp, "Use this!" The boy awkwardly held the lamp as the other two stared at them.

One of them was quick to speak into a phone, "Get everyone else in here quick!"

"Damn you old man!"

Gramps smirked as he pointed to one of the robbers, "You're next line is: 'You'll be the first one to die!'"

"You'll be the first one to die! What?"

"Wait don't-" One of the robbers said as the other one charged at Gramps, "Charge.."

Gramps was yet to prove himself too old to fight as he parried the strikes from the knife and used the butt of his axe to strike the robber's hand. This wouldn't do anything to the robber as she proceeded to stab the old man in the chest.

She gave a premature fist pump and looked at the old man's face, a fist held onto her arm as she looked at the old man. Gramps face was completely unamused as he forced the knife out of his chest and threw the robber off of him.

"I've faced worse injuries than that." Gramps sounded disappointed in the robber for failing to at least injure him.

The boy was having his own problem at the moment, mainly using his lamp to block the knife wielding psycho. Compared to the other one who blindly charged, this one was cautiously fighting. She would always find an opportunity to strike at him, but at least he was quick to block with his lamp.

He would think the lamp would last quite a while, due to him playing defensively, but it quickly broke in half due to the onslaught from the knife. He now held two halves of a lamp and held them like batons. Sharp ended batons at that. He was still playing defensively as the woman suddenly shifted to an aggressive front.

Back with Gramps and the other robber the robber was severely on the end of a losing battle. The final strike would be when Gramps lodged the axe straight into the robber's shoulder. She let out a scream and passed out from the shock.

The boy was having a bit of trouble blocking right now as the scream from the other robber distracted him a bit, made him feel a bit bad even. His defense would slip up as a knife was lodged right into his left hand, making him drop one of his lamp pieces. He let let out a mandatory scream and quickly returned the favor, lodging the other lamp piece straight into the arm of the robber.

The robber backed away as she grunted in pain and dropped her knife. She quickly backed away and the boy cradled his stabbed hand. He grabbed a random rag that was on the floor and quickly wrapped it around his hand. Thank goodness for something called adrenaline.

"Little shit." The robber said and stepped to the side as a certain rumbling was heard and it was getting increasingly closer.

The boy quickly got out of the way instead of standing there stupidly, he was not going to give himself a split second to try and dodge a car that was obviously about to come in.

A truck quickly came barreling into the building and crashing into the other side of the room. At least six people came tumbling out of the back of the truck and two more came from the front.

'Do they seriously need that many people to rob a goddamn retirement home?!' Was just one of the boy's thoughts in the situation right now.

The boy backed away and went to Gramps' side. Hopefully he knows what to do.

"Grandpa!" A woman's voice called from outside.

The two turned around to see a woman, the same one from Gramps' picture. She came rushing in from the destroyed wall and hugged Gramps.

"Hey, Compa. So it takes a bunch of robbers and a truck to have you come visit me." Gramps joked as he returned the hug to his granddaughter.

"Grandpa don't joke around like that! You could've gotten seriously hurt." Compa said as she inspected her grandfather for injuries.

"Well I was delivering a can of whoopass earlier. And I got Sonny over here so I'm fine."

The boy waved as Compa took a quick glance at him and back to her grandfather and she smiled, "Well, Okay. But I want to help."

"Be my guest. There is enough asses to kick for all of us."

"Yo, Compa wait up!" Another woman one of which, the boy recognized what with her blue coat and green bow.

She stopped at the hole made entrance and stared into the room. She immediately pulled out daggers of some kind and charged into the room. Coming to the side of the small group that was beginning to form.

"Hey, Gramps." She turned to the boy, "Nice to see you again, kid."

The boy nodded and looked to where the one stray was, she wasn't there. He then looked back at the others that gathered by his side. The girl named Compa suddenly had a giant syringe.. he felt a bit indifferent about it. He better check his sanity later.

"Nice to see you again IF, but I think the pleasantries will have to wait for now." Gramps said.

"Right."

Everyone else prepared for battle. The boy didn't even have a weapon on him, so he pulled out the grimoire.

Fortunately for him only one decided to go after him, a majority went after the old man, recognizing him as the biggest threat there is to them.

This one used her legs to kick him in the stomach, making him stumble around a bit. He quickly recovered and delivered a book filled blow to her hand just as she was about to punch him. He's got to play defensively, he used his leg to deliver a kick back at the woman, but she grabbed his foot. He would not have any of that as he hit the robber and hopped back on one foot.

IF and Compa were dealing with two of the robbers, their team work being quite excellent as they weaved around each other seamlessly. IF slashed one with her daggers and Compa would back her up with compressed liquid fired from her syringe. IF was quick to hold off one that was about to stab her with a knife and used her free hand to pull out a pistol and shoot to the side.

The woman Tyler was facing had to cradle her arm as she was randomly shot, he immediately charged in using the book to try and bash her head in with it. His attack succeeded as she let out a grunt and stumbled back holding her head in pain.

Gramps meanwhile was holding off four of them at the same time. Unfortunately for the robbers outnumbering doesn't equal outmatching. This example being prominent as the old man simply knocked out two of them without any difficulty.

"Come on, I'm just an old man. No need to go completely easy on me." Gramps smirked as the robbers tightened their grips on their perspective knives.

"One of you will say: 'Just die of a heart attack you old fart!'" Gramps casually tossed his axe into the air.

"Just die of a heart attack you old fart!... What the hell!?"

Gramps proceeded to drive his fist right into the robber's helmet and knocked her out.

"Sorry, but I got to deal with you lot first."

The last robber that was right next to him shook in fear, she was unsure whether or not to attack. Gramps stared straight at the robber a smile appearing on his face, he stepped forward and she stepped back.

"I'm an old man, what's the worse that I can do to ya?" The robber continued to step backwards, before finding herself right against a wall.

The old man placed a hand right next to the robber, "Boo."

The robber proceeded to faint right on the spot.

Somehow Tyler, IF, and Compa ended up fighting in a three against three match. The boy quickly threw the grimoire with its pages open and it got stuck on one of their faces. IF was quick to kick the robber straight in the gut, before slashing at her and knocking her out quickly.

Compa tried to stab at one of the remaining ones, but she was holding her needle in place, fighting back from getting stabbed. IF was quick to back her up and kick the robber away from Compa.

The boy was quick to get his book back, but as soon as he retrieved it he got a very nasty surprise. One of the robbers was right in front of him and did something no one should ever do. She quickly punched him right in the crotch and the boy fell to his knees clutching his very sensitive part, not even a scream escaped his mouth as it hurt so much!

The boy retaliated by returning the favor, he let his right hand off of his crotch and straight into his opponents. He got the desired reaction as she also got to her knees holding her crotch.

"Doesn't feel so good now, does it?!" He said as he calmly breathed in and out.

Gramps was there to his rescue as he finished off the one the boy just punched in the crotch. A quick punch to the helmet does that to you.

Gramps held out a hand and the boy accepted it, carefully getting up as the lingering effects of a crotch punch remained, "Easy there, Sonny. This probably won't be the last time you get hit in the nuts."

That didn't reassure him one bit. No matter how many times you get hit in the crotch it never gets easier to ignore.

"Your gun got destroyed when the truck rolled in, so I don't think you'll be getting it back."

Aw man. That was the only thing that didn't break on him as soon as he used it. The boy looked to the side to see IF holding the still conscious one at gunpoint. Compa walked up to her grandfather and recited that she was glad that he was okay.

….

 **Main Mission 11 (T): Complete.**

… **..**

"Thank you for helping us…. Mr…..?"

"Tyler Jordan." The boy quickly said, a certain part of his still stung.

"Mr. Jordan. For helping my grandpa I will give you a bunch of candy the next time we meet."

The boy nodded at the prospect of getting candy. His sugar tooth agreed one hundred percent.

He randomly decided to pick up one of the random knives, pocketed the grimoire, and looked out of the gaping hole that now occupied the retirement home, "I think I'm going to go."

"Take care, Sonny. Be sure to visit me sometime."

"Bye, bye Mr. Jordan." Compa waved as the boy started to walk out of the destroyed retirement home.

"See ya around, kid." IF said as she got on one her phones

….

The boy once again found himself in an alleyway.

There was a lingering thought that held on to his mind as he walked back to the warehouse, 'What did those robbers want to steal from the retirement home?"

Seriously they brought like ten guys with them. Did the home have a secret weapon? Did the home have a huge vault of money? Did they just want to fuck up some old guy's lives? Whatever it was it couldn't be good at all.

The boy looked at his left hand and unwrapped the rag that was around it. Gross. He blew on the stab wound hoping to at least cool it down or try to make it feel better. He's definitely going to the hospital after this. Huh. He thought getting stabbed would hurt more than this. Maybe the adrenaline hasn't worn off yet?

Hopefully everyone gets back to the warehouse tomorrow, he's starting to notice bad things happen when he's alone.

A shadow appeared right behind his shadow. Speak of the devil.

He turned to face one of the robbers, possibly the one that disappeared in the middle of the fight, as she took off her helmet.

"Let this be the last face you see before you- DIE!"

The woman quickly charged at the boy who was still completely caught off guard. She closed the distance between the two.

The sound of metal hitting flesh was heard and blood splattered all over the alleyway wall. A loud thud was heard as a body slumped over and loud breaths were taken.

The boy looked between his hand, which held a knife, and the body on the ground.

"What did I just…." His eyes grew wider at the implication of the events, he leaned on the alleyway wall and could feel a terrible bile coming through his body. He instinctively held his hand towards his mouth. It was obvious what he did.

He just…..

Killed a man.

….

 **Taking liberties with Compa's grandfather thing. So the other group was sent to the Ultradimension and can easily go back, but there were slight complications with those actions.**

 **Let's just say the calm before a terrible storm awaits.**


	19. Chapter 19

Taking another person's life is an apparently a complete big deal. For some it is the point of no return and they have turned into soulless monsters who need to be eradicated from the world. For others it is a horrible experience as they would never ever want to take another person's life, even if they were the most evilest of evils. Others say it's part of the job and that they got used to it after a while. There are a mirade of other things to say about taking another person's life, but none of that would seem necessary to drawl out.

Even though he took another person's life a couple of minutes ago, the boy didn't feel any different. Sure he almost threw up on the walls, but after the first few minutes of shock it suddenly felt like nothing different happened. It was almost as if he was just shocked at the intense amount of blood and just got over the fact that he killed someone. Was there something wrong with him? He thought, by all accounts, that he should be freaking out and trying to run as far away as he could from the problem. That he should be crying in a corner in shame and muttering about what he shouldn't have done. That he should try his best that he took a life.

However, he honestly felt none of that as he calmly walked back to the warehouse. It honestly felt scary to him. Was it true that violence in media desensitized him for this sort of thing? Was he on a path that showed that he could take lives without any thoughts and continue on with his life? Does this mean he might become a murderer in the future?

No matter how much he wrapped his head around it, he just felt like something was completely wrong with him. He was always told to that he was the sensitive one of the family, but what about the situation happening right now? Does he have to angst about not feeling anything? Is there any point where he will angst about anything else in his life?

Maybe he should tell someone? The boy shook his head, no that would probably lead to problems down the road, but it would also be the same for if he didn't tell anyone. Maybe he can tell that Histoire fairy? The boy scratched his head, not feeling very focused. He should probably go and take a thought provoking shower, then decide what to do tomorrow.

He let out a deep breath. Maybe he's just overthinking things. He can probably go to the library or something to find out why he doesn't feel anything for killing. He has heard that people have varying reactions for this type of thing…. How about he just stops right there and try to forget about it till he gets into the (Temporary/Improvised) showers. He was already at the warehouse anyway.

The boy quickly entered the building to be greeted with the familiar empty-

"Hey there." A woman said.

The boy jumped and turned to face a familiar looking snake expy. He gave a sigh of relief as soon as he recognized her. She made his heart jump a few seconds there.

It was that one woman, Lid. Does this mean that she came by to ask for that favor? If she did.. he's not the best, but he'll try to help the best he can.

"I'm here to formally announce myself as a part of your guild."

Oh… Did someone else help her? Maybe it was T.C or Lydia… Where are they right now?

"By the way." Lid rummaged for something in her pockets, "I have a-"

Lid stopped for a second and started to analyze the boy, "You just killed someone, didn't you?"

The boy's eyes widened a bit and he stepped back with his hands out in front of him. How did she already figure out?!

"There is no need to worry. I've actually killed a few people before. Judging from your reaction, it must've been your first time."

Lid accurately said that, causing the boy to hesitantly nod.

Lid quickly maneuvered over towards one of the beds and sat down, patting her hand next to her, "Come on, sit down."

The boy did as he was told and sat next to the expy. Lid crossed a leg over her other and rested her hands in her lap, "When you killed this person, how did you feel?"

The boy raised a brow at the immediate question, "Huh?"

"How did you feel? It's a simple question." Lid said again, "Did you feel any strong emotions? Like say…" Lid thought about it for a few seconds, "Did you by chance enjoy it?"

The boy immediately shook his head, "No, Jesus Christ." It was obvious that he was appalled by that question alone.

Lid gave a sigh of relief, "Alright, that's all I needed to hear. As long as you didn't enjoy it I have no quarrels with you." Lid took a second and wrapped an arm around the boy, "I'll say this again, how did you feel? How do you feel right now?"

The boy took a couple of seconds to even give a proper response. Afraid is one of them, but it's just in the corner of his mind not taking any forefront.

"At first I was a bit horrified, I almost threw up."

"A common symptom of first timers." Lid commented.

"But when I thought about it, it didn't seem to affect me after the first couple of minutes. I thought there was something wrong with me. That scares me a bit…. I'm sorry if I'm not being clear with you."

"No, you're plenty of clear with me. I don't know if this'll help, but people have different reactions to killing people and 'why' and 'how' they do it affects how they react to them" Lid pointed towards the boy's heart, "Even if your brain can't understand, your heart always will." Lid patted him on the back, "Now I ask a simple question: Why did you kill them?"

"I- I don-" The boy stopped himself from lying. No! He knows why, "She was coming at me, trying to kill me. I didn't know what else to do." His brain was telling him to shut up, but for some reason this felt good to let out.

"So self defense." Lid put a finger on her chin, "Once again: different people have different reactions. However, I believe that the person you killed didn't have a meaningful impact on you. Don't get me wrong. Let me think of an example." Lid snapped her fingers, "Say you killed a businessman over a misunderstanding and out of his pocket came a family photo of his children. How would you feel?"

The boy actually didn't answer for a couple of minutes, thinking of how he would feel in this situation. Would he feel horrified that he killed a man? Would he once again not feel anything after a while? Would he- That's when it hit him.

"I guess I would feel horrified, I just erased a man from his children's life."

Lid smiled, "See what I mean. Whoever you killed must've been someone that was obviously not respectable or didn't have immediate redeeming traits. However, that might not be the answer either. But there is nothing wrong with you. You're not going to become a cold blooded killer. Just continue on with your life and deal with things as you come across them."

It was still a bit confusing to the boy, but he nodded nonetheless. Just continue on with his life, huh? The boy took in a deep breath and stood up from his seat. Guess he was kind of fretting over nothing. Honestly, he just hopes it would be the only time he'll have to do something like that. Hell he's pretty sure he could've done something diff- Okay, stop just continue on.

Lid still continued, "Remember, not everyone will agree on the justification for taking another's life, so keep this fact to yourself when out and about."

That seemed like it was a rather unspoken rule. To him at least.

"I'll guess you would be horrified, maybe traumatized, if you killed a lot of people at once. One can feel kind of weird, but if you had a group against you-"

The boy put his hand up to stop her from speaking, he really doesn't want nightmares.

The boy gave a small smirk as he turned towards Lid, "So do I take that 'shower of thought provocation' and wipe away the blood off my body (and mind) now?"

Lid's response was to pull out a cigarette, "Go ahead, if it makes you feel any better…. Uh… do you have a lighter?"

The boy shook his head, one would be surprised how many times he's been asked that by smokers.

"Fambit-er uh- Dammit." Lid messed up a bit, causing a hidden chuckle from the boy.

There was a knock at the entrance. The boy quickly jogged over to the entrance and opened to see a woman… she looked kind of familiar actually.

"Hey, is O.C here? I heard he's been around her recently."

The boy could only stare at the newcomer, "Who are you?

"My name is Neputunia, Tunia for short. I'm pretty sure he must be worried about me."

The boy once again blankly stared at the woman in front of him, "Come again?

"I'm Neputunia, or Tunia for short…."

What the hell is O.C's phone number?

….

 _It was a sunny day in Planeptune. I was sitting in the park, waiting for O.C to come by for our date. I was actually on my laptop, snooping about for rumors about some sort of conspiracy. I actually had a couple of leads on it already._

 _You could say I was trying to find the truth to this conspiracy. Anyway one thing led to another and I got kidnapped. It was actually scary at the time, I didn't know what the hell was going on and I was sure I was going to die._

 _Now you may be thinking: Were you kidnapped by people who were trying to cover up the conspiracy? Yes, one would normally think that and it would usually correlate with something like this…. But it was for a different reason entirely._

 _I was actually kidnapped by a bunch of people who were part of a human trafficking ring. They liked to call themselves slave traders. It felt like I was in hell, had to work day in day out for… I think it was a few weeks, maybe it was a couple days, or a month… I don't know. I won't waste your time on the littlest of details so let me tell you how I was set free._

 _One day while we were working Lady Purple Heart literally bursted through the ceiling. I know I couldn't believe it either. She would end up fighting our captors by herself. Which pretty much rallied some of the more stronger slaves to follow her lead and take on our captors. They've must've been there longer than I have so I guess they wanted to at least help out. I guess I would've done so too._

 _It should be obvious that Lady Purple Heart won, seeing as I'm talking to you right now. After it was all said and done everyone thanked Purple Heart and left. I however was singled out and the Lady stopped me._

 _She then untransformed in front of my eyes and a large grin appeared on her face, "Ha, I finally found my expy! It was never fair that Nepgear has four look alikes."_

 _Anyway we ended up hanging out, she even noted that I was obviously smarter than her when I talked about… "Nerd stuff." in her own words. "How can my own look alike be smarter than me?! This must be the work of an enemy st- Anyway just remember that I'm the cooler one."_

 _Yeah, we had some bits of conversations that went like that… though I'm using conversations loosely there. Anyway we were just having fun, until one incident._

 _Purple Heart's hands hit the table as hard as they could, a bowl of pudding dropped on the ground. "Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!"_

 _"I said I'm allergic to pudding."_

 _"That can't be! That means you would be allergic to sugar and and and… the other stuff in pudding."_

 _"Nope. Just pudding. The doctors wonder why though."_

 _"I think my heart's going to shatter into a million pieces. How can you be allergic to pudding? No, this must be a sign that I can't be friends with you. Good day to you." She up and left the table and started to leave, before she hit the door she turned around._

 _"Hope we hang out again sometime!"_

 _And that's when when I headed to The Guild to find O.C and he was said to have come here often. That is how I ended up talking to you two._

 _…_

The trio inside the warehouse stood silent, both the boy and the stealth expert nodded at her story. This only earned a raised brow from Tunia.

"You seem to taking my story at face value. Most people would be skeptical at the fact that I talked and hung out with Lady Purple Heart in the flesh."

"I just don't think you're lying." The boy said judging from a previous experience, 'She must've already forgotten about me.'

"And I've heard long winded speeches about things that never made any sense, but it was the absolute truth. Don't get me started on half the shit I've heard." Lid said.

Tunia could only hesitantly nod, "By the way where's O.C?"

"Lowee."

"Why?"

"We were kind of looking for you."

"Oh…" Tunia had a small blush on her face, she glanced down at the ground, "I guess we can call him tomorrow. He must be asleep by now."

The two aside from her nodded. Lid took a second to pull out the farewell letter from T.C, and grab the farewell letter from Lydia, and gave it to the boy.

"Aw, man." Were the only words to come out of his mouth after reading the letters.

Lid yawned, "I think it's time for bed, don't you agree?"

The boy nodded.

"I'll come back in the morning then." Tunia said as she got up and left.

…...

"You know for another dimension this place isn't that different." RED commented on this dimension's version of Planeptune.

"Yeah." Ance commented, "I think that's my apartment over there."

"So the plan is to just wait for a few days?" RED asked.

"Yes, even we can't break the law to get to our objective faster." Nisa said.

"Still, would be convenient if we could get a special pass or something." O.C thought aloud.

Nisa suddenly stopped and placed a hand next to her ear, "Hang on! I hear sirens! We should go investigate!"

"Whatever can make time go by faster." Ance said.

That's when a nearby door opened to reveal a woman wearing a clone mask, a nice suit with a tie, and had a duffle bag on her back. Saying it opened would be an understatement as she literally bursted out of the door.

She was also a bit armed to the teeth, "Useless shits! It's hard to find a bloody damn crew as it is, but the ones who make the loudest noise for no reason shouldn't apply to a damned stealthy robbery. Oh the plan was simple go in, hold everyone hostage, steal whatever was valuable, get out! But noooo! Those stupid fucks had to set off the alarm!"

The clown mask wearing woman turned to see the small group of heroes staring at her, "What are you wankers staring at?! You aren't the bloody damn cops are you?!"

Everyone wordlessly pulled out their weapons.

"Oh, I do not have time for this fucking game!" The vulgar woman threw off her duffle bag and pulled out a shotgun.

"Well come on you damn wankers! I don't have all day!"

…..

 **Mission 11 (N): It's Payday, Wankers!**

 **Do something about that Vulgar woman.**

 **Defeat: Allies all fall.**

….

Brindle was the first to come up and try to strike the vulgar woman with a few slashes from her knives. Instead of dodging them like a normal person would the clown masked woman took the blows head on while laughing.

"Come on! I live for this shit!"

The woman fired her shotgun and the blast sent the silent diva flying. But there were no shells?

"How do you like my air shot- shotgun air- fuck it- Shotgun that shoots compressed air?! Not as lethal as real one, but it sure is fun as hell to use!"

"I think this one is a little crazy." RED said aloud.

"Crazy? Naw mate, I'm a psycho- get it right!"

"Sorry, but I don't want to mate with you! Even a wifey hunter like me has standards in wifeys! You know what they say: Don't stick your fingers in crazy!"

"Wife- what kind of crack are you on about?! I want some! Who's your dealer?!" The masked woman was obviously having fun with this situation.

Just then an arrow struck her and she calmly looked at the offender one aptly named O.C, "Excuse me I was having an argument there."

"Yeah that was a bit rude." Ance said.

Even as Brindle was recovering she gave a disappointed look at the man.

"Completely and utterly rude." RED managed her point.

"A bit unheroic on your side O.C." Guess who said that?

O.C could only glance at his allies and the person they were currently fighting. No words could describe how confused and shocked he was at the reactions. Just… what?

"Go sit in the corner and think about what you've done!" The clown mask wearing woman pointed at a nearby alleyway, "Chop chop! We were having fun till you decided to do that!"

O.C breathed in, then out… Screw it he's done with this. He did as he was told to do and sat in the corner of the alleyway. He actually did a small fake pout to play along. "I'll tell you to sit in the corner." He mumbled.

"Now where were we? Fuck it let's continue our pissing match here!"

Nisa went ahead and connected a fist to the clown's mask, sending her flying back a bit into a wall.

"Well I guess you're not all bark!"

"Stand down, Villain!"

"Oh up with the hero speech already!? How cliche can you get?!"

The woman took a second to block an incoming RED who took this opportunity to pull out her hammer. The block was rather sudden and in a second the woman sent a kick straight to RED's leg. "Cloaker Kick!" A crack of a bone was heard and in another second RED was sent flying back.

"Now go bitch about your experience with the forum police!"

Ance took this time to go and help out RED, using a healing item and somewhat readjusting her leg.

"Thanks, Maid Wifey!" RED thanked and planted a kiss on Ance's cheek.

This caused the maid to blush a bit, but this obviously wasn't the first time RED has done something like that, "You're welcome, Master RED."

The fight would actually continue on for a couple of minutes as the masked woman was actually quite the fighter. Even if she threw all these profanities around. O.C was still in that corner.

"Come on you wankers. There's no need to keep going easy on me!"

RED, Ance, and Brindle were getting rather tired as the fight progressed. Nisa however seemed to have an everlasting passion to take down this evil right in front of her.

"Hey can I join in?"

A woman wearing a fiery schemed sports bra and matching pants, plus a piece of jewelry that said 'Tekken' joined in the fray by punching the woman, but nothing occurred.

"What the fu-aaaaaah!" After a couple of seconds the punch seemed to register and cause her to fly into a wall.

All eyes were on the newcomer. She seemed to have a genuine smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Tekken!" The woman proudly said.

This was whom RED immediately recognized, "Hi, Tekken!"

"Hey, it's RED! I haven't seen you in forever. What have you been doing?"

"Oh you know, gathering more wifeys. I actually have a wingman now."

"A wingman? Why would you need a wingman?"

"Checking off the lists that makes me a great wifey getter. A great playgirl always has a wingman. Bonus points if they're the opposite gender."

Tekken had a smile that somehow beamed brighter in understanding, "I guess that does make sense. How is that going?"

RED teetered her hand back and forth, "He could be better at it."

Tekken nodded.

Nisa didn't waste anytime for introductions as she turned around to face the woman… just to see her gone and the duffle bag too. She was kind enough to leave a note.

 _That was fun and all, but I had to get going. Crime doesn't do itself. And remember this: Crime definitely pays._

…

 **Mission 11 (N) Complete.**

…...

Nisa crumpled up the piece of paper out of a small amount of anger letting the criminal get away. However there were other matters of discussion.

Namely a certain girl named Tekken.

"Thank you for the assist citizen, even though the fiend got away." Nisa said.

"You're welcome."

Nisa introduced the small group of heroes that were currently with her. She even proudly declared the heroicness of The Heroes Of Gamindustri. To which Tekken wanted to know one certain thing.

"Do you guys get hurt… a lot?"

"No one can truly come out unscathed in and out of combat, but usually yes. We do have one member that gets hurt a lot. I worry for him sometimes, but I can't help but support his resolve."

Tekken had eyes of wonder, almost as if stars were in them, "Can I join then?"

"Of course! As long as you have the heroic resolve and the willingness to vanquish evil!" Nisa did a pose.

[Tekken: The Fighting Masochist joined.]

"Woohoo! Previous wifey is back for round two!" RED shouted.

It would seem that things would be going smoothly for this small group of heroes.

O.C was about to rejoin the fray of conversation, but that was when he got a call from the warehouse. 'Must be them realizing something is up.'

"Hello? T.C that you?"

A small silence passed as he almost suddenly dropped the phone, "Tunia?!"

….

 **If any of you are wondering why it looks like Tyler seems rather 'okay' (Probably not the right word to use) with killing someone. The simple explanation is that different people have different reactions. I actually asked my own father what it was like killing a person for the first time. (He's in the military, just in case anyone asks if he's a criminal or just doesn't know any better.) He said that he didn't actually feel anything since it was a life or death situation. And with help from the Internet I can safely say reactions can vary.**

 **I can also say that we have reached at least ⅗ of our way into the story. Almost closer to the end, which reminds me I should work on my other ones.**

 **Sorry for the drop in quality if any of you perceive that. Till next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

The boy woke up to find Lid smoking and Tunia chatting with the smoker. Okay he knew that Lid stayed over, since she doesn't actually have a home. Does it involve nanomachines by any chance? Tunia went home, so she must've came back… now that he thinks about it… does Nisa have a have a home? He knows that RED has one, due to her big mouth. So does that mean Nisa was a homeless heroine of justice?

What was he going on about again? Oh right, he just woke up.

"Morning, Kid." Lid said as she puffed out, "Had any nightmares?"

He shook his head, "Did you?"

"Every. Single. Night. You get used to it."

The boy stretched and got off the couch-bed. He squandered over to the area where the two where sitting down and chatting.

Lid smirked and pulled out her cigarette, "You know this is the longest I've ever smoked without being nagged about how it's bad for me."

The boy simply nodded, having nothing to say about that. Tunia simply pulled out a laptop.

"So what's on today's agenda, Leader?" Lid stared at the boy.

He simply pointed to himself, raising a brow.

"Yeah, you are the leader are you not?"

He shook his head.

Lid appeared to be flabbergasted by the non-spoken statement, "Really?! The silent one isn't the leader?"

Tunia perked up from her laptop, "I know right?! It's usually the silent types who are the leaders."

Lid shook her head and puffed out once more, "So, what's going on again?" She stared at the laptop user.

Tunia glanced at the boy and Lid, "Turns out the rest of your little group was sent to the Ultradimension."

The boy held his hands out in front of him, "What?"

"Yeah, I didn't understand either. Apparently O.C will explain later after they get back… in about a week or so."

Only one question plagued the boy's mind, "Does travelling between dimensions happen very often?"

"Yeah." Lid answered.

"I knew it." He gave a fist pump into the air.

Tunia started to speak once again, "So your group was trying to do something to Avenir, right?"

The boy hesitantly nodded, "I think so."

"Good, cause I think we're going to need Lid's expertise for this one."

….

"Aaaaaaaaagh. This is going to be a boring week." RED whined as the rest of the small group rested in the pub.

"There, there." Brindle sat next to RED, patting her back.

"There honestly isn't much we can do, Master RED." Ance said.

At O.C, Nisa, and Tekken were simply ordering drinks.

"I'll take a Spite." O.C said.

"Water will do." Nisa ordered.

"I'll take whatever beer you suggest." Tekken said. This would cause O.C and Nisa to give a questioning glare, "What?"

"Nothing, just one of these things isn't like the other." O.C said as the drinks were quickly served to the trio.

The bartender was an old man, sprouting a beard that conveyed wisdom. And just like any good bartender he knew what his guests would want to do, "Ya'll look like the adventuring type I reckon?"

Nisa slammed her hands on the table in excitement, "Yes, we are!"

"Whoa, settle down there girlie. I was just makin an observation."

Tekken coughed as she took a quick swig of whatever beer she had, "This is strong."

"Shouldn't have taken alcohol then." O.C chuckled.

"Well ya already drank some, so no refunds." The bartender gave out a hearty laugh, "Since I'm a wee old bartender I have a quest for ya, are ya up to the task?"

"Anything to stave off a week's worth of boredom!" RED shouted from her table.

"Anything will do my fellow citizen!" Nisa was just about ready to leap off of her seat.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now here's my deal."

….

"PUSH!" Nisa yelled as the rest of the six person group pushed an extremely heavy box up a hill…they still have a couple of miles to go before Planeptune.

"PUSH!" RED yelled as everyone else pushed.

"RED it was my turn!" Tekken shouted.

"Sorry!" RED shouted back, "That definitely lost some points."

"F-Forget-" Ance started, but couldn't finish due to exhaustion.

"Staving off a week's worth of boredom!" O.C shouted, "PUSH!"

"This will take a week." Brindle said, clearly exhausted.

"What was in here again?!" RED shouted.

"He didn't tell us what specifically, just a bunch of supplies for the pub!" Nisa shouted, "PUSH!" Nisa began to feel the ground beneath them start to even out, "We'll take a break for the day when we get up this hill!"

"Sounds good to me!" O.C shouted.

"The reward better be worth it!" RED shouted as she was about ready to give up.

"PUSH!" Nisa shouted once again, groans of discomfort followed as everyone else was still trying their absolute best to move the box up the hill.

….

Well it took a day or two, but Lid finally made it to the compound that she was told to sneak into. A little base of operations for Avenir, but apparently one of the heads of Avenir, named Ganache, was currently there. Her mission was to infiltrate their little base and just relay some information back. The base was spaced outside of Lastation and apparently it was made to look unassuming, but Intel gathered (hacked) by Tunia said it's really spacious on the inside.

"This is Snake; I've made it to the compound. It really does just look like another factory though." Lid spoke into a little microphone that she had in her 'eye patch' otherwise known as a Solid Eye. Little do other people know that it can be used to analyze people, tell the time, give her a gauge of her health and stress, give an ammo count, and a variety of other useful tidbits and information.

"Copy that, Snake. Remember this is a-"

"An espionage mission, I can't be seen or have a chance of getting caught, must be careful, don't kill important people, I've been through this kind of thing before. Anything else to add Otacon?" Lid interrupted Tunia and asked. For safety reasons they were to refer to each other by codenames from now on.

"I actually decided to change my codename to Navi. AND. Once you get into the compound there is only so far you can go before the radio signals get jammed."

"Understood. Is Pawn with you?"

"No. He went out to get some food and possibly a new weapon or two."

"Probably have him get me a jar of Mint Ice-cream." Lid muttered.

"I would like to have some Strawberry myself actually…Anyway where are you right now?"

"I'm at the front entrance, relatively clear. I do see a vent that I can climb right into. There are a lot of cameras and some robots that are stalking about."

"Snake, I suggest taking to the vents, but it's up to you on how you complete this operation."

"Don't worry the vents are usually my method of sneaking around, but I'm going to possibly explore any place that may seem suspicious. Leave no rock unturned."

"Once again, Snake, it's up to you. You're essential to this operation."

"Understood, Navi."

The sneaking process was the same as it ever was, wait for opportunities to pass and do things that'll distract the guards. There wasn't anything worth exploring at the front entrance, so she quickly took to the vents. Whilst she was crawling through the vents there were some mice that scattered when she got close.

"Follow the mice, they know the exit." She said to herself. To Lid's surprise Navi didn't comment on it. It was good that she didn't, but she was hoping for some kind of conversation to alleviate the boredom of the task of sneaking in a surprisingly unguarded man sized vent.

"Navi, I need a reminder on why I'm here."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was kind of too busy smoking freely." It was the simple, unfortunate truth. She kind of knew why she was there, yet she didn't

"It's real simple: Avenir is evil and we should stop them since the law can't stop them. We have to uphold justice here." Tunia, Navi, explained.

"Seriously?"

"No, they just wronged a lot of people. Plus we're kind of too deep into this to back out anyway since I did illegally hacked into their servers and found out about stuff I wasn't supposed to know. You also took out one of their allies. And Pawn just has a grimoire that a lot of people would literally kill for to get."

"Thank goodness, I thought we were going to go into a 'what is true justice' type of conversation there." With nothing else to say Lid continued on through the long man sized vent passage way.

"INTRUDER ALERT!"

"What?!" Lid shouted as the intercom and the alarm sounded, but she didn't do anything yet.

"What's happening, Snake?"

"The alarm system went off, but I'm sure I was exta carebul." Damn it! She had another slip of the tongue. This proves that she's starting to panic.

"It's not for you." Navi told her.

"Huh?"

"Their servers are indicating that someone else is currently inside the compound. A bit guns blazing by the looks of it."

"So, I'm in the clear. Who is the intruder other intruder?"

"I don't know, but this means you'll have to move quickly. Thankfully you can also use the confusion to sneak around more."

"Hopefully they can distract them for long enough. I really need to get out of this vent, my breast can barely fit. These vent systems are usually larger than this."

"Hmmmmm…." Navi contemplated.

With this great opportunity, Lid actually began to move faster. The sound from the vent would be drowned out by the alarm system. If the sound of feet rapidly moving didn't already do that, then the alarm sure did. She quickly made it to the end of the vent and if luck wasn't already on her side, it was now basically giving her a golden chariot. She found the camera room and a lone male guard.

All she had to do was knock the guard out and disable the security cameras. Though she would love to see what the commotion was about, she honestly didn't have the luxury of time right now. This was a grand opportunity and she wouldn't risk wasting it.

She had her pistol with tranquilizer rounds ready. She quickly pulled the gate off of the vent and exited. The guard was still distracted by the cameras and it was go time. She shot the guard, putting him to sleep instantly and swiftly disabled the security cameras.

"I disabled the cameras, should make sneaking around easier for me."

"Good."

With nothing else to say Lid carefully opened the door that lead out of the room. No one was coming by, so she was in the clear. The hallways were empty, save for the blaring alarm. She would guess she would have a couple of minutes at most. The other intruder would either be dealt with by Avenir's robots, or they're strong and competent enough to hold off Avenir for a bit longer.

She carefully checked every doorway she passed, she doesn't know if whatever she finds could be useful or useless. So far there was nothing was caught her eye, not even a cool super weapon that she didn't really need, but confiscating it so that her enemies may never use it is always a good incentive.

"This is Snake. nothing good here, Navi." After a short bout of silence, "Guess those jammers were closer than I realized. I don't have time to disable them."

An explosion rocked the hallway she was in, "Avenir must've brought out the big guns. I do not want to run into this intruder."

After a couple of minutes of explosions, silence, explosions, then more silence, plus a crapton of corridors and halls that lead to nowhere noteworthy: Lid finally managed to find another cover for a man sized vent. So, she naturally entered the vent after taking a minute or two to take off the cover.

Once again there was nothing of note, other than the alarm still blaring as there was still another intruder in the base and they haven't taken care of them. It was starting to get boring not having someone in mission control for once. Suddenly the alarm started to sound as if it was fading in the distance. Lid looked out of one of the openings of the vent and saw there were two guards talking.

"Goodness, they haven't taken care of the intruder yet?"

"I know. She's taken down a lot of our robots and we still haven't done much damage? This is getting too expensive to keep up with."

"Do you think it's someone from The Ancestors?"

"I don't know, but she did looked a bit familiar, yet she seemed too new to be part of The Ancestors? Seriously am I'm the only one tipped off by the green hair?"

"Yes! I don't know who she is, but she keeps shouting out 'The Lance of Magus.' So, she must be part of The Ancestors"

The guards just sighed in annoyance, "Look, apparently Ganache is being visited by Lady Uni herself. He requested an audience and he's getting one, so let's take care of this intruder so our Lady doesn't have to get her hands dirty."

Lid stopped listening in at that point, but it does mean that she would have to find Ganache and gather as much intel as he could from his and The CPU Candidate's meeting. Thankfully her Solid Eye was taking notes of the events, so she can just check those if she needs a refresher.

….

Back in the other dimension our small group of heroes, tired after a long day of pushing one hell of a heavy box, sat down and decided to rest. Everyone else, Tekken, and Nisa, decided to take a well needed rest right on the spot.

"How close are we to finishing this?" Tekken breathed.

"We're almost there, all we have to do is just get it near the outskirts of Planeptune and he'll load whatever is in this box into a truck for the rest of the time." Nisa informed

As the two were still trying their best to catch their breath, a basket of fruit appeared before them and two shadows appeared before them. The two looked up to see a small grey mouse with a red and yellow heart for a tail and a tall purple skinned woman, wearing some kind of witch's hat and goth makeup.

Tekken was a bit too tired to recognize them, "You- you look- thanks for the food." She grabbed an apple out of the basket and began to devour it."

Nisa also grabbed a random fruit, it kind of looked like a pear, "Thank you so much. I don't know how we can repay you….?"

"There is no need to thank us. I did this out of my own interests." The purple skinned woman said, "I am Arfoire… a simple farmer."

"Yeah, right! You're just getting soft-Chu!" The mouse right next to her commented.

"And this useless rat is Pirachu. Go crazy on him if you so choose."

Pirachu seemed to be taken aback by this, "I was just kidding- Chu! Don't hurt me!"

"It's too late to ask for forgiveness." Arfoire and Pirachu bickered back and forth.

Tekken was still a bit tired to react properly, but. "Oh, yeah. Weren't you…. weren't you part of that… what was it again? Seven Pages?"

"It was Seven Sages- Chu!" Pirachu corrected.

"That's right." Tekken said.

"We aren't in any organization anymore, but we're simple farmers now." Arfoire said as she held a simple shovel in her hand.

Nisa looked back and forth between Tekken, Arfoire, and Pirachu and was aptly confused, "Am I missing something?"

"It's a long story." The Trio of Tekken, Arfoire, and Pirachu explained.

"I didn't just give you this fruit as a gift. I want something in return." Arfoire admitted.

"What would that be?" Tekken asked.

"I need at least one of you to run some errands for me. One less person that would help you wouldn't make much of a difference would it?"

"Wow, you are getting old." Pirachu said and he swiftly received a quick whack to the head, "Ow! Just saying-Chu! Soon you'll just be happy to even have any visitors-OW!"

"Can it, Rat! Before I make you do all farm work for a month, this time without breaks."

"I'm sorry! Just don't make do all the work by myself again- Chu!"

"Then keep your mouth shut!" Their bickering was still as strong as ever.

"I'll come back in the afternoon to see which one you would like to choose to run errands for me. If you can't choose I'll choose one myself." Arfoire turned to leave, "Come, Pirachu. We still got some work to do."

"On my way. Old Ba-OWWWWW! CHUUUUU!"

Tekken and Nisa watched as the two continued to bicker like an old married couple.

"Want to decide this in the morning."

"Yes, even justice needs to have a rest from time to time."

A few minutes of silence passed as both of them closed their eyes to try to sleep. The sounds of snoring was a good indicator that both were asleep.

…...

Lid found Ganache's office, and after a trial of needless puzzles and finding the right guards and passageways she finally made it to an air vent that looked right into Ganache's office.

He was simply having a spot of tea with the CPU Candidate of Lastation, "I once again have to thank you for coming at my request Lady Uni."

The Candidate was feeling a bit uncomfortable, "I don't mean to sound rude, but I've been here for thirty minutes and you still haven't told me anything."

"Oh, my. How rude of me to keep one of the leaders of our fine nation impatient. I'm sorry. I've forgotten how busy you and your sister are. Always the showing Lastation's true hard working nature." Ganache was doing his best to try and sound like he was on her side. His voice kind of proved it.

"No, no, it's fine. We can't keep working all the time and never see our citizens." The Candidate said.

"Take this as a lesson Lady Uni. In the future you may have to wait hours on end until anything of relevance is discussed. I pray that you'll be able to sit through them without losing your sanity." Ganache chuckled at his own joke.

And Lid already hated this guy.

Ganache suddenly shifted to a more serious tone, "You wish to discuss what I have to say, no? It is a possible threat Lastation- no Gamindustri itself."

"Are you sure about this?!" Uni's eyes widened at the prospect of someone knowing about a possible threat.

"Yes, I'm sure. He's has been working in what they call the 'down low.' He tries his best to seem inconspicuous. Actually he's taken down two subsidiary companies of ours."

"Who's he?" Uni was not going to play the pronoun game.

"Why a simple boy named, Tyler Jordan, of course." Ganache presented pictures of the glasses wearing boy, "This is what he looks like."

Uni could only stare suspiciously at the photos, "He doesn't look like much. How is he considered a threat to you?"

Ganache chuckled, "Please understand my Lady. This is just how he looks. You can't always expect a villain to look like a villain. No, he is very much a threat and that unsuspicious face is supposed to make him look weak, but it makes him a great manipulator."

Ganache couldn't help but slam his hand right on the desk, "He truly may not look like it, but he is great at hiding his true intentions and manipulating others. Take a look at this picture." Ganache presented a picture showing the boy and RED talking to each other, "This clearly shows a companion of yours joining his side."

"RED?"

"Now as our records indicate: RED is a woman who is always on the hunt for…'Wifeys' as she calls them. She usually wouldn't give the time of day to a man, even less so to join his party." He showed a picture of the two fighting side by side, "She was one of your companions back then wasn't she?"

"Yeah, that is kind of true. She was one of our party members though."

"From then on he has been gaining more and more allies as a result. If he was able to convince a stubborn girl to join his party, then can you just imagine what he would do if he got the chance to talk to a CPU? He could end up starting a war. Perhaps another Console War?"

Uni wasn't buying it, "I don't believe you!" She let her emotions rule that sentence, "There is no way that a total stranger would be able to cause a war between us!"

"Yes, you are correct. I may have been overstepping my boundaries a bit there, but hear me out."

Uni crossed her arms, listening to what he had to say.

"What if he did have the power to cause a war between the nations?"

"Didn't I already say I don't believe you on that?"

"Ah, but you should. You see he does indeed hold the power to cause a war between the nations. And that power is something called a grimoire."

"Grimoire? You mean a magic book?"

"Indeed, but it's not just any magic book Lady Uni. It has the power to grant any single wish once it's complete. Who is to say that he might not use it to cause a war between the nations"

"You're lying! There is no way that a single book can cause that! It- it just can't suddenly cause a war…" Uni looked down.

Ganache smirked it was the exact response he was hoping for, "Please, do not brush off so hastily Lady Uni. Think about it. It could be your fault that you didn't do anything to stop him when you were given the chance."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm merely stating my opinion. The CPU Candidate of Lastation could've done something to prevent the war, but she chose to not believe it. Don't you think that would make some really terrible headlines for you and your sister?"

Uni slammed her hands on the table, "Are you blackmailing me?! Do you know how much of a serious offense that is?! You could be tried for treason."

"It's not blackmail, Lady Uni, since I do not have any physical evidence that might ruin your reputation. But if push comes to shove and we have reveal it to the public… well that would just be terrible wouldn't it?" Ganache chuckled and smiled, "Of course that's all in a hypothetical and possible situation."

"... where is he now?"

"Pardon, my Lady?" Ganache smiled.

"Where is he right now?" Uni growled a bit.

Ganache smirked, "In a weapons shop in Planeptune. Possible preparing for war."

"Planeptune? Can't you get the CPU and CPU Candidate there to-"

"He won't be there for long Lady Uni. Who knows if we'll be able to find him again. Need I remind you that he holds a wish granting book? And he may cause a-"

"I-I get it."

"I know that all CPUs, Candidates, and close friends to them hold a terraport crystal that teleports them to one of the four nations. I suggest you hurry."

Uni pulled out a crystal. however, "Remember this Ganache. I don't trust you. You give off these strange vibes that I can't put my finger on. But if what you said about a wish granting book that might cause trouble for Gamindustri is true….If it isn't true then you'll face the full consequences of lying to a CPU Candidate and possible blackmail."

"I understand Lady Uni. Be wary though, as he may try to throw you off and deny any involvement. I suggest not allowing him to speak at all."

"Remember Ganache." Uni used the Terraport crystal at the end of the statement. Taking her to Planeptune.

Ganache smiled as he reached under his desk and pulled out a wine bottle, "Such an easy to fool Candidate. It troubles me to think that someone like her will lead our nation. Wouldn't you agree. Come out of that vent, it must be cramped in there."

Lid froze in place, a simple four letter word appeared in the forefront of her mind, "Shit."

…

The boy found himself leaving the weapons shop… with a wooden sword in hand. He doesn't even think it'll be helpful at all. He kind of wanted a gun, but this shop weapon didn't even sell guns. And for some reason the clerk thought it would be great for him to start out with a wooden sword… and somehow he ended up buying it! Oh well. That clerk was pretty charismatic… also a bit hot for a dude… nevermind.

"Okay, alleyway don't betray me please."

The boy turned down the alleyway and cross-

"Freeze." A female voice said and he felt a large barrel against his back.

'You traitor.' He should've known not to take anymore alleyway shortcuts. He naturally raised his hands in the air.

"Put down the weapon, don't say a word, and get on your knees. You're under arrest."

Oh, God! The police found out! Okay, just comply and everything will be alright.

The boy did as he was told, he wasn't going to do anything rash that might incriminate him.

"Take everything out of your pockets."

The boy nodded, how is he going to get out of this one? He took the only thing that was in his pocket the grimoire.

"Put your hands behind your head and do not resis-"

"Long time no see, Broad!" A very familiar voice shouted.

It sounded as though flesh hit metal and the sound of a struggle occurred before he found himself being helped up and turned around. It was Linda, who placed the wooden sword in his hand.

"Thank you." He said to the familiar and friendly face as he picked up the grimoire on the ground as well.

"Don't mention it." Linda smirked as they both faced their opponent.

The assailant's face adopted a scowl and the boy could see that she took a second to shake her head. After a second or two though the assailant reached for safety of her rifle and switched it off.

…..

 **Not much to say, but I'll end this right here and expect the next chapter to be out soon as I worked on it as well. This just felt like the perfect cliffhanger.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Main Mission 12 (T): Back Alleyway Scuffle.**

 **Win:?**

 **Defeat:...**

…

"You!" The black haired girl said as she pointed her rifle at Linda and looked at the boy, "I guess this is all the proof I need."

"Nice to see ya too, Broad." Linda insulted the 'Broad.'

Linda readied her.. pipe was it? He usually couldn't tell what the hell that thing was. Honestly he was scared shitless, but Linda was here. She would possibly know what to do with this 'Broad.'

"So, I'm guessing even an Underling has to watch out for her boss." Broad said.

"He ain't my boss, ya dumbass."

"What, are you telling me you did this out of the goodness of your heart? Sorry, but I have a hard time believing that." Broad was honestly a bit skeptical on the situation.

Linda managed to surprise Broad with a response, "Actually, I'm kind of repaying a debt." Linda glanced at the boy.

"Repaying a d- That doesn't matter! What matters is that I arrest you two!"

The boy honestly didn't know what was going on with Broad, but honestly he didn't care right now. He was kind of peeved too.

He turned to Linda and nodded, she actually nodded back… he actually just nodded, so he doesn't know what to do nex- and Linda's charging.

Broad immediately fired and missed Linda, but it actually shot the wooden sword that was in his hand turning it into blisters. That was perhaps one of his fastest records for losing his weapon. Sure it was scary as all hell almost being shot by a high caliber rifle, but this is almost starting to become hilarious. Right… life or death situation, now is not the time to be thinking about that.

It would appear that Linda knew to stay as close as possible to the assailant as she quickly dashed towards her. She would go in for a swing, only for Broad to bash her with the rifle. Linda would try to do a kick, but Broad used the opportunity to jump back a couple of feet. Broad would once again try to fire off her rifle, but Linda managed to divert the bullet away from her by kicking the rifle upwards and it shot straight through a window.

"That stings." Linda muttered as she tried to bash the broad's brains in, but it was once again blocked by the rifle.

A struggle occurred between the two as they were trying to overpower one another with their weapons, but Broad managed to get a cheap kick in and make Linda stumble back a bit. Broad would once again try to take aim, but Linda was a bit faster and threw her pipe at her. It was the perfect distraction as Broad took the time dodge the pipe, allowing Linda to get back up and run towards Broad.

Instead of charging straight at her Linda dashed towards her at an angle then quickly hopped off one of the walls, jumping over the broad and managing to pick up her pipe. Unfortunately Broad was a bit quicker than Linda to turn around. Linda found herself shot in the shoulder and she struggled to not let out a grunt of pain. Linda crouched down and held her shoulder in pain.

"I honestly should've said this a long time ago, but Underling you are under arres-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, over my dead body!" Linda still found the time to mock the assailant, "Also my name isn't Underling, Broad!" Linda hissed at the attacker.

"That doesn't matter! For your crim-" She started, but suddenly stopped.

Why did she stop may one ask. Did the boy come from behind and struck her in the head? Did he come and kick her when she wasn't paying attention?

The answer to why she stopped was simple, her bottom suddenly felt a little colder. Was it an ice spell? No. Whilst the assailant was focused on Linda, Tyler slowly crept up ready to strike and Linda making the assailant turn around was the perfect opportunity. The fact that the two had a conversation was even better.

So, Tyler took this opportunity to pull down her skirt.

There could've been a lot of things he could've done, but this was the simple path that he chose.

"D-Did you just pull down my skirt?" She asked, still trying to register what just happened.

The boy shoved the assailant forward and Linda, after she quickly got back up from the handy distraction and took a quick potion, took this chance to swing her pipe at her and after the pipe connected she dropped kick Broad sending her flying and leaving her skirt behind.

Linda chuckled and high fived the boy, "Nice one!" She quickly picked up the skirt, "I'll be taking this."

The assailant was quick to recover and look down, her underwear was completely exposed and out in the open. A blush quickly crept on her cheeks and her fists shook in anger, this is completely humiliating!

"Y-you perverts! Yo-you can't just pull down people's skirts like that! Give me back my skirt!"

Linda laughed like a madman at the predicament of someone in their undies fighting, "Well, you'll just have to pry it from my cold dead hands!" Linda turned towards the boy, "Let's try taking another piece of her clothes."

The boy nodded.

This only caused the woman to blush deeper, "You can't be serious?!"

"U-Uni?! Are you okay?!" A voice from behind the duo shouted from the other end of the alleyway, which was one that Linda immediately recognized.

The duo turned to see a woman wearing some sort of white, with purple accents, uniform, long purple hair, purple eyes, and a single D-clip in her hair.

"Shit another one!" Linda shouted as she looked back and forth between the two.

"Nepgear, transform!" The aptly named Uni shouted.

"Wh-"

"Just transform, Nepgear!"

"Okay!"

The duo couldn't get a word in before the purple one, Nepgear, blinded them with a flash of light and out came a different looking person. She wore a black and purple skin tight suit and carried a large looking sword. There was also the fact that her eyes changed to power symbols and some wicked looking wings were floating behind her.

"Oh shit!" Linda shouted.

"Holy shit." Tyler said.

That would not be the end of their fears as a flash of blinding white appeared again, this time by Uni. Out came a woman with almost the same design as Nepgear, except smaller? She also had white hair instead of the natural black. Pretty sure her eye color changed, but the boy couldn't tell from here. Also her gun was replaced… with a weird block looking thing.

"Uh-oh." Linda quickly let out.

"Oh fuck." The boy let out.

"Playtime's over, Nepgear let's do this!" Uni shouted towards Nepgear.

"I don't understand what's happening, but right!" Nepgear admitted and agreed.

Linda and Tyler quickly found a spot to stand back to back to one another. If this were an action film the camera would be circling around them moving faster and faster.

Linda was facing Uni, pipe in hand, and Tyler was facing Nepgear, grimoire in hand. Well at least a book was a better weapon that none…. Unless you were someone like Nisa… or a fist fighter.

"Look, I've faced these guys before and they are no pushovers, especially when they're transformed. If you got any bright ideas, now is the time to tell them." Linda told the boy.

The boy took a moment to analyze the surroundings. See if there was anything he could do or make some sort of plan. Anything forbid, he is not going to die in a back alleyway! An idea quickly came to mind and he thanked his lucky stars for watching a _certain_ anime back home for he was going to use a tactic that will assure victory. He admits that he was scared and possibly didn't have the best power to do so, but he'll just have to try know won't he?!

"Alright, Linda, I got a plan, but you have got to follow my lead on this one." The boy finally spoke.

Linda suddenly had a peaked interest, "Hey, any plan is better than none… Unless it's surrender. What did you have in mind?"

The boy took a quick breath, "We'll both have to go for one opponent on this one. And all we need for this is just our _legs_."

"Just our legs? Strange, but if it helps us." Linda raised a brow at the declaration of only using their legs.

"I don't have much time to explain, but just follow my lead. It'll be easier to demonstrate."

The boy turned towards Nepgear, who overheard the plan and readied her sword.

"Careful, Nepgear!" Uni shouted.

"Right!"

Tension was high in the air as everyone prepared for someone to move, A.K.A waiting for the boy to make the first move. His heart was racing a million miles a minute as he prepared. His hands were shaking, but he simply ignored it.

Time seemed to slow down as Tyler made a beeline for Nepgear. She adjusted her sword to be in a defending position in case of attack every time his foot hit the ground. She adjusted ever so slightly ready to counter. Time seemed to stop as he was literally a step away from her. Everyone involved kept their breath in waiting for his next move.

And then he maneuvered his body to slip right past her. He stopped at the exit of the alleyway.

A moment of silence occurred as everyone else tried to make sense of the scenario.

"What the good-" Nepgear turned around.

"RUN for your life!" His voice made an audible crack on the _run_ part. He bolted straight out of there.

"Wait sto-"

"Out of the way, Broad!" Linda followed the boy's example and pushed right past Nepgear and followed him out.

Nepgear merely stood there confused as ever.

"Don't just stand there. Let's go, Nepgear!"

"R-right!"

The duo of Linda and Tyler made some pretty good distance as they were already a couple of blocks away from the alleyway.

"Guess you don't take shame in running away." Linda said as they continued.

"No. Do you?" The boy asked.

Linda suddenly developed a bit of a sour face, "Shut up!" However the boy didn't hear any malice behind the words, instead he heard her say it in a playful manner.

"Live to fight another day." He said.

"Words I can live by." Linda said.

Linda was ready to take the lead, "Alright there are a couple ways we can lose those broads! Just follow my lead and-" She was interrupted by a car horn.

The duo actually ran across their street during their getaway and conversation, unfortunately a car chose the wrong time to come by. Even though the driver hit the brakes as hard as they could it ended up hitting the boy, send him flying a bit, and making him hit the ground unconscious and with a side of his glasses broken.

Linda slammed the hood of the car, "Hey, asshole, get better eyes!"

"You watch where you're going bitch! You just suddenly ran in front of me!"

Unfortunately this small moment of anger costed her as a beam of energy collided with her and she was sent flying straight into a wall. This was quite enough to render her unconscious, if hitting a wall wasn't enough.

"Woah." The driver said as two floating beauties arrived at the scene.

Nepgear was quick to thank the driver, "Thank you so much for stopping them in time."

"You're welcome Lady Purple Sister, Lady Black sister."

Uni floated over towards the unconscious Linda and quickly took her skirt back, "I'll be taking that."

…

 **Mission 12 (T): Complete.**

…

"Cigar?" Ganache offered to the cigarette smoking Lid.

"No." Lid said as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it up with her lighter.

"Take a seat. I promise I will not harm you."

Lid cautiously maneuvered towards the seat that was across from Ganache, giving it a good kick to see if any mechanisms were in it.

"Don't be shy, there's no traps on this chair. You did see the Candidate sit in it, did you not?"

Lid knew that it was truly against her better judgement, but she sat down in the completely comfortable and took care not to let her arms rest on the armrest.

She placed her weapons on hand on the desk and leaned forward, indulging herself on what Ganache had to say. Ganache merely smiled and decided to 'predict' her thoughts.

"I know what you're thinking. Why would I send a CPU Candidate to go and possible kill-arrest-incapacitate-whatever against someone that can't possibly do anything to me? The answer is simple Ms. Lid, if I may call you that? I want to pluck out anyone that I deem capable of, simply put, 'taking me out.'"

Lid quickly puffed, "This seems unnecessary. Why did you personally send a CPU Candidate of all people after him?"

"Oh, but is necessary. Plucking out something before it has time to grow is my motto on dealing with pests. Now I know he told you he just wants to use the wish of the grimoire just to go home and all of that nonsense. Why is he considered a threat you may ask?" Ganache simply paused there and smiled, "Because he is wasting a wish on something as simple as going home. A once in a lifetime opportunity to get any wish one would want and he just wants to go home." Ganache slammed his hands on his desk, "I don't care if he somehow managed to get a whole army, or try to take us down by himself… It would be useless anyway. Someone as naive as him not even thinking of the possibilities of using the wish-"

"Let me guess you want the wish for yourself, yada, yada, yada. I've been through this kind of speech before." Lid spoke from experience.

Ganache smiled, "It seems we understand one another perfectly."

"Still doesn't explain taking the time to send a Candidate after him. I am completely honest when I say you could've literally done anything else and get the same results. So why a CPU Candidate?"

Ganache chuckled, "Why to show that we can also get a CPU Candidate in our grasp of course. And this scenario is unwinnable for the Candidate. If she kills him: She's in our grasp and so is the grimoire and we would have the perfect evidence since she killed an innocent civilian in Planeptune. If she arrests him: She is in our grasp due to wrongfully imprisoning an innocent civilian. If she even harms a single hair on his head: Well. You know the drill."

Lid narrowed her eyes, "A strange, but effective ploy, However, don't you think you're underestimating them a little bit?"

Ganache raised a brow and chuckled, "Whatever do you mean? They're just children, still not old enough to know anything about the wor-"

"And that is exactly why they're dangerous." Lid smugly said as she puffed out another cloud of smoke, "That kid, he's smarter than he looks and he seems to know a little bit on who he is in the world. I wouldn't put it past him if he did manage to take you down."

Ganache's eyes twitched at her opinion, "You actually think that weak child can do anything. Our recording and data shows that he relies on his teammates a little too much if you ask me. It's only due to luck that he's-"

"Survived this far?" Lid stood up, "Yes that may be true, but I completely root for that kid."

Ganache coughed, "And why would that be? As one might say, you're betting on a losing race."

" _Why do you keep that kid around?" Lid asked T.C, "From what you've told me and from the first time I saw him he completely weak. One day he's going to get killed and someone's going to regret not trying to stop him." She was completely blunt about her opinion._

 _She did not expect laughter to come from the mail lady, "That's true, but I root for that kid all the way through."_

" _Did you not hear what I just said, he might die from a careless mistake one da-"_

" _Did you not hear me?" T.C countered, "I said I root for that kid. I like that kid, he's pretty damn brave."_

" _What exactly is your definition of brave? From what you've told me, he's the exact opposite."_

 _T.C smirked at Lid, "That's being cautious, it doesn't mean he's a want to know why I think he's brave?"_

" _Would you care to elaborate? Please, I would actually want to know myself."_

" _I can't believe you're that oblivious for someone of your profession, Lid. Alright, I'll tell you." T.C giggled a bit, "He's perhaps the bravest son of a bitch I know. I mean compared to everyone else on the team, what does he have? He can't use magic, he can't fight well with his fists, he can't even tank damage. One hit and he might be dead. He himself even acknowledged that is weaker than everyone else and probably not that brave. But you know what he does, even knowing all that? He continues on and pushes through, no matter how much he gets hurt, no matter how much he knows he can't help most of the time, he just pushes through and continue towards his goal. Let me tell you Lid, It takes a lot of balls to admit you're weak and even more to continue on fighting even knowing you're weak. Hell he even tries to make up for it no matter how far behind or how weak he is. He's a good kid, Lid. And I truly want you to see that." T.C smiled, "Now, do you still think he's weak?"_

 _Lid gulped, she wasn't expecting such a lengthy explanation, but she shook her head._

Lid smirked like a mad woman, almost mirroring Ganache's smile from earlier, "He is perhaps the bravest son of a bitch I know."

Ganache would be lying if he said that didn't scare him, but his face sure as hell wasn't showing it, "Bravery can only get you so far."

Lid continued to smile, 'Yet, you misunderstand what I mean by bravery.'

Ganache shook his head, "Would you like to spend the night? We can offer you some beds in the guest room."

Lid smirked, "I'm guessing I'll get killed if I refuse."

"True, but I do wish to continue having some conversations like this. Perhaps I found a true rival- no- a foil in you?" Ganache insincerely smiled.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Have a nice night, Miss Lid."

…..

"And that is the current situation." Histoire told the two CPU Candidates.

Not far from them the boy has been awake for a little while, bound by rope.. At least it's not as bad as Linda, her mouth is straight up gagged. He could feel the killing intent that radiated off of the foul mouth woman.

"Sorry." He whispered to the green haired woman, "I should've known that plan wouldn't work."

Linda's scowl disappeared for a moment and she shook her head, "nmpt yymr phalt."

Her scowl soon returned as there were three people that noticed they were awake now.

"Ah, you're awake." Histoire acknowledged the boy.

"I'm so sorry this happened. I should've analyzed the situation before acting!" The one known as Nepgear apologized as quickly as she could to the boy.

"It's… alright? I guess." He managed to say.

"Here, let me get you out of these ropes." Nepgear offered as she did exactly that, getting behind the boy to untie him from his binds.

He noticed the one known as Uni off to the side, a scowl on her face, "I can't believe I was tricked."

"Don't feel too bad Uni, it's not your fault." Nepgear said as she finished untying his legs.

Uni sighed, "You don't understand, Nepgear. I essentially attacked a civilian by any sense of the word. Not only did I attack a civilian, I did it in Planeptune territory. Do you know how much backlash I- no- Lastation would get?"

Nepgear moved on to untie his arms, "Can't we just explai-"

"Please, don't finish that sentence Nepgear. You and I both know that the people won't listen once they get wind of this. Lastation even has a contingency plan in the event of the Goddesses attacking civilians and terrorising people in general."

Nepgear was clearly unnerved and a bit upset, "I-I'm sorry. I forgot that people can't be easily swayed to our side." She smiled nervously, "I, of all people, should know this first hand." She was actually done untying the boy.

Now that he was free he finally noticed that his glasses were missing, 'So that explains why everything's blurry.' Usually that's the first thing he would notice. He got up and dusted his hands off for a bit.

Uni sighed, "Don't apologize, Nepgear. I should be taking responsibility for my own foolish mistake and rash decision making. I'll find a way to deal with Ganache in due time. It's what my sister would've done anyway." She looked down, "Still I probably should've contacted anyone once I teleported out of there. It actually took me half an hour to find him." She giggled, "I guess I am Noire's sister."

Nepgear giggled as well as she stepped closer to Uni, "Yeah. I heard she can be stubborn sometimes and try to do things by herself."

The boy's attention was quickly diverted from the giggling girls when Histoire spoke to him, "It is unfortunate that you got mixed up in a misunderstanding as grave as this. It is also unfortunate that you had a bad run in with two CPU Candidates." Histoire closed her eyes, "I wish that this could be easy to resolve, but Ganache holds both power and evidence to blackmail Uni into doing whatever he wants her to do. Even if we did manage to arrest him he has enough power to either lighten his sentence or not go to jail at all. He is, what one might say, above the law." She sighed.

He still had no idea what's going on. Although he can kind of guess that it has something to do with Ganache, call it a hunch after they said his name a couple of times. Also, above the law? Welp, he better start planning on finding a way to take him down a million pegs… nah he's not that smart.

Even if it did seem rude to say this but, "Where are my glasses?" He kind of needed those to see. Okay, he really needed those to see.

"I had IF take them to an eye doctor to get them fixed and possibly get you new frames while she's at it." She explained, "I must say that, your prescription is extremely thick. Are your eyes alright?"

It should be obvious that they are not alright if he's wearing glasses in the first place, but he's not going to try and get smart with anyone here, what with one of them being a literal encyclopedia of knowledge, "Yeah, nothing to worry about though."

Histoire closed her eyes, "If you say so. It is your body, if you don't wish to change it, than it is your wish to do so."

The boy followed a rule that a lot of men seem to follow when not understanding things, nodding and pretending that you understand. In this context he did understand, but he could imagine other men just nodding and not understanding.

"Hey." A voice, that belonged to the girl named Uni, said.

The boy turned to see Uni looking down and a bit of an angrishly-embarrassed to admit something blush on her face, "I can't believe I'm saying this to a complete stranger, but….." Uni breathed in and out. Heavily! "I….am…" She coughed, several times as hard as she could. "S-sorry!" She finally let out, "That I attacked you. It is unbecoming of me, as Lastation's CPU Candidate, to attack and innocent civilian such as yourself. My only request is that you do not speak of this incident to anyone else." She calmed herself as quickly and breathed out, "There, I apologized. Do you accept it?"

It's okay, he's seen faker apologies from his younger siblings. So this one seemed pretty genuine by his standards. He's not going to ask her to be clearer. He simply nodded his head.

"Wha-really? That easy? You aren't going to- nevermind." Uni was surprised at the fact that she was easily forgiven, by a stranger no less.

Nepgear smiled, "See, Uni? That wasn't so hard."

"Shut up, Nepgear." Uni smiled.

"S-sorry." Nepgear back peddled.

"N-No, no, no, no I was just kidding!" Uni tried to comfort her friend.

"I know." Nepgear smiled.

Uni sighed in relief.

Nepgear then realized, "Oh! I haven't really introduced myself yet! I'm Nepgear, that's Uni."

The boy nodded, "I'm Tyler Jordan. Nice to meet you."

Nepgear smiled, "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Jordan."

The boy then turned to face Linda and started to take off the gag off of her mouth. This was met with a rather negative reception from the three other females in the room.

"Stop, what are yo-" Uni started, but didn't finish as she was interrupted.

"Finally! I was waiting forever to get this stupid gag off of me! What the hell, Broads?! Even I wouldn't put a gag on someone!" Linda suddenly shifted her focus to the boy, "And you! Suddenly you're buddy-buddy with the-"

"And that's enough from you." IF appeared out of nowhere and placed another gag onto Linda mouth.

"Dmphit braphd!"

IF held out a pair of glasses and quickly twirled them around on her finger, "Got your glasses, Kid. Don't worry, Histoire already told me of your predicament."

He was quick to grab his glasses and put them on as quickly as possible. They were cleaner than his older ones, so he got that strange sensation of putting on new glasses and feeling as if one could see everything clearer now. Now that he thought about it he did feel as though there was something on his head? Oh? They were bandages.

"The guy who repaired these told me to tell you to come by and get your eyes checked up. He estimated you haven't changed your glasses in about a year or so, due to the scratches on the glasses." IF finished as the boy was preoccupied with his glasses and sighed, "I guess I wouldn't know the struggle of being a bit visually impaired, having to take on and off your glasses all the time."

"You get used to it." He spoke back.

"It may sound strange, but I kind of assumed those glasses were fake." IF said as she looked at the bound and gagged Linda and then looked out the window, which showed the moon out and about, "It's already late as is. I'll take Underling an-"

The boy raised his hand and stopped her in her tracks, he didn't want to question why they're hostile to Linda more than him, he didn't want a history lesson about some sort… stuff- he can't find the right words, "Leave her to me." He bluntly stated.

"What? What are you going abo-" IF yawned, "You know what? It's too late and I'm too tired for this. You want to take care of this business? That's fine by me. I got some work to do in the morning anyway. Thanks, Kid." IF sounded both tired and grateful for the opportunity to get some sleep.

IF simply walked away from the scene, taking the elevator back down, and getting ready to simply go home. A giant smile was on her face the whole way down.

This left the two Candidates to question what the heck was going on. The boy also had a somewhat whispered conversation with Histoire.

"Yes, I know your predicament. I know everything that happens in Planeptune." Histoire was answering in fragments, "Yes, even with her. No. You didn't do a thing like that. Yes, she's still alive, and she's out on a quest for revenge. I don't know where she is right now, but I do know that."

"Oh thank god." The boy said aloud, one of the only things they heard from his end of the whispered conversation. At the least he knows he ain't no murderer.

"What are you talking about over there?" Uni was a bit suspicious of the situation to say the least.

Histoire looked at Uni, then to the boy, "Do you wish to indulge her in information."

The boy shook his head, "Tell her later. I'm not entirely good at explaining things."

Histoire respected his wishes and simply nodded, much to the chagrin of Uni. She obviously didn't have the same trust factor of her fellow Candidate and Histoire. There was also the fact that he had a connection with Underling. No matter how one looked at it, it was kind of suspicious. There was also to take in consideration the fact that she was tricked and she wasn't sure if she could completely trust another stranger. Uni narrowed her eyes as she's got to find some way to get alone with him and figure him out.

….

After a very difficult conversation, the boy was actually allowed to stay at Histoire's place for the night, A.K.A. The Basilicom. She actually said that the CPU was out, 'for once.' Now the reason why it was difficult was simply the factor of Linda..or Underling as everyone liked to call her. He was actually carrying her in his arms.

Well long story short- He was able to have Linda stay over as well as long as he: A: Makes sure she stays bound and gag and don't let her escape, lest he get shot by the aggressive one named Uni. B: Don't do anything 'aggressive.' It didn't matter if she was there enemy, if he did anything to a defenseless woman like her, hell would be raised.

...He was also slapped for his perverted combat maneuver earlier... honestly he had no excuse for that. The one named Nepgear was nice though

He doesn't intend to break B at all, for A however.

He was actually in what he assumed was the living room area, as there was one couch, a T.V with consoles, and a great view of the city from the skylines. He made sure that at least no one was looking before placing Linda on the couch and gagging her.

She breathed in as much air as she could and had a look of pure betrayal as she looked at the boy. It looked like she had a million things to say to the boy, but what came out was, "I have nothing to say to you you son of a bitch."

The boy sighed, "Fuck." he said under his breath. He's pretty sure he didn't do anything wron- you know what he was too tired for this dramatic bullshit. He knows from his mother to wait a little while before talking to angry women. With that he found a spot on the floor, I.E in front of the couch, and said, "Night, Linda."

He closed his eyes, unaware that that simple sentence calmed her down a bit, being called by her name has a strange way of calming her down a bit.

…

The boy opened his eyes, he needed to go to the bathroom. It was still night though, but it'll be quick and quiet. Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention enough to notice a missing Linda

The boy was quietly walking down the hall as he just got done doing his buisness, he actually managed to glance out towards the city- to see a certain green haired girl on the balcony, looking towards the moon, almost as if she was contemplating… The obvious cliche did not get lost on him, but she looked like she could use someone to talk to.

He's actually done something similiar to this before, except it wasn't a woman, it was during the day at school, and he arrived by accident and they started talking and he listened. So if she had anything to say he'll listen.

He quickly and quietly opened and closed the door that led out to the balcony. Now he could call out to her from his distance, but he actually wanted to scare her with his usual 'sneak up behind a person and suddenly announce your presence.' He did exactly that as he quietly snuck up behind her and-

"Hi." He said, causing the pale skinned girl to jump and quickly turn around.

She sighed in relief as her heart calmed down and she turned back around to look towards the moon, "It's just you. You scared me asshole." She deadpanned.

The boy smiled and looked at the moon, "What are you thinking about?"

Linda chuckled and turned towards him, "Seriously? You see a girl staring at the moon and you ask what she's thinking about? Do you know how cliche that is?"

"Yeah, that's why I asked." He bluntly said.

Linda once again chuckled, "You're a strange one you know?" She sighed as her stare was still fixated on the moon, "I'm just thinking about life and shit like that. I know, cliche, but I am thinking about it." Linda held a hand to her face, "What the hell am I going to do with my life? I'm pretty sure you noticed, but I'm not exactly a model citizen for a goody two shoe person like you. I'm a criminal, simple as that. If you didn't figure that out- then you're a complete lost cause."

"Don't worry, I'm not as dense as a harem protagonist. I kind of figured out due to your mannerisms."

"Har-Har." Linda deadpanned, "I can't exactly get a job, due to me being a criminal. I can't do anything about that since what's done is done- I honestly don't know what else to say. This talking about my feelings crap is a complete gibberish to me."

The boy sighed as she seemed to stop talking for a while. She must be in deep thought, but he's got a perfect response to that… he's pretty sure, "I'm not going to ask what you did, who you are, other misc. things. I'm just going to say that life has some pretty strange curveballs that even the best batter can't hit. Who knows what could happen?" He said, "But don't let life push you around, sometimes you just have to show your dominance and control your own path." Okay, he was pretty sure he tried to jumble a bunch of references and failed miserably. However, it kind of came out neat, if it didn't he'll try something else.

"Quite the philosopher aren't you? Didn't expect that out of someone like you." Linda somewhat joked, "I get what you're saying though. You're not the only one who watches those types of shows you know? Though it does kind of help."

Linda stayed silent as they both stared at the shining moon and the stars that accompanied it, she glanced at the boy and he glanced at her. They both had the same thought process as they placed their backs to one another and sat down, still looking at the starry sky.

"Hey, Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so quiet?" It was obvious that she had at least one more question, but she saved it.

"No reason really. It started in third grade when I noticed that talking during class got a lot of kids in trouble. So, I stayed quiet and got praised for staying quiet when everyone else was talking. I guess it went to my head and I stayed quiet for a long time." He explained, "Either that or I just like being quiet." He joked at the end.

"I'm more inclined to believe the third grade story."

"I don't know. I've been told I've always been quiet, even as a baby.. Well at least _after_ I got out of a crying everyday stage."

The two shared a small laugh.

"Got any backstory for me?" Tyler asked.

"Not much. I grew up in the streets, cliche I know. Had to steal most of my food, do some side jobs, basically an orphan who had to take care of herself. You could say I've been a criminal my whole life." Linda bluntly chuckled at the not so fond memories, "Once wrestled a bear for some reason. I don't remember why a bear was there, but I know it did something to aggravate the hell out of me."

"I don't have any crazy memories like yours, but I do remember getting detention once."

"Really? I would really love to hear how the hell you of all people got that?"

"Long story short- Choked a kid out. He deserved it though as he was bullying me before and the teachers did jack shit about it. Kid still got off scot-free though."

"Hey, if someone's messing with you you've got to repay in kind. Still though, I don't see you as the retaliating on sight type. Sure you did punch me, but that was a short bout of anger and not full blown rage."

"I don't think I've ever gone into full blown rage. I'm pretty mellow about things." The boy chuckled.

"I can see that." Linda joked.

Another moment of silence passed as Tyler suddenly chuckled. There was a certain burning question that came to the forefront of his mind. He actually had it for a long while now, "Hey Linda?"

"Yeah?"

A small silence, "Ever feel like you're in over your damn head?"

Linda chuckled and smiled, "All the damn time."

"Same."

The two laughed and stayed there for quite a long time. They were simply enjoying eachother's company.

"Thank you, Tyler."

Those words were enough for him to understand. She could be thanking him for anything, but he didn't care which one.

…..

 **I was a bit too obsessed with getting this chapter done, then I remembered I can take my time and I somehow finished this. I wanted to do a lot of things in this, but I discovered that simple was better. The fight scene was supposed to go on longer, but I liked how it turned out.**

 **Stay safe and prepare for one of the grand acts of the story. Tyler, might, turn the tables on some people. If he's smart enough that is.**


	22. Chapter 22

There are possibly a million ways to describe a singular farm, each possibly having a hint of uniqueness in every single syllable. To this small group of heroes this was perhaps the most simplest farm in existence, all that this 'Old Lady Arfoire' grew was eggplants, lots and lots of eggplants. Also some other fruit on the side, but man were there a lot of eggplants.

"So all you want us to do is help you out with your farm?" Tekken assumed.

"I guess if you're getting that old it's inevitable." RED piped in.

The 'Old Lady Arfoire' had a noticeable expression of anger, "I'm not that old you spoiled brats! And I don't need your help with the fields. They're easy enough to do by myself."

"Then… why did you call us here?" Brindle questioned.

"Let me make it absolutely clear that I am a simple farmer, nothing more, nothing less. So, what would a group of adventurers like yourselves assume about my request?"

"Keep the animals out?" O.C asked.

"Clean your house?" The maid asked.

"Rough up some trouble makers!" Nisa pounded a fist into an open palm.

The 'Old Lady' had her palm meet her face, "Are you serious? Are you really serious? NO! The typical thing would be the adventurers investigate some ruins by the farm and check to see if anything is amiss there!"

"Oooooooh, one of those." Tekken elongated.

"Haven't had one of those yet." RED quickly added.

"So, what are the details?" Nisa was excited.

Arfoire scoffed, "Typical." She muttered under her breath, "Look, there is some strange activity happening at one of the old ruins. Unfortunately it's happening near my farm, so you guys better hustle over there and deal with the situation. I don't care what it is: An alien landing, some Dogoos, some mad scientist, I don't care. Just get in there, diminish the activity and then your debt will be repaid."

"That seems to be a lot to ask for just some fruit." Brindle deadpanned.

"She can't do it because she's too old to do it herself- chu." Pirachu snarked.

"Take the rat too. Use him as a meat shield if you want to."

"I was just-"

"Too late."

"FIne I'll lead the way, but if things go south I'm out of there."

Arfoire turned her head towards the group, "If things go south make sure he stays and fight. Unless he wants to actually be fried into a crisp."

"I-I'll fight. I'll fight! Just don't try to put me in the deep fryer!"

Arfoire sighed, "I'm going to go make myself some tea. If you come back, good job on the successful completion of your task." She proceeded to head back inside the small farmhouse.

"She still thinks she's not old, huh. Tell that to her as she drinks her tea." Pirachu said as he turned around, "Well you got your assignment! Let's move it!"

…

 **Main Mission 12 (N): Investigate the ruins.**

 **Investigate some ruins.**

 **Defeat: Everyone falls.**

 **Guest: Pirachu**

…

"I didn't exactly expect to walk in on some sort of meeting- chu." Pirachu said as the party spotted some people in the ruins. They obviously looked up to no good if they're meeting in said ruins.

"We should get in a little closer, see what they're up to." Tekken suggested reasonably.

"No way am I-" Pirachu began.

"Fried into a crisp." Ance reminded the self proclaimed mouse.

"Good idea. You always make the great ideas, we should follow her idea." A couple of steps overshot, but it got the same results.

"Alright. Brindle, O.C, follow me to higher ground." Nisa took charge, "Ance and Pirachu you try to flank around. RED and Tekken you two try to see what works best for you two. Everyone ready?"

"Yeah/Yes/Got it." Was what basically everyone said along with a head nod.

"No matter where we are The Heroes of Gamindustri will always shine justice on evil." Nisa pumped a fist as she quickly jumped to higher ground, followed by O.C and Brindle.

"Come on." Ance said to Pirachu as they tried to find a flanking point.

"We should try sneaking through the front." RED suggested to Tekken.

"Would that even work?"

"Bad guys never check the front door."

"Okay then." Tekken saw the logic in that and followed RED through the front entrance.

Inside said building two Humans and two Machinery Children were… having an interesting conversation.

"Beat it! Tell Magus that we have no need for you abominations to help us!" A woman wearing a lot of blue armor platings all over her body, there was also the fact she had black hair and a blue streak in it, but she mostly wore a lot of armor.

One of the Machinery Children spoke, "It is obvious that your frail emotions are getting in the way of your judgement. There is also the fact that you do not represent your employer's best wishes."

"I am a freelance guild agent! I wouldn't give a damn about my employer's wishes unless I don't get paid for it. My job is to simply do as he says and keep my mouth shut about it! I could get paid enough to retire early for this job." The woman replied back.

"Same here, mate." A woman in a non-conspicuous suit, wearing gloves, and a tie said, "Except I don't plan on retiring when I get the money. I'll find even bigger jobs to do." The suit wearing woman chuckled at her own statement.

The other Machine Child spoke, "It appears that you are both blinded by greed to see where your employer's fate is heading. In other words, for your _primitive_ minds, you won't get paid at all in the near future."

The suit wearing woman scoffed, "Like I said, bigger jobs."

The armor wearing woman growled, "You damn abominations expect us to believe that! I heard this isn't the first time you've obscured the truth to get what you want! Let me guess you're going to kill our employer and try to kill us because, 'We've served our purpose.'"

"Once again your _primitive_ emotion filled minds have come to conclusions. Believe in what you want to believe in, but the truth will always be in front of you."

"You worthless abominations!"

Ance and Pirachu could only stare at the events.

"Disagreements like this never go down well." Ance said as she peeked around the corner.

"Yeah. If we're lucky we'll just have to stand by and watch them fight each other- chu." Pirachu said as he peeked around the same corner.

"I have a strong feeling that if a fight breaks out, then we'll somehow be dragged along for the ride."

"I know that feeling well." Pirachu sighed from experience.

Meanwhile in another part of the ruins a Machine Child was being watched by RED and Tekken. He stood in front of a machine known as the Killachine and he was also in a room filled with other Avenir robots, but the Killachine was the only thing that caught his attention.

"It appears that those humans are giving my brothers lip." An angry smile appeared on his face, "All they need to do is say the word and I'll dispose of those unworthy harlots." His gaze maneuvered towards the Killachine, "So, you're a product of these _primitive_ humans? I'm not impressed, you can't even regenerate, unlike my brothers and I."

The Machine Child placed a hand on the Killachine, "It's a shame really. If you were created by me, then you would be nigh unstoppable."

"It's one of those jerks." RED said to Tekken.

"What?"

"They're a bunch of a creepy dudes that look the same. I wouldn't trust them around anyone. I'd rather date a man than have any kind of interactions with those freaks."

Tekken's eyes widened at RED's declaration, "If you're the one saying that, then they must be pretty bad." Tekken quickly realized another thing, "Did he say regeneration? Does that mean he can get hit and his wounds would heal by themselves."

"That's obviously what regeneration means, silly." RED smiled, strategically adding in love flags.

Tekken had stars in her eyes thinking of the possibilities of regeneration, "Wow. I'm so envious of that ability."

Some trickles of sweat started to form around RED's head, "Um… I am too, but probably for reasons different than your own."

The Machine Child was still speaking to the Killachine, "I see no reason why Magus wished to work with you and your creators. If I had it my way, then I would've taken over this world quickly. We obviously have the strength to do that, but why? Why is Magus not taking any personal actions?"

"Why? That seems to be a question that I find myself asking all the time about Magus. It never truly goes answered either." A female voice inquired.

The Machine Child turned to the source of the voice, she was a level above him, "Who are you?"

The woman merely chuckled as she adjusted her hat that was shaped as a wizard's. The cogs on the hat seemed to move a small bit. She moved her long blue hair off of her cane, "I'm surprised that Mages hasn't mentioned me, especially since she actually managed to complete the Machinery Children. Very well Machine Child, I am MAGES. with a period at the end."

"You know Magus?" The Machine Child smiled, "You must've been a fly buzzing around her, too forgettable to even try remembering before she would swat at you."

"Tis a shame that Magus would forget about me. I dare say I'm the reason you even exist. Something I wish to amend." MAGES. pointed her staff at the Child.

"Do you really think you have a chance against me? One of the Machinery Children of The Ancestors."

"I don't fight battles I know I'll lose. Can your regeneration ability keep up with my magic?"

"Even then you still have to deal with these horrendous robots. This is a battle you can't possibly win, even if you claim that, they're still too many to take on all at once. You humans have this thing called exhaustion, you would sooner succumb to that." He was smug about his odds of winning. Even if she somehow defeated all these robots, she'll still have to deal with him and his regeneration ability.

"Then I shall even the playing field." Energy started to gather around MAGES. Staff.

"We should duck." Tekken suggested.

"Good idea." RED replied.

There was still another happening going on as the other events happened simultaneously. Yes the small team of Nisa, O.C, and Brindle were on the higher ground of the ruins, but they had a greater surprise for them.

"That's-" Brindle started.

"Chika Hakozaki." O.C finished.

"Let's find out what she's doing." Nisa said as she went to a lower level.

O.C looked at Brindle, "I'll stay here, give you some cover. Follow Nisa."

Chika Hakozaki leaned against the wall, arms folded in silence, "Why is it taking longer than usual for them to get back to me? Standard procedure for Magus is to complete small assignments in five minutes, tops. I should report to Magus that they may need some more tuneu- No that's wrong they're-"

Chika groaned in pain and held her head in the palm of her hand, "No, it's standard procedure. I have to be tuned from time to time to complete objects more efficiently-" She groaned once again, "-But I'll forget-" The pain was becoming more and more unbearable, "What's happening to me. I've been fine for months now, but ever since that little red girl mentioned someone named Vert…"

A tear rolled down her cheek and landed in her open palm, "Lady Vert. Why am I crying? Lady Vert, I have to-" A large explosion resounded from the other side of the ruins. Chika was quickly snapped out of her moment and brandished a lance, "What's happening? It must be intruders!"

"Wait!" Nisa shouted as she stood perfectly in front of the sun.

Chika turned around and saw Nisa in front of the sun, her appearance as though it was a silhouette. Nisa had her arms crossed and the wind dramatically waved her scarf flowing behind her.

"Intruders!"

"When the Sun sets and the Moon rises, the lone maiden cries tears of sadness and joy. Her beloved always danced with her on the cloudless nights. Her beloved disappeared a long time ago, but she never moved on. From that cloudless night onward she always danced as though her beloved never left her side." Nisa pointed towards Chika, "People call those 'Memories.' For the maiden knows that her beloved will always be right there in her heart and those dances they shared shall never be forgotten."

"Identify yourself!" Chika shouted at the heroine of justice.

Nisa shook her head, "Those who are brainwashed and can not remember- Don't deserve to know my name!" With a mighty leap, the heroine of justice soared through the skies, "Justice Kiiiiiiiick!" Nisa extended her legs downwards to strike the Oracle.

The Oracle tried to block the incoming strike with her lance, but due to the force of the kick the lance broke and she ended up getting kicked in the face and sent across the room. The Oracle quickly got back up and looked at her broken lance, not caring about the pain on her face. With a small grunt of anger she quickly discarded the useless lance.

"I suggest you give up!" O.C shouted from his neat little camping spot, his plasma arrows at the ready.

Chika lifted her hands up, surprising the three attackers.

"We didn't actually expect you to actually surrender." Nisa said, her eyes wide at the turn of events, "If you can see-"

"Come forth, Colossal Spear!"

It was a quick surge of energy that struck the ground, a glowing stick was stuck in the ground. This wasn't just any stick however as Chika proceeded to rip it straight from the ground. With a quick twirl the Oracle pointed it in Nisa's direction and it grew larger. It stopped when it was about three times the size of Chika Hakozaki.

Brindle meanwhile combined her swords together to make a bow, not bothering to come down, "You go, Nisa."

"We'll provide covering fire!" O.C yelled.

Nisa cracked her knuckles and stared straight at the Oracle, "The flames of justice shall never yield! Be it a brainwashed person or an overwhelming enemy! If you don't fear the light of justice, then bring it on!" Nisa did a pose to identify that she was ready to fight.

"I am Chika. Chika Hakozaki. The lance of Magus!"

Back with the arguing humans and Machinery Children, they heard a very large explosion.

"I knew this was a damned set up!" The aggressive woman shouted at the top of her lungs and brandished a lance ready to fight.

"Well mates, it was only a matter of time until you became wankers." The woman in the suit said as she brandished a clown mask and pulled out dual revolvers.

One of the Machinery Children only sighed, "Once again the humans can only start battles with emotions."

The other one followed up with, "If you wish to duel, then so be it. You can't possibly keep up with our regeneration cells."

"I think it's best to stay out of this- chu." Pirachu suggested from their little safe spot away from the action.

"I can't clean if I'm dead." Ance agreed.

One Machinery Child brandished a necklace full of green magatamas, the other simply brandished two tonfas.

"So, you shits have any names?" The clown mask wearing woman questioned rudely.

The Machinery Children looked at each other, "We are both named Egret. All three of us are." They both said simultaneously.

"You sons of bitches get creepier and creepier every second. The name's Hox-ann, nice to meet you chuckleshit-one and chuckleshit-two" The clown masked woman introduced herself. Hox-ann immediately looked to her side and noticed her armored companion didn't say anything, "Hey, mate, introduce yourself."

"Why should I? They won't live long enough to remember it."

"That's the exact reason, mate. They _will not_ hear another name again. We'll be the last names they ever hear. You feel me, mate?"

The armored woman sighed as she shifted her battle stance, "Fine. I am Karen. Karen Ultimus Kresnik. The guild calls me the Princess Lancer. And let me tell you assholes that this armor isn't only for my protection."

"Enough with the formalities! We'll show you, humans, that the Machinery Children are the ones to rightfully inherit Gamindustri!"

With a loud warcry, Karen charged at the bastards known as the Machinery Children.

Back at ground zero of the explosion, RED and Tekken recovered from the loud explosion.

"Ow. My ears." RED whined as she caressed her ears.

"This pain doesn't feel good at all." Tekken whined as she also caressed her poor ears.

It seems the two would be occupied for a little while as the lone Egret separate from his brothers stared at MAGES. with intense fury, "An impressive show of power, but it did nothing to harm me." He paused to look at the lone Killachine, "Nor this _vile_ contraption. I'm still surprised it didn't activate."

MAGES. smiled, "I only intended to even the playing field. Enough to destroy the lesser robots. Taking care of you shall be a simpler task."

"You speak proudly for a human. Perhaps there is a _slim_ chance that you will beat a Machine Child."

With a sudden rise of his hands flames conjured from the Machine Child's hand, to which MAGES. easily blocked it.

"I see, a duel between two magic users." MAGES. noted of the two women that were cradling their ears in pain, one of which she recognized, "I wonder how proficient Magus made you in that field?"

MAGES. received her answer in the form a lightning bolt zooming right past her head, which she tilted earlier. She sighed as she waved her cane around a bit and four circles appeared beneath her feet. Each of them represented fire, water, earth, and wind. For MAGES. twas a simple operation of mixing all the compounds together, separating them, combining them once again, and essentially just creating beams of energy from constantly repeating the steps over and over again. Although one can't simply make beams of energy from the compounds alone, one has to get the timing precisely right just as the four compounds merge to-

Long story short she ended up making the Machinery Child a visible representation of swiss cheese. The lone Egret stood there in pain as he was basically frozen from all the damage on and inside his body. MAGES. knew better than that. The Machinery Children can't simply be beat by elementary grade beams of energy.

Noticing the unchanging and unamused face of MAGES. the lone Egret stopped his charade and his body quickly regenerated from all the damage he has received. With his arms above his head, the lone Egret summoned forth the powers of the earth and fire. The results were multiple flaming projectiles coming straight towards MAGES. She cheerfully danced from side to side, dodging the flaming rocks with ease.

"It seems that you do have a few tricks up your sleeve. It takes a bit of skill to combine the powers of earth and fire." She wasn't joking as flaming rocks were at least level two magic worthy. Clearly someone's been practicing with some magic.

The Egret knew the insult thrown at him, but it didn't affect him. He's learned from records of human battles that the more cocky someone gets, the more they'll give their opponents a fighting chance. When she gets cocky enough, he'll go right for the kill.

MAGES. narrowed her eyes as the lone Egret prepared another spell, 'He's obviously holding back. He's obviously thinking that he'll catch me off guard after I get cocky enough. I guess users of magic think very much alike.'

She beautiful dance from side to side as more low level magic was heading her way. She was preparing another attack as she danced from one side to another. This time it took advantage of the winds, and only the winds.

"Rust Hurricane!" A funnel of dangerous winds came out of her cane as the winds quickly closed in on the lone Egret. His skins easily tore from the winds that entrapped him in. If that wasn't enough the winds started to pick him up and they pinned him against the wall. The winds suddenly stopped as the Egret let his body quickly regenerate. A smile on his face as he knows that this is an inevitable win for a Machine Child. With a thrust of his hands forward the Machine Child simply casted darkness on to his immediate area.

If there was one spell that MAGES. hated in particular it was casting darkness, she also hated casting the blinding light spell, which just affected everyone in the area. The main reason being that she can't dispel it with wind or counter it with said blinding light. It is all based on whether or not the caster will cast another spell or not. She could only rely on one spell, detect evil, but not everything that casted darkness was particularly evil. See if she tried to detect evil to find a machine it wouldn't work as those are just completely neutral in nature.

Unfortunately she didn't have any options than to try and see if the Machinery Child was evil. Sure she could wait around and possibly get hit, which in turn would negate the darkness casted, but like any other mage she doesn't excel in the defense department. The Machinery Child was a cheater by having health regeneration.

With a sigh, "Detect evil." A second passed, but there was absolutely no evil presence in these ruins. She could feel a faint wave of evil coming from somewhere, but it wasn't close by her position. Judging from the feeling she could say that the small evil was more on the evil end of neutral. Unbeknownst to her it would be a clown mask wearing, sailor mouthed, woman.

She noticed the darkness quickly dissipating and she looked in all directions for an incoming attack. Unfortunately she literally couldn't see the invisible icicles that were heading straight towards her, it was a minimal amount, but five was enough to make her stagger back. The icicles quickly melted, leaving holes in her fabric and skin. She did not have the same fortune as the Machine Child with regenerating skin, so the holes had noticeable bleeding marks on her black and white attire.

Her clothes were set aflame soon after the quick attack, but it was quickly negated by her casting of a basic water spell. Okay, that was two spells. One more spell from the Egret shall reveal his location for her to see.

That was when she felt an intense heat from behind her back, "Inferno-"

Fire was simply gathering around to a singular point, obviously where the caster was, but it was gathering fast. MAGES. was not a fool and she wouldn't even begin to even think that she has a chance of dodging or stopping the attack. There was a high chance that something like that would kill her if she did nothing.

"Barrier." She maneuvered her cane to make a rectangular pattern in front of her to make a rudimentary barrier. There was a high chance of it breaking in a couple of seconds, but enough to risk _some_ damage from the attack.

"-Blaster!" Egret finished saying as he unleashed the might of the Inferno Blaster.

The barrier didn't last three seconds before it broke from the sheer power of the Inferno Blaster. She could feel her body burning absolutely everywhere! Her feet were lifted off the ground as the flames pushed her way back against the wall. Every second the fires went on she could feel her smaller shielding that protected her body from magic quickly dissipating. The heat was so intense that she could literally feel her blood boiling from the inside. Then suddenly it stopped and she dropped to the floor. Her skin still felt the boiling of her blood and the heat didn't quickly disappear. She saw little other choice than to quickly take out one of those rare healing potions. A quick gulp was all she needed for her to feel alright and perky, but the heat still remained on her body, irritating the hell out of her.

Now was a good time for RED and Tekken to jump in an-

"Killachine activated." -get stopped from doing a surprise ambush as the floating tail of the Killachine swung at them.

The lone Egret scoffed at the failed attempt at a cowardly ambushed, "I guess you horrid machines are useful for something." He saw no reason to pursue his would be attackers now, "Are you ready to give up, _human_?"

MAGES. closed her eyes and shook her head, before she quickly opened them with a sense of resolve, "No, I'm not ready to give in. It may be true that I severely underestimated you, but you simply returned the favor. However-" With a quick twirl of her cane and a snap of her fingers she did a pose, "-I am named a mad scientist by many, a Doc Tear Popper nut by some, and a normal girl by none." Suddenly a lot more vigor was put in her voice, "I am a woman that excels in the arts of magic and I hold a vast intelligence." A circle of light appeared around her as she prepared to fight, "I am MAGES. and I will show you the reason why I am a threat to Magus!"

"Then show me, human."

MAGES. smirked as the call of lightning beckoned towards her. She was literally surrounded by by high speed winds and mini-clouds that almost looked like they would protect her. With two hands outstretched she gathered two lightning strikes by her hands and they both formed into balls of energy, "Double Lightning Bolt Breaker!"

The winds and mini-clouds quickly dispersed as she aimed both of her hands at the Machine Child. She didn't even need to do any actions for the the bolts of lightning to immediately zero-in on his position.

To Egret's surprise the two lightning bolts actually ascended him into the air, pumping as much electricity into him as they could. The bolts brought the lone Egret as high in the air as they could, before releasing all of their energy and spreading their electricity all around, especially as much as they could manage inside the Machine Child.

To a normal person they would assume that their target would be defeated as indicated by the large cloud of smoke above the open ruins. To MAGES. she simply jumped from ledge to ledge and get to a higher position, not believing her enemy would go in that easy.

This left RED and Tekken to fight the Killachine.

"Alright! We're fighting one of these 'Killachine' things." RED stated as she prepared her small hammer, "Their tough, but we can manage."

"Yeah!" Tekken cracked her knuckles.

"Activating program: Nineball." The Killachine said.

"Should we be worried?" RED's demeanor quickly changed from her being confidant to being a bit in doubt.

"Maybe? Unless this is a super robot." Tekken gulped.

"Nah, super robots are piloted."

The Killachine quickly scanned the two women, "Target Acquired. Commencing Hostilities."

…..

Arfoire noticed a large bolt of lightning in the sky…. in the middle of the day… while she was sitting down. With an audible grumpy grumble she stood from her wooden rocking chair.

"What are those idiots doing?! Do I have to do everything myself?!" Arfoire was just about ready to head down to those ruins and deal with the situation herself.

A blur of dark purple zoomed in the sky heading towards the ruins. Arfoire visibly gulped as she sat back down and pulled out a farmer's guide, "I'm sure they got this handled. I wonder if that rat is dead already?"

…..

Nisa backflipped from the approaching spear, allowing arrows of plasma and flames to seamlessly pass by her figure. Of course Chika spun her spear in a quick circle to deflect the many arrows, before stopping and once again charging at the heroine.

Nisa tried to jump and kick the Oracle, but her legs were repealed by the spear. Chika countered with a quick jab that struck true, but only staggered the heroine of justice. Her next move would be to thrust the spear forward, but Nisa jumped and actually landed on the spear and with amazing balance she ran along the spear and quickly decked Hakozaki in the face. Two arrows, of plasma and flame, struck her, which served as a minor inconvenience.

With quick thinking Chika grabbed the heroine's foot, before she could even flip off the spear, and pulled her towards the ground. Nisa gave an audible grunt of pain, but quickly rolled out of the way of an incoming spear.

Chika growled and spun her spear around to deflect more of the incoming arrows, provided by O.C and Brindle of course.

As the duel was going on O.C couldn't help but notice that they were doing jack to her, "Hey, Brindle! Why don't you join in?!"

"No." Was her reply.

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't join in either." He was still contempt with shooting his plasma arrows. He also tried his best to ignore the fact that lightning seemed to go off nearby in the sky… in the middle of the day.

"Justice Kick!" Nisa shouted. The kick would fail, this time because of the spear blocking it and not breaking upon impact.

Chika shook her head and quickly pulled out one of her hair ribbons, which revealed a very sharp edge, "Metal Ribbon Boomerang."

Chika threw the metals ribbon at the heroine. An agile person she was, Nisa dodged the ribbon with finesse and somersaulted her way out of danger. Unfortunately the boomerang part rung true as the ribbon immediately came back and nicked her arm. If she was just a few steps closer, she would've possibly lost an arm that day. Chika easily caught the ribbon and put it back in her hair.

The Oracle threw the spear at Nisa's legs forcing her to jump, but as soon as she did the Oracle ran up to her and grabbed her. With a swift motion the Oracle managed to throw Nisa against the ground, facing her companions that were shooting arrows. In essence their places were switched.

Instead of grabbing her spear, Chika proceeded to wrestle with the heroine of justice on the ground. A brief struggled occurred as Nisa and the Oracle continued to switch places of dominance. The two archers held their fire as anything could happen if they fired.

The Oracle won the control over dominance and quickly called her spear over to her hand, but as soon as it rose from the ground it was caught by some kind of rope… whip?"

"Oh my. What do we have here?" A floating lilac haired woman said. Her costume was skimpy, but she kind of had a very threatening aura, "It seems we have a fight for who's on top." She licked her lips, "Mind if I join in?"

Nisa took this opportunity to push the Oracle off of her and get a considerable distance away to do a combat stance.

The woman simply let go of the spear and threw it back at the Oracle, who caught it with ease. She turned towards the two archers, "Now don't go shooting me now, you hear?" She threatened, "You may end up beneath my heels earlier than expected."

The two archers nodded.

The woman stopped floating off the ground and allowed her heels to dig a bit into them, "Now it would suffice to say my name, wouldn't it? I am Iris Heart, but soon you shall only address me as Madame Goddess. By the end of this all of you will be groveling before my heels, begging for mercy."

Back with the two humans and two Machinery Children, the two humans were being a bit tired out.

"Quit regenerating damn it!" Karen yelled at the two Machine Children.

Hox-ann sighed as she looked at her partner, "Yeah, maybe this would be easier- If the two idiots spying on us would do something!"

"CHU!" Pirachu's tail spiked up as they've been discovered.

Pirachu and Ance walked into view, Ance holding a broadsword and Pirachu holding nothing

Hox-ann growled a bit, "Yeah I noticed you! Look I know you're not with us, but if you help us get rid of these wankers we can all walk away and act like none of this happened. Deal?"

Pirachu and Ance nodded.

Karen growled, "Just stay the hell out of my-" The Egret holding the tonfas attacked her, "Little shit."

In retaliation the princess lancer stabbed the spear as far as she could inside him, she curled up a fist and struck his face with her free hand as many times as she could. She ended up pushing him away and grunting in frustration at the bastard's regeneration potential.

"Your regenerating body is annoying as all hell!"

"Life is not fair, _harlot_."

Pirachu slowly backed away from the conflict, "W-wait! You see I don't have a weapon, so I can't figh-" He was suddenly lifted up by the clown masked woman.

"Use your body as a weapon, mate." With a quick spin the woman threw the mouse towards the Egret that was trying to keep his distance with a magatama.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh….Huh?" As Pirachu was being flung towards the Egret he was stopped in his tracks, one of the magatama from the necklace was slowly floating around him. Two more suddenly joined the fray and they began spinning impossibly quick around him, closing in on the poor mouse.

Fortunately for him Hox-ann was simply there to shoot at the, magatama holding, Egret. The bullets simply hit the Egret in the head, as exemplified by the others it simply healed. The spinning near Pirachu didn't stop however.

"As my brother has shown by his reckless example I myself can heal. What was the point of that attack? Are humans that desperate to attack, even knowing they're inevitable demise? This always fascinated me when I've read about human cultures."

Hox-ann waved her gun back and forth, " guys seem like the type to gloat whenever the opportunity arises itself. I was merely doing that to get you to talk to me." She smiled under the mask, "Stupid, Wank."

The Egret was quick to find one of his hands cut off, which released the mouse from his temporary doom. The perpetrator of such hand cutting was a simple maid, named Ance. Instead of showing any sign of pain the Egret smiled, "A clever ploy indeed. However, my body can still quickly regenerate this hand. And unfortunately for you, you got to close."

With a quick headbutt, he caused the maid to stumble backwards. In another second magatamas came flying at her. She wasn't as so lucky as the mouse as she was struck from multiple angles, the magatamas quickly going past her and she felt the pain a second later. She was suddenly sent flying to the wall after another barrage flew right past her. She got off the wall, using her broadsword as a crutch. She's going to need a little rest for a while.

"I-I'll go help her!" Pirachu ran towards her side, hoping to avoid combat some more.

"I'll give ya an A for effort." Hox-ann looked towards the duo, then back to the Egret, "Now to deal with you ya- Where are you going?"

The magatama holding Egret was currently walking away from the situation, "Back to Magus. I merely said that my hand will grow back quickly, not immediately. You see unlike my brothers, I won't try to put my body to the test."

"Hey wa-" She was too late as the Egret suddenly disappeared in a flash of green light, "Welp, can't do anything about that anymore. I'm guessing I won't get paid for this either, so...Not my problem anymore. See ya, mates! I hope we don't cross paths again!" Hox-ann quickly left the battlefield.

"Damnit!" The princess lancer swore once again.

"It appears that you're the only one able to fight right now." The Egret taunted.

"I don't need anyone's help to kick your ass!"

The Egret smiled, "You keep coming at me, but my regeneration is just too quick for your attacks."

Karen growled as she held her spear as tight as she could, almost as if she was trying to split it in two with her bare fists.

"You're anger is only-"

Karen suddenly disappeared, leaving a quick after image of where she once was.

"Oh, did you retreat? I didn't expect someone as stubborn as you to retreat."

Unbeknownst to the Egret, Karen was actually soaring high above the sky and she was ready to skill is simply called 'Jump,' but it's a skill that only people willing to learn the ways of the Dragoon can do. The name is deceptive as the person doesn't simply jump a couple of inches or so. No, the Dragoon quickly ascended to the sky. Their movement can only be caught by keen observers, unfortunately the Egret was not one of these 'keen observers.'

For the Egret, she was simply going to come down _hard_.

He didn't even have time to register her landing on his back and pinning him to the ground. A crater appeared from under them, but Karen did not care in the slightest. She stabbed the spear into the Egret as many times as she could, "Die!" She could physically see his back being filled with holes from the multiple stabbings he received. She wasn't fooled as she stomped on his back, got off of him, and kicked him across the room. She was panting, out of breath.

"Stay down." She couldn't yell this time.

The Egret simply got back up, possibly meaning to spite her.

"I hate robots!" Karen suddenly heard a shout from the other side of the wall of the ruins.

The two women known as Tekken and RED bursted through the wall, Tekken seemed to be the one to break down the wall. Unfortunately a giant Killachine followed the two.

"Oh, shit." Karen said, "The Killachine is activated. You two, please tell me that it's not in Nineball mode!"

"It's said something about a Nineball when it targeted us." Tekken quickly said as she backed away from the machine.

"It was all like, 'Targets Acquired: Commencing Hostilities' something like that!" RED said.

"More Targets Acquired: Adjusting Combat Performance." The Killachine said.

"Damnit! Today is not my day! It considers everything an enemy in Nineball mode and cannot be deactivated by conventional means. I guess I'll have to destroy this hunk of junk. And unfortunately my pay already went down the gutter." The princess lancer pointed her spear at the Killachine, "If you could feel pain, then I would want it to be never ending misery for you. I wasted so much goddamn time with transporting you, just to not get paid!" She suddenly addressed the Egret, "We're not finished yet! I'll destroy both you and this Killachine!"

The Egret smiled at her foolish tenacity, his wounds have already healed, "Destroying a machine wouldn't prove anything. You'll still be too slow to keep up with my regeneration abilities."

Karen set her lance by her side and took a deep breath, "We'll see about that." With a smug as all hell smirk, her armor instantly changed from blue to red. "Blood of The Corpse Shell!"

Back towards MAGES., she was physically yawning as she dodged another pair of flaming rocks. She knows that the Egret she's fighting is holding back, as well as her might she add.

The two were now situated on some bits of the collapsed roof of the ruins, even though they collapsed long ago they were somehow sturdy. One doesn't question the possibility of that however, when there are two magic users fighting to the death. The only reason MAGES. is holding back is because she knows that she can't beat the Machine Child in one hit. Normally she would try to blast away an opponent in one swift move, but once again the Machine Child is an exception to that rule.

"Tell me Machine Child, what is Magus up to?" MAGES. piqued the question in the middle of combat.

Egret sent a barrage of ice her way, she easily dodged, but the ice still ripped some bits of her clothes, "I can not answer any questions regarding to Magus."

Another bolt of lightning hit the lone Egret and the scorchers quickly healed, "Tell me, what has she done with the precious Doc Tear Popper?"

"Doc Tea- You mean the so called 'soda'?"

"Exactly that. What use does Magus have with the drink of chosen. I don't care about any other plans she has. I just want to know about the Doc. P."

"Strangely it was used as a power source." The Egret answered honestly.

"Power...source?" MAGES. swore she had her left eye twitch ever so slightly.

"But then after she found an efficient and better energy source she simply used whatever was left to create the first incarnations of the Machinery Children. However, since those incarnations failed, she simply disposed of the rest of it."

A moment of pure silence raged on their end of the battlefield. Neither side did anything to each other, as MAGES. looked extremely downtrodden seemingly losing the will to fight. A few seconds passed as MAGES. simply smiled, "Sorry for me to say this, but I think I need to vent my frustrations."

The Machine Child didn't have any time to reply as he suddenly found a pair of hands holding him by his shirt collar and a quick jab at the face while they were at it. It turns out it was MAGES. which he did not see her move at all, but suddenly she was there, and she was repeatedly punching him, even though she was a magic user. It didn't hurt him, but it was jarring how fast she went from point a to point b in less than a second.

MAGES. threw the lone Egret in a random direction and immediately fired a stream of high pressure water, to make him hit the ground much much faster. That direction would cause the Egret to hit the Killachine that was fighting a couple of women, but it more of a harmless dent than anything. She didn't even take her time to follow, she just decided to move as quickly as she could to confront whatever else was left. No doubt the Egret was still alive, unfortunately for her.

A simple three way fight was happening between Nisa, Iris Heart, and Chika Hakozaki. Well, not entirely simple as they were literally sometimes having an accidental team up when fighting, but their fight is probably anything, but simple.

Nisa threw one of her rarely utilized knives at Iris Heart and delivered a quick kick towards Chika. She didn't see what happened to the knife, but Chika was quick to grab her foot and spin her around. She was launched towards Iris Heart, but she was quick to warp her body around in the few seconds of air she got. The result was her jumping off of Iris Heart's right shoulder and part of her head, both acted as temporary ground for her to jump.

"Not so fast~" Iris Heart cooed as she used her whip-thing to grab Nisa's foot and slam her into the ground. She sent a quick wave of electricity into the whip, shocking Nisa. That didn't last long as she allowed Nisa to go free and aimed her whip at the offending Oracle.

"Try harder." Chika said as she simply caught the whip and pulled her offender towards her, spear in hand. Iris Heart was a bit smarter than that, as soon as she got closer to the spear she used her heel to point it towards the ground. With a quick movement of the hands she simply slapped the Oracle as hard as she could and made her whip convert into a sword.

"Now, now. Do you wish for me to go all out from the start? It wouldn't be as much fun if you didn't do anything to satisfy me~"

Nisa literally got between the two as she quickly kicked the Oracle away from her in one direction and punched Iris Heart towards another.

Iris Heart just laughed with pleasure and Chika just quickly recovered. With an unknown impeccable sense of timing, the two simply charged at Nisa. Chika had her spear extended out, ready to strike, but Nisa jumped out of the way. This sent her on a course towards Iris Heart, who simply grabbed her spear in retaliation and slammed her on the ground. The next instance to happen would be for Nisa to plant a foot straight into her face from an angle, causing her to slam into the ground as well.

"This is getting more interesting~ Show me what else you can do~"

Nisa immediately backflipped out of there, allowing her two opponents to recover. As soon as they recovered however, she had a special attack for them, "Justice Knives!" Nisa soared high into the air, reached into her backpack, and pulled out as many knives as she could to throw at the duo. Dozens upon dozens of knives fell upon her enemies, each time she ran out of knives she simply pulled more out of her backpack. Unfortunately she did have a finite amount of them, so she did run out of them eventually. However it didn't end there as she willed two penguin like creatures into existence and threw them at the duo. The penguins exploded on impact, hopefully doing a lot of damage. Nisa landed safely on the ground.

"Nice, but no dice. That's not enough to satisfy me~" Iris Heart said as she did have a few scratches on her, but nothing too fatal.

Chika continued on as if there was nothing wrong, but she did have parts of her body bleeding, but she was largely ignoring it.

Nisa didn't have time to be shocked as she immediately sprinted towards the Oracle. She tried to deliver a quick downwards kick from the air, but was blocked by the spear. Using the spear as a mini stepping stool, she propelled herself in the air once again, this time to land in front of the Oracle. Nisa simply brought her hands forward and grabbed the spear. Chika obviously resisted, causing a stalemate between the two for dominance over the spear.

"Choosing to ignore me? They'll regret that soon enough." Iris Heart said as she slowly raised herself high up in the air.

In the middle of the intense control for the spear, Iris Heart simply whistled. Surprisingly the two stopped and stared at where Iris Heart whistled, unfortunately they could only see a huge ball of electricity quickly descending towards them, "Something special for you two~" Iris Heart sang. The ball of electricity descended upon the women and enveloped them inside. All they could feel was the pain of electricity coursing all throughout their bodies. The ball suddenly disappeared after a few seconds, but they could still feel the forsaken after effects of the ball of electricity.

"I'm not done yet~" Iris Heart sang as she grabbed the two women in their dazed states and planted small kisses on their cheeks. She swiftly managed to push both of them away from her, before snapping her fingers. The kisses weren't there just to show off and play around more, even if that was half the reason, the places where Iris Heart's lips touched were immediately set aflame. It was almost like a mini explosion on their heads, causing Nisa to roll on the ground in pain.

With a sense of vigor Chika withstood the simple attack, her immediate target would be Iris Heart, and wouldn't you know it she had a surprise for her. With quick hand movements towards her chest, she ripped off the cloth that was on it to reveal her bra.

"My, oh my~ Are you surrendering yourself to me? You shouldn't have~" Iris Heart cooed as she tried to use the whip to bring Chika closer to her.

Chika simply maneuvered her arms above her head and her bra started to glow in a certain red hue, "Breast Fire!" The red hue from her bra materialized itself into a beam of energy. Despite its name the large beam of energy wasn't truly made of fire. All Iris Heart could do was simply block her face with her hands, waiting for the energy to strike her. It did eventually strike her, actually leaving scorch marks on her, little amount, of clothing, plus some burn marks from the energy beam. Don't get her wrong it hurt like hell, she now just wants to find a way to do the exact same thing Chika just did. It could lead to 'interesting' situations.

Unfortunately, that thought would have to wait as Nisa once again came kicking in. She backed off, just a bit to avoid being hit in the face by the flying kick. With a small smile on her face, Iris Heart used her whip and wrapped it around Nisa's small frame. She pulled the heroine towards her and planted her straight on the ground. Iris Heart was quick to plant a heel right on Nisa's face. She sensually swayed her foot on her face and stomped on her face a couple of times.

"To truly enjoy this, you need to be a masochist~" A line she always repeated, but boy did she ever enjoy saying it.

Nisa retaliated as she grabbed Iris Heart's foot with her two hands, used the ground to get back up, and slam Iris Heart straight into the ground. Unfortunately, Iris Heart was a bit experience with fighting over dominance and she quickly put Nisa back into the ground, this time she had Nisa trapped between her arms.

Iris Heart licked her lips as she lowered her face towards Nisa, "I always do love it when they struggle. It makes breaking them all the more satisfying~"

The heroine of justice blushed a bit at the comment and the fact that the woman was literally on top of her, doing very suggested movements. That was immediately dissipated as she looked to the side to see the Oracle readying a move to attack the duo.

Iris Heart stopped her assault, getting up to stick a tongue out towards the Oracle, "You'll have to wait your turn~"

Nisa tried to get up to avoid the attack at all costs, but it was already too late.

"Spiral Break!"

The two didn't even get to see Chika move from her position as they were overwhelmed with an intense feeling of pain. The next second they felt the same pain from behind, then front, then the back, then the front again. Basically she was going so fast that they were registering the pain a second or so later. She suddenly stopped and the two were suddenly positioned right next to each other. With a quick spin of her spear she thrusted forward at blinding speeds. The two were assailed by the constant jabs from the spear. With a battle cry Chika suddenly increased her assault, the pain the two felt were happening every single second. With a final shout the missing Oracle landed two final blows, launching Iris Heart and Nisa through a couple of walls. The ruin walls that couldn't stand anymore collapsed. Chika immediately followed after them.

The two archers that watched the battle, decided to follow suit.

"The bastard got away!" Karen said as she dodged an axe from the Killachine. True to her word there was an Egret that was missing from the battlefield.

As soon as she said that a different Egret came crashing in, followed by MAGES. Karen decided to ignore that as she was busy dealing with a robot.

Tekken punched the robot as hard as she could, sending it a couple of feet away from her. RED followed after the attack to deliver her small hammer of pain atop its head. Granted it didn't break the robot's head, but it was still something.

The princess lancer threw her spear at the Killachine, it lodged itself in the body, but didn't do much. Or a the very least it was ignoring it. She quickly jumped and grabbed her spear, pulling it out.

RED wasn't prepared for the quick tail whip from the floating machine, so she was sent flying into Karen. She easily stopped the wifey hunter from making contact with her, but she was also quick to throw the wifey hunter back at the Killachine.

"Wheeee!" RED cheered as she pulled out her yo-yos, twisted them around the machine's head, and spun around in joy. The Killachine had to ruin the fun however, as it used its giant axe to sever the yo-yo strings.

Tekken immediately came in after RED was once again sent flying. She smacked her two fists together, causing them to make a small shockwave around her hands. With blinding speeds she punched the Killachine as hard as she could, counting to at least one hundred punches in a couple of seconds. She cocked her fist back and let out a mighty roar. The attack connected, but the Killachine was still up and running.

"Killer Beam!" The Killachine said as it opened up a small hole from its axe and a rather large laser came out of it heading towards RED. RED used one of her boxes to block to beam, but it quickly disintegrated. Luckily it stopped when her box disintegrated…. this might be a little harder to take down.

The lone Egret dodged another beam of energy coming from MAGES. He has no idea what was up with her sudden increase in aggression. The Egret took her as the type carefully plan out her moves, before she did anything. That's why he was waiting for her to use a finisher type of move on her, in which he would return kindly. However this, she was now quickly trying to eviscerate him even though she knows it'll just put a few scratches that'll regenerate. Was this also part of her plan? To fake him out with her first actions, go into a rampage, try something else next? Was she truly a mastermind that can think that far ahead so that he wouldn't be able to predict her next moves.

MAGES. was a bit mad right now, no not the mad kind of person she was known for. She was really peeved off, knowing that the Doc P. was used to create these Machinery Children, used as an energy source, and thrown away as if it was nothing. She'll calm down after a few seconds of mindless blasting, but right now she doesn't ever want to stop shooting at the lone Egret. To demonstrate her anger she took one of the lone Egret's attacks head on, without even flinching. Well it was more of a couple dozen icicles that were heading her way, but once again she shrugged them off.

MAGES. actually got in real close and did something that magic users like her ever did, she used her cane as a physical weapon to attack the Egret. With a twirl of her cane she used it to quickly swipe blows across the Egret's body. When her cane went up his head followed, down his head followed, anywhere else his head followed. Once she was starting to calm down she placed her cane one his chest and created a block of ice, launching him away from her. She let out a deep breath as the small moment of anger faded. She swears she'll find a way to make Magus pay for what she has done. No one should ever waste the drink of chosen.

Around that time Nisa and Iris Heart crashed right through the wall. Nisa immediately got up and noticed the Egret, "Hey, I recognize you! You're one of those guys that works for that evildoer!"

She didn't realize that Iris Heart got up and Chika was nearly behind her. It actually didn't matter as the two women that she was previously fighting clashed once again.

"Evil is a term of suggestion. When you see evil, I see me fulfilling my duty to Magus. What is evil?"

"Those with a heart filled with justice will always know what true evil really is!"

"What is justice? A term used to justify the means, that's what!"

"Spoken like a true evildoer." Nisa said as she readied herself to fight the Egret.

The Egret shook his head and didn't even get his hands up to cast anything, "I am done here. It's been a pleasure to do battle with you, but we must report back to Magus. Come, Chika! We must hurry back, we've already spent too much time to be wasting it any more."

Before Chika could even reply Nisa shouted, "Don't think you can get away, evildoer!" Nisa posed.

This event would cause a certain Dragoon to yell, "I am _not_ leaving here without killing one of you abominations!" She literally stopped her fight with Killachine and pointed her spear at the Egret.

MAGES. was the final one to enter the fray with her say, "I regret to inform you that this is where you meet your demise."

The three soon moved right next to each other to get a good view of Egret.

"Follow my lead!" Nisa shouted.

"As long as he dies, I will temporarily work with you!" Karen shouted, readying her spear.

"I just met you two, but on three. One. Two. Three." MAGES. stated.

"Break!" The all said.

Nisa immediately charged the Egret, punching him a couple of times, before kicking him and running past him. The princess lancer stabbed the Egret as quickly as she could, twirling her spear with every other successful piercing. With a final stroke she pierced the spear right into him and began to spun around, with a quick removal of the spear he was sent flying into the air. The Dragoon _Jumped_ into the skies.

"My, regeneration! It's not keeping up!"

"Justice Kiiiiick!" Nisa kicked him from a horizontal angle, she went right past him, but she still did a lot of damage.

"Eat this!" Karen shouted as she simply slashed down, with a spear one might add, at a vertical angle. He was literally cut down from the middle.

MAGES. smiled as she prepared a special attack for the Egret, "These will be your last moments. Fire Blaster!"

The attack met the Egret dead on, simply eviscerating his body as there was simply no way for his regeneration ability to keep up. He truly was a failure of a Machinery Child.

"One of the Machinery Children has been defeated!?" Chika shouted as she blocked an attack from Iris Heart.

RED and Tekken saw the display and had a sudden boost in confidence.

"Let's go, Tekken!" RED shouted as she pulled out her small hammer.

"Right!" Tekken said as she readied her fists.

The two charged the Killachine head on, RED spinning around and actually hitting the Killachine with said spins. Tekken took a few quick jabs at the Killachine and immediately got behind it, when it was somewhat dazed.

"Throw me!" RED shouted.

Tekken did exactly that as she threw the wifey hunter high into the air.

"One thousand punches!" Tekken shouted as she punched the Killachine as quick as she could in under a minute. In less than a minute she managed to punch the Killachine a thousand times, with a simple kick of the legs she kicked the Killachine up in the air.

RED was ready for the Killachine as she twisted her body around and allowed her golden dragon to open his mouth, "Fire!" She shouted as a beam of energy came out of the dragon's mouth. The attack collided head on with the Killachine, after a few seconds he stopped. The Killachine was heavily damaged at this point, "Nineball. Still Incomplete." It promptly exploded after it said that.

Now Chika immediately had to report back to Magus. Not only has things gone horribly south, but one of the Machinery Children has been defeated. Chika quickly pulled out a button, but before she could press it Iris Heart used her whip on Chika's hand to try and bring her closer, not noticing the button. Due to the sudden jerk in her hand, Chika released the button to fly high into the air and smash into the ground. It would appear that was a very bad sign as the entire area was covered in a flash of white. After the blinding light disappeared, all that remained were Iris Heart, Pirachu, and Karen.

Karen huffed as she simply _Jumped_ and got out of there.

"That was fun~" Iris Heart said as she started to fly on out of there.

Now all that was left was Pirachu, who had his eyes widened at the turn of events.

"What? What happened- Chu?!" He took a quick look around, "I better get back to the old hag! With any luck she would've died of old age by now!"

…

 **Mission 12 (N): Complete.**

… **.Please wait for other team to complete their mission, before a link-up.**

… **.**

 **Welp, there we go. The group that was in the Ultradimension will now be returning home. Even if they spent a week pushing a box for hours.**

 **I honestly had a lot of fun with this chapter, possibly because there were a lot of stakes that kept getting higher and higher as the fight went on.**

 **A whopping 10,000 words too, holy crap. Welp, see ya guys next time.**


	23. Planning Phase

trasThe boy carefully set up a whiteboard, plus a picture of Avenir's home base… or at least the one Ganache is at. He had the tables and chairs lined up to face the whiteboard. He had a couple of markers right next to him and a chair of his own in case this takes longer than he expects. The reason for this elaborate setup is very simple. He is going to find a way to take down Avenir. Whether it be as loud as possible or as silent as the night, he'll find a way.

He obviously can't do it alone, he's going to need a lot of people for this and apparently the rest of his guild are in another dimension. So that's why he put in a request at The Guild. Now he couldn't just put it at the top of the list with a high reward, that's just begging attention from everyone. It was actually as simple as placing the request at the bottom of the quest list. How did he do it? He placed the quest as one of the _rare_ volunteer type quests. Usually people would choose a quest that would benefit them the most, because they earn money and fame in The Guild.

Even if he placed the quest as a volunteer type, that didn't stop him from having the description be as juicy as possible to get someone into it. He even made sure to set the request to everywhere, but Lastation. If it works, good. If it doesn't, then he just wasted a whole day setting up. If Avenir see it anyway, then tough luck he'll have to go through with it.

He read over the quest he sent out once again in his head:

 **Siege On A Corrupt Company.**

 **It should be a known staple that there will always be corrupt companies. Be it the humble bread store, reasoning with drug dealers. To the simple Business Company committing white collar crimes. Corruption can take all forms and sizes and this one is no different. The Company we're referring to is the one aptly named Avenir. They may have wronged you in the past or not at all. They may be the most blatant and obviously corrupt company to ever exist in some eyes. Or Legitimate Businessmen in others. Whichever the case they are beyond a shadow of a doubt corrupt to** _ **us.**_ **Unfortunately they're a long time company and it would take years for a legal court battle to ensue since they would have seniority. We'll be honest, we're taking** _ **justice**_ **into our own hands. If one wishes to join us in this battle, then come quickly. For we won't be patient when it comes to the siege. It doesn't matter** _ **why**_ **you joined, if you did, all that matters is that you** _ **chose**_ **to join us in this upcoming battle. We'll be planning our siege today.**

The boy let out a deep breath. He wasn't sure if it was too little or too much, but it probably got the message across. He's not expecting an army, but a lot of people would do. It sure would be convenient if the rest of his guild could be here right now.

"Man you're crazy." Linda said, sitting in one of the many chairs.

He shrugged. At least Linda would be willing to help him, apparently she's still trying to repay her debt. He's not sure if there was any other motives, but her help is… helpful… to sound a bit redundant.

"You're telling me. I thought the silent types were the most sensible people around." The lookalike of a certain goddess said as she tapped on her computer.

"I can't wait to hear what plan you have in store." Linda said as she played with her thumbs.

"I don't have one right now. We'll create one as we go on." The boy admitted.

Linda's eyes squinted, "So you don't even have a small baseline for a plan? Even I know that's a recipe for disaster."

The boy shrugged once again, causing Linda to groan.

"I guess the best plan is no plan." Linda sarcastically quipped.

"Now that sounds very concerning." The one known as IF recently entered the warehouse, "Compa, Uni, and Nepgear will be here soon. I got to say not a bad place you got here." IF took a quick look around the warehouse, noting the feel of it, "If I didn't know any better I would assume this was an obvious evil lair." IF walked around to grab a nearby chair, "It was a pretty bold move to actually request something like that publicly. Either you're one of the stupidest people I've ever met, or the bravest person to currently exist. I'm honestly leaning towards the latter."

Linda slightly adjusted her seat, pretending that IF was not there. IF didn't acknowledge her either, "Add to that you're currently low on the power scale and you would usually have a recipe for disaster, what with no plans against a corrupt company." IF added in there, but relaxed, "But- Unfortunately, I have a habit of working with stupid plans that work out in the end. Plus Nepgear begged Compa, then Compa begged me to help."

"Thank you." The boy simply said.

"Thank Compa." IF replied, "Normally I would advise _against_ simply attacking a company with brute force, but I'm pretty sure no one would listen, especially Uni and Nepgear."

IF looked to the woman that was on the computer, "Uuuuuhhhhh? Who are you? You kind of look like a friend of mine… extremely familiar."

She smiled, "I am Neputunia. I actually look a bit like Lady Neptune-"

"Oh, right! Nep did tell me about 'finding her look alike.' though she did mention you are _allergic_ to pudding? Which sounds pretty impossible." IF recalled, putting a finger on her chin.

"Yeah, the doctors don't know why."

"It's nice to meet you." IF said as she began to look at her phone to gather any information.

"You too." Tunia said as she looked at her computer to also gather any as well.

The boy decided to fiddle around with the whiteboard for a little while. He's going to practice his (terrible) drawings.

'Let's see... ' He drew a couple of random circles on the board, then another set of random circles and created a fake plan in his head. The circles on the left shall be the opposing team, whilst the circles on the right will be the defenders. Screw that he'll just draw lines and Xs till one side is standing, he's not going to favor any side. After a quick skirmish on the whiteboard, only one circle stood victorious. He fought brave and hard for his comrades, but he was truly the only survivor.

He quickly erased the board after the 'circle war' was over. Much to his surprise though, Linda grabbed one of the many markers that he recently bought and started to draw squares on her side. He hoped she was going to join in his 'whiteboard war.' He drew a couple of circles and created a line ahead of the circles. Linda did the same. Sweet she was participating. He drew a couple of Xs in the middle which represented no man's land.

So the match began as they hastily drew lines across the board, neither side was going to give in as they saw each of their own 'troops' get mowed down by the opposing faction. It finally came down to a one versus one. A circle versus a square. They were both smack dab in the middle of no man's land. Both of them were annihilate the other opponent when the time seemed necessary.

As if an imaginary bell chimed in both of their heads, they both drew their weapons and fired. Both of their lives would end that day, neither side has one. Their reinforcements would arrive a few minutes later, but the armies would once again have to wage battle in a war torn land.

The duo promptly erased the board and quickly came up with another scenario. Two armies were facing one another, neither side was ready to shoot in this stare down. If someone shot first, then death would immediately come after for both sides. A shot went off and bullets went flying everywhere. However, the circle army was quickly outshot. One survivor, but he would later die of dysentery, sure he was shot and heavily wounded, but the dysentery got him first.

A couple of more made up scenarios would occur, circle and square evenly matching up in wins. That was until IF reluctantly decided to join in and become the triangle army. She easily got a glare from Linda basically telling her to 'back off.' IF shot a glare back and readied her triangle army.

The next scenario: Circles were smack dab in the middle, surrounded by triangles and squares. It was an obvious disadvantage, but damn if the circles don't go down fighting. It has been a few seconds since the imaginary fighting started, but none of the circles have been crossed out yet. Instead the squares and triangles were completely ignoring the circles and attacking each other out of true spite. Needless to say the circles won that round, but the leaders of the square and triangle armies growled a bit at each other. The next couple of scenarios would be exactly like this too, circles winning all the time because square and triangle would continue to ignore them.

"Screw off broad." Linda vehemently growled.

"No." IF narrowed her eyes, "I was just trying to have fun."

"I was too until you came along."

"That's because you were basically asking for it the moment you attacked my army, focusing only on me."

"You were doing the same thing."

"Only in retaliation." IF smirked.

Linda quickly suppressed the urge to yell, but it didn't suppress the urge to draw a crude drawing of her enemy.

The crude drawing had an angry face and everything, "I am a broad named IF. I am a goody two shoes broad, who doesn't know how to stay out of people's business. I don't know how to quit and I'll probably die a horrible death by Linda someday." Linda mocked in IF's tone of voice.

A scowl appeared on IF's face, plus a small blush, "That's very childish, even for you, Underling" She said as she started to do a crude drawing of Linda.

"I am Underling. I am a bad criminal, who can't seem to do anything right. I always run away from battles I'm losing and finishing them in honorable defeat. I only know how to run and when I'm presented with a chance to run away from my enemies, I try to pretend I'm not an underling named Underling." IF mimicked Linda's tone of voice.

"I'm a broad who keeps insisting Linda's name is Underling. No matter how damn annoyed she gets at it."

"I'm an underling, whose only good insult is 'broad.'"

"I'm a broad who tries too hard to look cool in front of my friends." Linda actually drew a crude hand of IF going up.

"I'm an underling who doesn't have any friends." IF drew a cloud of despair over the crude drawing.

"My fashion sense is wearing a bunch of stupid cell phones around my belt." Linda pointed an arrow at the crude IF's cell phone belt.

"My fashion sense is having an outdated look of a punk."

This crude banter continued back and forth, they were actually starting to run out of breath, so Tyler reluctantly tried to step in "Uh-"

Linda, who was heated enough as it was, was quick to draw a crude drawing of Tyler, "I'm Tyler. I'm on the neutral end of the scale, I don't speak much, so I'll probably look like a good listener. I'll probably use Linda, who's a bit emotionally fragile, just like others who have used her in the past. When I get bored of her I'll probably never speak to her again because she provided nothing to-"

Linda stopped talking as she realized what she was saying, it was almost as if there was going to be tears in her eyes. The boy and IF stared a bit bewildered at the display, Linda inadvertently spoke of some of her feelings. Linda was ready to place the marker down and take a seat and talk to no one, but Tyler grabbed her shoulder.

The boy shook his head and pointed at the crude drawing of Linda on IF's side, "I'm Linda. I know that Tyler wouldn't do something like use her. He knows that I am not the type of person he would normally hang around with, but he still shows me kindness and compassion. I'm not the mushy type either." He added the last part to lightened her mood a bit.

Linda almost cracked a smile, maybe a small blush, as she pointed at the crude drawing of the boy, "I'm Tyler. I know I can never find it in my heart to hate Linda. I'm pretty sure I'm naive too, seriously what kind of person hangs out with someone who is obviously leeching off of them?"

"And I'm pretty sure he's stupid too as he seems to easily forgive me." Tyler continued to mimic Linda's voice.

"I'm pretty stupid, but I'm sure Linda actually appreciates what I do." Linda tried to get Tyler's voice down.

IF reluctantly sighed as she watched the event, "I'm IF." She pointed at her crude self, "I guess I can try to be less _aggressive_ around Under- Linda."

"I'm Linda. I won't forget our past _encounters_ , but as those goody two shoed people say, 'People can change.'" Linda pointed to herself.

"Close enough." Tyler pointed to himself.

Linda drew a little heart on the board.

"Mushy." Tyler said.

"Shut up." Linda growled a bit, not intensely, but a bit

IF drew a larger heart on the board.

The boy drew a heart on the board as well, he messed it up a couple of times, but he got it in the end.

The trio on the whiteboard somehow ended up playing some version of 'house'... on a whiteboard. The three had some crude drawings of themselves at a table.

"Linda, dear." IF spoke like a rich noble, "Have you heard of these dreadful monster attacks?"

"Quite so, my dear." Linda also spoke like a rich noble, "It should be nothing, The Guild should take care of it."

"They've failed from time to time you know?"

"If The Guild can't hold off these monsters, then what was the point of them. I say if they fail, they failed everyone."

"Quite." The boy chimed in also with a noble, mockingly british, accent.

"Indeed." IF pretended to sip tea as she turned around-

To see Uni, Compa, and Nepgear standing there, gawking.

For some reason IF decided to spit out her 'pretend' tea, "I-I wasn't doing anything!"

Tyler promptly wiped the board of its contents.

"I-I was just creating some plans, yeah that's it. Nothing to gawk over here!"

Compa just smiled, "Oh, Iffy. If you wanted to play, then we won't see you any less for it."

"Some expert plans with a high noble accent, that's for sure." Uni deadpanned.

"I wasn't playing, I swear."

"If, you want to do anything IF, we won't stop you from doing it." Nepgear smiled.

"I wasn't playing, back me up guys!" IF shouted towards Linda and the boy.

"Hold on, since when were you on friendly terms with them?" Uni quickly questioned.

Before IF could answer Linda did, "I see you're still the same as ever, aren't you broad?"

"I still don't see why Histoire would allow you and him to go about on your own."

"I'm actually grateful for that. It seems I respect that fairy, a lot more than you!"

"Please don't fight!" Nepgear stepped in between the two women.

Uni sighed and started to leave in a huff, "I'll come back when the meeting starts. Keep an eye on _him_ especially." Uni said as she turned. She exited the building.

"Don't mind Uni. She can be a bit stubborn when it comes to making new friends, but she'll grow onto you eventually." Nepgear tried to cover for her friend.

IF sighed and pointed towards the woman on the computer, "That one over there is named Neputunia, she looks a bit like Nep. She's one of her look alikes. Similar to some of yours."

"Hello." Tunia said and waved.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nepgear and that's Compa." Nepgear motioned towards Compa, "I never thought I would get to meet a look alike of my sister, I usually find look alikes of me."

"Yeah, that's what a lot of people say. I actually have a sister named, Nepugia. I'm pretty sure you may have ran into her."

"I know her. She's a bit…"

"Rude?"

"Not the words I would use, but-"

"She's rude to everyone. However, she is my sister, so I can't find it to hate her."

Nepgear nodded, having a bit of a familiar set of feelings for her own sister. The two started to have some small talk for a while.

Compa and IF started to idly chat

Linda was about to take a seat, but, "Hey." She said to the boy.

He was already listening, "Yeah?"

Linda leaned her head a bit into his arm, a hug would be too obvious and attract attention, but this should do, "This is for that hug you gave me." She whispered as a warm feeling enveloped her once again, but this time she was the one to separate, she can't get too wrapped up or others will notice. She blushed a small bit as she turned away and took a seat.

The boy smiled and nodded, 'Crap. Hopefully it's simply an earnest gesture.' He thought.

It wasn't long before a group of four elderly people came in, they were geared to the teeth. However, some of them seemed pretty familiar.

"Grandpa?!" Compa yelled as she recognized Gramps.

"Hello, Compa! How's my favorite granddaughter doing?"

"What are you doing here?" Compa asked.

"Well I came to whoop some asses. What else would I wear my armor for? Also because-" Gramps looked towards the boy, "Hey, Sonny!"

"Hello."

"-I saw Sonny's name on it and I do owe him for spending his time with an old man like me and protecting the old home."

"You seemed to have handled it yourself." Tyler recalled.

"Pish Posh. Helping counts, even if I'm the one leading the charge." Gramps smiled.

"Hello, Sonny. Lovely to see you again Compa." A very familiar general of Leanbox named Mark said, "Also Gramps wanted to take down Avenir for more personal reasons. Even if they are… unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? Mark, what's gotten in your head? They're thinking of devaluing the need for soldiers."

"They're just using them to defeat monsters, us old folk have no reason to fight here. I'm only here because I owe you a favor."

"Have you ever seen a movie, Mark? First the robots start off innocent enough and then they take over the world!"

"The moment you only use machines to do battle, then the value of a battle becomes meaningless." The boy paraphrased a certain man named Treize Khushrenada. The actual phrasing was about soldiers, but he's kind of forgot the entire phrase, no matter how much Treize is his favorite antagonist.

"See, Sonny agrees with me." Gramps and Mark would continue to argue before talking about their favorite pies.

"Nice to see you again Compa." A woman with some robes and gray hair said.

"Great to see you again Compa." A male with white hair and an outfit with sparse armor said as he held a sword.

"Hi Uncle Robin, Auntie Robin." Compa said to the twin Robins.

"They're both named Robin?" Tyler thought aloud.

"We're twins…. Our parents named us the same, because of that." The Female Robin said.

"And it's as simple as that, Sonny." The male Robin said.

"If that's too confusing you can just call him Rob and me Robin." Robin said.

The boy nodded his head and promptly left the two to have a chat with Compa. As with that it would appear that a couple of more folk were quickly appearing, namely an entire expendable tank crew, known as Advanced Company.

"See, told ya I recognized the name." The smart one, Lia, said.

"Good job, you memorize a person's name, congratulations." Taggart, the bombastic female, said.

"Shut up, you two, remember why we're here." Milt, the leader of the expendable crew said.

"Why are we here again?" Taggart questioned.

"The guys don't want us coming back for a while remember? Then Lia saw a request and recognized someone's name on it and decided to do it." The brown haired woman, Preston said.

"It wasn't just because I recognized the name, speaking of, hello." Lia waved towards the boy, recognizing him. The rest of the small expendable crew followed.

He waved back.

"Yeah, it talked about taking down Avenir. It is very obvious they're evil, like those guys that tried to take over Lowee's economy with fake gold."

"I still can't believe it was fake." Taggart grinded her teeth together.

"So, I did something that will allow us to do something we're very good at, fucking things up. Coincidentally that guy over there is the one commissioned it."

Taggart smiled and pulled off her beanie in respect, "You had me at 'fucking things up.'"

"Just make sure it's not against our guys this time." Milt said to Taggart.

"That was an accident." Taggart defended herself.

"An accident that caused Lady White Heart herself to come by. The brass sent us to Planeptune, because they fear either she would be so enraged she would kill us, and they don't like losing people who come back from suicide mission. OR. We would somehow end up fucking over the whole of Lowee as our encounter with Lady White Heart would probably be less than ideal, or impossibly ideal for us." Preston summarized.

Milt shook her head at the absolute stupidity of the situation they were in, "Let's just take a seat."

If no one else was going to come by, he'll have to start the meeting. It would appear that everyone was somewhat intermingling, except Linda.

An hour passed and no one else has arrived, so it was safe to assume that no one else was coming. This is honestly a better turnout than he thought it would be. Sure in his imagination he was thinking of getting an army of at least fifty people, but this'll do. Knowing this place all of these people are one man armies by themselves. Let's see everyone's in a seat, Uni came back in, the amount of people are starting to quiet down as they noticed how he was silently counting the amount of people in his head.

While there was a certain someone writing down the amount of people participating in this.

 **Participants:**

 **Tyler, Linda, Milt, Preston, Taggart-**

"Am I late?! Sorry, if I'm late. I had couple of things to deal with first." A man with a distinctively British accent came in, "The name's Scott for these many lovely ladies in this warehouse."

"Man, you're armed to the teeth." Taggart ogled a few of his weapons

"Not that armed. You should meet a friend of mine, T.C, she has a larger arsenal than me. That's why I came here. I heard of the kid from her and decided to help him out, friend of my friend is a friend they say."

"Hello." The boy said.

"I'll take a seat, don't need to stop just for me." Scott said as he took an empty seat and smiled at the boy, "Let's see how you Yanks do some planning."

The boy noticed the very specific usage of the word 'Yank.' Someone doesn't call someone that out of the blue.

 **Participants:**

 **Tyler, Linda, Milt, Preston, Taggart, Lia, Gramps, Robin, Robin, Mark, Tunia, Nepgear, Uni, Compa, IF, and Scott.**

'Okay there are at least sixteen participants in this siege or assault or whatever, let's get started.'

The boy cleared his throat as he addressed the warehouse filled with sixteen people, "Ladies and Gentlemen, you all know why you're here so I won't repeat it." He pointed towards picture of where they're heading, "We'll be laying an assault on this place, one of Avenir's headquarters. Or at least the guy we do want to take down. I'll reiterate It doesn't matter _why_ you're here, you're already here. I'll be honest I didn't make a plan, but we're going to make one right here and right now." He was trying his best to make his motives clear to everyone else, but it felt like he was skipping some info, he never really was good at explaining, but here he is. "I don't have a speech to rally you all up, so I'll just say this."

Okay it was time to show his stuff and sound cool while doing it, he flipped his marker into the air, caught it, pulled off the cap, flipped it into the air again and placed the cap at the bottom of the marker, "Let's- This marker's dead." He said as his small moment was ruined, he knew he should've grabbed another one after messing around.

"Okay, I'll try that again." Flip marker, pull off cap, yada, yada. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let's make a plan." The moment was already ruined, it didn't feel as cool this time. It probably wasn't cool, but he would like to imagine.

….

 **Main Mission 15: Planning Phase.**

…

 **I was honestly going good with this chapter, but it started to drag behind for me. This is mostly just a breather before the actual Mission 15. It will be as grand as the previous chapter. Or at least I'll try to make it as grand. And god damn do I have a chapter envisioned.**

 **Scott is a temporary addition created by Kaizero6. I could've relegated that character to a side mission, but he'll get a main mission.**

 **I thank those who reviewed, those who bother to read my story, those who actually follow my story and all of that. You guys are the real champs.**


	24. Chapter 24

The boy wore a blank face as he was being escorted down the hallway by Uni. Her rifle completely trained on him as she nudged him along the large hallway. There were robotic guards also following them, but they weren't hostile, just passively leading the way. He knows exactly where he is going.

" _Alright step one. We'll have Uni 'escort' me at gunpoint to Ganache." The boy spoke._

" _What makes you think I won't legitimately give you to Ganache?" Uni questioned._

" _I don't know."_

 _Her eyes widened, "You're putting a little too much trust in someone who had a first negative encounter with you."_

"Move faster." Uni told the boy as she shoved the rifle into his spine.

He stumbled a bit, but that got the job done as he started to move at an accelerated pace. He still kept his silence as his head wandered around to look at the doors and signs.

"Keep your head straight and eyes forward." This time it was one of the robotic guards that said that.

A man in a black and white business suit stopped the small escort party in their tracks. The man managed to get a good look at the boy, "You're the guy Ganache is worried about? You're just a kid." He sighed, "I swear Ganache is taking the 'every precaution' thing a little too seriously. What? Does he see you in the future earning more money than Avenir and making it go bankrupt? Carry on." He told the guards as he walked away, "Wasn't there another kid he was talking to earlier?" He mumbled a little too loudly.

This somewhat gave the boy something to think about on the way over to Ganache. He knows that there are few human employees in Avenir, but this guy doesn't know what Ganache is doing right now. There was also the fact that he didn't react that much when he saw him being 'escorted.' Probably another Tuesday for him.

All he had on him were the clothes on his back, his glasses, and the grimoire. Bringing a weapon would do jack for a person like him, plus the personnel are mostly robots. He knows the plan would work no matter if it failed or worked.

" _If any of these plans fail, then we wing it."_

" _You sure we can't have a plan b?" IF raised her hand._

" _That is plan b." Taggart laughed, already excited for the plan._

" _Wouldn't plan a and b be the same? They kind of mesh well together, I mean we are fighting in both scenarios." Compa pointed out._

" _Well plan a makes it look a bit more organized than winging it. It's only happened to me at least twenty times." Mark told from experience._

" _Remember, we have no duty to retreat." The boy told the law of the old west._

 _Compa, IF, Uni, and Nepgear stared at Linda._

" _What are you staring at?"_

On the inside he was screaming, he actually began to feel his armpits begin to sweat too. The only thing that he wishes not to happen is Ganache just straight up shooting him. However, knowing the business types, he'll probably find a way to make the boy useful.

"Keep moving." Uni said, once again pushing the large rifle against his spine. He noticed that she carried it as if it were a small suitcase. Hell he's seen her hold it one hand when he was being escorted here. Thank god he wasn't shot by that thing earlier.

It actually didn't take any longer to get to Ganache's office. It was actually very nice, a couple of chairs, a desk, carpeted floors.

"Ah, you're here. Come in." Ganache plastered a fake smile on his face, "The rest of you can leave." Ganache told the robotic guards, "Take a seat, both of you."

The boy took a seat, while Uni kept her rifle trained on him from behind.

"Take a seat, Lady Uni. You can keep your weapon trained on him, while your sitting as well."

Uni took a seat, keeping her weapon trained on him.

"Mr. Jordan. Do you know why you're here?" Ganache questioned the boy.

"No." The boy shook his head, somewhat speaking the truth.

"No, not here. _Here_." Ganache waved his hands around the entire room, fortunately for Ganache the boy was smart.

"Kind of." The boy spoke the truth, raising a brow.

Ganache shook his head, "No, you are here because you chose to sign your name in a book that has a dangerous potential. You signed it in your world and you were brought here."

"Who told you that?" This piece of information genuinely surprised the boy. He knows he tells people he is from a different world, at least those he is somewhat close to or he trusts, but that small bit of information threw him off guard.

Ganache ignored his question, "It is rumored that these grimoires _choose_ their users. It is a rumor after all, as someone like you simply found it, correct?"

"Yeah?" Where the hell was Ganache getting his information from.

"Did you know that it is also a rumor that users of the grimoires _attract_ each other. Whether it's on purpose or by complete accident, two users will eventually meet."

"What?" Uni lowered her guard as she was getting a bit invested in the story.

"Let me show you something, Mr. Jordan." Ganache said as he reached under his desk, hopefully not a gun.

Fortunately it wasn't, but it was something that the boy was very familiar with… a grimoire.

"What the?" The boy was genuinely shocked at this development.

Uni jerked her arms back a bit.

"This right here, Mr. Jordan, is the grimoire that tells the future. It tells me the outcomes of future events, that'll either benefit me or lead me to ruin. As you can see I have always followed the ones that benefit me. Due to its nature it shall never run out of pages, until my ultimate demise. But it can't tell me the outcomes with events with another grimoire user. So right now I'm taking a shot in the dark." Ganache calmly explained to the boy.

"Holy shit." Tyler simple sweared.

"Y-you can see the future?" Uni's eyes widened.

"Yes, Lady Uni. I can. It's how I was able to trick you into doing what I wanted."

"That-"

"I wouldn't be irrational if I were you. I can get you in deep trouble for attack an innocent man, in another nation mind you." Ganache smiled, "Now sit down and keep aiming your weapon at him however long you please."

Uni actually set her weapon down on the desk, trying to understand what the hell was happening right now. It obviously wasn't part of the plan!

"I know your grimoire is able to grant a single wish. And that concerns me deeply. I just need to know what you'll use it for."

He was ready to answer it immediately, "To go home."

Ganache frowned, "I was a simple american businessman. I had everything I ever needed, money and power. One day I got a call telling me I was fired and that the police were on the way to arrest me. You see the company I worked for was going into deep debt and so they blamed me for committing fraud, doing drugs with company resource money, giving money to shady businesses, and selling the rest of the profits to a shady scam company. So I ran. I ran and ran, until I ended up in a dumpster, trying to hide from the police. That's when I found a grimoire and I was transported here to this wondrous place, Gamindustri. Here I helped Avenir from the bottom up and look where I am, all thanks to this grimoire." Ganache told his quick backstory, "Now my question is, why do you want to go back? If anything you could possibly stay here and not waste a wish on going back to that place. Why waste a wish on something like that?"

A small spark came into the boy's eye as he stared at the man wearing glasses, "I don't care what happened to you. I'm going back."

Ganache frowned at his persistence, "That's disappointing." He smiled as well, "Also, did you honestly think the old pretend to be taken prisoner plan would work?"

The boy gasped, before he was quickly knocked out by the butt of Uni's rifle.

"That's why I never agreed to it." Uni said.

Ganache smiled, "I see you're smarter than you look, Lady Uni."

Uni looked at Ganache, "You said he was good at manipulating people and it almost looked like you were falling for his trick as well."

Ganache laughed, "Good point, Lady Uni. Let me just-" Ganache got out of his chair and walked around the desk dug through the boy's pocket and found the grimoire. "Huh, very portable." Ganache compared the grimoire's. He knew how these grimoires work and if he let the boy keep it, who knows if he could complete it in the 'guest' room.

"42TB3, escort our unconscious guest to our guest room. Lady Uni, follow me." Ganache smiled.

"A-alright." Uni took a quick glance at the knocked out boy and followed Ganache out of the nice room.

….

" _Linda, you find a way to enter the building undetected. Find a way to destroy the power to the building. This is mostly just to disable any automatic turrets, if they have any. They probably do."_

" _Gotcha." Linda smiled mischievously._

Linda chuckled as she planted an explosive charge on one of the three power generators. She also made sure to pack enough to take out any back up generators. Alright so far she got two out of three power generators down and five out of five back up generators. She made sure to do it when there were no technicians or engineers or whatever in the generator rooms.

It was time to make it to the last one and, "Damnit!"

There were literal arcs of electricity guarding the last generator. They even shut off and on from time to time in a pattern, almost as if it was daring an intruder to shut it off. It was also a stupid design flaw as having them do it in a pattern seemed to defeat the purpose of the security system.

Okay she had to think about this and take a look at the patterns for a while.

…

The boy awoke to a robot guard dragging him across the floor, before it quickly lifted his body up and threw him into a room. The door to the room shut itself and locked itself as the robot guard went away.

"Ah, you're here." The familiar voice of Lid told him as he straightened himself up.

"Yep." He said.

"Did you try to rescue me?" Lid questioned the boy.

"A little bit, but you weren't the main objective."

Lid frowned, "That's a bit hurtful, you know?"

"Sorry."

The room was actually a pretty nice room, if he wasn't forced to this place he would've called it a great guest room.

"Did anything interesting happen?" Lid questioned the boy, getting straight to the point.

"Yes, actually." The boy went on to explain his plan, to the best of his abilities anyway, "Then Ganache started to say he was from my world and he had me off guard there."

"Had you off guard? Wouldn't the revelation of someone from your world… you know? Make you want to seek answers?"

The boy chuckled, "I'm not as stupid as Ganache thinks I am. All he technically said was 'I was an american businessman.' I'm going to need a lot more definite proof than his words to think he's from my world. His statement hinged on me not asking any questions. Also that story of his was b.s."

'And now we wait.' The boy thought as he sat on the ground.

….

Linda carefully maneuvered through electric field, always checking for patterns and incase it starts to change up. It didn't take long for her to get to the other side and plant the last charges she needed to… now it was a whole matter of going back out of the electric field, finding a safe place to not get killed by the resulting explosion, and get into the fight.

…..

"I feel young again!" Gramps shouted as he rode ahead of IF and Compa.

"Slow down grandpa!" Compa shouted.

"I'll have to die to do that, Compa!"

IF sighed a bit as she accelerated her bike a bit faster to catch up with Gramps, "I hope he doesn't screw up the plan."

" _How many of you have cycles?" The boy asked._

 _IF and Gramps raised their hands._

" _Alright, you guys are simply going to make a dramatic entrance through here." He pointed towards a part of the 'HQ' with large glass windows, "You'll be the ones to make the first impressions."_

" _Are you sure?" IF questioned, "I mean you do have one of the best agents of The Guild here. Surely we can have a bigger group than two people leading the initial assault."_

" _What Iffy means is that she wants to be in close proximity to Ge-Ge." Compa explained._

" _U-n-no. I just want the kid to realize that maybe having two people start an assault all by themselves probably isn't a good idea."_

" _I'll go by myself if you want me to. It's not unusually for the young folk to stay away from old men like me." Gramps said as he faked a sigh._

" _I-I don't mean it like that- just."_

" _I'll go with you, Iffy. I'll ride on the back of your motorcycle." Compa had a look of vigor in her eyes, which she used to stare into IF's._

" _How can I refuse you, Compa." IF sighed, giving in to Compa's unspoken demands._

" _Yay." Compa cheered._

" _Yay!" Gramps cheered, almost mirroring Compa's yay…. except with a deeper voice._

 _Gramps had a sudden idea, "We should lure some monsters to tail us towards their base."_

" _No." Was the answer that came from everyone in the room._

" _Fine. I'll let you guys decide that." Gramps crossed his arms._

"Gramps… what is that in your pocket!?" IF asked, noticing an unnatural purple glow from his pocket.

"A pheromone to attract monsters!" Gramps admitted.

"What!? What the hell?! All of us said no to that!"

"Why, grandpa?!" Compa yelled, as tears started to slowly form in her eyes.

"Don't worry! It only attracts low level monsters, like Dogoos! And maybe a dragon." He said the last part, without yelling.

"What was that last part?!" IF saw his lips move after he said Dogoos.

"We're coming up on the place, get ready to fight!" Gramps ignored the question as the 'HQ' was quickly coming up.

…..

Ganache offered Uni a fine glass of wine, but she refused. The two have relocated to a room that was conveniently placed inside the manufacturing compound of the building. They had a glass view of the very spacious manufacturing place. It was a lot more empty than one would expect. And needless to say a battle not too far into the future will take place in there.

The room itself had nice chairs, a nice red carpet, a nicely polished wooden desk, some candles that were lit on the walls and on the wooden desk itself.

"Tell me. Do you want to know why this place was built so spaciously?" Ganache offered.

"Yeah. I actually do." Uni said.

"Well that's because this would be the most obvious place for a battle to take place of course. Open skylight, windows everywhere, dangerous materials that might explode. I myself am not one to do much combat, but it is a bit fun to watch people fight the hardest they can. Especially against machines, who can never tire. How their souls are crushed when they have to give in to the might of the soulless and tireless machines."

"I get it. You like to watch your machinery win." Uni could easily see where Ganache was going with that.

Ganache simply smiled as he held the grimoire Tyler had in his hands. Before quickly hovering it over a burning candle and seeing the edge of the book catch on fire, he quickly blew it out however.

"Ah, the old fake out. It's been awhile since I've seen one of those." Ganache said.

"What?" Uni said, a little confused on his quick assumption.

"A grimoire, Lady Uni, can not be burned so easily. Nor can it be tattered, ripped, or destroyed so easily. If it were like that, mine would've been ruined long ago. I do not know why they can't be destroyed so easily, I just know they don't."

Ganache gave a smile towards Uni that lasted longer than a couple of seconds.

"What are you staring at me like that for?" Uni questioned.

"You have been awfully quiet, Lady Uni. Where was that attitude you had when you first came into here."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Uni scrunched up her nose.

"The CPU and CPU Candidates of Lastation are known to be somewhat feisty individuals with a lot of spirit and fight in them. Though I guess screwing up the part, where you pretend to be my ally for a while, was probably way too easy."

"How long did you figure out."

"It was another obvious plan. I mean you guys did put up a quest to attack Avenir."

"Yeah, everyone knew that was a terrible idea." Uni remarked.

"I could've prepared an entire army of machines to take you guys down the moment you all came over her, but I do like a challenge. So I decided to go easy on you, then when you think you have a possible chance of winning, I'll pull the rug right out from under you."

"How far have you thought ahead?" Uni once again questioned the supposed chess master.

"I've taken into account all the possible methods you could try to attack me. No matter what any of you do, you'll end up in a losing battle. You do not nearly have enough of anything to have any chance of winning."

"That's what they all say." Uni snarked, getting up from her seat.

"There's that feisty spirit. It suites you, Lady Uni." Ganache honestly commented.

The sound of glass breaking and two motorcycles were heard, "They're here. Take the door behind me, it leads to a catwalk. Good luck." Ganache raised a glass pointing behind him.

Uni grunted in annoyance as she walked out of door unto the catwalk.

…..

High above the air of the building, there were four people (A CPU Candidate, two twins named Robin, and a retired Leanbox general) waiting inside a plane. Mark was looking outside the plane, waiting for a signifying explosion.

"Alright, Mark. We're over the zone. We don't have long before we completely pass over it." A compatriot of Mark's was in the cockpit.

"I know that, we just- There it is!" Mark shouted as he noticed a particular section of the building exploding, "GO! GO! GO!"

" _What next?" The boy scratched his head._

" _I have an idea." Mark stood up from his chair to get everyone's attention, "While the green haired girl over there sets the explosives, we'll have a couple of people be airdropped into the combat zone."_

" _Ooh, awesome plan." The boy rubbed his hands together._

" _How do propose we get a plane and a pilot to drop anyone off?" IF questioned._

" _I still have a few connections from my old days as a Leanbox general. Now who wants to fly?"_

 _A couple of hands raise into the air, The twin Robins, Nepgear, and Taggart, but her hand was pushed down by Milt._

The two twins were quick to jump out of the plane, both screaming in joy when they did. Nepgear however, was a bit reluctant.

"Breathe in and out, Nepgear. You can do this. If your parachute fails, then you can go HDD." Nepgear tried to calm herself as she was preparing to jump, "But what if HDD doesn't work?!" She quickly realized that maybe she wasn't as brave as she thought she was, maybe-

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Everyone is scared the first time they do this, but it usually works out in the end. There is nothing to be afraid of." Mark noticed the girl's nervousness and tried to calm her down.

"Really?"

"Yep." Mark said as he grabbed the girl and threw her out of the plane, earning a high pitched scream from Nepgear, "That's always fun to do."

"See ya later, Mark. You still owe me that beer."

"If I come back alive that is." Mark chuckled.

"If you die, then I'll bring you back to pay for a beer."

"I don't doubt it. See ya!" Mark was the last one to jump out of the plane as it quickly disappeared from sight.

The air was whistling in his ears, he felt alive as the ground was quickly coming to a close. There is nothing truly more death defying than jumping out of a plane and living to tell the tale. He could see three parachutes already deployed and starting to make their descent towards the roof with an obvious skylight. He quickly thought of something as he opened his parachute way earlier than expected.

Nepgear meanwhile was breathing heavily as she quickly touched down on the roof of the building, she made a mental note to never go skydiving.. ever. She may as well have gained a great new fear of heights. She honestly did not expect the old man to simply grab and shove her out of the plane. After taking a moment to collect her breath, she saw that the two twins were ready to go in their armor. The female Robin held a spell book, whilst the male Robin, Rob, simply held a curious sword. It was almost as if it was shaped like a lightning rod. The only one missing was Mark. The trio could hear that there was an ensuing battle going on below, the sounds of both bullets and lasers echoed onto the roof top.

"You alright, missy?" Rob asked as he had a bottle of water ready.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just didn't expect to be pushed out of the plane that's all." Nepgear explained as she grabbed the bottle of water and downed it as if it held her life in it, "Sorry." She said as she handed the bottle back.

"And now to wait for Mark." Robin said as she eyed the parachute that was still making its descent with a certain old man, "And he's going to do something completely reckless."

"Yep. Same old Mark." Rob said as he slowly moved away from the skylight.

"You might want to get away from the glass, sweetie." Robin said as she slowly nudged Nepgear away from the skylight.

"What the good-"

"Juranemo!" Mark said as he materialized his armor onto his person, cut off the strings to his parachute, and fell straight into a skylight, with an ensuing fight happening below. Shards of glass scattered everywhere as Mark landed on a robot that was firing upon a certain trio, "Who is ready to get their asses kicked by an old man?!"

…

The door to the room automatically opened itself as the power to building was simply blown up. A weird design to have the doors need power to stay closed, but the boy wasn't complaining in the slightest as of now.

"That's our cue." The boy simply said, with excitement in his voice.

But he was stopped as Lid grabbed him by the shoulder, "I'll lead the way." She said as she grabbed a small pistol from her cleavage, "Take this it has electro-tar- electro-darts. It'll be very effective against the robots. Stick close, we'll have to sneak our way out to have the least resistance."

"Nice." The boy said as he grabbed the electro-dart pistol. He got a nice view and a nice weapon out of that exchange.

He expected the sneaking around to be a bit difficult for him, but since the place was on high alert the robotic guards didn't have time to glance at them as they needed to back up their robotic brothers. A little along the way he was a bit surprised, yet not really that surprised, when Lid pulled out a large box from hammer-hyper- whatever space.

"Stay in the box, follow my movements and we'll get out of here." Lid said as the boy quickly entered the box. At least one of his dreams came true today.

He didn't know where they were going, but Lid obviously did, "Left." He moved his body to the right so that the box didn't have two opposing forces.

"Stay still." Lid said as a group of robotic guards passed quickly by them. However, one seemed to stray from the group and go in the opposite direction after a certain point.

"A box. Moving it to a box burning area." The robot said as it started to walk towards the box.

"Those bastards." Lid said, "I'll get up, you shoot. Go." Lid said as she quickly stood up, leaving the boy crouching. It was actually a quick maneuver as he took aim at the robot and shot an electro-dart at it. The result was its circuits being fried. Tyler thinks he found his new favorite toy. It was silent, but it did a lot of damage to robots.

"Now where to hi-" Lid took a glance to her side and noticed that the two were in front of the sign that read: BOX BURNING AREA. She didn't waste anytime as she grabbed the robot, dragged it into the area designed for box burning, threw it into a burner, and got out of the burning area for a box.

"They could have a million uses for boxes, but then they decide to burn it. A box is not meant to be burned, it is meant to be taken care of. If you treat it with love, it'll treat you back. If it got your back, you return the favor. The box is the meaning of life in and of itself. And these bastards don't understand that." Lid went on a little tangent, "You understand the importance of the box, don't you?" She questioned the boy.

"Yes. The box is a way of life. If one knows how to use the box, then they shall reach enlightenment." The boy said.

"It seems you do understand. Come my fellow box lover, we shall teach them the ways of their heresy." Lid entered the box.

"Pillage those who wish to destroy the box." The boy said, entering the box as well.

"We are the righteous warriors of the box. Whomever dares to destroy the boxes, shall be lead to a solid life in hell." Lid said.

"Ohra." The boy said as Lid lead the way.

…

A robot's head was taken clean off, just before it could even dare to scratch Nepgear, "Thanks, Uni!" Nepgear shouted towards her friend.

IF easily cut through a couple of these machines, her qatars seemingly having no trouble cutting through other metals. Compa was in the back, shooting compressed liquid at anything that wasn't human. Robin stayed on the roof, firing whatever spells she could to take down the robots. Lightning seemed to working out well for her.

Meanwhile, Mark, Rob, and Gramps were standing back to back. Taking down any robots that dared to come near them, the lasers from the long range robots seemingly reflecting off their armor. Mark threw his lance at one of the long ranged robots, it pierced it, and he pulled the robot towards him, punching its head clean off.

Rob cleanly sliced through a couple of the robots and Gramps was brutally just smashing whatever robots that dared to come towards him.

"I thought you were worried about these robots, Gramps?" Mark asked in the middle of the battle.

"Hahaha! We're just stronger that's all! Come at me you mechanical dolls!" Gramps said before looking to the side, "Monsters are here!"

"Damnit, Gramps!" Rob shouted.

"I couldn't resist!"

"At this rate all of us, but you will be killed by heart attacks!" Mark shouted as he threw his lance at another long ranged robot.

The monsters mostly consisted of Dogoos, Kupo Kitties, Clydes, and Invaders. They immediately got into a clash with the robots that decided to try and take care of them. Compa backed away from their entrance, trying to find higher ground, away from the monsters.

IF cut down a couple of the monsters that tried to attack her, Uni provided a bit of back up from her point. Nepgear was taking down a couple of robots that tried to get the jump on her.

"Where are those advanced guys?" IF grunted as she dodged an attack from both a robot and a monster. The two ended up in a quick skirmish, with the monster coming out victorious .. in which it was immediately taken out by Uni on the catwalk.

It was then at this moment Linda arrived on the scene, inside a jeep, with a mounted machine gun on it, "Look what I found!" Linda said as she quickly changed from the driver position onto the mounted machine gun.

"Where did you find that?!" Compa shouted from her position, taking a stab at a monster that got way too close.

"You broads never really checked to see if there was anything that ASIC ever used, did you? Seriously, you never checked for secret hideouts that might contain any weapons. Now let's kick some ass!" Linda said as she pulled the trigger, "OW!" She covered her ears as the shots were extremely loud. "Where did I- there!" She continued to shout as she found a pair of ear plugs. "There we go!" She let loose on to whatever she thought to be an enemy.

Nothing stood a chance as the heavy weapon's bullets tore apart whatever the hell it touched, "AHAHAHAH!" Linda gleefully laughed. It was simply a slaughter on both the robots and the monsters sides. It seems like nothing can stop the small team, with or without the help of another group.

Three Killachines seemed to appear out of nowhere, then and now. And a loud screech was heard, a Phoenix bursted from the Skylight and let out another loud screech. Then a multitude of the Dogoos grew in size to match the Killachine.

"Jesus Christ!" Linda said, adopting a swear from the boy. She doesn't know what it means, but it strangely felt right for the situation.

…

After dealing with a couple of more robots on the way, Lid and Tyler happened upon a door. Lid slid something underneath the door, "Alright, there are four robots guarding Ganache. How many electro-darts do you have?"

"Three." He simply said.

"Alright, I'll leave Ganache to you."

The boy began to protest, but was stopped immediately by Lid.

"Don't doubt yourself. You may not seem like it or think you can't take him on, but I have a good feeling you might have a chance. After all a hero of justice won't back down easily now, won't they?"

"Umm…" Damn it why was he starting to get scared now of all times… no he was scared ever since he thought of this stupid plan..it just hasn't surfaced entirely until now. Man, he hates it when he starts thinking about things late in something.

"Damn it kid, I'm trying to give you an inspirational speech. Let's see here." Lid pondered a bit, "Ah. Don't worry about the little details. Get the job done and things will sail from there…. No." Lid scratched her head, "Do this and I'll let you get a peek at my bre- wait that's for distracting males and knocking them out."

He would've taken that offer anyway.

"Bah, bah, blag." Lid was starting to get annoyed that she couldn't think of anything, "Screw it. Let's bust in and hope for the best." That usually works, "It's been a great honor working with a fellow box lover."

The sequence of events happened very quickly, Tyler took out three of the robots, quickly even for his skill level, and Lid tackled the last one out the window. The boy quickly dropped the ammoless gun and looked towards Ganache, who simply smiled sitting at his desk.

"Hello, once again. I hope you enjoyed your little charade." Ganache was acting very smugly.

"I know you aren't from my world." The boy said.

"And how come you don't believe I'm from our world?" Ganache put up a faked shock expression.

The boy shook his head, "Your story was b.s."

"Oh? And why was that?"

"Well the media does love to talk about criminals for months on end and I took a criminology class. I would've remembered the name Ganache when we were studying about white collared crime." The boy was honestly feeling like a badass. He'll probably tell this story with a greater light.

"That's not enough to prove I'm not from our world." Ganache was obviously lying through his teeth, but why was he though? Was it to scare the boy into thinking that he could've became something like Ganache?

He must've gotten his information from someone, but who?

"Name the leader of Russia in World War 2." The boy deadpanned.

"You think I would know off the top of my head?" Ganache answered, strike one.

The boy smiled, "Name the Second Amendment."

"Again, you think I would know off the top of my head?" Ganache answered, obviously thinking this was him just trying to desperately clutch at anything to expose him. Strike two.

"Who was George Washington?"

"The first president of the United States. Who wouldn't know that." Welp, Ganache obviously got the cliffsnotes version of the U.S from someone… screw it strike three!

"Yes, you would only know George Washington, but not the Second Amendment. Nor did you not know the very infamous Joseph Stalin. Drop the act, you got your information from someone. And I want to know whom was it?" The boy felt like he was on fire today.

"Rare to find people who use whom." Ganache said as he stood from his desk, "Perhaps for once I underestimated someone's intelligence. Usually you young men like to play hero and act dumb. I was told you'd possibly be disheartened to have to fight someone you possibly share a common culture with. Be warned I usually don't underestimate people."

Ganache stared out the window as one of the Killachines were down and the two monsters were showing signs of weakness, "But I guess it's my fault. I have been off for the past few days. Possibly because I can't see your future with my grimoire." Ganache turned around, untied the tie around his neck, pulled off his glasses, and pulled his gloves off.

The boy merely raised his fists up. He didn't know any special moves, nor did he think he could win, but he'll be damned if he didn't go down without a fight. His spirit was high and he thinks he could possibly take on the world. He's always coming closer to home every second! He won't stop now!

"I myself don't usually resort to violence, but now is an exception. My name is Ganache. In the name of Lady White Heart I shall come out the victor of this little game." Ganache said as he put his hands into his pockets.

'He's going to shoot me isn't he?' The boy guessed, unfortunately he was correct.

Ganache pulled out a very small pistol that held only one bullet, but one was usually enough to incapacitate a man. This situation being no different. He shot directly at the boy's belly. He reacted a second later, clutching his stomach, trying his best to stay on his feet. The wall had his blood on it. "Aaaaagh-" His scream fainted from his breath. It hurts like hell! Okay, he's just got to stay on his feet. For God's sake that bullet hurt.

Ganache merely dropped his small pistol and slowly walk over towards the boy, "Did you really think you could beat a grown man. You're just a child."

Tyler coughed, "No."

Ganache smirked.

"I'm not going to beat you." He said, struggling to stay on his feet. His body was trying to stay paralyzed from the pain.

"Then why are you standing up."

"I'm not going to beat you because." He said, trying to sound a bit menacing to Ganache. He didn't care if he was failing on that, "I'm going to kill you."

….

A Killachine took out the Phoenix, but it was then quickly taken out by the giant Dogoo. Which then itself was taken out by the last remaining Killachine. It could now set its sights on the being that were smaller than it.

There were still other monsters and robots that were coming out of wherever they were coming from. It would appear that the pheromone Gramps brought was a bit stronger than he realized. And the robots seemed to come in endless droves, it was honestly a bit tiring for everyone there. How many more minutes must they endure this crazy scenario, plus they now got a damned Killachine coming right after them.

That's when a nearby wall crumbled down to reveal a Lastation tank, with a certain man named Scott riding atop of it, "We're not late to the party now are we?!" He said as he pulled out a pistol and fired upon a lone Dogoo, "Come on, I'm not drunk yet!" He covered his ears as the tank immediately fired upon the Killachine, instantly destroying it, along with a portion of the roof.

"That's how we do it! Taggart shouted as she popped her head out of the tank. "You will not believe where we got this from."

"We didn't steal it, that's for sure!" Lia reassured everyone who bothered to pay attention or listen.

"We did steal the ammunition though." Preston popped in.

"All of you, quiet down. Preston, get top side." Milt commanded her small tank crew.

" _Sure you can have this tank, if you can fix it that is." The junkyard owner said and laughed at the individuals in front of him._

" _Done." Taggart popped her head from the tank._

" _Wha?" The junkyard owner questioned._

" _It doesn't have any ammunition though, so we'll have to find some."_

" _How did you fix it that fast?!" The Junkyard owner shouted in disbelief._

" _Nothing is going to separate me from a battle that will have so many explosions, baby!" Taggart shouted, "Get in! There's a Lastation Base nearby we can raid!"_

"It was worth it!" Taggart shouted suddenly.

"I don't know how we even took off with this stuff without being noticed." Preston admitted.

 _A couple of guards were laughing at the outdated model, "Where did you find that? The junkyard?!"_

" _That thing was outdated when my great grandfather was in the military."_

 _Taggart was visibly growling at the guards._

" _Calm down Taggart." Lia tried to calm the beanie wearing woman,_

" _Alright, we got the supplies, let's roll out." Scott said._

" _That fast?" Lia questioned._

" _The security of this place is abysmal. We'll be doing Lastation a favor." Milt told the small crew._

" _Later assholes!" Taggart said as the tank started rolling on out of there._

" _Have fun with the outdated tank!"_

" _We will, ya idiots!"_

"I even put a note that'll lead them on a wild goose chase to find a fake organization." Milt admitted.

"I bet they'll fall for it too." Taggart choked on her own laughter as she pointed at one part of the building, "Booya!" That small section came crumbling down on whomever was under it. Namely monsters, robots, and is that a dragon she sees?"

"Dragon's here!" Gramps shouted.

"We noticed old man!" Robin shouted from the top of the roof.

The dragon did not last long at all as a flurry of blows came from behind it and immediately took it down, all that's left was a large dust cloud created from the destruction. Four figures immediately made out from the cloud of dust, "The Main Heroine has arrived!"

Lady Purple Heart herself announced as she descended upon the battlefield, along with three other CPUs each one from the corresponding nations. Surprisingly this stopped the current battle in its tracks. Both monster and robot stopped to stare at the event before them… it did stop the current battle for a little while, but the monsters, robots, and humans kept on fighting.

"My Lady Green Heart!" Mark suddenly shouted, "If I were to have known you would've been here. I would've cleaned up this mess sooner. My apologies!"

Lady Green Heart nodded, "Yes, you are… Mark, yes?"

"Please, I do not deserve to be called by name by someone like you. I didn't uphold my du-"

Rob hit Mark upside the head, "Shut yer yap and keep on fighting! I don't want you to die just because you were talking!"

"Right."

"Charge!" Gramps shouted as he plowed through both monster and robot.

"What exactly is going on here?" Lady White Heart questioned.

"They're destroying one of Lastation-"

"They're evil, Noire. So it's alright." Purple Heart simply explained.

"But still, it's Lastation property- evil or not."

"Definitely evil, Noire, I can feel the wickedness in the air."

"It's still my responsibility as the CPU of Lastation." Lady Black Heart finished.

"Sis? Who called you here?" Uni questioned Lady Black Heart.

"You're already here Uni?"

"Nepgear called us, of course." Purple Heart quickly seeked out the traitor.

Uni glared at Nepgear, earning an 'eep' from the girl. "Nepgear we had this. I told you not to tell our sisters."

"I'm sorry, Uni! I just couldn't keep it a secret from our sisters!"

" _Hiya, Nepgear. How-"_

" _I'm sorry, Neptune! I can't keep it secret any longer" Nepgear explained the plan that was going to happen._

 _Neptune nodded her head in satisfaction, "So, I finally found the other protagonist, hogging all the spotlight."_

" _Wait wha-_

"We'll we're here now. And I don't have to be mentioned in passing or flashbacks anymore!" Purple Heart shouted as she sliced a random monster that decided to jump towards her.

The CPUs then started to lay waste upon whatever enemy they came across, quickly reducing the numbers of the monsters and robots. This would allow the humans to rest up for a while.

….

The boy found his face being pounded in by Ganache, before he quickly kicked his legs. The boy managed to land a punch on Ganache's face, before Ganache threw him into the wall. He left a small hole there.

It hurts so much to fight right now, but he had to right now. He sort of walked himself right into that. With a charge the boy quickly tackled the man to the ground. Ganache actually stopped him in his tracks and pushed the boy towards the nice table. It was more like a throw as he flew right over the desk.

The boy was breathing heavily as he used a chair to slowly get up. He grabbed whatever he could find under the table, a rope, and threw it at Ganache. Ganache merely caught the rope and placed threw it back down on the ground.

With a small boost in bravery the boy climbed up on the table, "Justice kick!" He shouted as he hopped off the table and kicked Ganache right in the stomach. Unfortunately he himself landed on the ground with a loud thud, plus he knocked over a candle or two… it actually didn't take long for the room to catch on fire!

That didn't seem to bother the two as they continued to fight, even as the fire was quickly spreading around the easily flammable room. The boy actually picked up the rope and tried to jockey on the man, wrapping the rope around Ganache's hands.

Ganache maneuvered his head quickly backwards and hit the boy right on the nose. The boy fell off the man and on to the fire.

Tyler hissed as his jacket started to catch aflame, but he quickly rolled around and got back up. He was starting to notice the heat in the room. The room itself was slowly collapsing as pieces of the roof would collapse around them.

Ganache delivered a swift kick to his stomach and quickly wrapped the rope around the boy's neck. The boy felt his pants being set aflame and the rope tightening around his neck, he was scared as all hell. 'Not again! Not again!' He felt himself blacking out, due to the pain around his neck and his pants being set ablaze. In a last moment of desperation, concentrated all of his strength into his legs, pushed his body against Ganache's and tackled him to the ground.

He felt the air coming back to him as he removed the rope and tried to quickly quell the flame that was on his pants. He stupidly tried to pat the flames out with his bare hands, "Hot!" Sure his pants and legs were being roasted into a fine crispy meat, but that didn't stop him from saying it damn it. Okay, it quelled down a bit, but it's probably better if he took off his-

He looked up to see Ganache, on fire. He wasn't even reacting- wait he was reacting. He was.. Laughing maniacally. Even amidst the burning flames he was laughing as he picked up his grimoire from the table, miraculously it never burned.

"Grimoire that tells the future! Why haven't you told me anything?!"

The boy was starting to understand the bigger picture here, Ganache relied too much on the grimoire and was going a bit insane. He's heard of people whose gone crazy for less, but he never thought he would see it.

"Is this what you've wanted?! This whole time I've followed your possible outcomes. Show me the future, now!" Ganache opened his grimoire to not find the words he was looking for, "I see. To think that my own demise would be by the hands of myself, it seems I relied on you too much and grew overconfident when you didn't show the future." Ganache was still burning….what a badass.

Ganache quickly looked at the boy and charged at him, whilst still on boy quickly moved out of the way, causing Ganache to miss. Damn it what the hell has he gotten himself into this time?! He knows exactly why, but men on fire are usually more determined than he is. It seems no matter how hard he fights, he'll always be less determined than the natives here. The man was obviously in a blind rage and he would more than likely die in a blind rage as well.

Unfortunately, the floor beneath the boy couldn't last much longer as his leg fell beneath the floor. He tried to get out, but then his jacket started to catch aflame. His eyes wandered over towards Ganache, who lay on the other side of the floor. Tears were in his eyes as the small office burned around him. A grimoire wrapped around his chest. To the boy however, he was dead…. He meant it figuratively, not literally. Even if he wasn't the one to completely finish him the end.

He could no longer stare at the crying man as the floor beneath him collapsed and he started falling towards the ground below. He couldn't even let out a scream as he immediately hit the ground, he could feel the bones in his legs crunch in pain. The flame was put out but-

The boy let out an exasperated gasp that seemed to disappear, "M-My legs." He tried to get up, but his legs were just broken. They couldn't stand on their own even if her tried.

"Retreat! Let's get the hell out of here! The place is burning." He heard Gramps shout.

"Already behind you!"

"Help." He tried to shout, but it was lost in his voice.

The sounds of fighting stopped and he could only hear the sounds of flame above him.

"Help." He once again tried to shout, his eyes began to water.

"For God's sake, someone help me. I do- I don't want to die like this." He was already crying. It was almost fitting for him to die like this. The moment he takes initiative and try to do something he gets screwed over immediately..that's how it usually goes..right?

The boy tried his best to crawl as far as he could, his legs weren't a big help. With a loud grunt he maneuvered forward… ever so slowly. His arms had to carry his body, it won't be long before the whole place burns down and collapses before him.

"C-come on!" He said as he tried to crawl his way out of there. Like hell he's going to die here! Shot, burnt, broken legs, he can do this!

He's getting closer to the exit, he just needs to get there! His speed increased exponentially as he used his arms to the fullest extent he could. With every fiber of his being he made it out of that damned building, onto the grass. Just to be safe he continued to crawl away from the building.. As far as he could. That place can burn for all he cares, he just needs to get to a safe distance.

"Oh, God!" He shouted as the pain suddenly rushed towards him. The adrenaline finally wearing off. With the sudden influx of pain his body began to shake, before an influx of bile came flying out of his throat on to the grass. Regardless he kept crawling as far as he could. As long as he kept crawling he'll live.. Right?

..

He doesn't know how long he's been crawling. Is it night? Has it been night for a while now? Where the hell is he know? He's hungry.

"La-La-La-La~" He was beginning to hear sounds now, wasn't he?

"Hmmm~" No.. he wasn't. There was a person nearby singing… she has a very lovely voice. It was enough to ease his worries just a bit.

"I once had a dream~" It sounded like she was practicing… surely a boy with broken legs coming in wouldn't scare the pants off them.. Right?

"To share a dream~ With somebody who can care for you~"

He was exhausted, if he didn't at least make his presence know he'll have to crawl his way to civilization.

"It's getting late, I should rest and get ready for the performance tomorrow." He heard her yawn.

"No." He wanted to shout, but he was thirsty and exhausted.

"Just one more. Good afternoon, citizens of Lastation~"

He couldn't take it anymore, he just needed to rest right now. He can crawl back to civilization for all he cares, he just needs to take a break and rest. He forced himself collapse right there, he actually made quite a thud sound, but it's doubtful anyone could hear it.

"This is everybody's favorite idol- eh?"

 **Main Mission 15: Complete.**


	25. Chapter 25

The boy awoke to simply see white all around. He was in a hospital. It wasn't all that surprising, he did get injured recently… yeah.. and it was by his own volition.

He could feel that caste that was wrapped around his legs, locking them in place. It currently is to be determined if he can.. simply put… walk out of this one. His clothes were changed to that a hospital gown unsurprisingly, he's seen a lot of movies.

He sighed, a hint of sadness was mixed in with it. He's really screwed the pooch on this one.

He looked to the side and noticed a neat little basket that seemed to hold some flowers, a bottle of tea, and a bunch of assorted snacks. On the side was a simple note.

 _To our favorite delivery boy: Get well soon._

A smile etched itself on his face, making him forget about recent events. It seems that running around doing mostly a delivery job wasn't just for extra cash after all.

He grabbed the first thing that popped out of the basket of goodies, a simple chocolate bar. He didn't waste any time gulping it down. Being greedy he tried to find another sugar filled delight, but stopped when he noticed that the basket was elevated by a little something.

That something was a book, one that he knows all too well. It would appear that Tunia dropped it off.. or got someone else to do it.

….. Now that he thought about it… his plan was just a weird three step plan disguised as a siege. Step one: Attack the damn place. Step two: A bunch of question marks. Step three: Victory and Profit!

He actually got a good laugh at his ultimate shortcoming. He is not usually one to act on impulse, but… well one can see the results! He got his legs screwed over, his poor legs.

Sure this isn't the first time he had his legs broken, but this time it's entirely different from having a trailer dropped on you! He got his legs broken from falling down from a burning building! Now that sounds like an awesome story to tell. He broke his legs on impact, but he still crawled on like the determined person he was.

…. Is determined the right word? Would determine even apply to him? The boy looked down at the blanket that covered his legs… his answer is a maybe right now.

Well, at least he got the attention of that singing lady. He did not want to crawl back to civilization after all.

The rays of the sun shone down upon him, his skin enjoying that welcoming rays of the sun… that's when he noticed that there was someone else in the room with him. She must've walked in when he was contemplating.

"Hello. I am Doctor Baymax. I've seen you have finally awoken and seem to have your basic cognitive functions. I welcome you to the First Planeptune Hospital. You were originally brought to The Triad Hospital in Lastation, but you were transferred here."

Dr. Baymax flipped a paper over on her clipboard, "Let's see: multiple cuts, burnt skin, broken legs, possible trauma, third nipple, and that's about it. Your cuts aren't fatal, your skin can be quickly regenerated with the right healing gel, your legs…." She went silent as she read the page. That wasn't usually a good sign, hopefully- "Your legs will heal right up in a couple of weeks, granted that's with the basic healing solution with the current healing gels we have here." His heart raised at the fact that he'll be able to walk again, "We can however get your legs healed up in about a week or two, with another week of rehabilitation, but uh… We kind of need to get it from a tough boss monster. The hospital is usually backed up and no one has time to send out a request to the guild.. So that option may be thrown out of the window."

Okay, he was… okay with that. Probably spend a month in the hospital, or somewhere else if needed to be and… you know what he's going to find a way to take the easy way out of here, "I may know some people that can help."

It'll probably not be easy for the ones who will have to get the stuff, but about a month of staying in the hospital was a huge no go….. Will anyone bother to help him though? The boy stared off into the wall, not noticing the doctor carefully move around his bed.

"Those gifts on the table, they're what we deemed.. 'safe.' You do have another gift, but it is being kept in kept in one of the many locker rooms here. It's too dangerous to keep in the hospital, but you'll be able to get it once you're officially discharged."

The boy looked between the gifts and Dr. Baymax. He gave a slight nod of affirmation, finally taking note of her last name. A funny robot comes to his mind.

"I think that's all I needed to tell you Mr. Jordan." The doctor said as she started to leave the room, "By the way, you have some friends who are trying to see you. Do you want me to send them up?"

This took a question off the boy's minds, proof that someone knew he was here. Though, was it a good time to for them to visi- the boy stopped the bad thoughts from clouding his judgement.

"Yes." The boy nodded his head, allowing Doctor Baymax to call up his guests.

This left him a little time to gather up his thoughts, mostly thinking about what lead to this. He knew what lead to it, but it's sometimes good to contemplate on stuff like this.

 _So, Ganache had a grimoire. I should be surprised, but I'm not that surprised? So is it true that grimoire users attract other grimoire users… if so does that mean I'm going to go on a bizzare adventure? I mean I am already in one as is, but how can it get more bizarre. Oh, God. This is hurting my head just thinking about it. I doubt I would have to defeat other grimoire users frequently, but…. Though the things Ganache said.. It's almost as if- no he does kn-_

His small train of thought was interrupted as he heard two sets of footsteps running in the hallway, before the doors to his room bursted open.

He saw the familiar zipper suit he's grown accustomed to seeing and a little red woman.

"Jordan! Are you alright?!" Nisa quickly came up to the side of the bed.

"Hi, Nisa. Hi, RED." He greeted with a smile, "I'm doing fine. Just got a little scraped up." And burnt, plus some broken legs… nothing too serious.

"Even I wouldn't say you're a bit scraped up." RED said as she followed Nisa around.

He was honestly a bit surprised that RED was here. It must say something about her character, or she's just following her wifey around. He was leaning a bit towards the later, but the tone in her voice..it was genuine.

Nisa patted the boy's head, "As long as you're okay, Jordan. I don't know how I would act if something worse happened to you." Her tone was full of worry, which actually caused the boy's heartbeat to raise.

Nisa stopped patting the boy's head as she placed her hands on her hips. She appeared to be a bit livid… no she is livid! "That being said, about that incident I was told about."

The boy sat in silence, waiting for her to finish..unless he has to physically tell her about it himself. He always hated when his parents did that to him.

What he didn't expect was a sudden hug from the heroine of justice, "I am so proud of you!"

"Even I didn't think you would pull something like that." RED addressed the boy. He noted the distinct lack of the term, 'Wingman.'

"Huh?" The boy was sure that she was going to be mad at him...for obvious reasons as well, he almost died (again), has broken legs, etc. "Why are you proud of me?"

"Because you stomped out evil, even without the rest of us there to back you up. You did it of your own accord and succeeded!" Nisa said, giving a thumbs up.

Oh, right. He forgot who he was talking to, the famed heroine of justice, "I wouldn't say it would be a complete success." He said pointing at the current state of his legs.

Nisa smiled, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Hey, you did the right thing. That's all that matters."

"I'm not sure burning down a building would count as the right thing."

Nisa sighed, "You know what I mean, Jordan. Avenir has been an obviously corrupt company ever since I could remember-"

The boy put his hand up and shook his head, "I would love to hear another speech from you, but I want to know something else. Anything interesting happen to you guys?"

Nisa and RED then explained the events in the other dimension. They were surprised when Tyler noted that The Ancestors were a familiar name to him, but he said he'll tell later.

"So, the Machinery Children were a tough bunch to fight and you only succeeded by attacking one with overwhelming force. The others retreated and Chika Hakozaki was the method of how you got back."

"You seem excited at the prospect of The Ancestors, Jordan, is there anything you would like to share?"

"With the way you describe them, they're obviously similar to the ones in Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden." The boy shook his hands in excitement.

"Super Robot Wars?" Nisa questioned.

"An awesome series where giant mecha from all sorts of anime and manga crossover and fight alongside each other. Surprisingly it doesn't fall into the pits of generic crossover stories and actually creates a well crafted story with each series that partakes in any of the games. Right now you get to fight The Ancestors, which is a lot easier than you think it would be." The boy coughed into his hands as he realized he was going to ramble on about one of his favorite series, "...anyway… I'll tell you about the series later, just tell me what you want to know about The Ancestors." He smiled as he could actually provide information for once.

"What was that about them being easy to fight?" RED inquired.

"Yeah, they regenerate like crazy. You should've seen it Jordan!" Nisa dramatically waved her arms in the air.

"If they're anything like they are in the game, they'll just stand around at their base. It's because they were almost defeated by a powerful force and don't wish to foolishly rush into combat."

"Ah, so they'll stay where they are? That makes it easy!" RED pounded a fist into her open palm.

"Be warned they will defend it to the last man, probably employing machines of their own. It will be a long grueling battle, even after you get through, you'll have to fight on the inside."

"We've already been inside-"

"And you said that Chika Hakozaki is brainwashed?" Surprisingly the boy interrupted.

"Yep." Nisa reaffirmed.

"I'll have to make a call later, but now she's our Sanger Zonvolt stand in."

"San-"

"I'll tell you later. You'll actually like his character, Nisa."

At this point it was obvious that the boy couldn't hold his excitement as he almost started to get out of the bed, "What are we waiting for, let-"

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Clam down Jordan, while I'm excited to see you take action, you got to remember you can't do anything with your legs right now."

"Oh." This dragged the boy back down to reality as he then awkwardly shifted around in the hospital bed, "Though when do you plan to assault their base?"

"Probably not anytime soon, we're exhausted and want to get our bearings." RED actually spoke about the wellbeing of their small guild.

"But, since you have some information. We can do it anytime you want to." Nisa spoke as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just to let you know, Tyler, you've come a bit of a way since our first meeting."

He has? He hasn't really noticed, "I have?"

Nisa nodded her head.

This made the boy blush a bit, getting a compliment like that. He really feels like he hasn't done anything to elicit that response from the heroine, but it really does feel nice to get a compliment once in awhile. Though that thought had a problem of its own…

"Am I too much of a burden to you?" The boy darted his eyes to the floor.

"Huh?" Nisa noticed his quick change in tone.

"Think about it. Ever since our first meeting I was just a helpless kid from a different world. You tried to bring me on these cool quests, but I always end up being helpless in those situations. I barely contribute to anything, whilst you and everyone else usually end up doing the dirty work. Tell me Nisa, am I just getting in the way? Am I just going to continue to tag along as a useless member of the guild and almost get killed in more ways that one? Am I just-" The boy started to go one a tangent, but a quick slap to the face interrupted that.

It wasn't Nisa. It was RED, "NO! You are not going to have a breakdown and go down the path of emo!" RED shouted at the boy. RED sighed and backed away from the boy, "Look. I'll be honest, you're a bad wingman. Not only that, you're a bad fighter that almost gets killed at every step of the way. You easily get damaged by the enemies, you don't do much damage to the enemies, and sometimes they don't even bother to attack you at times. It almost feels like an escort mission most of the time!"

"Yes, that's the point. I'm just a bur-"

"Shut up, Tyler!" RED interrupted the boy, foregoing the wingman name entirely for that instance and saying a phrase that not a lot of people would ever say to him, "You are not going to go into emo territory on my watch! Look even if you have a million faults in combat and you aren't that helpful in combat, but there is a thing that I noticed." RED took in a quick breath, "You are stubborn. I watched as you get beaten down time and time again, but you just keep bouncing back up, because you don't give in that easily. There is also the fact that you're brave."

"Brave?" The boy questioned, he wasn't that brave. He always hid in the back, usually.

RED nodded, "I've actually read your book a couple of times and noticed a disturbing amount of a paragraphs where you call yourself weak and denounce yourself as a coward. The thing is you're the exact opposite of a coward. Anyone else would just give up and never try again knowing they're powerless. You, however. You continue to push on despite all of your shortcomings. Even if everything is stacked against you, you continue to go on. Only the bravest can do that and you definitely are one of the bravest people I've ever seen."

"I'm one of the bravest?" The boy was actually feeling a slight blush at the compliment, from RED of all people. No, a bit of a large blush was actually visible on his face.

Nisa decided now was the time to jump in, "You know what I saw in you when we first met, Tyler? I saw someone who was scared and didn't have any place to go. Someone who was unsure on how to proceed. Yet under that exterior I saw something within the soul. I saw your determination and your drive to see things through. And even then, after all the battles that determination nor drive didn't fade. And it looks like that drive surfaced into recent events." Nisa placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, he was still awestruck at the amount of positive reinforcement they were giving him, "Tyler, you may not be the strongest or most durable. But that doesn't mean anything in the long run. You're determined and wish to see things through to the end! And you've got people who will back up that determination and help you out in the end. And from one hero to another, I wish for you to succeed in getting back home. You're a brave man, Tyler. Maybe even braver than me?"

The boy's lips quivered at the words of… hope is what he would put it. It didn't take long for that quiver to form into a smile, "Thanks you two… and I'm sorry." He didn't want to let out the dam that was about to break out from all of the water of his eyes in joy in front of the two. He was still a stubborn guy after all.

"Apologize to yourself." RED said, gathering a smile, "I'll be seeing you back at base, Wingman." RED said as she started to walk out of the room, "Also don't go emo on us!" She walked out of the room.

"Get better soon, Jordan." Nisa smiled as she gave the boy a final hug, "We'll get you home one day." Nisa let go of the boy and walked out of the room, stopping at the door. She peeked half of her face on the other side of the door, "Hey, just in case you can't make it back home… would you like to go- Nevermind. I wouldn't want to wish a bad omen on you. Take care." Nisa quickly left, the boy swore he saw a bit of a blush on her face, but it could've just been the lighting.

Welp, his confidence was through the roof. With their speeches and what not he can't wait to get out of this hospital with his legs healed up in about a mont-

"Damnit. I forgot to tell them." Welp, maybe he can tell them about the monster later. Right now though, he's going to enjoy more of the goodies he got. He actually didn't notice that he was having tears of joy roll down his face as he grabbed a small bag of sweets.

…

 **Once again closer and closer to the end here folks. That means I'll finally complete at least one of my stories. Man I'm excited.**

 **I actually envisioned this chapter a lot more differently, but then realized it would probably drag on for too long in the exact same room setting. The next few chapters should be breather chapters, yet they'll probably be not. Don't get an exact answer from me.**

 **Anyway that should be it for now. (Prepare for my weeb garbage.)**

 **いってきます**


	26. Chapter 26 (Short one, sorry)

A certain black haired girl, named Uni, sat at the bedside of a certain boy's bed. She had her arms crossed, almost furious, yet she wasn't. All she really did was sit down, cross her arms and not speak a word.

Uni sighed, "Why do I always end up following the idiots." She finally spoke.

"Sorry." The boy apologized.

"No, don't apologize. I was just thinking out loud." Uni said in a tone of voice that said she wanted to say something else. The long moment of silence continued.

The boy simply munched on another snack provided by the gift basket, it's only been a day or two since he's been in the hospital.. and he knows it is going to be a long-long-long month or so. It would probably be best to find a way to make the most of it.

The silence was broken as Uni finally caved in on her own thoughts, "You know? Why did you trust me enough to? To be on your side when you were making that plan of yours?"

"Huh?" The boy was at a quick loss.

Uni sighed, "It was pretty naive of you to trust me after that incident. Why did you trust me to help you at all? I just don't get it."

"Well I do have a knack for making stupid decisions here. That being said aren't you just as naive? First Ganache tells you one thing, I tell you another thing, and you do those things without much resistance."

"It was just a moment of weakness!" Uni suddenly raised her voice.

"A pretty big moment of weakness there you dumbass! You almost killed me based off an assumption! Jesus Christ!" The boy yelled, he reached a limit that finally snapped over built up stress. His voice even cracked a bit, noting that he rarely yells.

Uni clenched her fist, but couldn't give a reply knowing that it was true. In other words, she really is a dumbass.

The boy quickly huffed out a large breath, "Sorry, I don't usually yell at people, nor do I like to. I take back calling you a dumbass. It was uncalled for." Just like that his anger quickly faded, even he has stress that will always build up and reach a breaking point.

"No! Don't take that back!" Uni yelled, furious at his apology, "You, by all means, should be furious at me! Our first encounter I almost killed you, I still didn't trust you even after a misunderstanding, yet you trusted me not a moment too soon, and here I am calling you naive! Just what the hell is wrong with you?! See, I'm doing it again!" Uni was simply shouting at the boy.

The boy sighed for the millionth time, just what is wrong with trusting people that he deems trustworthy? "I don't know. Just call it what you will, but I seem to 'get a read off of people,' you know?"

Uni's anger didn't fade away, but was sent down a few notches, "'Read off of people?' What do you mean?" It suspiciously sounded similar to two certain Planeptune Goddess and Candidate point of views respectively.

"I don't know. I may just be just as naive as you say I am, but I just get this feeling from certain people you know? Almost as if I am 'sensing if they're evil.'" The boy tried to explain to the best of his ability.

"I still don't get it." Uni still noted that it sounded familiar.

"It's hard to explain really. I just 'feel' if another person is being genuine or not… no. It's like I 'know' if a person- no. I just can't explain it properly." The boy shook his head in frustration, still trying to find the right words to say, before sighing and settling on a few select words, "I just get a 'feeling' that's all." He said, looking down at his legs.

Uni sighed, "I think I understand. Still you seem to trust people so easily."

"I'm just a desperate kid trying to get home." If the boy was picked up by some random gang he would've probably worked for them, just to get home.

Uni just absentmindedly nodded at his statement. However throwing accusations wasn't the main reason why she came to visit the boy, she was simply just too stubborn to admit it.

Seconds felt like minutes as the two simply didn't speak to one another. Call it an awkward silence or a moment of peace and quiet, it would probably convey the same message.

"You know?" The boy started, "You remind me of my sister. In a strange way you do."

"Just because I remind you of someone doesn't mean I'll be similar to them." Uni truthfully told the boy.

"True. Do you have a sibling?" The boy inquired, he actually wanted to talk today. Silence is only golden if you aren't staying in a place you don't want to be in.

Uni raised a brow, "Uh? Yes. Did you not catch on to me talking about my sister?"

"I don't know. I don't think I was there." The boy said, trying to remember if this girl said anything about a sister… wait her saying she was the CPU Candidate of Lastation should've tipped him off. For God's sake man! Use your brain!

"Did you want to know anything?" Uni questioned the boy once again.

However the conversation would go in a bit of a strange direction. The boy carried a bit of a frown when he said, "Don't you just hate it when media seems to botch up sibling relationships. I mean what siblings really act like that?"

Uni was a bit perplexed at the sudden shift in the conversation, but she felt compelled to answer, "Yeah, I have noticed that. How do they never end up bickering as well?"

"Yeah, and don't say they might do it offscreen, those siblings are obviously more than tolerant of one another. Impossibly so."

"And those younger siblings-" Uni started, somewhat going along with the flow.

"Don't even get me started on that." The boy said with renewed vigor, "Why do people think that having a younger sibling means that they'll love and praise you as if you're the best person in the world?"

"Y-Yeah…" Uni stated, she herself actually going through that phase once.

"The worst offender may be the strange obsession with having a little girl call you big brother affectionately and somehow they're the sweetest thing in the world."

"Don't forget all of the 'subtext'..." Uni was a bit hesitant to say.

"I know there are actual cases like that, but how often are you going to find siblings _way into_ their other sibling? It's obvious that a lot of writers don't have siblings of their own."

The strange thing was the two would just end up chatting for the most part. Nothing of particular significance, but just random stuff. The original reason for Uni coming to visit the boy was forgotten as the time for visitors would end. She could just do it another day anyway.

…..

 **Was thinking of a very simple mood in this extremely short chapter, was simply supposed to be Uni apologizing for her actions, but then I thought up of something else and tried to extend the hell out of this, before dropping actually apologizing to go for another day.**

 **Apologies for the short chapter, I need to find the groove for writing again and for some reason a short chapter came to mind. To make up for it… here is just a random extra or omake that everyone loves to do from time to time.**

… **.Extra**

This was it, his final moments in this game called life. He's really screwed up this time, he couldn't hear his allies call for his name as he slowly closed his eyes… it was simply Game Over for Tyler Jordan.

All he could see was darkness..if that's what being dead is all about the-

 _Loading last save point…._

What? He's dead isn't-

The boy simply found himself above the rooftops and he immediately fell to his death.

 _Loading…_

The boy once again fell to his death… he noticed that the alleyway was actually the one where he first encountered Nisa and the likes of the thugs.

 _Loading…_

The boy yawned before he fell to his death once again.

 _Loading.._

"OH FOR-" He splattered all over the ground

 _Loading…_

"Goddamnit!" He shouted, splatting on the ground

 _Loading…_

"Am I doomed to die over and over-"

 _Loading…_

"FUUUUUUUUU-" Splatters!

 _Loading…_

The boy descended upon the alleyway in a ball of light and…. The walls were freaking out changing to the colors of a rainbow every second, the people in front of him were walking upside down, one was in a wall. The boy sighed as he pulled a gun out of nowhere and shot himself.

 _Loading-_

" _No! DELETE SAVE!"_

 _DELETING SAVE. Do you want to start a new-_

" _Yes."_

Okay, now where is he?

"H-Hi. I'm Rei R-yghts… Would you please join the S-Seven Sages?! Please… I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

Screw it what has he got to lose anyway?


	27. Chapter 27

It was just another day for a certain lazy CPU of Planeptune. If by another day one hears the shouting of a certain small Oracle. To which the lecture was nearing its end.

"And that's why you must take your duties seriously." Histoire reminded the lazy CPU for perhaps the millionth time.

"Yipes. No matter how many times I hear your boring lecture it always scares me how much you can say." The CPU said.

"Maybe if you did your duties, Neptune, I wouldn't have to lecture you." Histoire was always a bit more disappointed.

Neptune just smiled and laughed. It was then that she realized something, "Hey, Histy? What's the deal with that guy stealing all the spotlight?"

"Huh?" Histoire questioned at the sudden change in topic.

"Well since he's a guy in a land filled mostly with girls, he must be fulfilling someone's fantasy, right? So what is he? A harem master? A guy that'll become the first male CPU? An OP dude who has no trouble fighting?"

"I'm confused on what you're trying to say Neptune?" Histoire said to her.

Neptune suddenly gasped, "Is here for the sole purpose of ravaging the bodies of women?! Will I b-be reduced to nothing more than an obedient slave?! Is he a villain that is inexplicably on the good guys side?!" She gasped once more, "Will he cause people around him to be helpless without him?!"

"Goodness, no, Neptune! Where are you getting these outlandish ideas?!" Histoire tried to calm the CPU.

"The Internep." Neptune answered quite honestly, "I mean have you seen the lewd stuff on there and the fantasies of young men?"

"Well, I can assure you that nothing like that'll happen."

"Oh no, Histoire! You jinxed us, now it'll definitely happen!" Neptune was getting more melodramatic by the second.

"Neptune." Histoire shook her head and sighed.

….

Linda found herself pushing a certain boy in a wheelchair. He's actually gotten better enough to be put in a wheelchair, but there was not a chance of him walking around for now.

"I was surprised that you came by, Linda. Haven't seen you in a while."

"How're you holdin up?" She asked him.

"Fine. You?"

"Pretty well."

There were not many topics of discussion between the two. There was the obvious, but neither of them actually wanted to bring it up.

"Hey." Tyler spoke up.

"Hm?" Linda perked up.

"What do you think of me?" The boy suddenly asked.

Linda stopped in her tracks, this stopped the boy as well, due to him being in a wheelchair… it was actually a question she wasn't expecting from the boy. Actually, this is the first time she's been asked that question by someone she didn't hate. Linda smiled, "Shouldn't you be the silent type?"

"You'd be surprised how much I can talk around people I like." He said.

Linda snorted, "Oh, now you're coming onto me? Are you this flirty around people you like as well?"

"Depends. Though, I don't think I would be brave enough to flirt with hot people." The boy chuckled.

Linda faked a shocked reaction, "Oh, so I'm not hot?! I didn't think you would be that cold to me!"

The boy smirked, "C'mon you're beautiful, baby." He put on a southern accent for that.

"That doesn't make up for the fact that you inadvertently called me ugly." Linda was smiling through the whole thing.

"Fine, you're ugly. Very, very ugly." The boy deadpanned.

"Asshole." Linda continued to push the boy towards a destination.

The two shared a small laugh at their own joke. Though as the laughter died down, Linda did go back to his topic starter.

"Well to be honest, you are the only one who I can call a 'friend.'" The word left her mouth weirdly, she wasn't used to using it so honestly, "You're also a quiet dude… which I think is kind of cool. You don't get to meet that many quiet people." She admitted it sounded a bit corny, but who cared? "There's also this strange aura around you that seems to radiate some kind of calmness. I'm beginning to think that's your silent nature taken into spiritual form or something stupid like that."

"Huh? An aura?" The boy pondered on this 'aura.'

"It was a figure of speech, dumbass. Don't think you have magical powers or something." Linda quickly shot his thoughts down.

The boy smiled at her thoughts, though a certain word did seem to make his heart jump in joy, "You think I'm cool? Not many people have ever called me that."

"I said kind of, don't try to do anything rash."

Tyler smile beamed brightly, "Thanks Linda. I really needed that. Hospitals are depressing when you're there alone."

"Believe me, I know. Hospitals suck." Linda recalled her own experiences in the hospital.

Though, now it was Linda's turn to ask the question he proposed, "Now, what do you-"

"We're here." The boy said to the green haired woman, interrupting her question.

True to his word they were at a place all too familiar to the boy, the H.Q/Warehouse of his guild. Linda knew what was going to happen inside, that's why she went to get the boy.

Linda decided that she'll ask another day. The two entered through the front door, then towards the other door to enter the darkened warehouse. He couldn't see anything and usually a darkened room meant that no one was there.

Suddenly, the light quickly flickered on, almost to a blinding degree… however there was something more pressing than the lights flipping on.

"Surprise!" The boy heard a myriad of voices shout out to him.

 **GET WELL SOON/HAPPY BIRTHDAY TYLER**

The sign was the absolute first thing he saw, plus the members of his guild all delighted to see him.

….

…

….

Needless to say the boy was left absolutely speechless at the scene. He could've sworn there were droplets of water coming out of his eyes, but suddenly a gigantic grin etched onto his face. To him it seemed to be a magical moment. A very special and majestic moment.

He could see that at least everyone was here, plus some new additions. RED, Nisa, O.C, Ance, Brindle, Tunia, Lid, Linda (who was behind him), a mage looking woman, and a woman who looked like a fighter of some sort.

There was one problem though, "It's not my birthday." His smile didn't fade, showing that he didn't care one bit.

RED was the first to speak up, "Well, I did propose it to be just a 'get well soon' party, but it somehow ended up also being a birthday party."

The boy had to do a small double take at RED's words, "You're the who suggested this RED?"

"Yep!"

"...You're kind of the last person I expected to do something like this for me." He gave a small chuckle.

"Yea- Wait! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing."

"Just because I'm always on the prowl for wifey's doesn't mean I don't care for others." RED lifted a finger, "By the way you're fired. You're the worst wingman ever."

The boy nodded, he wasn't even trying to begin with.

Brindle was the first one to step up to him, "Get well soon." Was all she said as she handed him a small gift.

The gift was simply a blue ring.

"That ring boosts your defenses, it also makes you a bit resistant to fire." Brindle informed and walked back.

O.C and Tunia were up next, the two linked in arms.

"Haven't seen you in a while. Hope you're doing well." O.C stated.

"We got you something nice." Tunia said, handing a small boxed present over.

The boy opened it to find a lot of chocolate inside the small box.

"I noticed that you got yourself a sweet tooth, due to candy you eat. So, I-"

"We." Tunia interrupted his flow.

"We got you a bunch of chocolates. Hope you like it."

Tunia looked at O.C, "We'll only stick around for a few minutes. Then we'll 'retreat' to my place."

"Looks like we won't stick around for cake. I'm getting a special kind of desert." O.C somewhat bluntly told the boy, "I wish you luck, Kid."

Ance was up next, her maid outfit as prominent as ever. She simply presented a drawing of him surprisingly enough, it looked good.

"Get well soon Master Jordan. Oh, uh… just so you know I won't be participating in any future battles." Ance whispered the last part to him.

The boy simply nodded, very content with the drawing of himself, boosted his ego a bit

The next challenger was Lid. She simply walked up to him, bended down to whisper into his ear and said, "I'll give you your gift outside. Make sure to remember." She walked away, simple as that.

RED was next, "Here you go." She smiled as she handed him a small slip of paper saying…..uh…

Free Lapdance at the Gear Steer. Wow, he didn't expect a nice gift like this. Now he's got to find a way to sneak into the strip club

"Wait, that's mine." RED stole the slip back, "This one is yours."

A free hour in the VIP room at the Frosty Juggler. Sounds like a different strip club.

RED once again swiped it back, "Why did I put it in this pocket?" It actually took her a little fumbling around to finally get out the right piece of paper,"Here!"

One free tell RED to do anything. Honestly, this one has a high chance of not being used at all, even with all the opportunities, perverse or not. It'd be hilarious if he told her to give him a strip club slip. He pocketed the piece of paper.

The boy gave her a thumbs up, to which she actually returned, "Get well and all that stuff."

The boy felt a tap on his shoulder, looks like Linda was behind him the whole time. He noticed that she seemed a bit flustered when she went in front of the wheelchair.

"I'm not good at this whole gift giving thing. So I got you something I think you would like."

Linda actually presented him a taser. An honest to goodness taser. That's the type of thing he would put on his wishlist!

"I always wanted a taser. Thank you." The boy thanked the woman earnestly.

Linda smirked, "Knew you'd like it." Linda then said, "I won't be sticking around. I'll stay for a few, then leave."

Finally it was Nisa's time to shine. He was excited to see what type of thing she would present.

"I got you something really special, Jordan." Nisa closed her eyes and smiled as widely as she could. She was clearly hiding it behind her back. He could not wait any longer as he was leaning out of the wheelchair.

"Tadaaa!" Nisa presented a pocket watch.

The boy took the pocket watch examining the rather simplistic nature of it. It told the time, flipped open and shut, and was small enough to fiddle around with.

"This is a pocket watch my mother gave me when I first set foot into the real world. She told me that in times of crisis, I should check the watch as it'll remind me of my goals. This watch has helped me overcome challenges over the years. I've stopped looking at it for a couple of years now, but it's still important." Nisa looked deep into Tyler's eyes, as if reaching out to his entire soul, "I want you to have it Jordan, so that you yourself can be reminded of your own goals. For I also know that we won't always be together. Keep the watch as a memento, for I know it'll allow you to retain all of your memories with us."

The boy's lip quirked upwards. He blinked and took a quick glance around the room, to him the world seemed to slow down to really get a feel of the warehouse he was in.

The boy tightly grasped the pocket watch, "Thank you, Nisa. Don't worry, I definitely won't forget this experience. This is something that I can't just forget."

Nisa's smile couldn't beam anymore than it could, "I'm glad, Jordan."

Nisa stepped away from the boy, "We don't have any cake." Nisa's smile turned sharpish, "So the gifts will have to do." That sheepishness was quick to disappear, "I hope you can get back on your feet, Tyler. If this really is the final stretch, then we'll have to give it our all."

The boy smirked and lifted a thumb up, Nisa did the same as she decided to talk to RED.

At this point, Linda had already left. She actually did give the boy a quick farewell and told him to use his taser often. To which he might oblige to do in the future or something. Tyler could also guess that O.C and Tunia already left to have some fun.

This actually left him with the one of the new faces he didn't know. The brawler looking girl.

"Hello, I'm Tekken. It's nice to meet you." The brawler looking one introduced herself.

"Tyler Jordan." The boy extended his hand out, she did the same and they shook hands.

"So….uh…" Tekken was struggling to find a point of conversation. The boy silently waited for her to speak her mind, "Ah! I heard you get hurt… a lot.. how does it feel?"

"Uh… it hurts.. a lot." The boy… actually didn't know what the heck was going on right now.

"No, what I mean is…" A blush formed on her cheeks, "Did you feel anything other than pain? Like say… pleasure?"

"Nooooo?" Now the boy quickly connected the dots. She was either a sadist or a masochist, hopefully the latter.

An awkward silence lingered in the air.

"Wow, it really is hard to talk to a quiet person. You make someone I know look like a chatterbox in comparison." That actually wasn't the first time he's been compared to other quiet people, "It was nice to meet you anyway. I hope we can have another conversation. One that actually goes somewhere."

"You too." With that, Tekken actually started to walk around the warehouse, looking as though she was deep in thought… with a blush on her face.

The the sudden movement of his wheelchair certainly caught his attention, he turned his head to see the mage woman pushing his chair into a secluded looking corner.

She swirled the chair around to have him face her, "Salutations. It is a pleasantry to speak to you. I am MAGES. some resort to call me the Mad Magician."

"Tyler Jordan, the Stubborn Kid." Hey, if he had to have a nickname it probably would be that.

"Those words ring true. Based on what your compatriots have told me, you are one stubborn specimen. You also come from a different dimension, yet you seem to be adjusting well. Most would've gone mad, others suicidal, a few.. perhaps aroused. I have to say, you're a rather interesting one, are you not? You're the least threatening here, constantly being beaten down, yet you still continue onward. Many would give up and fall under the humiliation of being the weakest, others would perhaps go through a long period of 'angst,' some would probably join the other side to feel stronger. You also seem to be a holder of a grimoire magical-" MAGES. rambled on, but caught herself, "However, that's enough about you. What I'm here to talk about is Magus. Apparently you know her through a game series… Super Robot Wars.. was it?"

"Uh-huh." The boy nodded his head, with enthusiasm

"Please, tell me all that you know on the subject of Magus."

The boy was actually giddy to talk about Super Robot Wars. So he gave a quick rundown of what he knew of Magus. Surprisingly, the explanation was around seven and a half minutes… probably because he was only talking about one character and not the franchise. He'd actually could go on for a while to say how good the game series is.

"I see. You provided a somewhat accurate depiction of the Magus I know. However, the Magus I know wasn't called Sophia Nate. That's where the similarities diverge. There's also the fact that she has a brainwashed Chika.. or 'corrected memory.' Not a man named Sanger Zonvolt."

"Okay." He was once again on the edge of his chair, wondering what she was going to say.

MAGES. tipped her hat, looking around left and right, "Since you're an outsider you probably wouldn't have a strong reaction, but you'll probably be surprised at who Magus is. I don't think anyone else would be willing to fight as hard against her if anyone else knew. So, do I have your word that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?"

The boy nodded.

MAGES. shook her head, "Your word please. In this instance actions don't speak louder than words."

Tyler raised a hand up, "I solemnly swear to exempt my words when on this subject." He tried to use some fancy wording… he really couldn't help but notice she used fancy and big words.

"Understood. If you speak a word of this, that's its own punishment. The identity of my Magus is….." MAGES. paused for dramatic effect…. She was still pausing… a little too much really.

"Uhh-"

"The absolute positive identification of Magus is….."... She was doing it again… just taking a long pause.

"Hel-"

"Sorry about that. I tend to do that. For some reason something bad usually happens when people are about to reveal things. Anyway Magus is…."

The boy coughed as she took another dramatic pause.

"That last one was just to be sure. Oh and Magus is the one known as Lady Green Heart or Lady Vert… a different dimension's one that is."

The boy lifted a finger, "Wo- Oh- Wha-" He couldn't find the right words to voice his conflicting feelings of excitement and confusion, "Holy shit."

"Holy indeed. It explains why she was able to brainwash Chika Hakozaki. It's easier to manipulate someone if they know and trust you very well. Her, on top of the Machinery Children, are probably going to provide a tough fight in a future battle. I look forward to cooperating with you to take down Magus. I entrust you won't tell anyone."

…. He's going to have to think this over back at the hospital. Now however, "Would you mind pushing me outside? I want to receive Lid's gift."

"Yes, the one of stealth. I look forward to see how you react to her 'gift.'"

The boy raised a brow at the emphasis on the word gift.

….

"I take it you came for your gift?"

The boy nodded, MAGES. standing right beside him.

"You're going to have to fish for it." Lid replied with a very mischievous grin pointing between her breasts.

For Lid it was supposed to be a classic moment of teasing. Tyler was supposed to sputter with a very red and embarrassed face. She would push him on to try and he would slowly reach for her breasts believing that would be the only way to receive his gift. However, at the last second she would pull the gift out herself and jest about the whole thing. Possibly get a good picture of his embarrassed face.

She did not expect the boy to maintain a straight face, didn't show a hint of embarrassment, and have his hand dive straight in.

"Wh-" Lid's face went beet red as she could feel his hand quickly slid betwixt her generous bosom. In reality it took him a couple of seconds to find his gift, but to Lid it seemed that he took an eternity. This was the same feeling she got when he pulled out. She honestly stood there dumbfounded by the events.

Her blush was ever so prominent as she crossed her arms and covered her bosom. The tables of embarrassment were turned.. no there has to be someone else embarrassed first! This was a situation that she could not control at all.

"I see. That was something even I didn't expect. Yet, it is an interesting reaction nonetheless. You surprised me boy who is stubborn." MAGES. idly commented on the turn of events.

"Y- Yub didb't even flinch when you did that." Lid was starting to stutter, "Do you tru-tru-truly have no embarrassment? How do yub not feeb shame?"

The boy closed his eyes, smiled and shifted his head to the right slightly, "How can I feel any embarrassment or shame from that? After all." The boy opened his eyes and smirked, "Flat is justice."

He stopped smirking as he noticed Lid passed out from embarrassment, "Woops… I was just messing around. I didn't expect her to pass out."

"Clearly she wanted her reaction to be your own reaction. She had a small plan ready to try and embarrass you. However, you broke that plan when you did what she asked without question." MAGES. used the amazing power of deduction and basic logic!

"Oops."

"In this situation one of you was going to be embarrassed. She didn't expect to be the one embarrassed."

The boy slightly chuckled at that, a smirk plastered on his face as he remembered the gift in his hands. It was a pack of cigarettes…. Sorry Lid, but he's never going to smoke… ever.

'At least I got to cope a feel.'

…

Tyler found himself back in his hospital bed. The rest of the party proved to be uneventful, but he still enjoyed his time there. Unfortunately, he had to turn in his taser. He'll get it back, obviously, but there would be no weapons allowed in a patient's possession during their stay at the hospital. It was mostly prevent any… 'incidents with patients.' Unfortunately, he knew exactly what they meant.

He wasn't actually paying attention to anything as he laid in bed. However, he did hear someone sit in a chair right next to him, so he naturally snapped his head towards the newcomer. A man dressed mostly in a black and red motif. He looked rather young too.

"Good afternoon Mr. Jordan." He greeted with a friendly smile… yet… he could feel and see that it was a fake front. The next words he spoke would cement that fact.

"Now quick question." He leaned forward adopting hardened expression, **"** What are you going to use that wish for?" His voice was low and obviously trying to threaten the boy.

'Why couldn't I keep my taser?'

...

 **Yipes, I did not think it would take me this long to create this chapter, but I did it. Next chapter should get the plot ball rolling again.**


	28. Chapter 28

"Who-" The boy began to question the man in front of him.

"Who I am is no concern of yours, Mister Jordan. My concern is that grimoire you hold in your possession. So what are you going to wish for? Immortality? Godhood? Women? Men? Traps?"

"Who are you?" The boy deadpanned, he wasn't just going to divulge in this man's ramblings until he learned a thing or two about him.

The man crossed his arms, "I see. You're the type to have an equal amount of information exchange. I give you info, you give me info. Is that correct? Of course it is. Ask me anything, I'll answer it. Then you answer my question, deal?"

The boy kept his silence.

"Hard to get huh? I may have to resort to some 'drastic' measures." The man pretended as though he had a method of torture up his sleeve, but his demeanor failed to show that.

Honestly, he started out threatening, but it's obvious that he does not know what he is doing. Still he knows about the grimoire, he must know something.

"That's enough Port." A woman with the same motif as the man and a very generous bust size walked in and placed a hand on the man's, Port, shoulder. He quickly backed down as the woman swayed her way to his bedside. She sensually sat on the bed, being mindful of the boy's legs.

"Don't mind my partner, he is very new to this." The woman took a glance at the man, who shriveled a bit in his chair, "To reiterate what he just said. What? Are? You? Going? To? Do? With? Your? Wish?" She lifted the boy's chin up so he could look her in the eyes. A wicked smirk was adorn her face, but it quickly turned into a scowl as she noted that he wasn't talking.

"Nice work, you got the same result. Just in a shorter amount of sentences." Port snarked at the woman.

One quick glare from the woman shut him right the back up. The woman turned back to the boy, "You don't have to play the quiet game with us. We're on your side. Just what are you going to do with that ever so powerful wish of yours? Just tell us and we'll leave you alone." She was obviously going for a sensual tone of voice, that somewhat doubled as a… older sibling kind of voice?

"Unless your wish is disadvantageous to us that is." Port added in, annoying the woman.

"You dumbass, when we get back you're on toilet duty." The woman scowled as hard as she could at her partner. She quickly turned to the boy, "Ignore what he said boy, you can tell your big sister anything."

It was quite obvious from the beginning that she would try to arouse him to make him spill out the information they wanted. Unluckily for her, he wouldn't fall for seduction. Something else was occupying his mind right now. It was a simple question really. Who the hell are these people? Why do they know about the grimoire? To that he kept his silence.

The woman's demeanor changed on the fly as he didn't speak. She grabbed him by the collar, pulled him to her face, and said, "Alright you little shit. I don't have time for the quiet game, so start talking, What the hell are you going to do with your wish."

The boy audibly gulped, but he kept his silence.

The woman raised a hand to strike him across the face, but Port grabbed her wrist, "Woah, go easy on the guy. I doubt hitting him would do any good."

The woman scoffed as she let go of the boy, "Sorry about that. Sometimes big sis just snaps like that and goes crazy from time to time. If I ever hurt you, I hope you can forgive me." The woman once again did a 180 on her personality.

The boy silently stared at the woman, whilst Port was behind her waving his finger in circles around his head to signify that she was a bit loco.

Port once again opened his mouth, "Look just tell us what your wish is going to be, then we may or may not be out of your hair. Seriously, you're making this a lot harder than it is supposed to be. Just tell us what you're going to do with your wish and I'll indulge you on something, alright?"

The boy sighed as he was tired of putting up this small charade, "I'll use it to go back home, that's all."

"So he speaks. Interesting wish." Port looked towards the woman, "You owe me 6,000 credits. I told you it wouldn't be threatening to us."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do that later." The woman's personality was back to grumpy mode.

Port chuckled, "Anyway Mr. Jordan. We're not your enemies. Our master was just being a bit cautious about you, what with having a grimoire and all."

The boy shook his head, "Who is your master, how does he know about the grimoire?"

"Look we can schedule a meeting for him with you, if you really want to know."

The boy nodded.

"Okay then, we'll get back to you in about a month or so. Let's go Cher." Port told the woman to follow him.

"See ya later." Cher's mood was back to sweet. They both began to walk out of the room, until.

"Wait." The boy put up his hand.

The two stopped, "Yes?" They said in unison.

"Can you get a nurse up here. Also, get me that wall phone to your left."

The task was simple as Port quickly handed him the phone, then the two quickly left to presumably find a nurse.

The boy then quickly dialed in a number, he has enough money to do so now, but he seems to have neglected to do so for about a month. The phone rang for a couple of pings until someone on the other side picked up.

"Hello."

"Yes, I'd like to place an order."

….

The next day Nisa and some of her compatriots consisting of RED, Tekken, Mages, and Lid came back to the warehouse after a rather long day of questing and doing other stuff. To their absolute surprise, there was a rather large gift waiting for them. It was a bathhouse. An honest to goodness bathhouse. No longer did some of them have to use the makeshift shower to get themselves clean.

"Man this place has it all." RED said as she took a grand tour around the bathhouse. She was ready to cleanse her body of the filth that has accumulated from the day. She noted the showers, shampoos, body washing scrubs, the separate bathing tubs. It was all fancy and stuff, at least to her.

"Not bad. I've seen bigger, but not bad." Lid said as she was in one of the shower stalls, already in the midst of cleansing her nude body.

"Ahhh, I deserve this." Tekken moaned as she was in a different stall.

"Keep moaning like that and I'll think you're doing something else." Lid had a joke up her sleeve.

Tekken ignored her as she was taking in the water with a relaxing sigh.

MAGES. and Nisa however, were already in the baths, having cleaned themselves in the shower a bit earlier and faster than the others.

"To summarize my experience as the opposite gender… things happened." MAGES. finished a story about the time she made a gender changer potion. She never made one again after that.

"That was… interesting." Nisa nervously commented on her story.

"If you're interested. I can always make another one. You'll be back to normal in about a week or so."

"I'm fine." Nisa's eyes widened at the prospect, to which she quickly denied.

"Suit yourself. As one says."

Nisa laid back in the bath, soaking in the warm water. It's probably been ages since she's relaxed like this, in a nice warm bath. She was actually beginning to doze off from the warm feeling, until-

"Jesus Christ!" RED shouted and a loud crash was heard. It would appear that she had fallen on to the floor and adopted a phrase.

This actually made MAGES. ponder for a second, "Jesus Christ? What does that mean?"

"I don't know actually." RED was already back on her feet as she quickly joined the two in the bath.

"Just a phrase Jordan throws around when he's surprised." Nisa mumbled as she was slowly losing consciousness in the bath.

"Hm…" MAGES. was debating what the meaning of the words could be in her head, "Could it be a swear?"

"Nah, doesn't sound like one." RED said, scooting over as Tekken and Lid came into the bath.

"Usually the first foreign words you hear are swear words." Lid commented, letting out a sigh as she felt the warm bath water hit her skin smoothly.

"Put that as a maybe. Maybe?" Tekken added in her thoughts on the conversation.

"So then, how did it become a phrase then?" MAGES. tried to piece together what little info they had on the strange phrase.

"It was probably said a bunch of times, duh." RED pointed out the obvious fact.

"Sounds like a name to me." Tekken noted.

"True. It's not unusual to have a name associated with a phrase. Sometimes it's a shorter version of a longer phrase." Lid brought up an interesting point.

"Then who was Jesus Christ?" MAGES. questioned.

Nisa yawned, "Perhaps a great hero of justice?" She went back to dozing off after that small exchange of words.

"Or maybe some bum that stole a person's idea and got a phrase instead of the rightful guy." RED laughed.

"Perhaps a man who died a martyr." Lid said.

"I bet he was wrongfully executed and shouting his name when your surprise is supposed to symbolize how strange or unfair something seems." Tekken once again added her thoughts into the conversation.

"Come on girls it's just a phrase. It probably lost any meaning anyway. I mean what could be so great about this Jesus guy? Was he an illegitimate son to a Goddess or something? We don't have to delve into the meaning of some things, you know?" RED was quickly tired of the conversation and wanted to move on to something else entirely.

"Usually when one says something like that, they find that something bad happens to them immediately after." MAGES. concluded.

"What is he going to rise from the grave and attack me?" RED joked at MAGES.

"Perhaps. He could be here right now, trying to find you."

The women had a really great and long time in the bath. Each of them felt as though their skin was as smooth as a newborn baby. They definitely couldn't wait to use it again.

 **Main Mission: Purchase a Bathhouse. Complete.**

…..

 **Okay, I lied a bit. Next Chapter should be the one that gets the plot rolling. It'll be another battle centric chapter, this time against the forces of Magus.**

… **.**

 **Omake 1:**

After noticing there wasn't a form of government that involved Democracy or at least a Democratic Republic. The boy swore that he would one day establish this form of government, even if it was the last thing he did.

 _60 years later._

"And that comrades is how I brought Communism in its greatest form to Gamindustri." An Old Man Tyler was speaking to a group of youngins.

"Thank you for this wonderful form of life Comrade Jordan." The youngins said in unison.

"I don't like it." One youngin said.

"Send this one to the gulags." A teacher said to a nearby security guard.

…..

 **Omake 2: What's this?**

"Jesus Christ, who is that?"

 _Meanwhile in Planeptune Tower._

"What's this?" Histoire picked up a book that was titled, _Holy Bible._

…..

 **Omake 3: Wait, What?!**

"I love you RED." The boy confessed.

"Wait, What?! Why did you confess?!" RED checked a menu, "When did your affection rate go through the roof with me?! I didn't know he had an affection rate! Wait, in Visual Novels when someone confesses there is no turning back! Where's my save point?! I'm into girls, don't force me to be straight!" RED passed out from hysteria.

"You owe me 10,000 credits Jordan." Nisa smugly crossed her arms as she won the bet.

"Come on. I actually didn't expect her to freak out like that." The boy noted as he begrudgingly added 10,000 credits to Nisa's name.

…..

 **Omake 4: Logic?**

 _In a place called the O.C lounge. A bunch of O.C's come to hang around Tyler is hanging around three of them._

"I have this awesome sword that can kill a bunch of things in one hit." A guy named Stephen said as he presented his impossibly large sword.

"I am the first Male CPU of my dimension." One that proclaimed themselves to be Shadow Heart said. His actual name was [Insert Black colored named].

"Hey, I have a weapon that can easily allow me to win and I'm the first Male CPU of my dimension too." One with the last name of… Sor- Sora- Soradon… Just call him Sora.

"What about you?" One of them asked Tyler.

"I just have this book."

"What does it do?"

"Just record things, which'll then grant me a wish."

"Cool, cool." Stephen said.

"Some reason the CPUs seem to flock to me, even though I'm ugly." One of them said.

"Me too."

"Me three."

Tyler could only look on with confusion, "You guys look rather handsome." Seriously, they had rocking bodies that one could only see on the cover of a magazine.

"Thanks, but I want to just be friends with them." The three said in unison.

The boy was getting suspicious.

"So what was your fist battle, mine was an Ancient Dragon." Stephen said.

"Ancient Dragon."

"Ancient Dragon."

"A thug." The boy said a bit unenthusiastically.

 _30 minutes later. The boy drank about 5 shots of alcohol after hearing some of their stories._

"I- I don't think you guys have it tough at all." The boy was a bit on the tipsy side. Lightweight.

"Yes we do." Stephen said.

"Name'em." The boy said.

"I have to deal with angry women because I accidentally look up their skirts or grope them by accident."

"Us too." Two of them said.

"Some bad guys that were trying to take over the world."

"Uh-huh." Two of them said.

"Which from your stories you chuckle -fucks- easily deal with them." The boy muttered, which the three ignored.

"And deal with my mysterious past that connects me to Gamindustri."

"Us as well."

The boy slapped his face with a palm, "Let me guess. Your parents are dead."

"How did you figure out?!" The three said.

"All three of you have dead parents and hate your versions of Earth for some reason! You said it 15 minutes ago! On that note why do you guys hate the Earth?"

"It was a hellhole that doesn't deserve redemption."

"Good people like us can't change a damned thing about it."

"School was cruel that's why."

"Barkeep, get me an entire bottle of whisky!" The boy yelled as he was handed an entire bottle of whisky.

"So let me get this straight, your parents are dead, you all managed to take care of yourselves, without being taken by child services, you hate your worlds for some shallow reason or another, just being nice makes girls _wet_ for you, you have no goddamn trouble fighting, you hang out with the CPUs all the time." He took a deep breath as he was running out, "Your teammates are helpless without you, the girls fight over you all the time, your 'apparently dense', you call yourselves ugly when the devil would be jealous of your bodies. And you dare call your lives in Gamindustri tough and full of hardships, but better than living on Earth?"

"Where are you getting at." Shadow Heart transformed as he was feeling threatened by the boy. He was ready to make a speech about how Earth was unfair.

The boy sighed, "Nowhere, apparently." It was then that he started to speak in a bit of a quiet tone that would quickly raise as his speaking went on, "Every battle could be my last. I have to deal with being the weakest of my group, I don't have any second wind powers. I don't have any powers at all. I want to get home, because I don't like it here. What type of outsider would want to live in a world where monsters roam ready to murder you. Where there are Goddesses that people can flip flop their beliefs in. Where a sudden change is management isn't new. Where dimension destroying events are common place. Where fighting is practically the only way to live-" The boy stopped as he realized he was going on a rant, "I better stop. Barkeep, here's your money and whiskey back." Tyler paid his due and gave back the whiskey.

The boy was about to leave the lounge before turning towards the three, "I don't care how I sound like here. You guys have it easy as hell here. I hate how much you guys would rather die protecting Gamindustri and watch Earth crumble before your eyes with glee. I'm out of here." He quickly left the lounge.

"Wow what an asshole. He must be evil." Shadow Heart said, he was ready to call upon the 'totally not evil darkness' shadows to deal with this 'evil'

"He didn't agree with us, so he must be evil."

"We must stop him before he destroys Gamindustri. Let's get our respective Goddesses and be ready for a final battle against evil."

They would all never make do on that promise as they all ended up getting into wacky harem hijinks.

…

 **Okay, that last bit went on a bit longer than I thought I would do for it. Oh, well. So, yeah have a good day. Hope no one is mad.**


End file.
